La Oscuridad Donde Nos Mecemos
by September's Child
Summary: Aspros y Defteros, dos hermanos que pese a vivir juntos no pueden estar más alejados. Asmita, un muchacho perdido en una ciudad ajena...Almas solitarias y sumidas cada una en su propia oscuridad se verán abocadas a compartir parte de sus inciertos pasos hasta conseguir hallar algo de luz que ilumine sus respectivos caminos. AU con personajes de LC. [Aspros, Defteros, Asmita].
1. Resignación

_¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Aquí llega otra nueva locura de mi incansable mente, otro Universo Alterno, esta v_ _ez sirviéndome de los mágicos personajes creados por Shiori Teshirogi. Sé que quizás no son tan populares como los personajes del Saint Seiya Clásico, pero yo los adoro :). Puede que aquí surja algo de yaoi, no lo sé aún, este sería un nuevo reto para mí._

 _La inspiración para esta historia surgió después de haber visto por enésima vez una fantástica película francesa, "Intouchables". Una película que me llena de ternura y esperanza, que dota de luz una sociedad que generalmente percibo decadente. El título es inspirado por una canción._

 _Gracias de antemano a todos los que os atreváis a leer mi nuevo fic. ¡Y mil gracias por los reviews que pueda recibir!_

* * *

 **~La Oscuridad Donde Nos Mecemos~**

 **#Resignación#**

Las piernas de Defteros estaban atacadas de un temblor nervioso que se acababa contagiando por todo su cuerpo mientras sus manos se estrujaban entrelazadas sobre los muslos, bailando al mismo compás que dictaban sus propios nervios. A su lado, el ya conocido y joven abogado de oficio perdía su inexperta mirada entre los papeles que se resistían a seguir ordenados bajo la influencia de sus dedos.

No era la primera vez que Defteros se encontraba en una situación así. Tampoco era la primera vez que tenía que hacer uso del joven abogado de oficio que proponía la policía judicial, un muchacho de cabello castaño, revuelto y casi rozándole los hombros, llamado Dohko, salido de la última hornada de flamantes abogados febriles por conseguirse un nombre en una sucia sociedad demasiado repleta de defensores de la ley.

Hacía apenas un par de días, Defteros había pasado la noche en el calabozo, esperando que se le abriera otro expediente y que lo soltaran a la espera de la ejecución de un juicio rápido que resolvería la falta, seguramente a través de la vía de penalización económica. Pero no por estar ya algo habituado a este tipo de situaciones se sentía menos nervioso. Se había prometido una y otra vez no volver a pecar de inconsciente, pero por enésima vez su atribulada mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

A su lado, Dohko resoplaba mientras su mirada se perdía desquiciada en medio de un montón de papeles desordenados, en busca de los que le concernían en ese momento. Defteros mantenía la vista gacha, escondida tras su alborotado cabello, mirando a su abogado de reojo cada vez que sus resoplidos de terror a la incompetencia llenaban la sala.

\- No puede ser...tu informe tiene que estar por aquí...¡Si lo he estado repasando en casa antes de salir!

Un suspiro de resignación se apoderó de Defteros, que se pasó ambas manos por la cara, frotándose primero los ojos, recogiéndose el cabello hacia atrás después, al tiempo que su cuerpo se erguía y volvía a lanzar una mirada de reojo hacia Dohko. Manteniendo aún sus manos enredadas entre su largo cabello desaliñado, divisó una carpeta con su nombre escrito con rotulador negro sobre la tapa, que descansaba paciente apenas a dos palmos del campo de batalla que Dohko había extendido de la nada. Deslizando sus manos hacia la nuca, volvió a entrelazar los dedos detrás de ella, permitiéndose estirar las piernas y cruzarlas a la altura de los tobillos, luchando para mantener a raya los nervios que no paraban de surcar sus extremidades.

\- Está allí, Dohko...- Dijo con aire indolente, señalando con un leve movimiento de cabeza el objeto de búsqueda, al tiempo que otro suspiro llenaba sus pulmones.

Dohko apenas levantó la mirada del desparrame de papeles que tenía frente sí. Únicamente se limitó a seguir de manera mecánica las indicaciones de Defteros, hallando al fin lo que había estado buscando inútilmente en medio de un innecesario caos de leyes y alegatos.

\- Es verdad...míralo...y yo buscándolo por aquí...

Con rapidez tomó el informe, abriendo la tapa y volviendo a repasar la relación de los hechos y todas las anotaciones escritas en él, completamente ajeno a otro suspiro emergiendo de los labios de Defteros, que no variaba su nueva y descarada posición.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más mientras esperaban que la puerta de la sala se abriera para dar paso al juez y acabar lo antes posible con esa pesadilla que siempre hubiera podido ser evitada.

Aún transcurrieron unos interminables instantes más de angustiante espera, y Defteros se dedicó a pasear su mirada por el techo de la sala, dejando descansar su cabeza contra las manos aún unidas detrás de su nuca. Y allí descubrió las manchas de humedad que ya había observado la última vez, dándose cuenta que habían cambiado. Ahora una nueva mancha se había unido a las anteriores, y parecía que ese proceso no iba a tener fin. Inconscientemente empezó a buscar figuras entre los caminos de humedad que se abrían paso sobre ese techo de yeso olvidado de cualquier cuidado, abstrayéndose de toda la gris realidad que le rodeaba en ese momento.

Y en todos los momentos que su consciencia lucía limpia _._

La apertura de la puerta y una reparadora ráfaga de aire arrancó a ambos de sus propios ensimismamientos. Dohko rápidamente se puso en pie para recibir la entrada del juez. Jueza en ese caso. Defteros únicamente se limitó a mirar desde su despreocupada posición a esa mujer que ya tenía conocida de otras ocasiones. Al percatarse de su maleducada inmovilidad, Dohko le propinó un leve golpe en el hombro, y profiriendo mudas órdenes a través de su verde mirada, le instó a que imitara sus movimientos. Con desgana, Defteros soltó el agarre al que sus manos tenían sometida la nuca, apoyándolas sobre sus rodillas antes de levantarse de la silla, soltando un leve quejido que Dohko no quiso descifrar.

La jueza, una mujer que debía rondar los cuarenta aunque no lo aparentara, se internó en la sala sin pronunciar una palabra. Únicamente se limitó a observarles e indicarles con la mirada que podían volver a tomar asiento, al tiempo que ella dejaba sobre la mesa un fajo de papeles mejor ordenados que los que acarreaba Dohko. Ambos obedecieron, y Dohko pudo apreciar cómo Defteros se dejaba caer literalmente sobre la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con aire de altivez.

Los dos aguardaron en silencio, observando todos los movimientos que hacía la jueza sobre su mesa, buscando los papeles concernientes al caso que tenía en frente. Al cabo de pocos segundos, sus gráciles manos tomaron un informe que leyó con rapidez antes de posar su mirada sobre Defteros, encontrándose con unos ojos apagados que la escrutaban sin mucho disimulo.

\- Defteros...- Dijo la mujer, haciendo gala de una suave voz que no casaba muy bien con la negra indumentaria que la cubría.- Es la tercera vez que nos vemos por el mismo tema...

Defteros simplemente se limitó a ocultar su mirada por unos breves instantes, durantes los cuales otro suspiro llenaba sus pulmones. Debido a la falta de respuesta audible del aludido, la jueza prosiguió.

\- Tenencia ilícita de drogas...marihuana en tu caso...consumo en la vía pública y resistencia a la autoridad...- La jueza dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y sus dedos se trenzaron, dejando descansar las manos sobre los mismos, enfocando su mirada hacia Defteros y encontrándose correspondida con severidad.- ¿Tienes algo que alegar en tu defensa?

\- No trafico. Era para consumo propio.- La voz de Defteros sonó grave y carente de arrepentimiento.- Se lo dije a los agentes, pero no quisieron creerme.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no se puede consumir en la vía pública. En tu domicilio, haz lo que quieras, pero en la calle este tipo de actos están penados.

Defteros no volvió a pronunciar ninguna palabra. Solamente estrechó más su cruce de brazos al tiempo que se dejaba deslizar un poco sobre la silla, separando las piernas, que aún seguían presas del rítmico movimiento que imprimían sus inquietos pies, clavando su azul mirada sobre la mujer y esperando escuchar el castigo a pagar.

\- Sabes que este tipo de faltas se sancionan con multas económicas. Y en tu caso...- Las manos se soltaron y separaron un par de papeles del montón que descansaba frente a ella, buscando la resolución del acta impresa en ellos.-...Por ser reincidente, la sanción económica sube más que la útlima vez.- Defteros seguía inmóvil. Dohko, mudo.- Tendrás que abonar una cantidad de 600 euros.

\- No tengo ese dinero.- La frialdad con la que habló Defteros llenó la sala.- Seguro que ya sabe que no tengo ingresos fijos.

\- Así es...pero aquí me consta que tu hermano Aspros, con el cuál convives, tiene una buena nómina mensual. En este caso, el juzgado embargará parte de su próxima nómina para saldar tu infracción.

Esta sentencia arrancó a Defteros de su inmovilidad, que como un rayo se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la mesa de la jueza, olvidándose de cualquier norma de conducta que debiera respetar dentro de esas cuatro paredes. El intento de Dohko para detenerle fue inútil, como tan inútil había sido su intervención hasta el momento. Defteros se posicionó frente a la jueza, que le observaba sin mostrar signos de enfado, pero sin peder la seriedad.

\- Mire señora...o señoría...o...- Su mirada rápidamente leyó la placa que descansaba sobre la mesa, dónde residía el nombre de la jueza.- ...o...Saori.- No puede hacerle ésto a mi hermano.

\- Sí que puedo...Es más...Debo. Si no lo pagas tú, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de la multa. Sinó te quedará como delito pendiente.

\- Mire...Saori...sé que usted puede comprenderme...Mi hermano no puede saber que ésto ha vuelto a suceder...- Dijo Defteros, hablando casi en un susurro con ciertos dejes de ruego.

\- Defteros...el asunto está claro. O pagas tú...o paga él.

Defteros no pudo evitar desviar la mirada y morderse el labio inferior en una actitud de derrota, dejando entrever parte de un colmillo que nunca había estado puesto en el correcto lugar. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para intentar hallar alguna manera que proceder sin que su hermano tuviera que ser informado de sus descuidos con la justícia.

\- ¿Y si me da unos meses para conseguir el dinero...?- Dijo, volviendo a encontrar la neutral mirada de la jueza.

\- Yo...si me permiten...creo que hay otra solución...- La voz sonó trémula y floja, pero suficiente para hacer que Defteros se diera media vuelta y que la jueza levantara su mirada para dirigirla hacia Dohko.- Se podría saldar la sanción a través de desempeñar trabajos sociales. Tengo conocimiento que algunos casos de faltas leves se resuelven por esta vía.- Sentenció Dohko, habiendo recuperado parte de su tono habitual y algo de seguridad.

Defteros agrandó su mirada debido a la sorpresa que le había producido la idea de Dohko, que aunque no muy alentadora, era mejor que pagar dinero. Velozmente volvió su vista hacia la jueza, en espera de una respuesta.

\- Sí, es verdad. Ésta es otra opción. Desempeñar trabajos sociales. ¿Estarías dispuesto a saldar tu falta así, Defteros?

\- ¡Sí, claro, sin ninguna duda!

\- Permíteme un momento...que aquí tengo unas peticiones de los servicios sociales para casos como el tuyo...

Defteros se había quedado palplantado delante de la jueza, y no se inmutó hasta que ésta le ordenó sentarse. Dohko sonreía satisfecho por haber _arreglado_ satisfactoriamente uno de sus primeros casos, y Defteros empezó a morderse las uñas, carcomido por los nervios, intentando imaginar en qué consistiría su _castigo social._ Seguramente le destinarían a algún centro de jóvenes adolescentes con famílias en conflicto, o quizás lo pondrían a trabajar en la conservación de los jardines de la ciudad...o en la sección de limpieza de algún hospital o colegio...o al menos éstas eran las ideas que él tenía de los trabajos sociales que se debían hacer.

\- Ya lo tengo. Éste caso es perfecto para tí. Y tendrás que empezar mañana mismo.- Dijo la jueza, esbozando una sonrisa de complacencia.

\- Y...¿qué tendré que hacer?

\- Hay una persona que recientemente ha llegado a la ciudad y que necesita de alguien que le ayude a orientarse y a moverse en ella, y también que le ayude en las tareas del hogar y en el control de su dieta y medicación.

Ésto era lo último que se esperaba Defteros, y sus pies volvieron a alzarle enérgicamente de la silla, plantándole frente a la jueza otra vez, con una expresión de terrible interrogación vistiendo su mirada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no tengo formación para cuidar de ancianos!

Una leve sonrisa adornó el rostro de la jueza, que posó fija su mirada sobre Defteros.

\- No se trata de "cuidar", sinó de guiar y supervisar. Y no es un anciano.

\- ¡Pero yo no estoy capacitado para tratar con inválidos!

La expresión de terror que había moldeado el rostro de Defteros era indescriptible. No sabía si temía más la reprimenda de su hermano o la obligación de tener que regalar su tiempo a lisiados. Pero la sentencia ya era firme. E irrevocable.

\- Tampoco es un inválido.- Sentenció la jueza, dando carpetazo al asunto.- Sólo es invidente.

\- _Mierda...-_ Masculló Defteros por lo bajo, dejando caer sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza en inequívoca señal de frustración.

\- Mañana a primera hora te esperarán en la oficina de los servicios sociales, y allí te entregarán toda la información que puedas necesitar y las obligaciones a cumplir. Y recuerda...ésto no es algo que puedas eludir. Piensa que el bienestar de una persona va a depender en parte de tí. Y si no cumples con lo estipulado, la sanción económica se incrementará, y no creo que éso sea algo que ahora mismo te puedas permitir.

Defteros abandonó la sala sin decir nada más. Maldiciendo las ideas de su inútil abogado de oficio.

Maldiciéndose a él mismo por ser tan estúpido.

Maldiciendo el momento de tener que compartir parte de su vida con un desconocido.

Maldiciendo su quebrado camino.

 _#Continuará#_


	2. Obligación

**#Obligación#**

Defteros no acudió a su casa después de haber abandonado las dependencias judiciales. En realidad, hacía tres días que no se dejaba caer en ella y seguía sin ánimos de hacerlo. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con su hermano Aspros. No estaba de humor para tener que aguantarle sus inagotables sermones sobre la responsabilidad y el deber. Así que decidió pasar el día vagando por las calles, frecuentando tugurios de nulo interés cultural y anfitriones de diversos submundos que se cegarían con la simple carícia de la luz del sol, hasta acabar pasando por el local de ensayo donde casi a diario se reunían todos los componentes de un pretensioso grupo musical que nunca había obtenido siquiera un contrato de verdad.

Era ya casi media noche cuando al fin sus llaves encontraron el destino que siempre estaban dispuestas a abrir. Empujó la puerta con cautela, sólo lo justo para cerciorarse que allí reinaba la oscuridad y que su hermano ya se había ido a dormir. Hecha esta simple comprobación, la acabó abriendo completamente y se internó en el acogedor recibidor, tentando con la yema de los dedos la pared, hasta dar con el interruptor que accionaría la luz del salón. Las llaves le acompañaron en su camino hasta caer olvidadas sobre la mesa del comedor, la cuál descubrió repleta de montones de papeles pulcramente ordenados, sobre los que se distinguían diversas anotaciones hechas con bolígrafo rojo y un número rodeado por un círculo en las esquinas superiores izquierdas de cada hoja.

La raída cazadora de cuero negro que siempre le acompañaba aterrizó sin ningún orden sobre una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, y sus descuidados pasos le condujeron hasta la cocina, en busca de algo que le calmara el gusanillo que se había despertado en su estómago desde hacía ya demasiado rato. Abrió la alacena con pereza, y tras una rápida radiografía de su contenido, se hizo con una tableta de chocolate negro apenas empezada. Seguidamente buscó dentro de la nevera algo con que aplacar su sed, y agarró la última cerveza que le esperaba solitaria en su frío confinamiento. Lo elegido no se presentaba como una buena combinación de sabores ni equilibrio nutritivo, pero poco le importaba.

Apenas dio tiempo a la nevera de cerrarse por su propio peso cuando una para nada deseada presencia se posicionó a sus espaldas, tapándole la huída hacia el salón. A escasa distancia detrás de él, Aspros se había recostado en las jambas de la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, cubierto por una vieja camiseta que ahora hacía de pijama, luciendo unas contorneadas y desnudas piernas despojadas de cualquier otra prenda que no fueran los calzoncillos. Su mirada era dura y sondeadora. Su expresión no podía apreciarse más seria. Aspros ya se había acostumbrado a sus constantes desapariciones puntuales, pero no por ésto dejaba de enfurismarse cada vez que se producían. Defteros ahogó un suspiro de resignación antes de armarse de un agotado valor para girarse y encararse a él.

\- Hace tres días que no aparecías por casa.

La voz de Asrpros sonó tremendamente fría. Acompañando en su hieratismo a la mirada que le lanzaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿Y qué?

Defteros le miró de reojo al tiempo que se acercaba a él y se disponía a cruzar ese maldito umbral, propinándole un choque de hombros que obligó a Aspros apartarse si no quería perder pie.

\- Podrías haber llamado.

La mirada fija, clavada sobre él. Expectante de alguna explicación razonable.

\- ¿Acaso lo hiciste tú?

Otra mirada de reojo, achicada bajo sus densas cejas. Otra interrogativa como única respuesta.

Defteros se dirigió hasta el sofá, donde se dejó caer sin cuidado antes de propinar un largo sorbo a la cerveza y morder descaradamente esa tableta de chocolate que poco iba a durar.

\- Mírate Defteros...¿Cuántos días hace que no te pasas por agua?...- Aspros le observaba con cierto aire de desprecio, intentado encontrar de nuevo la mirada de su hermano, que se había focalizado a la pantalla de televisión recién encendida.- Apestas...pareces un vagabundo.

Defteros únicamente se limitó a chasquear la lengua ante las reprimendas de su hermano, sin dignarse a dirigirle la mirada ni un sólo momento más, dedicándose tan sólo a devorar el chocolate y apurar la cerveza.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a madurar, Defteros?- La paciencia del nombrado se estaba agotando rápidamente.- ¡Ya no tenemos veinte años para que sigas comportándote así, joder!

Defteros ya no pudo más. Dejó la botella con extrema dureza sobre la mesita frente al sofá y finalmente miró a su hermano. Con rabia. Agotado de escuchar siempre lo mismo. Harto de sentirse juzgado con ligereza.

\- ¡¿Puedes irte a dormir y dejarme tranquilo de una puta vez?!

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que te deje tranquilo?! ¡Estás desperdiciando tu vida de vicio en vicio sin hacer nada de provecho! ¡Comes gracias a mi sueldo, así que no me digas que te deje tranquilo!

Un gruñido de rabia surgió de lo más profundo del pecho de Defteros al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá, con el chocolate y la cerveza a cuestas, avanzando hacia Aspros con determinación, propinándole otro choque de hombros que ahora sí que hizo trastabillar a su hermano un paso atrás, para seguidamente perderse dentro de su habitación antes de perpetrar un estruendoso portazo.

Aspros se quedó quieto unos momentos, pasándose ambas manos por los largos cabellos color añil, respirando varias veces profundamente para intentar aplacar la ira que siempre le despertaba el infantil comportamiento de Defteros. Seguidamente fue a apagar el televisor y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su habitación, cerrándose también con fuerza, haciendo gala de su enfado.

Ya resguardado por la seguridad que le ofrecían las paredes de su propio mundo, Defteros rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros una pequeña bolsita que contenía algunas dosis de marihuana, las cuales había conseguido a lo largo del día, agotando así el crédito en efectivo que Aspros le había dado días antes. Con la misma dejadez que había lucido desde que había entrado en casa se sentó en medio de su cama, cruzándose de piernas y estirando el brazo para alcanzar los papeles de fumar y las boquillas que le esperaban encima de su mesita de noche. Con una destreza pasmosa, se armó un cigarrillo de hierbas anestesiantes de todos los males, y con presteza lo prendió, propinándole una larga calada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y abriendo sus pulmones y su mente para que esas caladas mágicas le llenaran los sueños de luces y colores que la vida que le envolvía hacía tiempo que se negaba a ofrecerle. Quería olvidarse de Aspros y su repugnante sentido de la decencia. Necesitaba olvidarse de lo vivido los últimos días, y del juicio rápido que le había lanzado a realizar unas tareas que no tenía ningunas ganas de llevar a cabo. Pero debía hacerlo. Era necesario hacerlo. Aspros ya se había hecho cargo de dos multas por el mismo acto inconsciente de fumar porros donde no debía, y no se podía permitir que ésto pasara otra vez. Le había prometido no volver a caer. Pero le había fallado.

Como siempre.

Aspros tenía razón. Era un inútil. Un chupóptero que se aprovechaba de su trabajo para seguir pasando día tras día sin otra cosa que hacer que dejarse encandilar por todo tipo de malos vicios.

Pero algo debía cambiar. Éso lo sabía sobradamente. No podía seguir sumido en una oscuridad que él mismo se había buscado para salir corriendo de una vida que no le ofrecía nada más que grises. Debía demostrarle a Aspros que no era un vago, ni un aprovechado. Debía demostrárselo a él mismo. Pero antes debía empezar a creer que ésto podía ser factible, y sin los aromas de la marihuana abrazándole tanto por dentro como por fuera, éso era simplemente una quimera.

Otro par de caladas más acompañadas del resto de la cerveza hicieron que sus sentidos se dejaran seducir por la embriaguez de unos colores proyectados por su propia mente. Unos colores que le esperaban en los sueños, y que demasiadas veces acababan convirtiéndose en densa tinta negra surgiendo por cada grieta de sus recuerdos. La siguiente mañana amanecería como nuevo día gris. Mañana tenía una obligación que cumplir, por la cuál no se sentía ni preparado ni motivado, pero que era imposible eludir. Así que antes de sucumbir letalmente a los efectos del calmante que se iba consumiendo entre sus labios, el último atisbo de lucidez de la noche aún le permitió accionar un despertador que hacía años que no realizaba su función.

A las siete en punto de la mañana, una cargante melodía que precedía a las notícias del día empezó a emerger de ese despertador que le recordaba que los días empezaban temprano, y no por el mediodía como él se había acostumbrado a hacer. Con torpeza estiró la mano para alcanzar a acallarlo, palpando torpemente en el aire hasta conseguir dar con el aparato, que fue a caer al suelo sin callarse. Defteros no tuvo más remedio que abocarse al borde de la cama y recogerlo con dormida rabia, para seguidamente enmudecerlo y lanzarlo a los pies de su lecho, arrancándolo de la fuente de electricidad. La sensación de mareo que le había proporcionado la hierba la noche anterior seguía nublando sus sentidos, y volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama, boca arriba, respirando pausada y lentamente. Perezosamente se rascó la parte superior del ombligo antes de frotarse sus soñolientos ojos con ambas manos, convirtiéndose en una caricatura infantil a gran escala. Con lentitud se armó de fuerzas para incorporarse, apoyándose sobre sus codos, descubriendo que se había dormido sin siquiera quitarse la ropa. Con gestos pesados, y emitiendo leves quejidos con cada movimiento que hacía, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para regalarse una ducha que era más que necesaria. La cabeza seguía dándole vueltas, asaltada por un interno zumbido que quizás el bálsamo del agua caliente cayendo sobre él aliviaría un poco.

Antes de internarse en el baño pudo apreciar que la habitación de Aspros estaba abierta y que no había ningún rastro de su hermano por ningún lado. No se extrañó ante tal evidencia, pues sabía que Aspros tenía la extraña manía de salir a correr cada mañana, aunque nunca lo llegaba a comprender. Con un palpable aturdimiento aún impreso sobre cada músculo de su cuerpo se despojó de sus mugrientas ropas y se internó en la ducha. Dejó que el agua empapara abundantemente su sucio y desgreñado cabello antes de enjabonarlo un par de veces. Sin salir de debajo del agua aprovechó para rasurarse el vello facial que ensombrecía sus mejillas y mentón, y luego procedió a frotarse a conciencia cada rincón de su piel.

No supo cuánto tiempo se pasó bajo la reconfortante agua que caliente caía sobre él, pero lo que era una verdad innegable es que lo necesitaba. Y mucho. Cubierto sólo con una toalla enrollada a su cintura, rehizo el camino a su habitación, dejando un reguero de agua en todo el camino, sin preocuparse por ello. Para vestirse eligió una camiseta negra algo formal y unos vaqueros que no estuvieran demasiado agujereados. No tenía ropa buena, pero se negaba a usar la de Aspros, que sin ninguna duda se le enfundaría a la perfección.

La ducha había resultado reparadora, e incluso se había llevado algo del mal humor que había masticado el día anterior. La nube que había planado sobre sus mente se había disipado un poco y había decidido agarrarse al nuevo día con optimismo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Y sabía que tenía que poner algo de su parte para conseguirlo, así que se dirigió a la cocina y se dispuso a prepararse un cargado café que saborearía con gusto.

Estaba inmerso en plena tarea cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y vió a Aspros aparecer, con los juguetones mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro adheridos a su frente debido al sudor, y con el resto de cabello atado en su nuca. Las ropas deportivas que vestían su cuerpo se apreciaban humedecidas por la transpiración que había originado su esfuerzo físico. La expresión de desconcierto de Aspros al descubrirle en la cocina, completamente aseado y preparándose el desayuno a esas horas de la mañana era indescriptible. Aún estaba enfadado por la escena compartida la noche anterior, pero reparando en la apacible actitud que mostraba Defteros en esos momentos decidió no estropearlo.

\- Buenos días, Defteros.- Dijo, entre respiración y respiración, retirándose de sus oídos los cascos que emitían la música que le había acompañado en su cotidiano estreno de los días.- Tienes buen aspecto hoy...

Defteros no respondió directamente. Éso no iba con él. Pero tenía otras maneras de hacerse perdonar, y no dudó en hacer uso de ellas.

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare un café también?

\- Sí...sí, claro.- La confusión de Aspros cada vez era mayor, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien así, inspirando una inusual tranquilidad en el ambiente.- Voy a ducharme y salgo enseguida.

Al cabo de unos minutos Aspros apareció impolutamente vestido, con una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo y unos pantalones de vestir oscuros, ceñidos bajo su cintura con un formal cinturón. El cabello aún estaba húmedo, pero parecía que no le importara que mojara parte de su ancha espalda, por dónde se desparramaba suelto y exquisito, emulando exactamente la misma apariencia que presentaba Defteros en ese instante.

Sin decir nada, tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina, justo en frente de Defteros, que ya estaba dando cuenta de su café y de un par de tostadas de pan de molde untadas con crema de cacao.

\- He tostado un par para tí...- Dijo con la boca llena de un gran bocado a medio masticar.

Aspros aceptó el gesto sin decir nada más, sorprendiéndose cada vez más por ese repentino cambio de rumbo en la actitud de su hermano, y temiendo que ese momento de calma fuera sólo el preludio de una nueva e inevitable tempestad.

\- Si no te importa que pregunte...- Dijo Aspros, tratando de hablar con suavidad.- ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

Defteros bebió otro trago de café, ayudándose así a bajar el bocado de pan que estaba engullendo con alimentada avidez.

\- No sé...supongo que te lo debo...

Aspros empezó a comer las tostadas que le esperaban en un plato frente a él, imprimiéndoles también crema de cacao, y bebiendo con calma su café.

Aspros no habló nada más. Defteros tampoco. Ambos se limitaban a seguir con sus desayunos sin siquiera buscarse las miradas.

Hacía tiempo que no hablaban nada más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Hacía tiempo que no sabían qué decirse. Hacía demasiado que su camino, el cuál en su infancia y adolescencia había sido fielmente compartido, se había resquebrajado y separado en dos.

Ese instante de apacible compañía estaba poniendo a Aspros visiblemente nervioso, y se cuidó de acabar su desayuno con rapidez. Después de dejar su plato y taza en el fregadero se dirigió al salón, guardando los papeles que yacían sobre la mesa en una gruesa carpeta que insertó dentro de una bolsa, la cuál se colgó de un hombro, cruzando su pecho y descansando sobre el muslo contrario.

Defteros seguía sentado en la cocina, con la vista perdida en el infinito. Aspros se acercó al umbral, y le miró largamente antes de hablar, obligándole a alzar una mirada que había estado vagando por misteriosos senderos sólo conocidos por él.

\- Me voy...

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Vendrás a cenar?

\- Quizás...pero no me esperes.

\- De acuerdo...Adiós.

Aspros se disponía a irse cuando la voz de Defteros pronunciando su nombre le detuvo, haciendo que volviera un par de pasos hacia él.

\- ¿Me podrías dejar algo de pasta...?

Esta demanda hizo que Aspros olvidara de repente todo lo que Defteros se había esmerado en hacer por él escasos momentos atrás. Hacía apenas una semana que le había dado cien euros, de los cuales dedujo que ya no le quedaba ni un centavo. Una repentina rabia sorda empezó a recorrerle su cuerpo y a agudizar una mirada que reflejó todo tipo de reproches.

\- Defteros...¿Qué has hecho con todo el dinero que te dí?

Defteros bajó la mirada, y sus dedos se dedicaron a juntar las migas de pan que habían aterrizado sobre la mesa frente a él.

\- Me lo he gastado...

\- ¡¿Con qué?!- Una ráfaga de desesperación llevó las manos de Aspros a recoger sus cabellos hacia atrás por un momento, antes de soltarlos y caer con furia a ambos costados de su cuerpo.- Maldita sea...¡¿con qué?!

\- Ya lo sabes...

Defteros seguía sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. No hacían falta más aclaraciones para que Aspros supiera cuál había sido el destino de su dinero.

\- ¡Joder, Defteros! ¡Me prometiste que no volverías a consumir!

\- Lo sé...

\- ¡Maldigo el momento en que introduciste esta mierda en casa por primera vez!¡Nunca debió haber pasado de la puerta!

No. Aquí Aspros se equivocaba y Defteros no iba a aguantar estas acusaciones. No se arrepentía en absoluto de haberlo hecho. La intención que originó esta decisión no podía ser reprochada de ninguna manera. Que luego él sucumbiera es otra cosa...muy distinta.

\- ¡Sabes que le ayudó!- Exclamó en su defensa, mirando por fin a Aspros.

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Murió igual, Defteros!

\- ¡Pero al menos la ayudé a que no sufriera tanto! ¡¿Y sabes qué te digo?! ¡Que volvería a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez!- Aspros se sumió en un furioso silencio, aprentado su mandíbula con fuerza mientras una mirada fiera acuchillaba a su hermano.- No sé si te acuerdas, pero mamá sufría, y la maldita marihuana le neutralizaba un poco el sufrimiento...¡Y que yo me fume un canuto de vez en cuando tampoco me convierte en un criminal!

Definitivamente, los vaticinios de Aspros se habían cumplido. Ese momento compartido no había acabado bien. Hacía años que sus momentos juntos nunca lo hacían.

Sus miradas se aguantaban, lanzándose mil y un reproches y acusaciones en silencio, hasta que Aspros cortó el contacto y buscó en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones la cartera, de donde extrajo un billete de cincuenta euros que posó con rudeza sobre la mesa.

Seguidamente se fue hacia la puerta con pasos decididos, casi rudos. Un fuerte portazo fue su despedida. Por suerte aún le quedaba un largo camino hacia el instituto de secundaria donde ejercía de profesor de filosofía. Un camino que haría a pie para darse tiempo de digerir la furia interior que siempre le despertaba su gemelo.

Defteros agarró el billete, arrugándolo en su mano y guardándolo en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros.

Un sonoro suspiro fue lo único que dotó de vida esa cocina que se había vuelto a sumir en un ensordecedor silencio. Aspros lo había conseguido. Finalmente había minado su renovada y esforzada moral para afrontar un inapetente reto. Una nueva y pesada obligación.

Ahora empezaría un nuevo día para él, con una imposición que cumplir y un mal sabor instalado perpetuo en su paladar.

No había encontrado el momento para mentirle a Aspros con fantasías sobre una supuesta entrevista de trabajo o algo parecido que hubiera propiciado su madrugón.

Aspros tampoco se había interesado por el motivo que lo había puesto en pie tan temprano.

Cada uno se sumiría en sus propias responsabilidades, totalmente ajenos a las del otro.

Compartiendo proximidad y exhalando distancia.

Viviendo juntos, pero acrecentando cada vez más una distancia que amenazaba en volverse insalvable.

Cada vez más solos, sumidos cada uno en sus propios grises.

Unos grises que negadamente luchaban para suavizar una densa oscuridad.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Comentarios ajenos al fic:_

 _¡Yaz! Espero que pasaras un hermoso día de cumpleaños :). Te deseo lo mejor en este nuevo año que recién estrenas, y no te preocupes por no saber qué hacer con la vida que manejas. Yo sumo algunos años más que tú y aún no lo sé tampoco. Hace tiempo que he decidido dejarme llevar por las olas y no luchar contra ellas :). Sinceramente, mis mejores deseos para tí y para los que te rodean. ¡Un fuerte abrazo!_


	3. Asmita

**#Asmita#**

Defteros había acudido al Centro de Servicios Sociales de Atenas con el ánimo abatido y la cabeza gacha. Y para empezar peor el día, había llegado treinta minutos más tarde de la hora en que estaba citado. La oficina estaba abarrotada de gente que hacía cola para reclamar todo tipo de ayudas y servicios sociales, con las esperanzas casi perdidas debido a la angustiosa situación que Grecia y otros países del Mediterráneo pasaban en esos tiempos de crisis. Siendo testigo de ese despliegue de desaliento no pudo evitar agradecer en secreto el hecho que Aspros hubiera conseguido un trabajo estable, aunque desacorde a sus capacidades, que lo podrían catapultar a un nivel superior.

Tan sólo cruzar la puerta de la sala dónde la responsable y supervisora de su castigo social le esperaba, unos pequeños y mezquinos ojos se clavaron en él, dándole a entender que no sería una mujer amable de tratar.

\- Llega tarde.

\- Lo siento...el tráfico está muy pesado hoy...me he quedado en un atasco durante rato.- Mintió descaradamente Defteros, ya que en realidad había llegado ahí por su propio pie.

\- Siéntese. Le voy a explicar en qué consiste su _trabajo_ a partir de hoy.

Defteros obedeció con la misma desgana que lucía siempre, sin articular palabra.

\- Cada día deberá acudir al domicilio de la persona que estará acompañando. Y digo _acompañando_ porqué es alguien recién llegado a la ciudad y que aún no está familiarizado con ella. Deberá guiarle al centro donde realiza unas series de actividades relacionadas con su ceguera. Tendrá que esperarle a la salida y volver a acompañarle a su domicilio, además de colaborar con él en todos los aspectos de su vida diaria que aún no puede desempeñar con absoluta independencia.

Defteros escuchaba sin ningún atisbo de emoción reflejado en su rostro. Únicamente de vez en cuando se mordía el labio inferior con esos colmillos que tantas burlas habían despertado a su alrededor cuando aún era un crío y recién empezaban a asomarse más salidos de lo normal.

Los brazos se habían cruzado sobre su pecho mientras dejaba que esa antipática señora le soltara toda la información como si él fuera una máquina y la persona a recibir su impuesta condena también. Y no le gustó para nada lo que acababa de escuchar. Él no tenía ningún tipo de formación para poder ser alguien adecuado para ésto, y así lo hizo saber.

\- No creo que yo pueda desempeñar estas tareas correctamente.

Su posición no varió ni un ápice, aguantando con estoicismo la dura y amargada mirada de la mujer que tenía frente a él, que le observó de arriba a bajo a través de sus pequeñas gafas con un gran desdén mal disimulado.

\- Yo _tampoco_ , pero _por desgracia_ ésto no lo decido yo, sino el juez.

\- ¿Y durante cuánto tiempo deberé prestar mis servicios?

Las piernas habían empezado a moverse por propia voluntad, igual que el día anterior en el juzgado, danzando al creciente ritmo que iban imprimiendo los pies, enfundados en unas negras y sucias zapatillas Converse _._

\- Mire joven...no creo que esté en disposición de hacerse estas preguntas ahora mismo. Lo suyo es para _pagar_ una falta que no es capaz de saldar económicamente, así que el tiempo lo dictaminará el mismo juez que ha tenido la _osadía_ de mandarlo hasta aquí.

Defteros empezaba a detestar profundamente el desprecio que esa resentida mujer imprimía en la pronunciación de algunas palabras, para nada elegidas al azar.

\- Y recuerde, estará sujeto a un control exhaustivo, para evitar que se _desentienda_ de sus obligaciones. O para _sancionarle_ como es debido en _el momento que lo haga_.

El asqueroso retintín que masticaba la mujer, dando por hecho que abandonaría pronto, estaba alterando a Defteros a niveles desorbitados, pero hizo uso de toda su auto-contención para no mandarla a la mierda en ese mismo momento. No deseaba darle la razón antes de tiempo.

\- Éste es el domicilio.- Dijo, entregándole una carpeta con papeles referentes al caso, señalándole con un regordete dedo índice y la uña mal pintada, la dirección en cuestión.- Ya puede dirigirse hacia allí ahora mismo. _Llega_ tarde...y no es muy alentador por su parte empezar así. Allí le están esperando su abogado... _de oficio_ , claro, no podía se de ningún otro tipo...y una persona que ha desempeñado hasta el momento las que ahora serán sus tareas, y le acabará de poner al día.

Defteros casi arrancó la documentación de las hinchadas manos de esa mujer que le había revuelto el estómago en cuestión de minutos. Sin pensarlo mucho se alzó de la silla y salió con prisas de esa sala que se le antojó claustrofóbica e inmunda. Despedirse educadamente no fue una opción a tener en cuenta.

Una vez se supo amparado por la libertad que le otorgaba el aire libre de la calle, leyó con atención la dirección, reparando en que no estaba muy lejos de allí y que podía llegar a pie perfectamente. Agradeció la proximidad, pensando que así los cincuenta euros que le había dado Aspros le durarían algo más.

Cuando llegó al dicho domicilio, un extraño nudo apretujó su estómago, evidenciándose así los nervios que se habían instalado en él. Y el miedo. Miedo a no ser capaz de cumplir con su condena. Miedo a fracasar de nuevo.

Antes de accionar el timbre, reparó en que el piso en cuestión se encontraba en un viejo edificio vestido de humedad y abandono estético, seguramente perteneciente a los servicios sociales, y la vivienda estaba ubicada en la planta baja. Inhalando profundamente un par de veces intentó aplacar sus nervios, y apretó el timbre de la portería.

Acto seguido, a través de los sucios cristales de la puerta de acceso al edificio, vio aparecer a Dohko, visiblemente contrariado. Con un arrebato por parte de su joven abogado, la puerta fue abierta, y las primeras palabras que Defteros escuchó no fueron para darle los buenos días precisamente.

\- Llegas tarde, Defteros. Y ésto no es bueno para tu primer día...

\- Ya lo sé Dohko...y lo siento. No se volverá a repetir.

\- Éso espero. No es positivo para tí tener que reflejar ésto en tu primer informe...

\- ¡Pues no lo hagas, Dohko!- Las palabras habían salido rudas y autoritarias, y Defteros se percató de ésto al instante. Respirando profundamente otra vez intentó hablar con más suavidad. Casi como si emitiera una infantil súplica.- Por favor...no lo hagas constar en acta...tú puedes ayudarme...

Dohko cerró su mirada un instante al momento que soltaba uno de sus habituales resoplidos, reconsiderando la deshonesta propuesta de Defteros.

\- Está bien...- Dijo finalmente, casi susurrando.- Pero que no se vuelva a repetir. No puedo mentir en tus informes cada vez que a ti te plazca.

\- Gracias Dohko. De verdad...te lo agradezco...- Respondió Defteros, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Dohko, que le lanzaba una mirada mezcla de enfado y cierta compasión.

\- Reconozco que como mínimo has hecho el esfuerzo de asearte y vestirte algo...más decentemente que ayer. Venga, acompáñame, no demoremos más.

Defteros siguió los pasos de Dohko, que se internó dentro de la vivienda sin volver la vista atrás. Con un impulso irreflexivo, Defteros se quedó plantado en el umbral, sin atreverse a mirar hacia dentro.

\- ¡Vamos, entra!- La voz de Dohko se percibió imperiosa.

Defteros se armó de valor y finalmente traspasó la puerta, topándose de lleno con una visión que en ningún momento su imaginativa mente hubiera podido formar. Allí le esperaban una mujer de mediana edad, con más buena cara que la que le había atendido en las oficinas, y un joven muchacho con un aspecto desconcertante. Y andrógino.

\- Bueno, os presento.- Dijo la mujer, con tono amable y alegre.

\- Asmita, éste será el chico que a partir de ahora te acompañará durante el día. Se llama Defteros.

Defteros no sabía muy bien qué hacer, e inconscientemente alargó la mano en forma de saludo, pronunciando un tímido _Hola._ Su mano no encontró respuesta por parte de Asmita, que permanecía quieto y con una expresión de impenetrable seriedad posada sobre su suave rostro, que estaba enmarcado por un fino flequillo y unos largos cabellos lacios completamente dorados. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, y parecía que no tenían ninguna intención de abrirse. Tampoco ninguna voz emergió de los labios de Asmita, y Defteros se sintió como un estúpido esperando un saludo que no se iba a producir. Con la vergüenza recorriendo su cuerpo, retiró la mano y enfundó a ambas en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans.

La mujer que se encontraba allí quiso no hacer caso de la actitud de Asmita, y dirigiéndose a Defteros, fingió que la presentación se había desarrollado correctamente.

\- Creo que ya te han explicado en qué consisten tus tareas.

\- Más o menos...- Respondió Defteros con desinterés.

\- Pues no hay mucho más que decir. Asmita ya te irá poniendo al día en lo que te haga falta.

Defteros arrugó su ceño mientras enviaba una escrutadora mirada a Asmita, que permanecía mudo y aparentemente disgustado.

\- Pero ¿habla?- Preguntó Defteros, con sorna.

\- ¡Defteros!- Exclamó Dohko.- Sé más educado, por favor. ¡No lo pongas todo más difícil!

\- ¡¿Que yo lo pongo difícil?! ¡Es él que ni siquiera ha respondido a mi saludo!- Replicó, señalando a Asmita tanto con la mirada como con su dedo índice extendido hacia él.- ¿¡Será que también es mudo?!

Asmita se limitó a arrugar su entrecejo y a apretar la mandíbula, dejando vislumbrar por un instante, la formación de unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

\- No soy mudo.

Cortante. Frío. Escueto. La sedosa voz que escapó de sus finos labios no podía suavizar la respuesta de ninguna manera.

\- ¡Joder, qué alegría! Al menos podremos hablar...es bueno saberlo.

\- ¡Defteros, ya basta!- Reclamó Dohko, enfadándose por la estúpida actitud que mostraba Defteros. Y por qué no reconocerlo, también Asmita.

\- Tú no estás aquí para hacerte amigo mío.- Añadió Asmita.

\- No te preocupes, tampoco es mi intención. Yo ya tengo mis propios amigos...cosa que dudo que tú sí.

\- Bueno, chicos...- Dijo la mujer, intentando poner un poco de paz en un ambiente que se había tensado considerablemente.- Hoy será un día difícil para ambos, así que intentad tomarlo con paciencia.

Asmita se hizo con un largo bastón blanco y empezó a andar con pasos algo inseguros hacia la salida, pasando por medio de todos los presentes. Tanteando el espacio frente a él con movimientos pendulares del bastón.

\- Me voy. Ya estoy llegando más de media hora tarde...

Asmita se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida del edificio, dejándoles a todos atrás. Sin esperar a Defteros, que con una inmensa mirada de incomprensión enmarcada por su fruncido ceño interrogaba a Dohko.

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¡¿Me dedico a seguirle como un perrito durante todo el día?!

\- Pues...me temo que así será...- Respondió Dohko, emitiendo otro resoplido.- Que te sea leve, Defteros...y no lo estropees.

\- ¡Genial! Ni siquiera sé dónde tengo que ir...

\- Deberás tener paciencia con él- Intervino la mujer, con su amabilidad intocable.- Le cuesta mucho confiar en la gente. Pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

\- ¡Cojonudo! Pues nada...a seguirle como un perro...

Antes de que Defteros partiera a la persecución de Asmita, Dohko le agarró del brazo, reteniéndole un instante.

\- Mañana sé puntual, por favor. Yo volveré a estar aquí, para hacer un informe valorando el primer día. Te lo pido por lo que más quieras...no la cagues. No sólo tu futuro depende de ésto. El mío como abogado también.

\- Está bien...Dohko. Confía en mí...- El abogado le miraba seriamente.- Necesito que alguien confíe en mí.

Una sonrisa de rendición y complicidad se dibujó en el joven rostro de Dohko. Una sonrisa que Defteros agradeció, respondiendo de la misma manera.

Ya en la calle, Defteros apresuró sus pasos hasta dar con Asmita, que andaba calle abajo, enganchado a la pared, con una torpe inseguridad guiando sus pies. Antes de alcanzarle en su camino se mantuvo uno metros atrás, observando como la mano que se encontraba al lado de la pared iba tanteando la superfície de la misma a cada paso que daba. Esta inseguridad le dio a entender a Defteros que Asmita no debía llevar mucho tiempo sumido en la absoluta oscuridad de su mirada. Y algo de compasión se despertó en su interior. Una compasión que hizo que propinara una par o tres de largas zancadas para posicionarse a su lado, andando a su mismo paso mientras se volvía a enfundar las manos dentro de los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Al centro de educación para invidentes.

\- ¿Y dónde está?

\- En su lugar de siempre. No lo van moviendo de sitio cada día.

El desprecio con que Asmita pronunció estas palabras hizo que Defteros agrandara su mirada en una expresión de inmensa sorpresa ante tal muestra de desdén y altanería. Y no se pudo contener. A la mierda con su ceguera. A la mierda con sus tareas a desempeñar. A la mierda con él. Sin pensarlo, le agarró por los hombros y lo aplastó contra la pared, manteniéndole preso bajo su agarre, buscando encontrarse con una inexistente mirada que le diera alguna explicación por semejante actitud.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para hablarme así?!

Asmita ladeó su rostro, como si temiera ser escrutado por la furiosa mirada de Defteros.

\- No te gusto, ésto ya me ha quedado claro.- Prosiguió Defteros.- Pero quiero que sepas que tú tampoco me gustas a mí. No me da pena tu ceguera. Y no te estoy acompañando por gusto. Sino por obligación.- Asmita seguía con su rostro ladeado, medio oculto por sus exquisitos mechones rubios.- Así que si no quieres decirme por dónde cojones tenemos que ir, no me importa. Te seguiré como un perro. ¿Te ha quedado claro?- Una casi imperceptible sonrisa, una que Defteros no vio, se dibujó en los labios de Asmita, que permanecía en silencio y quieto bajo la presión de las manos de Defteros sombre sus hombros.- ¡Pues andando! ¡Yo después de _usted!_

Defteros le soltó, propinándole un ligero empujón. Asmita recobró su camino, sin decir nada, notando como Defteros caminaba dos pasos detrás de él. Casi podía sentir su furia golpearle la espalda, pero no le importaba en absoluto. En secreto, apreciaba esa nueva sensación. Defteros no le había tratado con consideración. No había mostrado pena ni condescendencia. No había sido compasivo. Y ésto era algo que hasta el momento Asmita no había encontrado en nadie.

Ambos siguieron andando en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la esquina. Allí Asmita se detuvo, y girando levemente su rostro hasta donde suponía que se debía encontrar Defteros, su sedosa voz volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

\- Ahora a la derecha.

No dijo nada más. Únicamente se limitó a avanzar.

Defteros tampoco respondió. Se limitó a seguirle.

Inhalando furia. Exhalando resignación.

Andando los pasos de un día que no había empezado bien, y que no quería ni imaginar cómo podía acabar.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Gracias por los que volvéis a estar junto a mí en esta aventura. Y a los que me conozcáis junto con ella. Adoro vuestros reviews. Los necesito para seguir adelante con ánimos renovados a cada capítulo :P._

 _Yaz, aquí estoy para lo que haga falta, no sólo para escribir. Lo digo de corazón :). ¡Hazte una cuenta de correo ya! jajaja_

 _Ceci, referente a un review tuyo...estoy de acuerdo contigo. Por suerte vivo en un lugar dónde estos temas estás casi aceptados y normalizados por completo. Aunque todavía queda trabajo por hacer. Y también agradezco la posibilidad que me ha dado la vida de toparme con ellos desde hace muchos años, y haber podido comprobar en la cercanía de algunas amistades muy duraderas y ya inherentes e imprescindibles para mí, que el rechazo no es más que una soberana estupidez y una gran falta de respeto y amplias miras hacia el mundo que nos rodea._

 _Nos seguimos viendo por aquí :). Pronto aparecerán nuevos personajes de Lost Canvas :P._


	4. Distancia

**#Distancia#**

Asmita seguía andando con un torpe ritmo, tanteando de vez en cuando la pared que transcurría a su costado a cada paso que daba, vacilando cuando sus dedos se topaban con aire en vez de superficie.

Defteros le seguía de cerca. No le había costado mucho desistir de caminar a su lado. Una sarcástica sonrisa apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta de la irónica situación. Se suponía que era él el que tenía que guiarle, y estaba ocurriendo todo lo contrario. Era Asmita el que le estaba conduciendo hacia un destino por el cuál él no tenía interés alguno. La proximidad de un inminente cruce sacó a Defteros de la corriente de pensamientos absurdos que le habían estado poniendo voz a su solitario seguimiento, y su mirada se agudizó presa de una inmensa curiosidad. ¿Cómo diablos se lo montaría Asmita para cruzar?. En ese encuentro de calles, uno de los más concurridos de Atenas, no había señalización acústica en los semáforos para ayudar a los invidentes en su trayecto. Un grumo de la buena voluntad que aún dormía en su corazón hizo que Defteros alcanzara a Asmita en su paso antes de llegar al cruce, y con sincera inocencia decidió volver a intentar hablarle.

\- Ahora llegamos a un cruce un poco jodido.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- ¿Te digo...cuándo puedes cruzar?- Defteros vaciló al pronunciar la pregunta, y rápidamente había obviado la palabra "ayudar", temiéndose una ruda negación.

\- No.

Defteros suspiró al corroborar que la ruda negación había aparecido de todas maneras.

\- Oye...¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres un poco desagradable?

Asmita no ofreció ningún otro tipo de respuesta más, ignorando completamente a Defteros, que con rabia soltó un gruñido, sacudiendo su cabeza y alborotando aún más su largo cabello añil.

\- Mira, haz lo que te de la gana...

Una vez alcanzado el cruce, Asmita se detuvo al notar mucha presencia de personas a su alrededor, esperando que el semáforo de peatones cambiara de color y les diera el permiso para pasar. Defteros aguardaba un paso atrás, entre curioso e intrigado para ver cómo narices se las arreglaría Asmita para andar en un espacio repleto de gente y sin ninguna superficie que le ofreciera un sólido amparo a su mano libre.

El momento no se hizo esperar. La luz cambió, y toda la gente empezó a cruzar en ambos sentidos, con demasiadas prisas y escasa consideración por el prójimo. Asmita hizo el intento de dejarse llevar por la corriente, pero inevitablemente acabó topando con la avalancha que deseaba alcanzar la orilla que ellos aún pisaban. Asmita fue empujado a diestro y siniestro, sin que casi nadie se percatara del blanco bastón que alertaba de su condición. La contemplación de esa escena no gustó para nada a Defteros, pero luchó contra él mismo para dejar a Asmita hacer.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, la marabunta de gente cesó, y Asmita se sintió libre de movimientos. Fue entonces cuando decidió cruzar él, pero el semáforo de peatones ya estaba titilando, y los conductores no conocían la paciencia, así que la mayoría de ellos arrancaron sin calma. Asmita se encontraba irremediablemente abocado a un campo de proyectiles a gasolina, y un fuerte bocinazo le sobresaltó enormemente, haciendo que en un acto reflejo retrocediera, sintiéndose desorientado y perdido. Fue entonces cuando una fuerte mano se asió a su brazo y tiró de él, devolviéndolo otra vez a la vereda de dónde había salido segundos antes. El susto se reflejaba en su pálido rostro, y el fuerte palpitar del corazón casi se podía escuchar con los oídos.

\- No pretendas ser el rey de la selva tan rápido, muchacho...

Asmita se limitó a agachar su rostro y fruncir su ceño perpetuamente serio, zafándose del agarre de Defteros de un tirón.

\- No me toques...

\- ¡Ay... _usted_ perdone!- Exclamó Defteros, notando como el crédito de su paciencia se estaba agotando peligrosamente.- Si quieres, la próxima vez dejo que te hagan trizas...

El silencio volvió a ser la única respuesta audible en medio del bullicio de ruidos que ofrecía la ciudad. Defteros le observaba de reojo, al tiempo que iba vigilando el semáforo. Aquél chaval le estaba consumiendo un temple que hacía tiempo que no abundaba en él, y no iba a permitir que su descarada actitud le venciera. Por descarado, él. Así que había llegado el momento de demostrarle a Asmita quién podía ser más tozudo.

Una nueva congregación de gente se había vuelto a reunir a su alrededor, y cuando el color verde dio vía libre a la impaciente avalancha, Defteros agarró de nuevo a Asmita del brazo con fuerza, haciendo inútiles sus intentos por descolgarse de él, y le abocó al descontrolado río de personas que los avasallaban por doquier. En un destello de ira, Asmita ladeó su rostro hacia Defteros, que hizo grandes esfuerzos por mantener la vista al frente, aumentando la presión de su agarre ante los estériles intentos de Asmita para liberarse de él. Con decisión avanzaron entre la muchedumbre, no sin recibir diversos empujes por ambos lados, hasta hacerse con la acera contraria. Allí Defteros aflojó su agarre, y Asmita recogió su brazo con brusquedad, haciendo evidente que el contacto al que le había condenado Defteros durante unos interminables segundos no le había gustado nada. Defteros no reprimió una interna sonrisa de victoria ante la pequeña batalla que acababa de ganarle a Asmita, el cuál no aceptó muy humildemente su insignificante derrota.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Defteros, imprimiendo cierto desagradable retintín en su tono.

\- Recto. Tres cruces más y habremos llegado.

\- Entendido.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio. Defteros sólo se aceró a Asmita en cada cruce que se presentaba como un reto a las fuerzas de la ley de la jungla urbana en la que estaban zambullidos de lleno, regocijándose en la notable incomodidad que se apoderaba de Asmita cada vez que le tomaba del brazo con fuerza para cruzar esos ríos de asfalto más peligrosos que el mismo Amazonas.

Una vez hubieron traspasado el tercer cruce, Defteros pudo percibir como Asmita iba contando mentalmente sus pasos, hasta llegar a descifrar "sesenta y ocho" en sus casi sellados labios. Y allí Asmita se detuvo en seco, pronunciando con la misma sequedad unas pobres palabras.

\- Es aquí.

Defteros levantó la vista y pudo ver erigirse frente a él un gran edificio que lucía un título inequívoco: "Centro Educativo para Invidentes". Infinitas veces había caminado frente a esa mole de cemento y cristal que se presentaba imponente frente a los dos, pero nunca se había detenido a ver en qué consistía ese edificio de aspecto sobrio y gubernamental.

\- A partir de aquí me las puedo arreglar solo perfectamente.- Anunció Asmita, con su peculiar frialdad.

\- De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora sales?

\- A las cinco de la tarde.

\- Muy bien. Temo decirte que aquí me encontrarás. Espero que no me hagas la putada de engañarme con la hora...

\- No soy tan mezquino...

Asmita no dijo nada más, y emprendió su camino hasta el acceso principal de ese edificio gris y pobre, asiéndose con su mano libre a la barandilla que acompañaba la sutil escalinata que conducía a él. Defteros aguardó hasta que vio a Asmita acceder al interior y perderse de su vista. Una vez se supo completamente libre de la primera etapa de su condena, Defteros se sentó en un pequeño murito que guardaba algunos arbustos que coloreaban un poco la ciudad, y sacó el tabaco para liar del bolsillo interior de su vieja cazadora de cuero. En un santiamén se lió un cigarrillo que le acompañaría en un trayecto sin destino que le alejara de ese centro y le condujera hasta algún lugar más apetecible.

Defteros estuvo vagando durante rato sin un rumbo aparente, hasta que sus ojos se percataron que los pies maliciosamente le habían conducido hasta las puertas del instituto donde trabajaba Aspros. Debían transcurrir las once de la mañana más o menos, y en la distancia pudo ver que en una cafetería cercana al instituto, Aspros se hallaba sentado en una de las mesas de la terraza, dando cuenta de un refresco y un bocadillo, acompañado por dos colegas de profesión, que habían llegado a convertirse en algo parecido a amigos. Seguramente era la hora del recreo, y Defteros se cobijó en la protección de uno de los árboles que delineaban esa calle, estudiando a su hermano en la distancia. Aspros parecía relajado y alegre, y Defteros sintió una pizca de repulsión al constatar que Aspros sólo se mostraba algo feliz cuando estaba lejos de él. En la mesa le acompañaban dos chicos más, Hasgard y Sísifo. Defteros los conocía porqué, a menudo, los sábados por al noche se reunían en su casa para cenar algo antes de salir a tomar algunas copas en cualquier bar nocturno. En la mesa, en frente de Aspros, se encontraba Hasgard, hablando animadamente y gesticulando sin vergüenza, seguramente acompañando con esos gestos alguna anécdota de las que a diario le regalaban sus alumnos. Su gran y robusto cuerpo iba ataviado con ropas deportivas, que delataban a la legua que Hasgard era el profersor de educación física. A su lado se encontraba Sísifo, profesor de historia, vestido tan decentemente como Aspros, escuchando con atención los exagerados relatos de su compañero.

En ese momento, Defteros sintió una punzada de envidia rasgarle el corazón. Él conocía de sobras a esos tipos, pero Aspros siempre se cuidaba de invitarlos a su casa cuando sabía que Defteros no estaría en ella, y se molestaba soberanamente cuando la presencia de Defteros rompía sus planes. Como si su simple presencia le importunara. O le avergonzara. Y entonces, él se limitaba a pasar por su casa como si fuera una sombra que no tuviera el permiso para pisar esas baldosas, escabulléndose a su habitación y desapareciendo de las cercanías del pequeño núcleo de amistades que rodeaban a su hermano.

Hasgard seguía hablando, gesticulando enérgicamente, hasta que concluyó su explicación con una gran carcajada que rápidamente se contagió en Sísifo y Aspros. Luego, Defteros pudo ver cómo el siempre responsable Sísifo miraba preocupado su reloj, y pedía la cuenta de lo consumido. Al llegar dicha cuenta en la mesa, fue el mismo Sísifo el que se ofreció a pagar para los tres, y acto seguido todos se alzaron de sus sillas y emprendieron el camino de regreso al instituto. Hasgard seguía hablando, y de vez en cuando una carcajada compartida a tres bandas se cebaba con ellos.

Aún quedaban algunas horas para llegar a las cinco de la tarde, y Defteros sospesó la posibilidad de pasarse por casa y comer algo. Aspros no iba a estar, de éso se sentía seguro. Aspros acostumbraba a comer en el mismo bar dónde le había visto a media mañana. Sin muchos ánimos emprendió el camino hacia su piso, y una vez en él, un extraño arrebato de responsabilidad y cooperación doméstica hizo que pusiera una lavadora, éso sí, sin hacer discriminación alguna con los colores, y recogió un poco su habitación, abriendo las ventanas para ventilarla debidamente y poder respirar en ella algo de aire fresco y limpio.

Una vez en la cocina, abrió la nevera para ver qué podía hacerse para comer, pero con decepción averiguó que sólo había un par de huevos y algo de verdura medio pocha para hacerse una ensalada. No había otra opción que cocinarse una tortilla, y comer lechuga como si fuera un conejo.

La verdad era que Defteros sabía cocinar, y muy bien. Pero hacía años que no se veía con fuerzas de desarrollar sus artes ante los fogones. Ya no había nadie que le animara a hacerlo, y menos aún que le dijera que todo estaba sabrosísimo aunque supiera como a mil demonios.

Habiendo dado cuenta de la comida que se había preparado, extrañamente fregó los cacharros usados, que se habían unido a los del desayuno, y ordenó más o menos el mármol de la cocina. No deseaba contrariar a Aspros más de lo que su sola presencia solía hacer. Empezaba a estar cansado de tanta batalla inútil. Y pensándolo bien, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su hermano, que se pasaba la semana trabajando para los dos.

Todavía no eran las tres de la tarde, y aprovechó para internarse en su habitación y hacerse con la guitarra española que muchos años atrás le había regalado su madre, tocando unos acordes que desde hacía días se habían instalado insistentes en su mente. La repetición de esos acordes era incesante, y concienzudamente iba anotando en una libreta los que le parecían más válidos y tachando los que no le convencían, en lo que sería la creación de una nueva canción que casi seguro que nunca vería otra luz que no fuera la propia de su mente.

Estaba tan sumido en su tarea de composición que la alarma del móvil le sobresaltó sobremanera. Había tenido una buena idea en activarla, ya que sabía que cuando se sumía en su mundo de música podían pasarle las horas sin ser consciente de ello. Las cinco se estaban acercando peligrosamente, y no podía llegar tarde otra vez. Dejó la libreta y la guitarra tiradas sobre la cama, se enfundó su chaqueta de cuero y salió en busca del ser más desagradable y arisco que se había encontrado nunca frente a sus narices.

Cuando llegó, respirando pesadamente debido al rápido ritmo que había tenido que someter las piernas, maldijo el hecho que encontrar a Asmita sentado en el mismo murito dónde horas antes él mismo había usado para armarse un cigarrillo, con el mismo aire serio y el ceño fruncido que le había recibido esa misma mañana. No podía ser, pero era evidente que otra vez llegaba tarde. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta para comprobar la hora, y su chisme marcaba que aún no eran las cinco. Pero allí estaba Asmita, esperándole con cara de pocos amigos...pero esperándole.

\- Lo siento...veo que vuelvo a llegar tarde...- Dijo Defteros, sin saber ya que hacer con la vergüenza que le despertaba su ineptitud.

\- No llegas tarde.- Dijo Asmita.- Yo he salido antes...

Defteros soltó un suspiro de liberación al escuchar estas palabras y al ver que Asmita había hecho el esfuerzo de aguardar su llegada. Bien podría haber emprendido el camino por su propia cuenta y dejarle en pelotas frente a su deber a cumplir. Pero no había sido así, y sin rencor alguno Defteros se lo hizo saber.

\- Gracias Asmita.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por esperarme y no ponerme en un marrón peor.

\- No soy tan mezquino. Ya te lo he dicho.

\- De todas maneras, te lo agradezco. Bueno...y ahora...¿cuál es nuestro próximo destino turístico?

Asmita se puso en pie y extendió su blanco bastón, emprendiendo un nuevo camino. Defteros empezó a seguirle tal y como había hecho esa misma mañana, ya sin esperar ninguna respuesta audible por parte de Asmita, que extrañamente, le contestó.

\- El hospital.

La sangre de Defteros se heló al instante. Sus pasos se detuvieron, y un frío sudor, acompañando la repentina aceleración de su corazón, empezó a empapar su frente. Asmita seguía andando, pero pronto advirtió que Defteros había detenido su seguimiento.

\- Tengo visita.- Aclaró Asmita, deteniéndose a su vez.

La voz de Asmita llegó tenue y diluida a los oídos de Defteros, que empezaron a ensordecerse con una serie de voces y sentencias que pertenecían al pasado, y las cuales no deseaba recordar. Con rabia sacudió su cabeza, intentando liberarla de unos recuerdos que ahora no debían tener lugar, y emprendió de nuevo sus pasos tras Asmita. El hospital no estaba lejos, pero Defteros hacía años que no pasaba ni tan sólo cerca de él. Y ahora, tener que acompañar a Asmita hasta allí...era algo con lo que no contaba. Y que le superaba.

Ya en la entrada del hospital, Defteros volvió a pararse en seco, respirando dificultosamente y mordiéndose su labio inferior con esos colmillos tan característicos en él. El corazón le latía tan desbocado que le parecía que iba a salirle por la boca, y una invisible fuerza paralizó sus pies.

No podía volver a entrar.

Aún no.

Defteros luchó con todas sus fuerzas para hacer el intento, pero no pudo. No paraba de someter su mandíbula a una gran presión, y el frío sudor empezaba a recorrerle las sienes, humedeciendo los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro y nacían en su nuca.

\- Asmita...- Dijo con grandes esfuerzos, notando como su voz salía distorsionada por la aprensión que le despertaba ese lugar.- A partir de aquí...¿puedes seguir tú solo?

\- Sí.

\- Bien...pues te espero aquí fuera, ¿de acuerdo?

Asmita se abstuvo durante unos momentos de proseguir en su avance, notando como Defteros había cambiado repentinamente de actitud. Si algo le había aportado de positivo su ceguera era la agudización más profunda de todos sus demás sentidos, y algo le indicaba que en ese momento, Defteros desprendía miedo.

Y dolor.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres entrar?.- Se atrevió a preguntar, rompiendo así con el arisco comportamiento que había lucido durante todo el día.

Defteros no respondió en seguida. Se tomó unos instantes de reflexión mientras intentaba tragar saliva repetidas veces para aclarar una voz que amenazaba con emerger débil y tomada.

\- Porqué su olor me marea.

Asmita no preguntó ni dijo nada más. Únicamente se limitó a asentir levemente con su cabeza, ignorando si Defteros había percibido el gesto o no.

\- Está bien. No creo que tarde mucho.- Añadió al fin.

Dicho ésto, se adentró en el edificio, y Defteros se apresuró en alejarse de la puerta principal todo lo que su visión en la distancia de la misma le permitía.

No muy lejos divisó un banco, en el cuál tomó asiento, moviendo nerviosamente las piernas y deseando tener entre sus manos una dosis de su infalible calmante sensorial. Pero no lo llevaba encima. Se había prometido no volver a hacer uso de él en la calle, y lo había ocultado en un cajón de su habitación, con el estúpido intento de engañarse a sí mismo.

Durante su espera muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. Muchas escenas que le destrozaba por dentro recordar. Y la visión de ese edificio anfitrión de la vida, y también de la muerte, no pudo hacer otra cosa que hacerle más palpable la brecha que esas paredes habían abierto entre Aspros y él.

Una brecha de silencios y reproches.

Una brecha de dolor no compartido.

Una brecha de profunda distancia.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _¡Gracias a todos los reviews!_

 _Tincho, no conocía la canción que me mencionaste, y la escuché. Tienes razón, ¡le va niquelada a la escena de la cocina!. Muchas gracias por tenerte otra vez conmigo en esta nueva locura. Espero que la disfrutes :)._

 _¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capi._


	5. Hermanos

**#Hermanos#**

Asmita no había tardado mucho en salir del hospital, y Defteros fue a su encuentro, evitando focalizar la mirada en ese edificio tan conocido, y tan concienzudamente evitado durante los últimos años. Andaron el camino de regreso al domicilio de Asmita sumidos en el mismo tenso silencio que les había acompañado durante todo el día, pero Asmita ya no intentaba zafarse del agarre de Defteros cada vez que tenían que cruzar alguna calle conflictiva. No le había costado mucho constatar que resistirse a su empeño era un esfuerzo inútil.

Una vez alcanzada la casa de Asmita, Defteros no sabía qué narices debía hacer en ese momento.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?.- Preguntó, sin disimular su hastío por la incómoda situación.

\- Entra un momento...- Respondió Asmita, con tono serio.

Defteros le siguió, quedándose otra vez palplantado en el umbral, observando como Asmita buscaba la llave adecuada para abrir la puerta, tanteando con los dedos la parte rugosa de la mismas. Habiéndola al fin encontrado, rozó la puerta en busca del cerrojo, y cuando lo tuvo ubicado, introdujo la llave, abriendo con seguridad. Permaneciendo en su mudez, se adentró en las tinieblas de esa casa que olía a incienso y soledad, dejando descansar su bastón recostado contra la pared del recibidor. Era evidente que Asmita, al fin, se hallaba en un ambiente conocido que le otorgaba una confianza de movimientos que la calle aún no le podía ofrecer. Con parsimonia, abrió un cajón del mueble del recibidor y extrajo un papel y un manojo de llaves, que sin más dilación extendió hacia Defteros, esperando que esos objetos llegaran a sus manos. Tras unos instantes de duda, Asmita notó como Defteros los tomaba con cierta vacilación.

\- Y ésto...¿por qué?

\- Es una copia de las llaves de esta casa, y mi número de teléfono. Deberías decirme el tuyo también.

\- Pero...¿es necesario todo ésto?

\- Es protocolario. Y...podría ser que alguna vez fuera necesario...- Aclaró Asmita, sin ninguna clase de emoción.- Aunque no tiene por qué pasar nada.

Defteros sospesó la situación, manteniendo el papel y las llaves en la palma de su mano alzada, no entendiendo muy bien el motivo protocolario que inspiraba esa acción.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga con mi número de móvil? ¿Te lo grabo en el tuyo...?

\- Dímelo.- Cortó Asmita.- Soy bueno memorizando.

Defteros obedeció, repitiéndose un par de veces y escuchando como Asmita la pronunciaba lentamente hasta que se supo grabado en su mente.

\- Bueno...entonces...¿hay algo más que deba hacer por tí hoy?

Asmita volvió a quedarse callado, arrugando levemente su ceño, como si hiciera un repaso mental de lo que debía hacer en lo que quedaba de la tarde, estirando levemente sus labios, gesto que propició que los hoyuelos volvieran a adornar sus mejillas.

\- No. Nada más.- Respondió al fin.- Hasta mañana. Y sé puntual, por favor. Odio llegar tarde.

Dicho ésto, Defteros vio como la puerta se cerraba frente a sus narices, sin darle la opción de una réplica. Emitiendo el enésimo suspiro del día, cerró su mano, guardando dentro de ella las llaves y el papel que Asmita le había dado, y seguidamente lo depositó en el bolsillo de su cazadora de piel.

Por fin había llegado su momento de libertad. Por fin podía volverse a sumir se en su mundo de fantasía y olvido. Por fin había llegado la hora de reunirse con su grupo musical y sumergirse en las corrientes de color y vida que le regalaba la música.

El local de ensayo se encontraba en un amplio garaje, habilitado exclusivamente para dar rienda suelta a los riff de guitarra, ritmos de batería y voces que se encargaban de recrear con un estilo muy personal grandes temas del rock clásico y actual. Pertenecía a los padres del que se autodenominaba "líder" del grupo, el destinado a poner voz a las canciones que allí se trabajaban, deseosas de encontrar algún día un contrato que las recompensara.

Defteros halló la persiana cerrada, pero ahí detrás había vida, y así lo denotaban el ruido de voces y tanteos musicales que escapaban por las costuras de la fachada. Armándose de fuerza, se agachó para hacerse con la base de la persiana y levantarla apenas un metro, por el cuál se coló dentro del garaje, volviendo a bajar la persiana con un estruendoso golpe, convirtiéndose en su peculiar saludo.

\- ¡Hombre, Defteros! ¡Ya era hora!- Exclamó Radamanthys, micrófono en mano.- Llegas tarde.

\- Ya lo sé...ya lo sé...- Refunfuñó Defteros.- Parece que hoy los astros conspiran para que llegue tarde a todos los sitios.- Murmuró para sí.

\- ¡Hey, tío!- Soltó una voz que surgió de una angosta habitación dónde había una nevera que guardaba una cantidad infinita de cervezas. El sujeto dueño de la voz emergió de las sombras, acarreando un pack de seis en sus manos, y no dudó en desenganchar una y lanzársela a Defteros, que la recogió al vuelo.- Ya pensábamos que no vendrías hoy...

\- Me retraso un día y ya saltan todas las alarmas...no creí que me echaras tanto en falta, Manigoldo.- Dijo Defteros, abriendo la lata y bebiendo un largo sorbo.

\- Aunque toques algo tan insignificante como el bajo, me gusta sentirme acompañado en la segunda línea del escenario. - Dijo Manigoldo, repartiendo las cervezas entre los demás presentes antes de colgarse del hombro la guitarra eléctrica.

\- Tocas la guitarra sólo porqué yo te dejo, no lo olvides. Sabes que soy mejor que tú.- Replicó Defteros al tiempo que se acercaba a su bajo e imitaba los movimientos de Manigoldo, después de saludar a su serio y callado baterista, que se encontraba oculto tras el muro de platillos y bombos que le rodeaban.- A todo ésto...¿Dónde está Pandora?- Inquirió, interrogando también con la mirada a Radamanthys.

\- Hoy no puede venir, así que tendremos que ensayar obviando los teclados.- Respondió el rubio de frondosas cejas y mirada gatuna, con cierta resignación.

\- A ver si mañana estamos todos...que el sábado nos jugamos un contrato, y a este paso ni las gracias por marcharnos nos van a dar...

La voz apareció grave entre los platillos de la batería, y la seria mirada que los repasaba a todos desde la distancia no era muy alentadora.

\- ¡Joder, Kagaho! ¡Podrías ser más positivo alguna vez, ¿no?!- Exclamó Manigoldo, rascándose la cabeza y revolviendo aún más sus cortos cabellos azulados.

\- Bueno, chicos. ¿Estamos?- Dijo Radamanthys, haciendo gala de su título de líder.- Empezaremos a ensayar el set list que acordamos el otro día.

\- Que _acordaste_ el otro día- Replicó incansable Manigoldo, arrastrando las sílabas a conciencia.- No recuerdo haber participado en la elección de los temas...

\- ¡Cállate de una puñetera vez y arranca!- Volvió a hablar la batería.

Manigoldo se volvió hacia Kagaho, que estaba aguardando baquetas en mano, lanzándole una dura mirada.

\- ¡Tú no hablas mucho, pero cuando te pones...llegas a ser cargante, eh, tío!

\- ¡Ya vale!- Volvió a exclamar Radamanthys.- Manigoldo, empezaremos con _Highway to Hell,_ y que no se hable más. Abrirás tú la noche, así que deja de quejarte de una puta vez.

Defteros se regocijaba enormemente siendo espectador de las constantes disputas entre Radamanthys, Kagaho y Manigoldo, casi siempre instigadas por éste último. Él acostumbraba a mantenerse en segundo plano. No ansiaba protagonismo. Él simplemente se permitía ser un poco feliz rodeándose de música, y en realidad, poco le importaba el set list o si tocaba el bajo o la guitarra. Él sólo quería tocar, y sentirse, por unas horas, libre de pesar y oscuridad.

Mientras Defteros se dejaba llevar por la música, en su piso aparecía Aspros después de haber acabado con su jornada laboral. El día en el instituto había transcurrido como siempre, y antes de llegar a casa se había detenido a comprar cuatro cosas para hacerse una cena sencilla. El día anterior se había dado cuenta que apenas les quedaba de nada, y hacer una compra grande empezaba a ser más que necesario. Pero ese día no tenía ganas de usar el coche para desplazarse a las afueras y hacerse cargo él solo de todo lo que hacía falta comprar. Al acceder a la cocina para dejar la bolsa se sorprendió al encontrarla limpia y ordenada, y sus ojos se agrandaron más aún cuando vieron la lavadora llena y detenida. Era evidente que Defteros se había pasado por casa, pero lo que no era tan normal es que hubiera sufrido un ataque de responsabilidad. Una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujó sobre su rostro, mientras agarraba la cesta para vaciar la lavadora y tender la ropa. Y allí su sonrisa de gratitud se borró de un plumazo. Defteros podía haber obrado con toda la buena intención del mundo, pero descubrir que había mezclado dos de sus camisas blancas favoritas con todo un montón de ropa negra y mugrienta le atacó los nervios. Casi con terror, se hizo con las dos camisas, alzándolas del cesto y mirándolas a contraluz, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para aceptar que se habían despedido de su blanco impoluto y que a partir de ese momento lucirían un feo gris apagado. No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, pues al fin y al cabo, aún se podían seguir usando. Aspros tendió la ropa, se sentó en la mesa del comedor para repasar unos comentarios de textos referentes al pensamiento de los presocráticos que sus alumnos le habían entregado ese día, cenó un plato de pasta y se fue a dormir. Esperar a Defteros era algo que hacía mucho tiempo que era simplemente la ilusión de una buena intención.

El ensayo transcurrió en su cotidiana normalidad, y terminaron pasadas las doce de la noche. Cuando Defteros llegó a su piso, reinaba el silencio y la oscuridad absoluta, y no demoró mucho en irse a dormir. No sin antes liarse un cigarrillo mezclado con algo de la marihuana que había escondido en uno de los cajones de su habitación. No quería agotarla enseguida, así que lo único que se le ocurría era hacer una suave mezcla, insuficiente para nublarle los sentidos, pero eficaz para relajarle un poco.

La mañana siguiente hizo que los dos hermanos volvieran a coincidir en la cocina. Cuando Aspros salió de su habitación ataviado con su ropa de deporte para ir a correr, la puerta de la habitación de Defteros estaba entreabierta, y pudo apreciar que su hermano yacía completamente dormido. Pero cuando volvió ya lo halló aseado y desayunando. Igual que el día anterior. Se intercambiaron unos correctos y necesarios buenos días para mantener la salud del ambiente, pero no hablaron mucho más. Aspros se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario sobre sus recién descubiertas camisas grises, y Defteros simplemente no sabía qué decir o hacer para no importunarle más.

Aspros no mostró ninguna intención de sentarse, y se limitó a dar cuenta de su café de pie al lado de la encimera, fingiendo ver algo en su móvil. El silencio se estaba haciendo pesado, y únicamente era rasgado por el ruido que hacía Defteros al masticar las tostadas, acompañado del sonido de su garganta al tragar el café.

\- Defteros...- Dijo Aspros al fin, mirándole de refilón. Cuando se supo con la atención de su hermano prosiguió.- ¿Por qué te levantas tan pronto últimamente?

Defteros había estado temiendo esta pregunta desde el día anterior, así que ya tenía una mentira armada en su mente.

\- Iré a buscar trabajo.- Respondió, con moldeada sinceridad.

Aspros no pudo reprimir una mirada de gran sorpresa seguida de una sonrisa de aprobación.

\- Me parece bien...- Sentenció, antes de proseguir con una inusual propuesta.- Esta tarde...¿me podrías acompañar a hacer la compra del mes al centro comercial?

\- ¿A qué hora?- Inquirió Defteros, rezando para que no nombrara una hora muy temprana.

\- Sobre las siete de la tarde...primero quiero venir a casa y cambiarme.

Defteros hizo un rápido plan mental de las horas que Asmita lo tendría atado de pies y manos, llegando a la conclusión que a las siete ya habría acabado con sus obligaciones sociales.

\- Está bien...Vendré.- Respondió escuetamente, no sabiendo si tomarse la propuesta de Aspros como algo positivo o negativo.

El día para Aspros pasó con su inmutable rutina. Para Defteros, no cambió mucho referente al día anterior. Únicamente un par de detalles lo hicieron distinto. El primero es que llegó puntual, pudiendo hablar con Dohko y hacer la valoración del primer día, junto con la responsable del seguimiento de sus servicios. El segundo fue que Asmita se mostró algo más dócil, pero no más hablador. Defteros había decidido llevarse los cascos de música y conectarse a ellos, así que las caminatas al lado de Asmita al menos estuvieron llenas de melodías y sueños a cambio de silencios o bufidos.

A las siete de la tarde Defteros esperaba paciente a que Aspros sacara el coche del parking subterráneo de debajo de su mismo edificio. Cuando el morro del coche emergió, Aspros lo detuvo y se bajó de él, cediéndole el volante a Defteros.

\- ¿Y éso?- Preguntó Defteros, extrañado.

\- Estoy cansado...¿te importa conducir tú?

\- No...pero me sorprende. Nunca dejas _tu_ coche a nadie.

\- Tú no eres _nadie._ Eres mi hermano. Además, nunca he olvidado que mi licencia de conducir te pertenece más a ti que a mí.

Defteros no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta tristeza al recordar el momento al que Aspros había hecho referencia. Por un segundo, hasta le parecía que volvían a ser los dos adolescentes que tanto compartieron años atrás. La escena de ese día se posó en la mente de ambos, que se sonrieron cómplices mientras cada uno ocupaba su lugar y Defteros volvía a encender el coche.

##

El día en cuestión se remontaba en sus dieciocho años. Defteros se había sacado la licencia de conducir una semana antes que Aspros, cosa que a éste le había molestado enormemente. Una jugarreta de su hermano le hizo creer que se lo sacarían el mismo día, y le traicionó, presentándose una semana antes y restregándole en sus narices que al fin había conseguido algo antes que él.

La mañana en la que le tocaba a Aspros, una fuerte gripe se había cernido sobre él, originándole una alta fiebre, y una congestión que le había robado todas las fuerzas.

\- No puedes ir a pasar la prueba de conducción así...- Había dicho Defteros.

\- ¡Tengo que ir!- Exclamó Aspros, intentando levantarse de la cama, notando como las rodillas apenas tenían fuerzas para mantenerle en pie.

\- ¡No puedes! ¿No ves que no vas a hacer nada bien estando así? Suspenderás, y luego será peor.- Sentenció Defteros, arrugando su ceño mientras una maliciosa idea cruzaba su mente.- Peeeero creo que tengo la solución.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Aspros, tosiendo sonoramente y sorbiéndose los mocos.

\- Iré yo.

Aspros se quedó sin habla ante la propuesta de Defteros, dejándose seducir por ella durante unos instantes, resistiéndose al fin con la poca energía que recorría su cuerpo.

\- No...no va a colar...

\- ¡Hay que intentarlo!- Exclamó Defteros, abriendo el armario de Aspros y extrayendo de él unas cuantas prendas de ropa.- A ver...¿qué te pondrías hoy?

Aspros estudió las prendas que Defteros había agarrado, y sin decir nada le señaló unos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros azules. Defteros se hizo con ellas sumido en el mismo silencio, y rápidamente se despojó de sus inseparables atuendos negros y se enfundó la ropa elegida por Aspros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Doy el pego o no?

Aspros le estudió detenidamente, radiografiándole de arriba abajo, no siendo capaz de reprimir una risilla que escapaba entre tos y tos, divertido ante el aspecto que presentaba Defteros, que no pudo evitar contagiarse de su entrecortada risa, mostrando sus peculiares colmillos.

\- Si no te ríes...quizá funciona y todo.- Había dicho Aspros, antes de sonarse la nariz con fuerza.

\- ¿Pasamos la prueba de fuego? Si ella no se da cuenta a la primera, seguro que sale bien.- Respondió Defteros, saliendo de la habitación y adentrándose a la habitación de su madre.

La habitación de su madre estaba sumida en una semi oscuridad que Defteros rompió del todo al prender la luz. En medio de la cama se hallaba ella, recostada, descansando en el que era el tercer día posterior a una agresiva quimioterapia que cada vez la debilitaba más. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un pañuelo que ocultaba la falta de una larga cabellera que había lucido antes de empezar con una batalla que no sabía si iba a ganar.

\- Mamá...- Había dicho Defteros, tratando de no sonreír y mostrar sus colmillos, imitando en la medida de lo posible el siempre correcto porte de Aspros.- Esta mañaña me toca sacar la licencia de conducir.

\- Aspros...¿ya te encuentras mejor?- Había preguntado ella, con una débil voz que ya nunca más recuperaría su fuerza.

\- Sí, sólo ha sido un pequeño resfriado, nada más.

\- Ven aquí, hijo...quiero desearte suerte. La misma que tuvo tu hermano la semana pasada.

Defteros se acercó, aguantándose las inmensas ganas que tenía de decirle que en realidad no era Aspros. Aspros espiaba la escena, escondido detrás de la puerta, tragándose la necesidad de toser y de mandar su prueba de engaño al traste.

Defteros se sentó en la cama, junto a su madre, que le miraba con devoción mientras acariciaba su rostro.

\- Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo...hijo...

\- Gracias. Ya verás como saldrá bien, mamá.

\- Acércate, déjame darte un beso...

Defteros obedeció, completamente convencido que había conseguido engañar hasta a su propia madre, pero todas sus suposiciones se esfumaron cuando ella le susurró al oído.

\- Con ellos funcionará...pero a mi no me engañáis, jovencitos.

\- ¡¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?!- Exclamó Defteros, levantádose de la cama y mirándose al espejo con la ropa de Aspros cubriéndole.- ¡Si es perfecto!

\- ¡Te lo dije! No va a colar...- Dijo Aspros, con aire de rendición sobre su cuerpo, haciendo acto de presencia dentro de la habitación de su madre mientras se volvía a sonar.

\- Defteros...¿de verdad quieres hacer ésto por tu hermano?- Preguntó ella con una dulzura infinita.

\- ¡Claro!

\- Pues lo único que tienes que conseguir es no reírte.- Prosiguió, intentando sonreír mientras le acariciaba el rostro, y atraía a Aspros a su lado con una señal de su apagada mirada.- Chicos...¿os he dicho alguna vez que sois el mejor regalo que me ha hecho la vida?- Ambos asintieron, permaneciendo cada uno a un lado de ella.- Debéis prometerme, que pase lo que pase, siempre cuidaréis uno del otro, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Prometido!- Exclamaron los dos al unísono.

##

\- No me costó nada sacarme la licencia por tí, Aspros.- Dijo Defteros, mientras el coche emprendía la marcha.- Y lo volvería a hacer.

\- Ya lo sé.

El recorrido hasta el centro comercial se produjo en silencio. Pero esta vez no pesaba. Ni dolía. Y ambos se preguntaban en secreto por qué no podían estos momentos de paz y complicidad aflorar más a menudo entre los dos.

Demostrándoles su inquebrantable amistad.

Su innegable, aunque perdida, complicidad.

Su lazo más primitivo y esencial.

Su olvidada esencia fraternal.

 _#Continuará#_


	6. Confiar

**#Confiar#**

La puerta del piso de Aspros y Defteros se acabó de abrir gracias a un empujón de diversas bolsas, las cuales contenían toda una serie de productos y comida que habían estado escaseando últimamente.

\- Bueno, ahora a ordenarlo todo. No sabes la pereza que me da hacer ésto...- Comentó Aspros, acercando un par de las bolsas a la cocina.

Defteros se había quedado plantado en el recibidor, y rascándose la cabeza en un gesto de duda, observaba como Aspros acarreaba con la compra.

\- Aspros...lo siento...pero yo debo irme.

Aspros se detuvo en seco, bolsas en mano, volviéndose hasta encarar a Defteros.

\- ¿Dónde carajo tienes que ir ahora? Creía que hoy cenaríamos juntos...

\- Los chicos del grupo me están esperando.- La respuesta fe emitida con un tono de voz que arrastraba cierto tinte de disculpa y justificación.

\- ¡Genial! Como siempre eludiendo tus responsabilidades, ¿no?

El ceño de Aspros, que hasta el momento había lucido relajado, acababa de contraerse al tiempo que una dura mirada volvía a escrutar a Defteros.

\- Debemos ensayar. Este sábado damos un concierto en el Revel's, y puede que de allí saquemos un contrato.

Al escuchar estas palabras, una risa de desprecio se cernió sobre Aspros.

\- Un contrato dices...¿Tú eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir?- Continuó Aspros, dejando las bolsas en la encimera antes de volverse de nuevo, observándole con altivez.- Nunca llegaréis a hacer nada bueno con la mierda de música que tocáis.

Defteros estaba recibiendo las estocadas verbales de Aspros con una forzada serenidad que auguraba en desvanecerse rápidamente, destrozando así un momento compartido entre los dos que prometía acabar en una batalla. Como de costumbre.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que despreciar todo lo que yo hago?- Replicó Defteros, acercándose hacia su hermano, emulando a la perfección la dura mirada de éste.- Si alguna vez te hubieras dedicado a escuchar con atención el trabajo que hacemos no opinarías ésto.- Replicó fríamente, dominando la rabia que empezaba a recorrerle todo su ser.

Otra carcajada emitida por Aspros alimentó aún más la tensión que había acudido presurosa a envolverles a ambos en sus garras.

\- Esta mañana, cuando me dijiste que ibas a buscar trabajo, creí por un momento que empezabas a madurar. Pero ya veo que ésto es imposible en ti.

\- Encuentre trabajo o no, no voy a renunciar a la música, Aspros. Me hace feliz. Me ayuda a olvidar...

\- "Me hace feliz"..."Me ayuda a olvidar"...- Dijo Aspros, haciendo escarnio de las palabras de su hermano.- ¡Hace años que no oigo otra estúpida canción salir de tu boca, Defteros! ¡Crece de una vez, joder!

\- ¡¿Tanto te molesta que me apasione la música?!- Exclamó Defteros, acercándose más a Aspros y plantándose a un par de palmos frente a él, con mirada inquisidora.

\- Me molesta que desperdicies tu talento en una banda de mierda, repleta de gente que no hace otra cosa que rodearte de malos vicios.- Sentenció Aspros, aguantándole la mirada.- ¡Deberías alejarte de este mundo de drogas y alcohol de una puñetera vez! ¡Y buscar un trabajo de verdad!- Prosiguió, excediéndose en el contacto de su mano contra el pecho de Defteros, que retrocedió un paso atrás.

\- ¡Deja de juzgarme como si tu fueras perfecto y tuvieras la verdad absoluta de todo!.- Replicó, masticando todas y cada una de las palabras que salieron por sus labios. Observándole con la furia quemando en sus retinas.

\- ¡Yo al menos no me comporto como un crío consentido de veinte años!

Allí estaba. No podía faltar. La acusación favorita de Aspros para acabar todas sus discusiones. Recordarle que ya no tenían veinte años, para así poder enjuiciar su supuesto comportamiento infantil y caprichoso. Y Defteros ya no estaba dispuesto a aguantar más esa conversación. No deseaba alargar más un momento que se había presentado cómplice y que había acabado mancillándose sin perder esa enferma costumbre.

\- Nunca tuvimos veinte años, Aspros...Nunca.

Dicho ésto, Defteros dio media vuelta y se esfumó, escaleras abajo. Dejando atrás a Aspros con su rebuscada soledad y sus injustificadas ansias de infectar cada momento juntos con su falso porte de respetabilidad.

Esa noche, Defteros se cuidó de volver a casa entrada la madrugada, cuando Aspros ya estuviera dormido, y a la mañana siguiente aprovechó para irse antes que su hermano llegara de realizar su rutinaria cursa matutina alrededor del barrio. No deseaba verle, y menos aún tener que intercambiar palabra alguna con él. Se pasó rato andando por las calles tan dormidas como lo estaba él, bostezando como un condenado debido a la evidente falta de sueño y haciendo tiempo para ir a esperar a Asmita. Pero los minutos parecían eternizarse. Así que decidió no esperar más. Se presentó a casa de Asmita, y con insistencia accionó el interfono de la puerta principal de ese mugriento edificio. La respuesta a su llamada no llegaba, y en un momento pensó que quizás Asmita todavía no había amanecido. Cuando estuvo a punto de desistir en su espera, una tenue voz afloró por el interfono.

\- ¿Quién es?

Defteros se acercó presuroso a dicho aparato, hablándole a escasos centímetros de las rendijas que transmitían la voz.

\- Soy yo, Defteros...

\- Llegas antes de tiempo...

\- ¡Joder! ¿Y qué? Mejor llegar pronto, ¿no? Qué pesado que eres con las horas...

Unos instantes de silencio hicieron temer a Defteros que Asmita se negaría a abrirle, pero por su sorpresa no fue así. La puerta principal cedió, y al acceder al húmedo vestíbulo del edificio, Defteros vio como la puerta de la casa de Asmita también se abría. Con cautela se internó en ella, descubriendo casi una total oscuridad sembrar todo el ambiente, y sus ojos repararon en la frágil figura de Asmita de pie al lado de la mesa del comedor, recogiendo con nervios en sus dedos un pequeño estuche que contenía diversas ampollas de líquido y una especie de bolígrafo que Defteros supo al instante que se trataba de una jeringuilla.

\- ¿Qué es ésto?- Preguntó Defteros, arrebatando ese estuche de las manos de Asmita, abriéndolo para ver su contenido, mientras Asmita se ponía furioso por momentos, tratando de alcanzarle en vano, debido al par de pasos que Defteros había retrocedido.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Ésto no te incumbe!

Defteros pudo leer de qué se trataba el contenido de esas ampollas antes que Asmita consiguiera dar con él y arrancárselo de las manos, cerrando la cremallera con nerviosismo y guardándolo en la pequeña mochila que siempre colgaba de su espalda cuando salía de casa.

\- Insulina...- Asmita arrugó su ceño mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el respaldo de una silla y trataba de controlar la irritación que Defteros le provocaba desde el mismo momento que le conoció, apenas tres días antes.- ¿Padeces diabetes?- Fue la inocente pregunta de Defteros, pronunciada desde el más profundo respeto.

\- Sí...¿Y qué? ¿Algún problema con ello?- Replicó Asmita, visiblemente contrariado por haber sido descubierto cuando aún no estaba preparado para compartir esa información.

\- No...pero creo que ésto es algo que yo debería haber sabido ¿no crees?

\- ¿Por qué? Está controlado. No es tarea tuya hacer de enfermero.

\- ¡Joder, Asmita! ¡Lo digo por si algún día te da un bajón, saber qué tengo que hacer!

\- Éso ya lo sé yo. No te preocupes, voy preparado para ello.

Defteros también contrajo su entrecejo, mirando con dureza y cierto aire de compasión a Asmita. Una compasión que no estaba dispuesto a mostrarle.

\- No me extraña que no quieras tener amigos. Eres desagradable y arisco como tú solo...

Asmita se empequeñeció sobre él mismo al escuchar las palabras de Defteros, reconociendo en secreto que ese muchacho que debía estar a su lado por obligación tenía razón. No era agradable con la gente. Tampoco sociable. Su soledad era lo único que le ofrecía protección en un mundo que él sabía lleno de colores, los cuáles ya hacía tiempo que no podía ver, y que le martilleaban los sueños, recordándole toda la explolsión de vida que los días ofrecían, y que él ya nunca más apreciaría fuera de sus recuerdos.

Después de este pequeño intercambio de palabras, los dos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Asmita se armó de valor para intentar romper una barrera de soledad que él mismo se había impuesto. Si Defteros tenía que pasarse ratos con él, no conseguía nada dificultando una relación que no tenía porqué perjudicarle.

\- ¿Has desayunado?- Preguntó con un hilillo de voz, sin descubrir del todo su rostro oculto entre la cascada de cabello dorado.

\- No...

\- Si quieres acompañarme...todavía es pronto para salir.

\- Está bien. Acepto.- Respondió Defteros, tomando asiento.- Supongo que no intentarás envenenarme para así librarte de mí, ¿no?

Un intento de romper el iceberg que había entre los dos. Un intento de conseguir ver algo parecido a una sonrisa adornar el andrógino rostro de Asmita.

Un intento, al fin, satisfecho.

Asmita ladeó sus finos labios, marcando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, los cuales atrajeron poderosamente la atención de Defteros, demostrando que muy a su pesar, aún se acordaba de sonreír.

\- Si quieres averiguarlo no te queda otra opción que correr el riesgo.

Defteros soltó una leve carcajada ante tal afirmación, y Asmita le respondió ensanchando más su tímida sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la cocina y preparar una infusión con gestos mecánicos y muy estudiados. Defteros le observaba en la corta distancia, sumido en las tinieblas de esa vivienda que carecía de bombillas, detalle en el que reparó al intentar prender la luz del salón y descubrir que nada se activaba. Cuando Asmita llegó a la mesa, con el dispensador de té humeante, primero lo posó sobre un protector que tanteó con los dedos. Luego se dirigió al armario de donde sacó un par de tazas, y dos cucharillas de un cajón. De vuelta de nuevo a la mesa, Defteros no perdió detalle de cómo agarró una de las tazas con la mano izquierda, dejando que su dedo índice se introdujera en ella. Acto seguido, sirvió la infusión y se detuvo al instante que el caliente líquido rozó la yema de su dedo. Acercó la taza llena hacia donde notaba la presencia de Defteros, que se hizo con ella entre las manos, y Asmita repitió la acción con la otra taza. Volvió a dejar la tetera sobre el salva-mesas, y fue en busca de una caja de galletas, que dejó en medio de la mesa antes de también tomar asiento. Defteros se hizo con una de ellas, mostrando una gañota al descubrir el insípido sabor que ofrecían.

\- Son un poco sosas...¿no?

\- No puedo comer cosas con alto contenido de azúcar...- Replicó Asmita, haciéndose también con una de ellas.

Defteros agarró la taza, soplando su contenido antes de propinarle un pequeño sorbo, que le quemó hasta las ideas.

\- ¡Ésto sabe amargo!- Exclamó, frente al descubrimiento que a la infusión también le faltaba dulzor.- Quizás sí que quieras envenenarme...

\- Nadie te obliga a tomarte todo ésto. Tú aceptaste.

Defteros se abstuvo de replicar, y prosiguió comiendo alguna galleta más y bebiendo esa horrible infusión sin apenas respirar. Asmita no rompía su silencio, y Defteros se permitió observarle detenidamente todo lo que la penumbra del salón le permitía.

\- Oye...¿no tienes ninguna bombilla en las lámparas?

\- ¿Para qué iba a querer luz? No me hace falta.

\- Bueno...es que yo no veo un carajo aquí dentro. Ésto parece la guarida de un oso...

\- ¡Ya vale, ¿no te parece?!- Exclamó al fin Asmita, completamente irritado por las constantes quejas y comentarios emitidos por Defteros.- En primer lugar, tú no necesitas pasar de la puerta, así que si no te gusta lo que hay, pues te esperas fuera.

\- Está bien...Está bien...No te enfades...- Se defendió Defteros ante la contrariedad de Asmita.- Qué carácter...

Asmita se limitó a soltar un leve gruñido antes de proseguir con su desayuno, sintiéndose terriblemente extraño al compartir ese momento que siempre se producía en la más absoluta soledad. Al cabo de un rato de pesado silencio, sorprendentemente fue Asmita el que lo rompió. Ahora era su turno de preguntar, y si Defteros se presentaba pesado y curioso, él también se podía rendir a la tentación de saber más.

\- ¿Por qué has venido tan pronto?

Defteros se extrañó ante la pregunta. No tanto por la pregunta en sí, sino por la iniciativa que había tomado Asmita en empezar una conversación.

\- No quería estar en casa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porqué ayer tuve una discusión que hoy no quería seguir arrastrando conmigo.

\- ¿Te discutiste con tu esposa?

Defteros se sonrió ante la curiosidad de Asmita.

\- No.

\- Entonces...¿con tu novia?

\- ¿Por qué das por hecho que tengo esposa o novia?

\- ¡Y yo qué sé! Sólo pregunto...igual que haces tú.

Vale. Lo aceptaba. Asmita le estaba devolviendo las estocadas que Defteros se había mandado con él, y no tenía ningún motivo para ocultar una información bastante irrelevante.

\- No...me discutí con mi hermano. Vivimos juntos, y hace algún tiempo que no nos acabamos de entender muy bien.

\- ¿Es mayor que tú o menor?

Defteros emitió un leve suspiro, seguido de otro sorbo de ese té, que algo más frío aún sabía peor.

\- Técnicamente es mayor.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Asmita, no alcanzando a comprender del todo la respuesta de Defteros.

\- Somos gemelos.

Asmita intentó esbozar una sonrisa al haber aclarado el significado de la palabra "técnicamente".

\- Así que tu hermano nació antes que tú.

\- Sí...y toda la vida se ha jactado de ello...- Prosiguió Defteros.- Como si haber nacido unos pocos minutos antes le diera el poder de sentirse superior a mí en todo. Una reverenda estupidez...¡joder, es que no podíamos salir a la vez!

Otra vez un espacio de silencio acudió a abrazarles, roto de nuevo por Asmita.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- ¿Ésto es un interrogatorio policial, o qué?

\- Tú estás en mi casa, así que tú respondes a las preguntas.

\- Vale, vale...veo que te has soltado, ¿eh?- Replicó Defteros, entre extrañado y divertido.- Tengo veintisiete años. Tú eres bastante más joven que yo. A ver si acierto...¿Veinte?

\- Veintiuno...Y ya basta de preguntas. Es hora de ir marchando.- Sentenció Asmita, temiendo que ese momento se fuera a convertir en algo demasiado íntimo.

\- ¡Pero si empezaste tú! De verdad...no hay quién te entienda...- Refunfuñó Defteros, apurando el té.

Asmita se levantó, y empezó a recoger la mesa, rechazando la ayuda que le ofrecía Defteros, el cuál volvió a quedarse quieto en las sombras mientras observaba cómo Asmita se desenvolvía perfectamente en un espacio que consideraba dominado al dedillo.

\- Bueno...podemos ir pasando.- Dijo Asmita, colgándose la pequeña mochila a su espalda y haciéndose con el blanco bastón en la mano.

Defteros se acercó a él, y en un arrebato que sorprendió a Asmita, le arrancó el bastón de las manos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Lo necesito!

\- Hoy no.- Respondió Defteros secamente, doblándolo y obligando a Asmita a darse la vuelta para abrirle al mochila e introducir dentro de ella el bastón.- El camino a pie ya te lo sabes sobradamente, así que hoy iremos en metro.- Sentenció, cerrando enérgicamente la mochila y haciendo girar a Asmita otra vez, hasta tenerlo de frente.

\- ¡No!...No puedo...

\- Sí que puedes. Además, estoy contigo. No te voy a dejar solo. Confía en mí.

\- Pero es que...

\- Es que nada. Ya va siendo hora que rompas un poco la rutina.

\- No me gusta la aglomeración de gente...me...me...- _Me hace sentir inseguro_ iba a decir, pero calló estas palabras antes que pudieran ser pronunciadas por sus labios.

\- No temas, no pasará nada...- Dijo Defteros, agarrándole del brazo mientras le guiaba hasta la puerta.- No me voy a apartar de ti ni un momento.

Defteros sonrió pícaramente al saberse ganador de otro pequeño pulso a aquél joven que estaba anclado en la soledad y el temor que no le permitían desafiar una rutina que a Defteros ya había empezado a desesperar.

Asmita no tuvo otra alternativa que rendirse al indómito carácter de ese muchacho que le ponía patas arriba su pequeño mundo de medidas y perfección sin apenas pestañear.

Al salir a la calle, por fin la luz los abrazó, y Defteros respiró profundamente, como si el brillo del día pudiera llenar sus pulmones. Asmita se quedó plantado en el umbral de la puerta, siendo incapaz de dar un paso adelante sin la protección y seguridad que le otorgaba su bastón. Al percatarse que Asmita no avanzaba, Defteros se volvió hacia él, agarrándole de la mano un fugaz instante, sintiendo como Asmita retiraba la suya como si su contacto le hubiera quemado.

\- No me toques...

\- ¡Venga, no me seas quisquilloso!- Exclamó Defteros, temiendo perder la paciencia ante la actitud de Asmita, que se había replegado sobre sí mismo, frunciendo el entrecejo y evitando a toda costa el contacto de Defteros.- Vamos...- Prosiguió, agarrándole del brazo como había estado haciendo los días anteriores, ignorando los esfuerzos que hacía Asmita para zafarse de él.- ¡Confía en mí de una puta vez!- Exclamó al fin, ya con la paciencia perdida.- ¡No te voy a morder!

Finalmente Asmita cedió en su resistencia, y se dejó llevar por Defteros, temiendo que le abocara sin consideración a un mundo lleno de movimiento y sensaciones por las cuales no se sentía con fuerzas de afrontar.

Temiendo verse lanzado a un abismo infinito.

A un mundo de sensaciones por descubrir.

Y que inevitablemente aguardaba por él.

 _#Continuará#_


	7. Pulso

**#Pulso#**

Asmita se esforzaba en seguir el paso impuesto por Defteros, que tiraba de él sin aflojar el firme agarre con el que tenía sujeto su brazo. Con toda la concentración que podía obtener, luchaba para intentar contar los pasos que le conducían hasta la boca del metro, pero Defteros no era consciente de este detalle, y andaba serpenteando a la gente, dificultando así la mental tarea de Asmita, que al fin dejó por imposible.

\- Ahora vamos a descender por las escaleras.- Anunció Defteros, deteniéndose frente al primer escalón. Ignorando la rara aprensión que Asmita mostraba frente a su contacto, tomó su mano y la posó sobre la barandilla.- Puedes ayudarte con ésto.- Añadió Defteros.

Ambos empezaron el descenso, algo más lento que el ritmo que poseía a las demás personas que subían y bajaban sin ningún orden.

\- Ahora viene un rellano...unos tres pasos y otro tramo de escaleras.

Asmita había sellado su mandíbula, e intentaba tragar saliva con esfuerzo, notando como un repentino terror e inseguridad se estaban apoderando de él. Un frío sudor no tardó en cubrir su frente, humedeciendo un poco los mechones de cabello dorado que siempre jugaban sobre ella. Defteros se percató de ello, y muy a su pesar, empezó a creer que quizás no había sido una buena idea del todo. Pero ahora ya estaban metidos de lleno en el laberinto de túneles que cosía la ciudad, así que no había marcha atrás. Al poner los pies en el vestíbulo subterráneo, Defteros tuvo la tentación de acceder sin pagar los billetes, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea de su mente, ya que no iba solo y no debía contagiar a Asmita de sus malas costumbres civiles.

\- Quédate aquí, no te muevas mientras saco los billetes de la máquina.- Dijo Defteros al tiempo que soltaba a Asmita, que se apoyó en la pared, para así apartarse del río de gente que percibía moverse a su alrededor.

Defteros extrajo de su raída cartera los cincuenta euros que Aspros le había dado unos días antes, y los introdujo en la máquina después de haber tecleado en la pantalla táctil el formato y la cantidad de billetes a comprar. El ruido de impresión y de las monedas del cambio caer señalaron a Asmita que el trámite ya estaba hecho.

\- Vamos, pasa tú primero.

Defteros volvió a agarrar a Asmita, acompañándolo hacia la máquina de validación, introduciendo el primer billete y atizándole un empujón para que cruzara el paso que dejaban momentáneamente abierto el par de barreras automáticas. Asmita obedeció. No le quedaba otra opción ante la actitud dominadora de la situación que mostraba Defteros, pero con lo que no contaba era con la maraña de gente que rápidamente le rodeó una vez hubo cruzado, propinándole empujones y golpes que le desorientaron enormemente. Los segundos que tardó Defteros en personificarse a su lado se hicieron eternos, y muy a su pesar, sólo pudo respirar tranquilo cuando notó el contacto de Defteros sobre su brazo. Su respiración se había contagiado de nerviosismo y miedo, y odió la tranquilidad que le embargó cuando la grave voz de Defteros le acarició el oído.

\- Ya esoty aquí.

\- No me gusta estar aquí abajo...hay mucha gente y el aire está pesado...- El tono con que fueron pronunciadas estas palabras fue seco y cortante. Asmita no quería dejar ver su debilidad frente a esa nueva situación, pero el significado que ellas transmitieron entre líneas le delataron.

\- Ya queda menos para llegar. Luego sólo serán tres paradas que haremos en pocos minutos, y ya habrás llegado. Te ahorrarás media hora de caminata.- Replicó Defteros en un intento de tranquilizarle.

Cuando llegaron al andén, el metro apenas tardó unos segundos en presentarse, en medio del característico ruido y del gran vendaval que siempre desata su llegada. Los largos cabellos de ambos se estremecieron al paso del convoy. Las puertas se abrieron, y sin apenas darse cuenta, Asmita se vio abocado dentro y conducido hasta la puerta contraria, ésa que permanecía cerrada en todo el trayecto. Su espalda colapsó contra ella, y el gran cuerpo de Defteros contra el de él. Lo que no había tenido en cuenta Defteros fue la gran aglomeración de gente que se subió tras ellos, llenando el vagón por completo, haciendo imposible cualquier movimiento. Simplemente no había caído en que se encontraban en una hora punta, y que esa línea era una de las más utilizadas por la gente que iba sobretodo al campus universitario.

Una tremenda incomodidad y vergüenza se apoderó de Asmita, que se hallaba completamente atrapado entre los brazos y la respiración de Defteros. El insistente pitido dio el aviso del inminente cerramiento de las puertas, y seguidamente el metro arrancó su marcha bruscamente, provocando que Defteros aprisionara aún más a Asmita.

\- Me...me estás chafando...- Atinó a decir Asmita, entre pesadas respiraciones y repentinos sudores fríos.

\- Lo siento...pero es que no puedo moverme...

Defteros apoyó ambas manos sobre la superficie que amparaba a Asmita, intentando apartarse un poco y dejar algo de espacio entre los dos. Los mechones de cabello índigo que siempre jugaban a esconder su bronceada tez rozaban con malícia las mejillas de Asmita y Defteros no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar atentamente ese rostro pálido que estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. No sin cierta diversión, apreció que las mejillas de Asmita habían perdido su habitual blancura y ahora lucían arreboladas. Asmita había ladeado su rostro, evitando así que sus respiraciones se mezclaran, y el entrecejo no podía fruncirlo más. Era evidente que ese escenario le disgustaba soberanamente, y más le fastidiaban aún los escalofríos que incomprensiblemente habían empezado a recorrer su espinazo a cada roce de los cabellos de Defteros y a cada caricia de su respiración. En un intento de librarse de todas esas sensaciones que se estaban despertando en él, Asmita buscó respirar hondo, entreabriendo un poco unos ojos que Defteros siempre había visto cerrados. El color azul transparente que escapó de la prisión de sus párpados se clavó en las propias retinas de Defteros, que se sintió magnetizado por ese despliegue de color que ya no tenía vida, pero algo en ellos le transmitía que no siempre había sido así.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Defteros, frente a la evidente turbación que emanaba de Asmita.

\- Sí...sólo es que...

Una cerrada curva tomada a gran velocidad hizo que el cuerpo de Defteros volviera a aplastar a Asmita, abortando así su vacilante respuesta. La diferencia de altura entre los dos se hizo más que evidente en ese momento, cuando el rostro de Asmita quedó completamente hundido en el hombro de Defteros durante unas milésimas de segundo que se presentaron infinitas. La brusca frenada del metro y la posterior apertura de puertas facilitó que la distancia entre los dos se pudiera agrandar un poco, aunque todavía se encontraran limitados de movimientos.

-...es que me siento sin aire...- Continuó Asmita, respirando con ansias aprovechando el parón.

\- Dos paradas más y ya habrá acabado.- Anunció Defteros, en tono tranquilizador.- Quizás ésto no ha sido una buena idea...

\- No...No lo ha sido.

El proceso volvió a repetirse, pero esta vez Defteros se cuidó de apoyarse mejor tanto de pies y manos, para evitar perder el equilibrio y volver a caer sobre Asmita. Otro brusco arranque y otra pronunciada curva hicieron mover de nuevo al mar de gente que llenaba los vagones, traicionando a Asmita y lanzándole contra Defteros, despertando un terrible ardor en sus mejillas al encontrarse literalmente encima de él.

\- Lo siento...- Fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras se apresuraba a apartarse de Defteros, que secretamente se divertía viendo cómo le costaba a Asmita lidiar con el contacto humano.

\- No pasa nada, tranquilo. Ésto en el metro es normal.

\- Pues no me gusta.- Replicó, siendo consciente del maldito rubor que teñía sus mejillas y de los extraños escalofríos que le recorrían de arriba abajo cada vez que la proximidad de Defteros se hacía palpable y sólida.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa Asmita?- El tono de voz estaba impregnado de una estudiada malícia para hacer sufrir un poco más al ya atacado de los nervios Asmita, que empezó a temer seriamente el desenlace del momento que los tenía atrapados a ambos.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Voy a poner bombillas en cada punto de luz de tu casa.- Sentenció Defteros, observando detenidamente cada pequeño gesto que se materializaba en el suave rostro de Asmita, perdiéndose en la extraña admiración que le despertaban los fugaces hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

No hubo una respuesta audible a tal propuesta. Únicamente un leve gruñido acompañado de un suspiro de resignación, el cuál Defteros tradujo como un _Haz lo que quieras_.

La segunda parada no tardó en llegar, y una vez se hubieron cerrado las puertas Defteros asió a Asmita de la mano con fuerza, ignorando el irreflexivo intento de éste por apartarla, y empezó a abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre que llenaba el vagón hasta llegar a la puerta.

\- No te resistas, amigo. No te voy a soltar. Y cuando antes te acostumbres a ello, mejor. ¡No podemos estar librando un pulso de tozudez cada vez que tenga que estar contigo!- Le soltó Defteros, como si estuviera regañando a un crío.

\- No me gusta que me toquen...- Masculló Asmita entre dientes, sabiéndose observado detenidamente por la divertida mirada de Defteros, que presentía penetrante.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

\- No tengo miedo.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Otro silencio por respuesta, reafirmado por el ladeo del rostro de Asmita, leído como un _¿Y a ti que te importa?._ Defteros ya había aprendido a traducir cada gesto y cada mueca del rostro de Asmita, y se distraía en ponerle mentalmente las palabras que eran acalladas antes de salir por los labios de ese testarudo muchacho. El tenso momento fue rescatado por la apertura de la salida y por el tirón que Defteros dio a la mano de Asmita, obligándole a seguirle entre unos senderos completamente desconocidos por él.

Una vez hubieron emergido a la añorada superficie, Asmita se apresuró a apartarse de Defteros, descolgándose la mochila y extrayendo de ella el bastón, que desplegó con brusquedad.

\- No volveremos a ir en metro.- Concluyó Asmita, con una frialdad y convicción que hasta casi convence a Defteros.

\- Está bien...como quieras. Quizás necesites más tiempo.

Ambos empezaron a andar el corto camino que separaba la boca del metro de la entrada principal del centro al que debían acudir, manteniendo una distancia entre ellos que sólo era acortada cuando Defteros le tomaba levemente del brazo para conducirle hasta terrenos conocidos.

\- Bueno...ya has llegado. Y todavía te sobra tiempo. Yo me voy...¿hoy también te espero a las cinco de la tarde?

Defteros se había rendido frente a la actitud de Asmita, y había decidido ser tan seco y cortante como lo era con él. Pero lo que le sorprendió sin medida fue la peculiar reacción que se apoderó de Asmita en ese momento, el cuál parecía haberse quedado paralizado en el tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué te discutiste con tu hermano?- Preguntó Asmita con toda la mala intención del mundo, deseando encontrar su turno de hacer sufrir un poco a Defteros. Intuyendo que ése sería un tema que le escocería.

\- Éso es algo que a ti no te incumbe.

\- Mis cosas a ti tampoco, y has hurgado en ellas.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

\- Creo que es lógico que yo sepa qué clase de gente me envían para guiarme. Sé que vienes a prestar unos servicios por conmutar una falta que deberías saldar económicamente. Sino, no me explico por qué tuvo que venir un abogado a ratificar que habías acudido.

Defteros se quedó atónito ante la formación de algo más que frases esquivas. Y más aún frente a las ganas que mostraba Asmita de meter el dedo en una llaga que dolía, sólo por hacerle pagar el mal rato pasado bajo tierra.

\- La discusión con mi hermano no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Ahora era Defteros el que estaba a la defensiva, frente al ataque verbal que dominaba Asmita.

\- ¿Así que no lo sabe? ¿Ignora que estás cumpliendo servicios comunitarios?

\- ¿Y qué si es así? A mi hermano poco le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer.- Defteros cada vez se estaba ofuscando más ante la retahíla de preguntas que le azotaban sin saber con qué propósito.

\- Entonces...si no le importa nada referente a ti ¿Por qué discutir? ¿Por qué huir de él?

\- ¡¿A ti quién carajo te dice que huyo de él?!

\- Presentarte en mi casa a las siete de la mañana cuando deberías haber venido una hora más tarde es huir.

\- ¡¿Pero tú quién te has creído que eres para juzgarme así?!

\- ¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿Quién eres tú para utilizarme a mí y así escapar de tus problemas?!

Asmita se mantenía firme en su posición, haciendo gala de la seguridad que le otorgaba su bastón y una necesaria distancia que respetara su espacio vital. En cambio, Defteros se estaba sintiendo atacado y juzgado sin saber a cuento de qué, y estaba empezando a perder un pulso consigo mismo, dónde la paciencia se estaba minando por momentos. En ese momento, Defteros odió a Asmita y su afilada lengua. Odió la asquerosa superioridad moral que destilaba toda su expresión corporal. Odió que sus análisis sobre su persona fueran tan burdos y directos. Odió que hubiera visto más allá de lo que él se atrevía a mostrar.

\- Qué vas a saber tú sobre mí...- Masculló Defteros, imprimiendo en su tono todo el desprecio del que fue capaz.

\- Puede que no vea, pero percibo que la discusión que has tenido con tu hermano es algo que te duele.

Defteros no respondió. Se limitó a morderse el labio inferior con cierta desesperación frente al despelleje que estaba haciendo Asmita de su alma.

\- En vez de perder el tiempo comprando bombillas que de nada me servirán, deberías hablar con él.- Sentenció Asmita, calmando un poco su duro tono y relajando su posición.

Una profunda inspiración llenó el pecho de Defteros, que se pasó ambas manos por los cabellos, recogiéndolos hacia atrás durante los escasos segundos que su vista rodó hacia el cielo, dejando caer al fin los brazos al costado de su cuerpo y guardando las manos en los bolsillos de sus gastados vaqueros.

\- No puedo.- Respondió al fin, rendido, encogiendo por un momento los hombros.

\- Sí que puedes. Yo no podía ir en metro y me abocaste a él. Así que tu también puedes hacer algo que te da miedo.

\- No...tú no lo entiendes...Llevo mucho tiempo fallándole...prometiéndole cosas que no soy capaz de cumplir...permitiendo que él sólo tire de los dos...- Su mandíbula se cerró con fuerza por unos instantes, los cuales Asmita aguardó en silencio.- Hace mucho tiempo que siento que se avergüenza de mí.

Asmita sospesó estas últimas palabras sin atisbo de maldad en las expresiones que recorrían su rostro, olvidándose de la absurda batalla que había empezado poco antes.

\- Pues deberías demostrarle que se equivoca, Defteros...

 _Defteros..._ Desde que el destino les unió apenas tres días atrás, Asmita no había pronunciado su nombre. Y Defteros no fue consciente de ese nimio detalle hasta que lo escuchó salir de esos finos labios que por fin hablaban sin estar a la defensiva y sin ánimos de ofender. Algo se contrajo en su interior al sentirse nombrado por Asmita con una delicadeza que no le conocía, y entonces supo que sus palabras, incomprensiblemente, se estaban filtrando por todo su ser, armándole de fuerzas para ir a buscar a Aspros.

Y hacerse valer.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Tincho, Ceci, ¡adoro vuestros reviews! (Creo que ya lo sabéis, ¿no?). Gracias por seguir acompañándome._


	8. Anhelos

**#Anhelos#**

Hablar con Aspros.

Sabía que debía hacerlo. No era sana para ninguno de los dos la dinámica de desconfianza y mutuo desprecio que había nacido entre ellos desde hacía tiempo. Pero encontrar el momento adecuado no era fácil. Y quizás esperarlo era inútil. Por qué este momento tiene la mala costumbre de llegar demasiado tarde. O de no hacerlo nunca.

Estaba decidido. Lo haría. Ese mismo mediodía iría a esperarle a las puertas del instituto y hablaría con él. Pero antes había otra cosa que se le había instalado entre ceja y ceja, y aunque Asmita no le diera importancia, no pensaba dejar esa casa sumida en unas permanentes tinieblas que la vestían aún de más soledad y desesperanza. Con esta idea fija en su mente, Defteros se dirigió al supermercado que aún no estaba abierto, y mientras esperaba que las persianas se alzaran perezosas sacó su tabaco de la chaqueta y se lió un cigarrillo, que fue consumiendo con calma.

Se hizo con un buen arsenal de bombillas, con la cuales se dirigió al apartamento de Asmita, no sin vacilar antes de introducir la llave que le abriría un espacio que no le pertenecía. Una vez dentro, andó un par de pasos con cautela, como si alguien estuviera acechando por él entre las sombras. Con una leve sacudida de su cabeza, para desechar esas estúpidas ideas, dejó la cargada bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor y se dirigió a levantar las persianas. Cuando la luz invadió el pequeño espacio virgen de claridad Deftteros sintió una extraña punzada estrujarle el corazón.

Allí no había casi nada.

Únicamente un viejo sofá, la mesa donde habían desayunado acompañada de un par de sillas, y una televisión que dudaba que alguna vez fuera prendida. El resto de muebles que colindaban las paredes estaban completamente vacíos de objetos. Sólo una pequeña figura de Buda, algunos pocos libros que no se atrevió a tocar, y un pequeño recipiente que contenía unas aromáticas cenizas, resto de una quema de incienso, eran las pocas cosas que delataban la señal de vida en ese lugar.

Defteros prefirió no perderse en la escasez de detalles que hacían esa estancia angustiosamente solitaria, y se dedicó en ir colocando las bombillas que había comprado. Tampoco había muchos puntos de luz que alimentar. Uno en la entrada, una roñosa lámpara en el salón, un plafón en la cocina, dos puntos más en el baño y el último en la habitación. En ese punto, la voluntad de Defteros de dotar de luz esa vivienda se detuvo. Algo en su interior le decía que adentrarse allí sería como violar un espacio por el que nadie le había dado permiso de entrar. La puerta estaba entornada, pero no fue capaz de empujarla para abrirla del todo y pasar. Ya se había excedido bastante. Así que retrocedió y decidió guardar las bombillas que habían sobrado en la misma bolsa con la que llegaron, y las puso dentro de un cajón del mueble que cobijaba al televisor.

Antes de marcharse comprobó que todos y cada uno de los puntos de luz funcionaran, y luego se apresuró a irse, con las mismas prisas que si se tratara de un ladrón escapando con el botín. Aunque su botín sólo constaba de una inmensa mochila cargada de tristeza y aislamiento. Porqué dentro de esa casa no había encontrado nada que no oliera a melancolía y desamparo. No había nada que no desprendiera una fragancia demasiado familiar.

El aroma de su propia nostalgia y soledad.

Las horas de la mañana transcurrían con exasperante lentitud, pero Defteros sabía que si decidía pasarse por su casa ya no se vería con energías de ir al encuentro de Aspros. Así que aguardó como buenamente se le ocurrió, hasta que llegó la temida hora. Era viernes, el único día que Aspros y sus compañeros no se quedaban al comedor del colegio y se regalaban un merecido rato fuera de esas instalaciones, para dar la bienvenida al siempre deseado fin de semana. Defteros se acercó a las puertas del instituto y pudo ver que los alumnos ya empezaban a abandonar el lugar para ir a comer antes del suplicio de tener que volver al cabo de un rato. Con aire distraído se apoyó en el muro, cerca del acceso, guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y alzando una pierna hasta que la planta del pie se hizo con la superficie que aguantaba su peso. De vez en cuando volvía la cabeza para comprobar a través de la reja que coronaba el muro si atinaba a ver a Aspros aparecer.

De momento, los únicos que salían eran los chicos y chicas de edades comprendidas entre los catorce y dieciocho años que cursaban allí los estudios. Su espera era amenizada por las curiosas conversaciones que compartían todos los chavales, ésas que parecen tan transcendentales y tan vitales, y que años después despiertan hasta algo de vergüenza al ser recordadas. Aunque el momento de diversión se truncó al darse cuenta que algunas de las conversaciones se volvían cuchicheos acompañados de estudiosas e impudorosas miradas recargadas sobre él, y cuando una grave voz prendida de interrogación y dureza se filtró por sus oídos.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Aspros parecía haber surgido de la nada, y Defteros se vio desplazado unos cuantos metros debido al agarre que Aspros imprimió en su brazo, haciéndole hasta casi caer, con la única intención de alejarlo de la vista de sus alumnos.

\- Dime...¿Qué haces aquí?- Susurró pesadamente, mirando a Defteros directamente a los ojos, interrogándole a la vez con los propios.

\- Nada...sólo quería verte...y charlar un rato.

\- ¿¡Y no lo podemos hacer en casa?!- Replicó Aspros, visiblemente nervioso por la presencia de Defteros en ese lugar y por las miradas de curiosidad que sus idénticos rostros despertaban a su alrededor.

\- Es que...hay algo que...que necesito contarte..

\- ¡Defteros! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Una enorme sonrisa esculpida en un curtido rostro rompió los balbuceos que no acababan de salir de los labios de Defteros, provocando a su vez que la expresión de Aspros se ensombreciera sin medida.

\- Hola Hasgard...- Respondió Defteros, tímidamente.- Hola Sísifo...- Añadió al descubrir tras las anchas espaldas de Hasgard la aparición del otro amigo de Aspros.

\- ¿Te vienes a comer con nosotros, Defteros?- Inquirió Sísifo, en su siempre correcto tono.

\- No.- Cortó Aspros, sin darle tiempo siquiera a pensar una respuesta por él mismo.- Ya se va...seguro que tiene muchas cosas que hacer ¿verdad, Defteros?- Prosiguió con un mayúsculo desdén en su voz y una altiva mirada que no convidaba a ser contradecida.

Defteros bajó la vista con resignación antes de volverla a posar sobre Aspros, devolviéndole todo el desprecio que su mirada le había mandado.

\- Aspros tiene razón...Debo irme...

\- ¡Venga! Seguro que no hay nada que no pueda esperar media hora.- Dijo Hasgard, con su habitual alegría mientras pasaba su grande brazo alrededor de los hombros de Defteros y le obligaba a seguirle en su paso.

El rostro de Aspros translucía un cúmulo de emociones que no designaban nada positivo frente a la situación que en pocos segundos se había creado a su alrededor, y Sísifo se percató de ello, no entendiendo muy bien por qué su amigo se negaba a disfrutar de la compañía de su hermano en algo tan sencillo como una comida rápida entre colegas.

\- Aspros...¿que te ocurre últimamente con tu hermano? No es tan grave que hoy nos acompañe...Si al final nos conocemos todos.

Aspros no respondió, y únicamente se limitó a negar repetidas veces con su cabeza al tiempo que empezaba a avanzar hasta el bar de siempre, con Sísifo a su lado, esperando escuchar alguna respuesta que dignificara el desplante que acababa de presenciar.

Cuando los cuatro hubieron ocupado sus posiciones en la misma mesa de la terraza que siempre recibía sus desayunos, la tensión de la atmósfera se podía cortar. Habían ordenado cuatro platos combinados y cuatro refrescos, que fueron los primeros en llegar. Aspros mantenía una fría y dura mirada clavada sobre Defteros, que de vez en cuando le devolvía las mismas ráfagas de rabia que recibía. Por suerte, la perenne alegría y desenvoltura de Hasgard ayudaban a relajar un poco el ambiente.

\- ¿Todavía sigues en ese grupo de música?

\- Sí...mañana tenemos programado un concierto en un pub que nos cede su pequeño escenario, y puede que de allí salga algo positivo.- Explicó Defteros, tratando de ser amable y de no fijarse en la contrariada figura de Aspros, que no dejaba de acuchillarle con la mirada.- Sí os apeteciera venir la entrada es libre.

\- ¡Seguro que os va a salir genial!- Le animó Hasgard.

\- Sí, seguro...- Subrayó Aspros con desdén.- De aquí a llenar estadios ¿no, hermanito?

Defteros clavó su azul mirada dentro de la de Aspros, que seguía firme en su incomprensible intención de amargar la comida a todos los presentes. No hubo una réplica por su parte, y solamente se limitó a suspirar levemente mientras focalizaba la vista sobre la camarera que llegaba con los platos, apartándose un poco para dejarle espacio y comodidad para trabajar.

Sísifo observaba esa desagradable escena desde la distancia que le proporcionaban su carácter tranquilo y el amplio conocimiento que albergaba de Aspros y de la peculiar situación que las terribles ironías de la vida habían regalado a esos dos hombres que compartían mesa con él, además de una guerra interna que Hasgard se esforzaba en vadear gracias a su incansable verborrea. Ya con la comida servida, Defteros hundió su vista y su presencia al plato que reposaba frente a él, deseando hacerse invisible y desaparecer de ese laberinto que aún no comprendía cómo narices había aparecido. Aspros se cuidó de comer con lentitud, sin dejar de observar a Defteros, sabiendo que esa presión le molestaba, regocijándose malignamente en ello. Hasgard hablaba y bromeaba sin cesar, pero alguna fugaz mirada cruzada con Sísifo le dio a entender que él tampoco entendía el mal ambiente que flotaba entre Aspros y Defteros.

La comida transcurrió en una tensa calma que Defteros se apresuró en romper en cuanto se vio con fuerzas de despedirse amablemente de Sísifo y Hasgard, agradeciendo su invitación y dejando sobre la mesa la cantidad correspondiente a lo que había sido consumido por él.

\- ¿Ya te vas?- Inquirió Hasgard, en un inocente intento de suavizar el momento.

\- Sí...como antes ha dicho mi hermano, tengo cosas que hacer.- Contestó, al tiempo que se alzaba de la silla y se enfundada su cazadora, obviando la presencia de Hasgard y Sísifo y procurando pronunciar sus palabras con su apagada mirada atada a la de Aspros, que le escrutaba con una arrogante superioridad.- Además, pronto volverán a aparecer vuestros alumnos por aquí, y lo último que desearía es avergonzar más a mi hermano de lo que ya he hecho hoy ¿no, Aspros?- Continuó, imprimiendo un estudiado desprecio en cada una de las sílabas que fueron pronunciadas por sus labios.

\- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices, Defteros?- Soltó Hasgard, queriendo quitar hierro a la situación.- Tú no avergüenzas a nadie, hombre.

Defteros le sonrió con una amable tristeza, antes de volver a mirar a Aspros, inmóvil en su posición, únicamente cambiada por el cruce de brazos que se permitió ejecutar sobre su pecho, imponiendo distancia.

\- No estoy tan seguro...pregúntaselo a mi hermano sino...

\- Vete ya Defteros...y deja de hacer el ridículo de una vez.- Espetó Aspros, dejando atónitos a sus amigos.

Defteros no le replicó. Únicamente ladeó sus labios en una amarga sonrisa que se se esfumó de su rostro una vez se hubo dado media vuelta y emprendido su camino lejos de Aspros y su irracional rencor. Hasgard también se levantó, siguiendo los pasos de Defteros tratando de unirse a él en su camino, no sin lanzar antes una interrogativa mirada hacia Aspros, que se estaba enervando en silencio.

\- ¡Espérame Defteros! Te acompaño un trecho, que necesito bajar la comida antes de afrontar dos horas de esfuerzo físico. Sino me entrará la morriña y será peor.

Defteros se detuvo en la distancia, aguardando por ese muchacho que todo lo que tenía de grande su cuerpo lo tenía también su corazón.

\- Es una lástima que mañana ya tenga planes, porqué la verdad es que me apetece veros tocar...

Defteros y Hasgard se fueron alejando bajo la intensa inspección que Aspros imprimía sobre ellos, no ajeno del todo a la sondeadora mirada que Sísifo había dejado caer sobre él. La camarera apareció para retirar los platos vacíos, y ambos ordenaron un par de cafés que no tardaron en ser servidos. Aspros parecía haberse perdido en los propios laberintos de su mente, olvidándose de la compañía de Sísifo, que ya no se pudo contener más ante la desagradable actitud que había mostrado Aspros en todo momento.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa con tu hermano? Al final empezaré a creer que tiene razón...que te avergüenzas de él...- Dijo Sísifo, olvidándose de su café y observando la altanera expresión corporal que seguía manteniendo Aspros, recostado ligeramente en la silla, con las largas piernas cruzadas por encima de las rodillas invadiendo parte del paso, removiendo el contenido de su taza con desgana.

\- Hace algún tiempo que no nos acabamos de entender...éso es todo.- Contestó Aspros, sin devolver la mirada a su amigo.

\- Aspros...éste _algún tiempo_ hace demasiado que dura.

Aspros suspiró sonoramente al tiempo que encontraba la marina mirada de Sísifo y se incorporaba en su asiento, apoyando un brazo sobre la mesa mientras extendía el otro enérgicamente, señalando la dirección por la cuál habían desaparecido Defteros y Hasgard momentos antes.

\- ¿Le has visto? ¿Te has fijado qué aspecto luce?- Inquirió, sin ocultar su enfado.- Se viste con las mismas camisetas de grupos heavies de hace diez años, lleva unos vaqueros que parecen rescatados del contenedor de la basura y no hace otra cosa que vagar por las calles y frecuentar la gente de ese grupo de música que dudo que le beneficien en algún sentido.- Dicho ésto, Aspros dejó descansar el brazo extendido sobre la mesa, esperando alguna réplica por parte de Sísifo, que en silencio, reflexionaba sobre lo escuchado.- En el último medio año ya he pagado dos sanciones que le han caído por consumir maria en la calle, y empiezo a pensar que se dedica a asuntos turbios.

\- ¿Por qué crees ésto?

\- Pues por qué muchas noches no aparece por casa, y como te he dicho, se pasa el día en la calle.

\- ¿Y por qué no habláis? Si le preguntaras quizás obtendrías una respuesta a tus dudas.

\- No se puede hablar con él. Ayer lo intenté. Fuimos a comprar, los dos juntos, y no pasamos un mal rato. Incluso recordamos pequeñas anécdotas que nos unían años atrás...- Aspros había perdido su arrogante porte, y ahora empezaba a mostrarse tal y como Sísifo le recordaba.- Pero al llegar a casa todo se tuvo que ir al traste. Como siempre. Desapareció alegando que tenía que ir a ensayar con su grupo de mierda.

\- Aspros...no deberías despreciar así las pasiones de tu hermano. Quizás su grupo le ayuda a llevar vuestra situación.

Aspros agrandó su mirada al escuchar la reflexión de Sisifo, e instantáneamente se volvió a apoyar en la silla, observando a su amigo con decepcionante sorpresa.

\- ¿Tú también crees estas tonterías? No me esperaba esta infantil sugerencia venir de ti, Sísifo.

\- Y yo no me esperaba que hubieras enterrado en los recodos de tu memoria todo lo que Defteros tuvo que soportar cuando no teníais ni veinte años.- Ante esta réplica, Aspros no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar su mirada, aprovechando ese momento para beberse todo el café de golpe.- Aspros...cuando nos conocimos en la universidad, Defteros había renunciado a todo por ella. Mientras tú empezabas con tu soñada carrera, él se encargaba de trabajar en un antro de comida rápida y cuidaba de ella. ¿No crees que ahora es su turno de cumplir sus sueños?

\- Nadie le obligó a hacerlo.

\- Tu miedo a aceptar la enfermedad y soportar el sufrimiento le obligó a hacerlo.

\- ¿Me estás acusando de no cuidar de mi madre?- Preguntó Aspros, frunciendo completamente el ceño, dejando que los idénticos mechones desordenados que siempre lucía Defteros cubrieran su inquisidora mirada.

\- No te acuso de nada. Pero la realidad es la que es, Aspros. ¿Cuántas veces te ha echado en cara Defteros que se encontrara solo en esos tiempos?- Aspros había vuelto a desviar la mirada, y sus dedos se habían hecho con el vacío sobre de azúcar, que empezó a desmenuzar nerviosamente, haciendo pequeñas bolitas con los trocitos que iba arrancando.- Dime...¿Cuándo?

Otro suspiro llenó los pulmones de Aspros, que por un momento buscó algún resquicio de salvación en el nublado cielo que les cubría.

\- Nunca.

\- Entonces...creo que no deberías ser tan duro con él...y más próximo. No quieres que se relacione con nosotros y no entiendo por qué. Seguro que tiene muchas cosas interesantes que contar, pero también necesita unos oídos que estén dispuestos a escucharle sin juzgarle tan severamente.

Aspros ya había destrozado por completo todo el sobre de azúcar, y la reprimenda que le estaba cayendo por parte de su amigo le estaba enfurismando enormemente. Apreciaba mucho a Sísifo, pero no soportaba que nadie le hablara con tanta franqueza y claridad, haciendo evidentes sus propias carencias. Recuperando parte de su arrogancia, rodó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con la apacible figura de Sisifo, que no daba señal alguna de arrepentirse de sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya has acabado?

\- Sabes que tengo razón, aunque no quieras reconocerlo.- Sentenció Sísifo, haciéndose con su café y bebiendo un par de sorbos.- A veces me pregunto por qué no eres capaz de aplicarte a ti mismo todas las enseñanzas que tan magistralmente transmites a tus alumnos.

\- ¡Ya vale Sísifo! Lo que me cabrea es que desperdicie sus capacidades por ahí. Podría ser bueno con la música. Estoy convencido que lo es...De vez en cuando le he escuchado tocar la guitarra y cantar encerrado en su habitación...y es bueno. Sí, lo reconozco...es muy bueno. ¡Por éso me jode que se esté consumiendo la salud en una banda dónde no toca otra cosa que el bajo!

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le viste sonreír?- Preguntó Sísifo de sopetón, al tiempo que se arremangaba un poco las mangas de su camisa repleta de pequeños cuadros que le otorgaba un interesante aspecto.

\- ¿Y a qué viene ésto ahora?

\- Viene a que si alguna vez te dignaras a verle actuar con su grupo quizás descubrirías que aún se acuerda de sonreír.

Un gruñido de hartazgo escapó de los labios de Aspros, que de una arrebolada se levantó de la silla.

\- Mira Sísifo, ya he tenido bastante por hoy. Parece que os hayáis puesto todos de acuerdo para amargarme el viernes.

Dicho ésto, Aspros se adentró al bar para pagar su parte de la comida, y también la de Hasgard, que debido a su desbordante alegre carácter, más de una vez se olvidaba de saldar sus cuentas. Sísifo se unió a él, pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario más. Sólo deseaba que esa conversación hubiera servido de algo y que Aspros reflexionara largo y tendido sobre lo que acababan de hablar.

Al salir del bar, los alumnos ya empezaban a dirigirse de vuelta al instituto, con la alegría que despertaban las dos últimas horas del viernes impresa en sus adolescentes rostros. Ambos empezaron a imitar los pasos de los chavales, y Sísifo se sorprendió ante la mirada cargada de profunda admiración que una de sus alumnas les dedicó al adelantarse a ellos, saludándoles con un fulgor en sus mejillas coloreándolas visiblemente. Los dos respondieron a su tímido saludo, pero la mirada de la muchacha siguió acariciando el rostro de Aspros, que por primera vez en todo el rato, pareció olvidar su rencor y relajó sus líneas, devolviéndole también una amplia sonrisa que alarmó a Sísifo.

\- Aspros...¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago? Saludar a una alumna, igual que tú.

\- Aspros...esta chica tiene la edad de mi sobrino...

\- Ya lo sé.

\- No me gusta la manera en que has mirado a Sasha...

Aspros ya no se pudo contener más. Se detuvo en seco, dejando que Sísifo avanzara un par de pasos antes de imitar sus movimientos.

\- Sísifo...no puedo más. Estoy harto de tí hoy...- Aspros ya no sabía que más hacer para contener su furia, y explotó.- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme como lo has estado haciendo todo el rato! ¡Y ahora ésto!

Sísifo se acercó lo suficiente a Aspros para hablarle sin que los muchachos que pasaban a su alrededor escucharan sus palabras.

\- Sólo deberías recordar que son muy jóvenes, Aspros...- Dijo, apoyando ligeramente la mano sobre el pecho de Aspros, que se la quitó de encima de un porrazo.

No se dijeron nada más. No hacía falta aclarar nada más.

Sísifo se dio la vuelta y recuperó su camino hacia la entrada del instituto, dejando a Aspros atrás, consumido en su rabia, que volvió a ser suavizada por la fugaz mirada que la jovencita de largos cabellos lavanda le regaló en la distancia.

Una mirada cargada de admiración.

Una mirada que Aspros empezaba a anhelar.

 _#Continuará#_


	9. Ensayo

_Gracias por los reviews, me dáis muchos ánimos para seguir adelante :)._

* * *

 **#Ensayo#**

No era la hora del ensayo aún, pero Defteros necesitaba sumergirse en música. Desesperadamente. Tanto como el aire que respiraba.

La tarde le había dejado un sabor amargo difícil de dulcificar, y era de imperiosa necesidad sumirse en su personal mundo de olvido. El encuentro con Aspros había resultado un desastre, y el posterior camino con Asmita, realizado a pie después de la tremenda aventura vivida esa misma mañana, no había sido muy alentador. Apenas habían intercambiado algunas palabras, y no porqué Asmita se presentara arisco. Sino porqué su rostro reflejaba que algo no iba bien, aunque no quisiera decir el qué. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual, y sus movimientos eran lentos y mal calculados. Defteros hizo todos los esfuerzos de los que fue capaz para intentar descifrar qué le ocurría, pero Asmita se negaba a todo, diciéndole que estaba bien...sólo un poco mareado y con malestar, pero nada importante. Una vez hubieron llegado a su casa, Defteros se abstuvo de decirle que al fin se había hecho la luz entre esas húmedas paredes, y únicamente se ofreció a hacerle un rato de compañía, sabiendo de antemano que Asmita se negaría a ello. Aunque la verdad era que su aspecto no le transmitía buenas sensaciones, Defteros no quiso entrometerse más, ni excederse en las obligaciones que le correspondían. Al final decidió emprender su marcha, dejando a Asmita atrás, cobijado por su soledad, ésa que le acompañaría fielmente hasta el próximo lunes por la mañana, no sin permitirse el detalle de hacerse lo suficientemente pesado para que Asmita accediera a llamarle si tenía algún problema.

Con esa promesa arrancada de los labios de ese muchacho que Defteros empezaba a considerar amigo sin quererlo, no dudó en dirigirse hacia su local de ensayo. Aún faltaban unos largos metros para alcanzar la persiana metálica que separaba el mundo de grises que siempre le rodeaba, del mundo de color que emergía de las notas musicales, pero leal a su extraña manía de hacerse con las llaves kilómetros antes de llegar a destino, empezó a sacar todos los llaveros que ahora guardaban sus bolsillos. Con aire distraído desechó las de su casa y las de Asmita, sujetando en su mano tan sólo la que le abriría esa deseada persiana. Reparando en lo que pesaban sus bolsillos últimamente, esbozó una leve sonrisa, imaginándose por un momento como el portero oficial del barrio.

Al llegar, instintivamente fue a agacharse para abrir, pero por su sorpresa descubrió que estaba elevada unos palmos, que dejaban escapar los ritmos incansables de una batería que sonaba completamente a solas. Agarrando la persiana por la base, la elevó un trecho más y se coló dentro, volviéndola a bajar hasta dejarla a la misma altura en la que la había encontrado. Detrás de la batería se hallaba Kagaho, repitiendo sin cesar el mismo trozo de una canción que parecía resistírsele un poco. Tal era la concentración de Kagaho que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Defteros hasta que éste se plantó frente a él y detuvo el repicar de los grandes platillos con su mano.

\- Defteros...¿qué haces aquí tan pronto?- Preguntó sorprendido el muchacho de permanente rostro serio y exquisito cabello oscuro, dirigiéndole su profunda mirada, veteada por los húmedos mechones que empezaban a adherirse a su sudada piel.

\- Supongo que lo mismo que tú.- Respondió Defteros, esbozando una sonrisa.- Quería practicar...o mejor dicho...necesito practicar.

\- Pues me vienes de perlas. No consigo pulir esta maldita canción...

Kagaho se mostraba inexpresivo, como era habitual en él, pero Defteros supo a qué tema se refería antes que fuera aclarada la incógnita.

\- Si te sale bien...lo que pasa es que eres demasiado exigente contigo mismo.

\- ¡Venga Defteros! Seguro que tú lo has notado también. No acabo de dominar el power metal, y va Radamanthys y no se le ocurre otra cosa que meter en el set list _White Pearl, Black Oceans..._ Así que ahora me vas a ayudar. Agarra la guitarra de Manigoldo y dame el acompañamiento de voz también.

\- ¿Tú estás loco?- El rostro de Defteros se moldeó con líneas de sorpresa ante la demanda de Kagaho.- Si entran y me ven con la guitarra en las manos y la voz en el micro...¡Me degollan! ¡Lo que no sé es quién de los dos lo hará primero!- Exclamó, riéndose abiertamente y contagiando un poco a Kagaho, que se permitió iluminar su rostro con una sutil media sonrisa.

\- Tardarán en llegar...y lo sabes. Así que no tienes excusa. ¡Anda! ¡A por la guitarra!- Ordenó Kagaho, señalando con su baqueta dicho objeto, que descansaba en el suelo.

\- Está bien...cualquiera te contradice...y luego te quejas de Rada...- Defteros se colgó la guitarra eléctrica del hombro, recogiéndose el cabello en la nuca para soltarlo del agarre que la cinta había impreso en él, para acto seguido dejarlo caer libre sobre su espalda de nuevo. Con meticulosidad comprobó las conexiones y buscó la púa, que al fin halló sobre los altavoces.- ¿Qué parte quieres machacar? ¿A partir de la mitad?

\- No. Entera. Es la transición al ritmo rápido lo que no acabo de conseguir.

\- De acuerdo. Pues vamos allá.

La canción era la más larga que tenían prevista tocar, aunque se habían permitido acortarla un poco. Empezaba únicamente con una introducción de voz y teclados, pero debido a la falta de Pandora, fue únicamente la voz de Defteros la que llenó la sala por unos instantes, antes que la guitarra y la batería pidieran paso al mismo tiempo. Defteros se había posicionado frente a Kagaho, y no dejaban de intercambiar miradas que en silencio les daban la señal de cómo acompasarse. El primer tramo de la canción se plasmó perfectamente, teniendo en cuenta la carencia de instrumentos que faltaban para completarla, e infaliblemente llegó el momento que Defteros sabía que era clave para Kagaho. Escuchar la estrofa _Darkness covers my lonely soul, no one to feed the dying light..._ hizo que Kagaho cerrara los ojos por un instante, concentrándose en ese momento, fijándose en las notas que emitía la guitarra y acoplándose a ellas, llevando a cabo la temida progresión de ritmo sin problemas. Defteros siguió dotando de vida unas palabras que por alguna desconocida razón siempre le revolvían el alma, y así lo translucía la pasión y el sentimiento que siempre desbordaba cuando se permitía hacer uso de su voz.

Tocaron toda la pieza sin ninguna interrupción, y cuando cesó, ambos respiraron agitados. Una gota de sudor se escurrió por la sien de Kagaho, perdiéndose en su cuello hasta ser absorvida por la camiseta que se adhería a su pecho debido al sudor.

\- ¡Te sale de puta madre, Kagaho!- Exclamó Defteros, mostrando una amplia sonrisa mientras dejaba reposar las manos sobre la guitarra, aún colgada de su hombro.- No sé por qué dudas de ello.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Si yo fuera el líder de éste grupo cambiaría unas cuantas cosas aquí...- Dijo Kagaho, entre respiración y respiración.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- En primer lugar, la voz te la daría a ti.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Radamanthys es muy bueno.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Pero es muy técnico. No desprende emoción ni sentimiento. No como sabes hacerlo tú.

\- A mi me gusta tocar el bajo. No necesito más. Y si estamos aquí es gracias a Radamanthys, así que es digno merecedor de ser la voz.- Concluyó Defteros, haciendo gala de una humildad que no tenía nada de falsa.

Kagaho dejó las baquetas sobre el bombo y se levantó en silencio, agarrándose el borde de la camiseta y alzándolo para secarse el sudor que perlaba su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia la nevera guardiana del preciado zumo de cebada. Defteros se descolgó la guitarra, y la dejó reposar en el mismo lugar dónde la había encontrado, como si nunca se hubiera movido de allí, y aceptó la lata de cerveza que Kagaho le tendió antes de tomar asiento en el borde de la pequeña tarima donde estaba ubicada la batería. Defteros imitó sus gestos, y tomó asiento a su lado al tiempo que abría la lata y bebía un largo sorbo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre últimamente, Defteros?- Preguntó Kagaho, observándole con su natural seriedad al momento que también bebía un trago.- Tienes unas ojeras que delatan que ni duermes ni descansas.

\- Muchas cosas, Kagaho...muchas cosas...- Respondió Defteros, bajando la mirada y haciendo rodar la lata en sus manos, colgadas entre sus muslos.

\- Pues cuéntamelas.

Defteros había estado esperando este momento durante toda la semana. No había contado a nadie todo lo transcurrido los últimos días. Había hallado imposible la opción de compartirlo con su hermano. Y en ningún momento había previsto hacer partícipe de ésto a sus colegas de la banda. Pero Kagaho había aparecido como caído del cielo. Defteros necesitaba vomitar todo lo que últimamente le estaba quemando por dentro, y Kagaho no era como los demás. No era creído y egoísta como Radamanthys. Menos aún bromista y despreciativo como solía serlo Manigoldo con los asuntos que no le concernían directamente. Y Pandora...pues era Pandora. La teclista y novia de Radamanthys. Nada más. Kagaho siempre le había inspirado confianza, y Defteros reconocía en silencio que el pequeño interés mostrado por Kagaho le había sorprendido, pero lo agradeció enormemente. Él no se iba a reír, como seguramente lo haría Manigoldo. Y dudaba que le fuera a condenar más de lo que la justícia ya se había encargado de hacer, así que después de emitir un profundo suspiro, dejó que su azul mirada se encontrara con la profundidad de los ojos de Kagaho y se lo contó. Todo. Con todo lujo de detalles, incluyendo las características y peculiaridades de Asmita en su explicación, sin obviar los encontronazos vividos con Aspros.

\- Así que ésta es la situación.- Concluyó al fin, volviendo a beber otro largo sorbo de cerveza, haciendo vacilar la lata en su mano para comprobar la cantidad de líquido que aún quedaba dentro de ella.

\- ¿Sabes lo que creo?- Defteros alzó su mirada interrogante pero no el rostro, que seguía cabizbajo y escondido tras la cascada de cabello azul.- Pienso que ésto será bueno para ti.- Dijo Kagaho, observándole a través de su profundidad, sin ningún atisbo de burla ni prejuicio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Inquirió Defteros.- Explícate, por qué no te sigo...

\- Pues pienso que no deberías tomarte ésto como una condena, sino como una oportunidad. Como una coyuntura que te ofrece la vida para demostrar a los demás, y sobretodo a ti mismo, que eres completamente capaz de ayudar a alguien en su bienestar. Sé que ya lo hiciste una vez...pero a veces me parece que te has olvidado de lo que vales.

A veces, las palabras que utilizaba Kagaho mareaban a Defteros, que tenía que reubicarlas en el contexto de la conversación para saber exactamente qué quería decir. Pero ahora le había entendido a la perfección, y se sorprendía que alguien tan serio y distante como aparentaba ser siempre su batería, fuera en realidad alguien tan empático y comprensivo como se mostraba en ese momento.

\- ¿De verdad crees ésto?- Preguntó Defteros, embargado por una súbita timidez.

\- Mira Defteros...no tienes que avergonzarte de ayudar y proteger a las personas que lo necesitan, o que no pueden valerse del todo por ellas mismas. Estos actos nos hacen más humanos...y a veces parece que la _humanidad_ se está convirtiendo sólo en una palabra a punto de ser olvidada.

Defteros apreció profundamente las palabras que le había brindado Kagaho desde lo más sincero de su corazón, pero el momento se estaba volviendo demasiado solemne, y era necesario hacer algo para alejar esa dosis de realismo que había empezado a planar sobre ellos.

\- ¡Joder, Kagaho! Podrías hacer la competencia a mi hermano cuando te pones así de profundo.- Soltó Defteros, haciendo grandes intentos para encontrar una brecha de necesaria diversión.

Una repentina colleja en todo su cogote fue la primera respuesta que recibió antes de escuchar la voz de Kagaho de nuevo, moldeada con un tono de fingida seriedad que alimentó más la distensión del momento.

\- Escúchame bien, chaval. Yo no soy profesor de filosofía. Yo _soy_ el filósofo del siglo XXI. Algún día saldré en las clases de tu hermano, ya lo verás. Tiempo al tiempo.- Sentenció sin abandonar su serio semblante, antes de apurar del todo la cerveza que tenía entre manos.- ¿Qué? ¿Seguimos practicando? Mañana nos espera un regalo del universo, y nos debemos erigir dignos de recibirlo.

Ambos volvieron a ocupar sus posiciones, pero esta vez Defteros ya se colgó su bajo, ajustando las cuerdas y comprobando su sonoridad. Kagaho se había vuelto a apoderar de sus baquetas y las percusiones no demoraron en aparecer.

Todavía no se habían puesto de lleno en sus personales ensayos cuando la persiana se levantó de golpe, chocando con estruendo contra la parte superior de la pared. Manigoldo apareció con su descaro de siempre, y su figura se vislumbró completamente oscura debido a la intensa luz del atardecer que empezaba a descender por las calles.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa colegas?! ¡¿Listos para el último ensayo que nos catapultará al éxito?! - Sus pasos se apresuraron hacia dentro, y su chaqueta tejana fue a parar sobre uno de los altavoces sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Con su innata y pícara sonrisa adornando su rostro, saludó con un rápido choque de manos a los dos hombres que habían enmudecido frente a su entrada triunfal. Acto seguido se agachó para hacerse con su guitarra y enseguida se la colgó del hombro, echando una ojeada a los estupefactos rostros de Kagaho y Defteros. - ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así?

Ambos se observaron por un instante, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente al tiempo que sus cejas se alzaban dibujando una expresión de diversión en sus rostros. Por lo visto, Kagaho parecía haber decidido sumirse otra vez en su habitual silencio, y fue Defteros el que tomó la palabra.

\- Sí que vienes con energías hoy...

\- ¡Y no es para menos! No veo la hora de que llegue mañana por la noche.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Ya hemos llegado! -Una voz femenina irrumpió en esa oscura sala, dotándola de alegría y luminosidad.- Sentimos el retraso.

Pandora había aparecido casco en mano, con su esbelto cuerpo vestido con una ajustada chaqueta de cuero negro a conjunto con unos pantalones también de cuero que parecían una segunda piel. Su largo cabello negro se desparramaba por su espalda y su vivaz mirada se paseó por todos sus compañeros a modo de saludo general. Justo detrás de ella surgió Radamanthys, que bajó completamente la persiana tras su entrada. Ambos dejaron los cascos en un mugriento sillón que acostumbraba a servir de perchero, y Pandora se despojó de su chaqueta, depositándola al lado de los cascos, dejando lucir su sugerente cuerpo cubierto sólo por una liviana y ajustada camiseta con un estampado de rosas de intenso color vino sobre la tela negra. Radamanthys no demoró en dirigirse al pequeño escenario y saludar uno a uno a todos los presentes, sin ocultar la emoción y nerviosismo que recorrían sus venas.

\- ¡Pero qué aplicados que estáis todos!- Exclamó gratamente sorprendido.- Creo que es la primera vez que llego el último.

\- Ésto es para que dejes de poner en duda nuestro compromiso de una puta vez.- Espetó Manigoldo, con sus rudos modales de siempre.

\- Habla por ti, Manigoldo...- La voz surgió del fondo, a través del bosque de platillos que ocultaban a Kagaho, poseído por las rutinarias ganas de hacer rabiar a Manigoldo para regocijo de todos.- Defteros y yo no somos sospechosos de ser irresponsables.

\- ¡Uy sí! ¡Ya habló el santo en nombre del otro santo también!- Replicó Manigoldo, rindiéndose sin esfuerzo a las inocentes provocaciones de Kagaho.- Cómo dice una canción... _"Que e_ _l cielo nos quede a mano, por si en el infierno no quedan más camas."_ porqué creo yo que aquí todos ya tenemos comprado nuestro billete de descenso a los infiernos, ¿no te parece, Rada?

\- Yo no tengo este billete, Manigoldo...- Respondió Radamanthys, uniéndose a la broma.- ¡Porqué yo ya nací en él!

Una carcajada nació sincera en todos los presentes, que sin perder más tiempo ocuparon sus posiciones y empezaron a ensayar por entero el set list, ya con todos al completo, y con la dedicación y entrega espontánea que surge siempre en el último ensayo antes del gran día.

Repitieron a consciencia cada parte que consideraban que debía ser pulida hasta alcanzar algo parecido a la deseada perfección, y cuando al fin estuvieron exhaustos, ordenaron una pizzas que servirían para cenar, las cuales comieron todos juntos, sentados en el suelo cerveza en mano. Las conversaciones que tenían rodaban inevitablemente alrededor del único tema que tenía cabida esa noche, y para acabar de completar una velada de duro trabajo y esfuerzo, Manigoldo sacó unos porros que se fumaron entre todos, sumiéndose así en un ambiente relajado que merecían después de la gran entrega hecha las últimas semanas.

Por fin Defteros había conseguido sumergirse en ese mundo que por unos fugaces instantes le permitía evadirse de su gris realidad. Por fin había conseguido olvidarse de Aspros y de Asmita, y de todo lo que le ligaba a ellos en su aborrecida rutina. Por fin los colores fluían por su mente y sus venas y algo semejante a la felicidad delineaba sus facciones.

Por fin, su oscuridad se presumía dormida en su interior.

Ajena a su teléfono móvil, que había caído en el olvido de las profundidades del bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero.

Ajena a las llamadas que ese chisme estaba recibiendo sin despertar.

Ajena a la ayuda que Asmita clamaba desde su fiel soledad.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Comentarios referentes al capítulo:_

 _Por si a alguien le interesa, la canción que interpretan Kagaho y Defteros es "White Pearl, Black Oceans" de Sonata Arctica, la cual tiene un vídeo en YouTube con imágenes de la saga Hades de Saint Seiya que no tiene desperdicio._

 _La letra que menciona Manigoldo pertenece a la canción "Rómulo y Remo" de Caballeros de la quema._

 _¡Gracias por seguir paseando por aquí :)! ¡Saludos a todos!_


	10. Ayuda

**#Ayuda#**

Asmita no se sentía bien.

Había empezado a encontrarse débil y con dolor de cabeza al mediodía, pero su tozudez no había permitido que lo compartiera con ninguna de las personas que siempre le rodeaban en el centro en el que acudía cada día. Se lo había guardado para él, como si el estúpido hecho de no expresarlo fuera suficiente para hacer desaparecer su malestar. Asmita sabía que la enfermedad que se cebaba con él desde hacía muchos años, aunque no fuera detectada desde hacía relativamente poco tiempo, podía dar muestras de su existencia en cualquier momento, y éso era algo que ridículamente se negaba a aceptar. No deseaba que la diabetes dominara su insípida vida, pero la sombra de una crisis había empezado a planar sobre él, haciendo que su temor a sufrirla de nuevo desechara esa opción drásticamente. Hacía meses que no padecía una, y no podía ocurrir precisamente ahora, cuando al fin disfrutaba de una merecida libertad hospitalaria encerrado entre las cuatro paredes que se habían convertido en su casa.

Seguramente su malestar sería consecuencia de haber comido algún tipo de alimento que no le había sentado bien. O éso se había propuesto creer.

Pero una crisis de hipoglucemia, no. Simplemente no _podía_ tener lugar.

La absurda negación a aceptar su realidad le había conducido a no controlarse el nivel de glucosa una vez hubo llegado a su piso y Defteros se hubo marchado. No siguiendo las estrictas normas de alimentación que requería su peculiar situación, no se alimentó adecuadamente, menos aún valoró la opción de ingerir azúcar frente a las evidentes muestras que el cuerpo le mandaba sin cesar de su desajuste, y decidió irse a dormir confiando en pasar el mal rato con una buena dosis de descanso y sueño.

Mintiéndose a sí mismo. Sucumbiendo a su temor e intentando ahogarlo con frágiles mentiras que no engañaban a nadie más que a él.

Pero por mucho control mental que presumiera tener, la indisposición se había vuelto más aguda. Más espesa. Una capa de sudor frío hacía rato que se había otorgado el derecho de cubrir su piel, y el largo cabello rubio había empezado a humedecerse rápidamente, pegándose en su rostro y en su cuello. La respiración ya se apreciaba agitada, y un irreflexivo impulso le alzó de la cama, no sin cierta dificultad, y le dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de algo que le aliviara la quemazón que recorría su cuerpo.

Algo insulso. Insuficiente. Carente de lo que realmente necesitaba y que absurdamente se negaba a afrontar.

Con pasos torpes alcanzó el armario dónde guardaba la poca vajilla que tenía, pero un intenso e inesperado mareo empezó a apoderarse de él, justo cuando la temblorosa mano luchaba en su propio mundo de sombras para hacerse con uno de los vasos que dormían en el escurridor de encima el fregadero. La sensación de mareo se intensificó de repente, instalándole un ensordecedor zumbido en los oídos y una flojera de piernas que les robó la fuerza de un plumazo, provocando que inconscientemente se asiera al escurridor, arrancándolo de la castigada pared y recibiendo sobre él una cascada de vasos y platos que se precipitaron al suelo en medio de un enorme estruendo. Estallando en mil pedazos. El escurridor le golpeó la frente y sus piernas se rindieron, haciendo que sus rodillas fueran a dar de lleno en el mar de hambrientos cristales que se atrevieron a probar su piel.

La cabeza le daba terribles vueltas, y la fuerza de sus extremidades había desaparecido por completo. El frío sudor ya se había encargado de empapar las livianas ropas que cubrían su cuerpo y ya no podía obviar la necesidad de administrarse urgentemente la medicación que le salvaría de ese estado. El sembrado de cristales le había dejado cercado en el suelo de la cocina, con la impotencia recorriendo sus venas y el terror rapeando por su mente. Una sensación de caliente viscosidad acariciaba su rostro, y las piernas y las manos latían con la sensación de saberse impregnadas de algo con olor a hierro.

Luchando para despejar una mente que cada vez estaba más apagada se incorporó con esfuerzo, agarrándose al borde de la encimera. Debía llegar al salón dónde estaba el maldito estuche con la odiada aguja que le proporcionaría la salvación, pero llegar hacia allí era simplemente una quimera. El mar de cristales se presentaba amenazante a su alrededor, y la incapacidad de sus ojos para ver más allá de su propia oscuridad le mantenían prisionero en el limbo de su propia estupidez. Con un inútil intento de su pie intentó apartar los cristales que se esparcían frente a él, arrastrándolo por el suelo para despejar un camino que no tenía fuerzas de cruzar.

La medicación empezaba a ser demasiado vital, y la imposibilidad de llegar a ella demasiado perturbadora. El sudor que recorría su rostro se mezclaba con la sangre que emanaba de la brecha en su cabeza, y las salinas gotas teñidas de rojo iban cayendo sobre las mojadas telas que cubrían su agitado torso. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, y las rodillas estaban perdiendo la fuerza de nuevo.

Sólo le quedaba una opción.

Una opción que no había querido valorar, pero que en ese momento era la única que se presentaba en su mente.

Defteros.

Antes que las rodillas abandonaran su lucha definitivamente, la mano acarició la superficie de la encimera en busca del teléfono que siempre descansaba allí. Con temblores en los dedos lo agarró, y usó las últimas ráfagas de lucidez para marcar un número que había memorizado días atrás, y que nunca se había propuesto usar.

##

En el local de ensayo el ambiente se respiraba denso y viciado. El relajante natural que Manigoldo había traído para todos hacía rato que había robado la clarividencia a los presentes, y la presencia de la cerveza colaboraba a intensificar más sus efectos. Radamanthys y Pandora se habían hecho un lugar en el sillón que raramente cumplía su función. Defteros y Manigoldo estaban sentados en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared y dando cuenta de la enésima cerveza de la noche. Kagaho era el único que parecía un poco lúcido, y no porqué en realidad lo estuviera, sino simplemente porqué lo disimulaba mejor que los demás. Con parsimonia había empezado a desmontar la batería, abstrayéndose del resto del grupo, como solía hacer a menudo. Radamanthys le echó una mirada de reojo, y reparando en sus acciones, se dirigió a los demás.

\- Chicos...mañana deberíamos encontrarnos a primera hora de la tarde para llevar todos los aparatos e instrumentos al Revel's...- Dijo, arrastrando las sílabas y sin poder abrir mucho su peculiar amarillenta mirada, ahora más rojiza que otra cosa.

\- Dirás hoy...¿no?- Replicó Pandora, que lucía un estado similar al de Radamanthys...- Ya estamos a mañana...

\- Oye...- Dijo Manigoldo, haciendo que su hombro chocara contra el de Defteros para así llamarle la atención.- ¿Por qué no le pides el coche a tu hermano para poder llevar los trastos?

\- Nah...éso ni lo sueñes...- Replicó Defteros, sin mirar a Manigoldo...ni a nadie.- No me lo dejaría...

\- ¡Joder! ¡Pues ya se podría enrollar un poco de vez en cuando!- Exclamó Manigoldo.

\- ¿Y qué esperas? No le caéis bien... Además...no pretendas que me deje el coche para hacer algo que él considera una mierda...- Defteros había vuelto el rostro para observar a Manigoldo.- ¿Por qué no le pides tú la furgo al viejo Sage?

\- Ya le pedí que nos hiciera un hueco en su pub mañana...¡No puedo andar pidiéndole de todo!

\- ¡Pero si es tu vecino!- Replicó Radamanthys.- Un favor más ya no se va a notar...

\- Bueno...está bien...le pediré la furgo...Pero cuando mañana el pub no lo tenga lleno por nuestra culpa se cobrará sus servicios de alguna manera. No le conocéis como yo...es un viejo tocapelotas... ¡Avisados quedáis!

\- Nos va a salir de puta madre...ya lo veréis...- Dijo Defteros, levantándose del suelo con pesadez para ir en busca de su tabaco de liar.

Radamanthys, Pandora y Manigoldo se habían sumido en una conversación sin sentido mientras Defteros se acercaba a Kagaho para rebuscar el tabaco en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, que durante toda la velada había estado olvidada detrás de la batería. Con aire distraído sacó el móvil de uno de los bolsillos, e instintivamente lo desbloqueó para saber qué hora transcurría. Rápidamente su expresión se transformó, arrugando su ceño y achicando los ojos para enfocar mejor el nombre aparecido en la pantalla que delataba una llamada perdida realizada ya pasada la media noche.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó Kagaho, que no había perdido detalle de los cambios que en un instante había sufrido su semblante.

\- Tengo una llamada de Asmita...

Kagaho tuvo que hacer memoria durante unos segundos para descifrar dónde había escuchado ese extraño nombre y por qué.

\- Ah...es el chico del que me hablaste antes...¿no?- Dijo, después de haber hecho una búsqueda rápida de la información que guardaba su mente.

\- Sí...pero no entiendo por qué me ha llamado...a no ser que...- Defteros estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para clarificar una mente que se había embriagado con demasiadas sustancias inhibidoras del dolor.- A no ser que...

\- ¿Qué?- Insistió Kagaho, contagiándose del misterio que rodeaba a Defteros y su falta de palabras claras.

\- Esta tarde hacía mala cara, aunque se negaba a decirme qué le pasaba...

\- Puede que haya tenido algún problema, entonces...- Kagaho había recuperado la sobriedad en su inmortal seriedad, y miró atentamente a Defteros, que le devolvió la mirada, interrogándole en silencio. Esperando que le diera alguna sensata señal de lo que sería mejor hacer.- Deberías ir...

\- Pero si son las dos de la madrugada...¿Cómo me presento a casa de alguien a éstas horas?

\- A ver...¿sabes si este muchacho tiene alguien más a quién recurrir en caso que se encuentre en problemas?

Defteros reflexionó durante unos segundos, que aprovechó para frotarse los ojos con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano con un pequeño intento de esclarecer su visión. Seguidamente buscó enfocar a Kagaho, que seguía desmontando los platillos con controlada destreza mientras le miraba esperando una repuesta a su pregunta.

\- No...por lo poco que se ha dejado conocer...creo que no se relaciona con nadie.

\- Entonces ve.- Concluyó. Defteros asintió en silencio, olvidándose del cigarrillo que había previsto liarse y enfundándose la chaqueta.- Además...conociéndote, seguro que no te quedas tranquilo si no sabes por qué te ha llamado.

\- Tienes razón...- Su rostro parecía haber recuperado parte de la compostura perdida a lo largo de la noche, y una extraña preocupación había empezado a recorrerle los sentidos, liberándolos del suave abrazo del olvido y devolviéndolos a la gris realidad.- Nos vemos mañaña.- Dijo, chocando su mano con la de Kagaho, que le brindó una leve sonrisa en respuesta.

Abrochándose la cremallera hasta el cuello, Defteros se despidió de los demás después de haber acordado la hora de encontrarse para llevar a cabo el traslado de todo lo necesario para su gran noche. Armándose de fuerzas, alzó la persiana que celosamente guardaba su mundo de sueños, y se adentró en la solitaria negrura de la noche.

##

Las ráfagas de aire que peinaban la madrugada ayudaron celestialmente a limpiar del todo los sentidos de Defteros, que andaba por las desiertas calles con pasos decididos, haciéndose mil y una cábalas del por qué esa llamada de Asmita, cuando él siempre se había mostrado terco, distante y cerrado a cal y canto.

No demoró más de veinte minutos en llegar al domicilio de Asmita, y su primer impulso fue accionar el interfono, pero la idea fue rechazada rápidamente, y con un incomprensible nerviosismo dominando su mano, rebuscó las llaves que le abrirían ese misterio.

Una vez cruzado el vestíbulo del edificio y plantado frente a la puerta sí que tocó el timbre un par de veces, esperando escuchar la voz de Asmita al otro lado, pero nada surgía de detrás de esos muros tan fríos y solitarios como lo era el aura de quién cobijaban. Y éso no le gustó. Para nada. Hubiera preferido recibir los ataques de la voz de Asmita maldiciéndole por su nocturna visita en vez de escuchar únicamente un ensordecedor silencio.

Definitivamente, algo no iba bien.

Sin demorarse más introdujo la llave y abrió, adentrándose con decisión y prendiendo la luz que por fortuna había decidido hacer llegar a esa casa.

\- ¿Asmita?...¿Estás aquí?

Sus ojos recorrían el salón, hallándolo igual de solitario como lo había dejado esa misma mañana, buscando alguna señal que le indicara si Asmita se encontraba ahí o no.

\- ¿Asmita? Soy yo...Defteros...

Un leve ruido de cristales de repente acudió a sus oídos, y rápidamente volvió su rostro hacia la cocina, apresurándose hacia allí. Sin dudar también prendió la luz, y la visión que absorbieron sus ojos le dejaron helado por un instante.

Asmita se encontraba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de cristales, bañado en sudor y sangre y en un estado semi inconsciente que le despertó todas las alarmas.

\- ¡Asmita! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

Sus pasos no dudaron en acercarse hacia él, sin importar si pisaba los cristales que se extendían por doquier, agachándose frente a Asmita, que abrió los ojos levemente, como si intentara ver quién se movía a su alrededor.

\- Asmita ¡Dime algo!- Exclamó Defteros, propinándole suaves golpes en su mejilla para intentar sacarlo de ese limbo del ser y del no estar.- ¿Qué te pasa?...¡Joder, dime algo!- Su mano viajó hasta la frente de Asmita, y apartó unos mechones de cabello ensangrentado para ver de dónde carajo fluía la sangre que le manchaba el rostro y las ropas que le cubrían.

La voz de Defteros había conseguido llegar a los oídos de Asmita, que al saberse acompañado recuperó unas mínimas fuerzas que le permitieron alzar una mano y posarla sobre el brazo de Defteros, el cuál deslizó sus manos hacia los hombros de Asmita, zarandeándolo levemente mientras repetía sin cesar su nombre y demandaba con urgencia qué narices debía hacer.

\- El...el...

\- ¡¿El qué?! Dime...¡¿el qué?!- Exclamó Defteros, completamente prisionero de unos nervios que alimentaban sin cesar su sensación de impotencia.

\- El...estuche...- Atinó a susurrar Asmita, luchando para señalar una dirección a las espaldas de Defteros.

Defteros dedujo al instante a qué se refería, y sin vacilar se alzó y fue hacia el salón, dónde ubicó dicho estuche sobre la mesa. De una arrebolada se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó al aire, sin importarle en absoluto dónde había caído, y abrió el estuche que esa misma mañana se había atrevido a curiosear. Allí había varias ampollas con líquidos, y un par de agujas con forma de bolígrafo que servían para inyectar la medicación.

Con el objeto en sus manos volvió sobre sus pasos, y se agachó de nuevo frente a Asmita, que seguía con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración pesada.

\- Ya lo tengo. ¿Qué debo hacer?- Preguntó con impaciencia.

\- Inyectar...la...

Las palabras agonizaban en los labios de Asmita, y Defteros se estaba desesperando por momentos.

\- ¿Inyectar qué? Hay distintas ampollas, Asmita...¡Dime cuál!

Asmita volvió a alzar la mano, tanteando el aire en busca de encontrar las de Defteros, que instintivamente las acercó, con el estuche en ellas, hasta hacer contacto. Una vez Asmita reconoció lo que Defteros tenía entre manos, palpó las ampollas con dificultad debido a los temblores, examinando con su tacto el tapón de cada una de ellas, el cuál tenía distinta forma según la medicación que contenían, hasta que dio con la imprescindible en ese momento, tratando de arrancarla de su sujeción. Defteros se fijó en ese detalle, y rápidamente se encargó él mismo de sacarla de allí y leer el nombre del contenido.

\- ¿Glucagon? ¿Es ésto lo que necesitas? ¿Glucagon?- Preguntó con ansiedad, cerciorándose de no equivocarse con la medicación.

\- Sí...déjame...hacerlo a mí...

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Lo haré yo!- Sentenció Defteros, agarrando la aguja y acoplando la ampolla en ella con una destreza que Asmita no vio. El ceño de Asmita se frunció, y Defteros leyó en esa línea de expresión su temor a que no supiera cómo hacerlo.- Tranquilo...sé cómo se hace...

Defteros montó la dosis en un santiamén, y comprobó a la luz de la estancia que la pequeña aguja no estaba obstruida, dejando escapar un par de gotas. Sin darle tiempo a Asmita a que emitiera algún sonido más cómo réplica, le alzó las ropas que cubrían su cuerpo, descubriendo su sudado vientre.

\- ¿En la barriga va bien?.- Asmita se limitó asentir, cerrando sus ojos deseando que la necesitada química emperzara a reajustar un cuerpo que había castigado estúpidamente.- Vale...pues respira hondo.

Un profundo suspiro llenó los pulmones de Asmita al tiempo que Defteros clavaba la aguja en su barriga y accionaba el administrador con el dedo pulgar.

\- Ya está...- Dijo Defteros, retirando la aguja.

Asmita volvió a suspirar, y cerrando los ojos ladeó su rostro, alarmando a Defteros.

\- Eh, eh...no te duermas, chaval. Voy a llamar a un médico ¿de acuerdo? Necesitas que alguien te vea.

Las palabras "llamar" y "médico" hicieron que Asmita abriera los ojos de golpe y que inútilmente intentara ver al hombre que tenía aún agachado frente a sí. Un inmenso terror le embargó por completo, y sus manos buscaron por tercera vez hacer contacto con Defteros, hasta que consiguieron hallar su brazos, cerrándose con las pocas fuerzas que tenían alrededor de sus muñecas.

\- No...

\- ¡Pero alguien debe verte! Acabas de sufrir un ataque de no sé qué, y tienes cortes en la cabeza y otras partes...

\- No...por favor...

Defteros buscó la apagada mirada de Asmita, que extrañamente parecía haberse fijado en la suya propia, transmitiéndole una profunda y silenciosa demanda.

\- ¡Yo no entiendo de ésto, Asmita!

\- Un médico no...Defteros...por favor...

La débil voz de Asmita transmitió un ruego que Defteros no fue capaz de eludir.

Y su nombre pronunciado como una súplica fue la rendición a la temeraria petición.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _¡Gracias a todos!_

 _Tincho, a veces me haces subir los colores :). Te agradezco tu fidelidad._

 _¡Saludos, y os espero en el próximo!_


	11. Compasión

**#Compasión#**

Poco a poco parecía que la respiración de Asmita se iba acompasando a un ritmo más normal, y que las fuerzas comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo. Defteros volvió a revisar la herida de su cabeza, dándose cuenta que todavía seguía sangrando un poco, pero que en el fondo no parecía grave, aunque la sangre que había recorrido la piel de Asmita resultara escandalosa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Sí...más o menos...- Asmita había recuperado la normalidad de su habla, pero el pálido color de sus mejillas no mejoraba.- Pero creo que...voy a vomitar...

-¡Genial! Lo que faltaba...- Se desesperó Defteros, poniéndose en pie y agarrando del brazo a Asmita para tirar de él y alzarlo a su vez.- ¿Crees que puedes llegar al baño?

\- Creo que sí...- Respondió Asmita, aguantándose las náuseas que empezaban a contraer su estómago.

Defteros apartó todos los cristales que pudo barriéndolos con el pie, para así dejar el paso libre de peligros que contribuyeran a empeorar más la situación. Por suerte, el baño estaba al lado de la cocina, y una vez dentro Defteros agarró las manos de Asmita para llevarlas hasta el borde del inodoro. Cuando Asmita descifró lo que sus manos rozaban, se dejó caer de rodillas y hundió la cabeza dentro de él, agarrándose con fuerza alrededor de la obertura y dejando que su estómago expulsara todo lo que le molestaba dentro. Defteros no pudo evitar observarle con compasión y con demasiados recuerdos invadiendo su mente, y se sentó en el borde de la bañera al tiempo que deslizaba una mano hacia su nuca y con la otra le sujetaba la sudada frente, apartándole los sucios y húmedos mechones de cabello que parecían de cualquier color menos rubios. Asmita se había rendido a la rebelión de su cuerpo, y unas lágrimas de frustración y profunda vergüenza no tardaron en inundar sus ojos, mientras se mezclaban con la sangre y el sudor que también se diluían en ese infierno de impotencia y descontrol.

\- Hay que ver en qué berenjenales me meto sin proponérmelo...- Susurró Defteros para sí, con la seguridad que sus palabras no serían escuchadas por Asmita, que seguía con la batalla que había desatado su propia estupidez.

Una vez las convulsiones del estómago cesaron, Defteros deslizó la mano que sujetaba su frente hacia atrás, arrastrando con ellas los cabellos de Asmita, despejando así la visión de su perfil. El aspecto que presentaba Asmita era demoledor, y Defteros le observaba totalmente compungido desde los recuerdos de un dolor que nunca podía acabar de olvidar.

\- ¿Ya estás?- Preguntó ladeando su rostro para intentar ver la cara de Asmita.

Un leve asentimiento le dio a entender que ese mal momento había pasado, y entonces Defteros no dudó en accionar la cisterna, para seguidamente voltearse un poco y abrir el grifo de la ducha. Asmita seguía de rodillas, y al sentir el ruido del agua fluir y un cálido vapor empazando a invadir terreno alzó su desencajado rostro, con una expresión de interrogación inscrita en él. Defteros no quiso hacer caso de las señales de incomprensión que le mandaban los cambios en las facciones de Asmita, que al fin había recuperado algo de color en sus mejillas, y sin pronunciar palabra ni pedir permiso, buscó el borde de la camiseta de Asmita y la alzó con una decisión que hizo que unas frágiles manos detuvieran la acción.

\- ¿Qué haces?...- Atinó a preguntar, mientras luchaba para bajarse la camiseta y cubrir de nuevo la porción de piel que había sido desvelada por Defteros.

\- Estás bañado en sudor, manchado de sangre por todas partes y no quieres que avise a un médico, ¿no?- Preguntó Defteros, apoyando las manos en jarra sobre sus muslos al tiempo que miraba la retraída figura de Asmita frente a sí.- Pues tengo que ver de dónde carajo te sale la sangre y cómo son los cortes para poder curarte...¡así que no te resistas!- Dicho ésto volvió a asir el extremo de la camiseta y la arrastró velozmente hacia arriba, obligando a que Asmita levantara los brazos y le facilitara la acción.

Acto seguido Defteros se alzó del borde de la bañera, levantando a Asmita, que a duras penas se aguantaba de pie, y que no mostraba ninguna intención de proseguir con la propuesta de su improvisado enfermero.

\- ¿Te acabas de desnudar tú o también lo tengo que hacer yo?- La paciencia de Defteros, que a su vez estaba enfrentando a las nubes que seguían turbando su propia mente, se estaba agotando por momentos.

\- No hace falta que me lo quite todo...- Asmita ladeó el rostro hacia el lado contrario de dónde estaba Defteros, para privarle en la medida de lo posible la evidencia de su rubor y las lágrimas de frustración e impotencia que le provocaban esa embarazosa situación.

\- ¡Asmita, por favor! ¡No voy a ver nada que no tenga yo también!- Exclamó Defteros, precipitándose al abismo de su aguante.

Las palabras sonaron impacientes y el tono utilizado cargado de aspereza, haciendo que Asmita agachara aún más su atribulado rostro frente a una situación de la cuál hacía rato que no tenía ningún tipo de control.

Defteros se percató al instante de lo brusco que había sido e inspiró con ansias, pasándose una mano por su propia frente mientras llevaba sus cabellos hacia atrás y soltaba el aire con lentitud, como si su mente estuviera contando hasta diez antes de volver a hablar.

\- No debes tener vergüenza...- Dijo al fin con un tono más calmado y amigable.- He hecho ésto muchas veces, Asmita...y no tienes por qué sentirte mal...ni por ti ni por mí. No pasa nada, de verdad...- Insistió, viendo como Asmita al fin hacía el esfuerzo de acabar de desnudarse él solo, agarrándose con fuerza al antebrazo de Defteros, que a su vez también le sujetaba para servirle de apoyo y que así no perdiera el equilibrio.

Sin soltarse de su agarre, Asmita primero levantó un pie para dejar que la ropa abandonara una pierna, y cuando tocó el suelo de nuevo alzó el otro, liberándose así de toda la tela que lo había vestido hasta el momento. Extendiendo el brazo libre buscó palpar la pared frente a él, y cuando se supo ubicado, alzó con lentitud una pierna para adentrarse a la bañera, seguidamente de la otra. Inmediatamente el agua empezó a empapar su cuerpo, llevándose con ella los restos de sangre y sudor, salpicando inevitablemente a Defteros, que no se atrevía a soltar todavía a Asmita, dado las evidencias de la falta de fuerzas en sus piernas.

\- Quizás será mejor que te sientes...- Dijo con estudiada suavidad, para no apesadumbrar más a Asmita de lo que ya estaba.

Defteros no pudo evitar fijarse en el cuerpo delgado que tenía indefenso frente a él, y obedeciendo a un inesperado pudor intentó no posar su mirada sobre los atributos que demostraban que ese muchacho era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, aunque su absurda actitud a veces diera muestras de lo contrario.

No sin cierta inseguridad, Asmita se soltó del apoyo que le ofrecía Defteros, y se agachó buscando el borde de la bañera para poder sentarse e instintivamente cubrir su sexualidad alzando las piernas y ocultándola entre ellas.

\- Puedo continuar yo solo...- Susurró con un hilillo de voz, mientras se rodeaba las piernas con los brazos y agachaba la cabeza entre sus rodillas, como si buscara ocultarse de la visión que sin habérselo propuesto le estaba ofreciendo a Defteros.

\- Está bien...como quieras.- Respondió Defteros, apartándose de él mientras sentía una extraña ternura recorrerle el cuerpo.- Tómate el tiempo que necesites, pero me avisas si te hace falta mi ayuda.

Asmita se limitó a asentir sin alzar su rostro, dejando que el agua continuara empapando todo su cuerpo, prendido de una terrible vergüenza y una sensación de fragilidad que le costaba horrores aceptar.

Defteros salió del baño y rehizo sus pasos hacia la cocina, quedándose plantado en el medio mientras observaba con desgana y una terrible extenuación el panorama que se extendía a su alrededor. Emitiendo un profundo suspiro empezó a abrir los armarios en busca de algo que le sirviera para arreglar un poco ese desastre, y respiró tranquilo al hallar las herramientas imprescindibles de limpieza que habitan en cada casa, aunque él mismo no fuera muy aficionado a darles uso en su cotidianidad. Agarró la escoba y rápidamente se dispuso a barrer todo ese mar de cristales, haciendo gala de la poca destreza que siempre había tenido con las artes domésticas. Recuperó del suelo el escurridor arrancado de la pared, y revisando el lugar del que había sido arrancado concluyó en que haría falta arreglar la pared para poder volver a colocarlo en el mismo lugar. Por el momento lo dejó olvidado sobre la encimera, y prosiguió barriendo el desastre, esparciendo con la escoba las gotas de sangre que ya se habían medio secado. Una vez los cristales estuvieron recogidos, fue en busca del cubo y el mocho, y acabó de repasar el suelo, limpiando la sangre derramada, pero dejando un gran charco de agua tras de sí.

Inexplicablemente, Defteros estaba tan sumergido en poner orden en aquél lugar, que no se dio cuenta que silenciosamente Asmita había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta, con los largos cabellos rubios completamente mojados, y su delgado cuerpo cuidadosamente cubierto por una toalla amarrada a su cintura. Cuando se volteó y lo encontró allí de pie, sin decir nada, Defteros se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Qué susto me has dado!

\- ¿Has...limpiado?- Preguntó Asmita, haciendo caso omiso de la exclamación de Defteros.

\- Sí, ya puedes entrar sin problemas.- Dicho ésto, volvió a guardar las herramientas en el mismo lugar donde las había encontrado y se plantó frente a Asmita, observando atentamente que su frente aún seguía sangrando un poco.- Ven...siéntate aquí...- Prosiguió, agarrándole del brazo y conduciéndolo hacia una de las sillas del salón. Asmita obedeció, manteniendo la cabeza gacha, la cuál Defteros le obligó a levantar tomándole del mentón y apartando los mojados cabellos del flequillo hacia atrás, fijándose en la herida.- El corte no es profundo, pero necesito tapártelo con algo...¿Tienes un botiquín o algo parecido?

\- En el armario del baño hay de todo...- Respondió Asmita, volviendo a bajar el rostro una vez Defteros se hubo alejado en busca de lo que necesitaba.

Al abrir el pequeño armario sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa al descubrir todo el arsenal de productos médicos y farmacéuticos que Asmita atesoraba allí. Rápidamente valoró el contenido y se apropió de lo básico para el momento: vendas, tijeras, gasas, un bote de povidona yodada y esparadrapo. Al llegar de nuevo donde le esperaba Asmita, lo dejó caer todo sobre la mesa, y seguidamente tomó asiento frente a él, agarrando las gasas y vertiendo el antiséptico en ellas, para empapar la brecha de la frente e intentar cortar del todo el ya débil sangrado. Al notar una mano de Defteros tomar su rostro y luego un inminente escozor en su frente, Asmita rechistó levemente, tratando de apartarse instintivamente.

\- Quieto. No te muevas.- Defteros limpió la herida y una vez aclarada, cortó un pequeño trozo de gasa que la sujetó con una tira de esparadrapo.- Éste ya está. Mañana ya te lo podrás quitar.- Asmita se había sumergido en su habitual mutismo, y dócilmente se dejaba hacer, con el rostro gacho y la vergüenza recorriéndole por dentro.- Ahora déjame ver las manos...- Continuó Defteros, tomándolas sin esperar respuesta y repitiendo las mismas acciones que había llevado a cabo con la frente.

Asmita no pudo evitar que una lágrima de impotencia se deslizara por su mejilla, mientras apretaba la mandíbula y dejaba que se formaran los atractivos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Defteros se percató de ese detalle, y miró a Asmita con una mezcla de compasión y rabia difícil de discernir. Compasión porqué le dolía ver a alguien tan solo como lo estaba él, y rabia porqué no entendía cómo se había permitido llegar a ese punto pudiendo haberlo evitado.

Una vez las manos estuvieron curadas, Defteros arrastró muslos arriba la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, alarmando a Asmita, que rápidamente sus mejillas ardieron con voluntad propia y las manos se apresuraron a mantener la toalla en una posición digna.

\- ¿Por qué te has dejado llegar hasta este punto?- Preguntó con una seriedad que apocó aún más a Asmita, mientras revisaba los pequeños cortes que también había en uno de sus muslos y en la rodilla de la otra pierna.- ¿Por qué? Lo podrías haber evitado perfectamente, ¿me equivoco?- Añadió, prosiguiendo con la limpieza de las últimas heridas detectadas.- ¡¿Por qué, carajo?! ¡Responde! ¿O es que acaso esperabas dejarte morir? ¡Por qué si es así no me explico por qué cojones me has tenido que llamar!

Asmita aguantó el incomprensible derroche de rabia que estaba saliendo de Defteros sin decir nada, limitándose a ladear su rostro e intentar que sus traicioneras lágrimas no acudieran a sus ojos.

En vano.

Su silencio enervó a Defteros sin medida, que no siendo muy consciente del mal que podía hacer dejó que toda la exasperación que le había causado la situación escapara por sus labios.

\- Te comportas como un imbécil, no te cuidas de una enfermedad que puede tener control y no ser mortal...no quieres que te vea un médico, pero en cambio te sirves de mí.- Continuó Defteros, preso de una rabia que ni él mismo sabía del todo porqué surgía.- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Asmita?!- Espetó, empujándole levemente el desnudo hombro.- No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no me cuentes todo lo que necesito saber. Si no lo haces, el lunes mismo renuncio a seguir contigo.- Dicho ésto, Defteros instintivamente se mordió su labio inferior, dejando entrever por un instante uno de sus peculiares colmillos.- Tú no has sido ciego siempre...¿verdad?- Prosiguió, fijándose en el dolor que sus palabras habían producido en el rostro de Asmita, que cerró sus ojos con fuerza, propiciando que las lágrimas surcaran su piel sin control mientras su pecho empezaba a convulsionarse por el llanto retenido.- ¿Es por ésto que vas al centro de invidentes? ¿Para que te enseñen a vivir en la oscuridad? ¡Porqué tu habilidad para lidiar con la ceguera brilla por su ausencia!

Las duras palabras que Defteros estaba incomprensiblemente arrojando sobre Asmita se clavaban al alma de éste como dagas ardientes, rasgándole por dentro y revolviendo demasiadas heridas que no sabía si algún día llegarían a cicatrizar. Las lágrimas ya no tenían qué las mantuviera dentro de sus ojos muertos, y la propia impotencia de Asmita al final tomó la voz, en un intento desesperado de defenderse frente a los ataques de Defteros.

\- ¡Ya vale! ¡Ya está bien, ¿no?!- Exclamó, descubriendo el azul de sus ojos y dirigiéndolo hacia al frente, dónde presentía a Defteros.- ¡No! ¡No fui siempre ciego! ¡¿Contento?! ¡Y no, no puedo aceptar mi enfermedad! ¡Me ha robado el poco color que quedaba en mi vida!- Continuó, frente a la repentina mudez de Defteros, que ahora se mordía el interior de su mejilla mientras sus ojos escrutaban con todo detalle el desesperado rostro de Asmita.- ¡Y no, no quiero que ni un médico ni los servicios sociales sepan de ésto!- Ahora su voz calló, mientras intentaba que el llanto no acabara de desatarse en su interior.

\- ¿Por qué?...- Demandó Defteros.- ¡¿Por qué?!

Asmita suspiró entrecortadamente al tiempo que su voz emergía de nuevo, tomada por la tristeza y la desesperación.

\- ¡Por qué tengo miedo...! ¡Tengo miedo que me vuelvan a encerrar en un maldito hospital!

Las lágrimas seguían insistentes su camino a través de su rostro, hasta llegar a su mentón y caer hasta empaparse en la toalla que escasamente cubría sus muslos. Con rabia Asmita alzó una mano e intentó secárselas con el dorso de ésta, con un nerviosismo que desarmó a Defteros.

\- No digas nada a nadie...por favor...- Balbuceó Asmita, mientras seguía con su inútil esfuerzo de borrar las malditas lágrimas.

La angustia que se estaba haciendo presente en Asmita hizo que Defteros le observara con infinita tristeza, recordando muy a su pesar unas palabras que ya había escuchado muchos años atrás. Unas palabras cargadas de desesperanza y de una profunda súplica que él mismo en su momento respetó y defendió hasta el último suspiro. Sus azules ojos también amenazaban con humedecerse frente a la escena que estaba presenciando, y obedeciendo a un impulso nacido desde una recóndita ternura, se acercó a Asmita y le abrazó, viendo a través de su dolor el dolor de su propia madre fallecida tiempo atrás.

\- De acuerdo...está bien...no diré nada de ésto a nadie...- Susurró contra el oído de Asmita, que se debatía entre el hecho de permanecer en la distancia o de entregarse al acto de afecto que le estaba ofreciendo Defteros.- Pero me tienes que prometer que no volverás a jugar con tu vida, condenado idiota.

Asmita se había rendido a su pesar, y el llanto finalmente se apoderó de él, haciendo que asintiera levemente al tiempo que al fin alzaba sus brazos y rodeaba levemente el cuerpo de Defteros, luchando para no estrechar demasiado un abrazo que al mismo tiempo se le presentaba necesario y amenazante.

Necesario porqué Asmita hacía mucho tiempo que no gozaba del afecto de nadie.

Amenazante por qué la proximidad de Defteros le desbocaba el corazón.

Y le despertaba sensaciones que no sabía cómo descifrar.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Tincho, me alegra enormemente saber que me acompañarás hasta el final. Con toda la sinceridad del mundo te lo digo. ¡Infinitas gracias y saludos!_


	12. Despertar

_¡Saludos a todos! Y mil disculpas por mi retraso en esta entrega. Están siendo unos días de escaso tiempo para dedicarme a la historia. Espero que disfrutéis este nuevo capi :)._

* * *

 **#Despertar#**

La porción de tiempo que ambos se permitieron otorgar al afecto pronto se agotó.

Cuando Asmita hubo recuperado un poco la compostura se apresuró a cortar el contacto que le había ofrecido la cercanía de Defteros, replegándose sobre sí mismo y sintiendo como una insistente vergüenza le obligaba a ocultar su rostro tomado por el rubor. Y Defteros...Defteros luchaba consigo mismo para comprender de una puñetera vez porqué ese arisco muchacho era capaz de despertarle ira y ternura a partes iguales. Había algo magnético en él que chocaba estrepitosamente con la esquiva actitud que tanto se cuidaba de mostrar en todo momento, como si él mismo se debatiera en una batalla interna con sus propios miedos y pesares, deseando hacer lo posible por apartar a las personas de su lado pero al mismo tiempo anhelando secretamente que alguien fuera capaz de aniquilar esa confrontación interna que él solo se había formado.

\- Si ya te sientes mejor quizás deberías ir a dormir ¿no crees?- Dijo Defteros, apresurándose a romper un silencio que se le estaba presentando, como mínimo, engorroso. Asmita asintió con su ya innata mudez.- Y yo...pues yo me quedaré a dormir al sofá. No pienso dejarte solo después de lo que ha pasado esta noche.

\- No hace falta...de verdad...- Susurró Asmita, con un tono de voz imposible de descifrar si escondía la verdad o el deseo de lo contrario.- Ya me siento bien...

\- Me quedo, y que no se hable más.- Le cortó Defteros, alzándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia el sofá, dónde se dejó caer sin ningún cuidado, probando su escasa comodidad.- No te preocupes...he dormido en sitios peores.- Concluyó, sin mentir del todo en su afirmación.

\- Como quieras...- Asmita también se alzó de la silla, con movimientos lentos, agarrándose la toalla que aún cubría su cuerpo para evitar perderla por el camino.- Igualmente harás lo que te dé la gana...- Masculló con retintín mientras se perdía en las sombras de su habitación.

Los ojos de Defteros se abrieron como platos al ser testigo de las palabras murmuradas en la distancia, pero que inevitablemente habían conseguido llegar a sus oídos.

\- ¡Será posible! Pero qué fastidioso llega a ser el desagradecido éste...- Exclamó con toda la intención de hacer llegar su voz a Asmita, que ya se había zambullido en su habitación.- ¡Pues sí, haré lo que me dé la gana! ¡¿Me oyes, Asmita?! ¡¿O te crees que puedes hacerme venir a las dos de la madrugada y después echarme?!- Dicho ésto, Defteros se hizo con un cojín el cuál colocó en el reposa brazos del sofá con gestos toscos, y seguidamente buscó su chaqueta, la cuál había olvidado en el suelo y que pensaba usar para cubrirse un poco el cuerpo.- Y si no te gusta...¡pues te jodes!- Sentenció, antes de tumbarse y revolverse hasta encontrar una posición que no machacara demasiado su espalda, viéndose obligado a replegarse como un ovillo si quería que sus piernas descansaran sobre ese catre improvisado.- De verdad...no sé por qué cojones hago todo ésto...- Farfulló para sí al tiempo que se acurrucaba y dejaba que un terrible sueño, fabricado desde un profundo cansancio y una galopante resaca, se apoderara de él, robándole la consciencia de todos sus sentidos de un plumazo.

Defteros cayó rendido en un santiamén. En cambio, a Asmita le costó mucho más conciliar el sueño. Desde su habitación podía escuchar la acompasada y pesada respiración de quién le había sacado de las consecuencias de su estupidez sin mostrar ningún atisbo de vacilación. Y sin aparente compasión. Por primera vez en su vida, Asmita se había topado con alguien que no mostraba azucarada pena frente a su situación, alguien que no le hablaba con condescendencia y que le ponía firme tratándolo como a un igual, tan capaz de todo como lo es el resto del mundo que no padece complicaciones de salud. Y éso, en cierta manera, le gustaba...Y secretamente, lo propiciaba. Ya desde el primer día que inevitablemente sus caminos se cruzaron, Asmita probó la natural rudeza de Defteros. Una rudeza carente de malicia y que en el fondo ocultaba una delicadeza que se notaba que había sido curtida por un dolor antiguo. Un dolor que Asmita había empezado a presentir y a desear desentrañar.

La mañana no tardó mucho en llegar, y con ella desapareció el liviano sueño que al fin había conseguido conciliar Asmita. Al despertar lo primero que escuchó fue la todavía pesada respiración de Defteros invadir el salón. Asmita se levantó, se vistió y se dirigió hacia la cocina, dónde la madrugada anterior había quedado el estuche con su salvación. Por mucho que se resistiera a ello, su vida dependía de una aguja, y lo primero que se propuso hacer, por su propia salud y por no desatar la furia del aún desaparecido Defteros, se comprobó el nivel de glucosa en sangre y se administró su dosis diaria de insulina, pinchándose la medicación en el vientre.

Defteros seguía preso en los dominios de Morfeo. Inevitablemente se había movido durante su sueño, la chaqueta que le había servido de improvisada sábana se hallaba en el suelo y ahora él reposaba panza arriba, con una pierna extendida y saliendo por el extremo opuesto del sofá y la otra fuera de él, con el pie haciendo contacto con el suelo. Un brazo descansaba sobre su estómago, moviéndose al compás que marcaba la respiración, y el otro estaba alzado, sirviéndole a su vez de apoyo a su dormido rostro. Aparentemente ésa no era una posición cómoda, pero era tal el cansancio que habían sufrido su cuerpo y su mente el día anterior que parecía no afectarle en absoluto.

Asmita no sabía si despertarle o dejarle seguir durmiendo, pero después de unos momentos de dudas se acercó a él con la intención de zarandearle y arrancarlo de su descanso, preparándose mentalmente para recibir una sarta de improperios que en el fondo no le molestaban. Cuando se supo a escasos palmos de él, extendió una mano, tanteando el aire hasta dar con algo sólido, que dedujo que era el hombro. Sólo hacía falta propinar un empujón en ese punto, pero extrañamente Asmita se detuvo. Defteros no parecía haber notado su aproximación, ni mucho menos su leve contacto, pues la respiración seguía siendo sonoramente profunda.

Algo desconocido dentro de Asmita estaba manipulando sus primeras intenciones. Algo extraño le había acelerado el corazón y había detenido la idea de despertarle, tomando posesión de sus movimientos, haciendo que la mano que había posado sobre el hombro de Defteros empezara a recorrer la clavícula, hasta llegar al cuello, que levemente rozó, notando su calor y el palpitar del pulso bajo la piel.

No sabía por qué, pero una fuerza interior le demandaba poner rostro a la persona que había estado con él la última semana. Desde la mañana anterior, después de la desagradable aventura vivida en el metro, Asmita empezó a desear conocer las facciones de quién le despertaba sensaciones desconocidas recorrer su cuerpo, y ahora podía hacerlo sin ser descubierto, aprovechándose de la tranquilidad que le otorgaba el hecho que Defteros siguiera en otros mundos. Con lentitud, se agachó al lado del sofá y permitió que su otra mano se uniera a la tarea de moldear un rostro a través de los únicos ojos de los que poseía desde hacía un tiempo. Sus dedos.

Con meditada suavidad empezó a recorrer la piel de Defteros. Detectó las líneas que marcaban su mandíbula, el mentón...luego los deslizó hacia arriba, perfilando lo que se presentaba como una nariz recta, unos pómulos masculinos y unas mejillas que empezaban a presentarse rasposas. Rápidamente los dedos se encontraron perdidos entre unos largos mechones de cabello que parecían querer ocultar la dormida mirada, y justo en ese momento, un cambio en la respiración de Defteros hizo que se detuviera en seco, temeroso de haber sido descubierto en su acto de descarado atrevimiento.

Unos eléctricos escalofríos atravesaron el cuerpo de Defteros de arriba abajo, haciendo que lentamente fuera ganando terreno al despertar de la consciencia. En sueños le pareció que algo estaba acariciando su rostro, y con pesadez abrió un poco sus ojos, descubriendo con enorme sorpresa que no habían sido sensaciones del mundo onírico, sino que el contacto aparentemente soñado había sido vívido y real. Al abrir los ojos el contacto cesó de repente, y sin apenas moverse pudo apreciar la figura de Asmita agachada a su lado y con las manos congeladas en el aire.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse en ese momento. Asmita deseaba en silencio que su osadía no hubiera despertado a Defteros, las respiración del cuál había cambiado de intensidad y ritmo, aunque parecía no moverse en absoluto. Defteros se quedó quieto y callado, con su mirada dirigida hacia la figura petrificada de Asmita, anhelando que éste diera por hecho que seguía dormido y que prosiguiera con las insospechadas caricias que le había estado brindado escasos segundos antes. Después de unos largos instantes de dudas, los dedos de Asmita volvieron a cobrar vida, tanteando de nuevo el rostro de Defteros, que sin saber por qué se dejaba hacer, cerrando los ojos para intensificar los estremecimientos que el suave contacto de Asmita enviaba por todo su cuerpo.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. Hacía mucho tiempo que no permitía que nadie le acariciara de esa manera. Con lentitud volvió a abrir los ojos para focalizarlos de nuevo sobre Asmita y su concentrado semblante. Defteros no había podido obviar la belleza que poseía Asmita. Una belleza andrógina, amenazada en todo momento por la seriedad que se empeñaba en vestir un suave rostro con el ceño permanentemente fruncido, evitando que sus mejillas fueran adornadas por esos exquisitos hoyuelos que sólo emergían cuando éste bajaba la guardia. Y descubrirlo así, desarmado y ofreciéndole un contacto que había rehusado tener en todo momento desde que sus caminos se cruzaron, amparado por la estúpida idea de que seguía dormido e inconsciente de lo que Asmita estaba haciendo, le resultó tremendamente excitante y desconcertante al mismo tiempo. Parecía que Asmita se deleitaba en secreto mientras sus dedos recorrían las largas hebras de cabello azul que de manera salvaje se desparramaban sobre su rostro, y los leves tirones que éstas sufrían no cesaban de descargar intensos escalofríos a través de cada partícula de piel de Defteros, erotizando todo su cuerpo hasta niveles que él mismo no tuvo en cuenta que pudiera alcanzar. No en ése inoportuno momento.

No. Ésto no podía estar pasándole a él. No podía ser que unas simples e inocentes caricias estuvieran despertando en él ése tipo de reacciones, totalmente ajenas a su mente y voluntad.

Debía cortar ese momento en seco. Debía volver a tener el control de algo que parecía estar escapando de toda razón.

Sin pensarlo más, Defteros se revolvió en su posición, emitiendo leves sonidos de supuesto desperezo que hicieron que Asmita apartara sus manos como si éstas se hubieran quemado con un fuego invisible que él mismo, sin saberlo, se había encargado de encender.

\- Asmita...¿qué haces?- Dijo Defteros con la voz ronca, incorporándose en el sofá. Luchando para anular las sensaciones habían decidido instalarse en todo su ser.

Al saberse descubierto Asmita retrocedió, alzándose y apartándose de la proximidad de Defteros al tiempo que un intenso sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Y de sus atrayentes hoyuelos.

\- Nada...- Atinó a contestar, con un hilillo de voz.- Sólo quería...- _Quería conocer tu rostro_...pensó, pero sin ser capaz de exponer sus intenciones en voz alta, sustituyéndolas por palabras más vacías. Más salvadoras de una situación que se había convertido en algo turbulento.- Sólo quería despertarte...

Un carraspeo atravesó la garganta de Defteros, que no sabía muy bien cómo narices manejarse en ese momento, después de haberse rendido a algo que nunca había siquiera cruzado por su mente.

\- Pues ya estoy despierto. Gracias.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para romper del todo la extraña concupiscencia que se había despertado en él.- Veo que ya estás mejor...- Otro carraspeo acudió de nuevo a la garganta de Defteros, para conseguir aclarar su voz de una vez por todas.

\- Sí...ya estoy bien.

\- Bueno...pues creo que va siendo hora que me vaya.- Dijo Defteros con fingida sequedad, mientras emitía leves quejidos debidos a los dolores que también invadían su cuerpo por la incomodidad del improvisado lecho antes de alzarse del sofá. Una vez en pie, inconscientemente tiró de su camiseta hacia abajo con la intención de ocultar la inapropiada excitación que se delineaba bajo sus ajustados jeans, aunque Asmita no podía llegar a percibirla de ninguna manera.

Asmita asintió, en silencio. En su imperturbable silencio. Sumido en unas profundas dudas que martilleaban su mente con la posibilidad de haber sido descubierto, y con la imposibilidad de aclararlas debido al terror que le despertaba la simple existencia de tal opción.

Otra vez una extraña atmósfera se instaló pesada sobre los dos, robándoles la locuacidad del habla, apremiándoles a romper con un momento que ignoraban cómo había nacido, y mucho menos, cómo escapar de él.

\- Asmita...- Dijo Defteros al fin, mientras recogía su chaqueta del suelo y se la enfundaba con rapidez.- Debo irme...hoy tengo cosas importantes que hacer...así que no te comportes como un imbécil, porqué yo no podré venir a sacarte de los problemas que te buscas tú solo.- Continuó, hablándole con una incomprensible dureza que chocaba con las sensaciones que aún le zarandeaban por dentro.

\- No volveré a hacer nada estúpido. No temas por ésto...- Replicó Asmita, emulando la brusquedad con la que se le dirigía Defteros.

\- Éso espero. Aún así...si te pasara algo...habla con Dohko. Es un buen tío.- Asmita volvió a asentir, mudo y paralizado en medio del espacio tiempo de su triste salón.- Mañana volveré a ver si has cumplido con tu palabra.- Añadió Defteros.- Y para acompañarte a comprar algo de platos y vasos...porqué has conseguido quedarte sin casi nada.- El tono de voz usado parecía pronunciado por un dictador que no aceptaba el derecho a réplica, aunque seguidamente fue rebajado un poco y teñido con algo parecido al humor.- Si tanto detestabas tu vajilla...haberlo dicho. No hacía falta que te esforzaras en romperla toda.

\- Está bien...- Respondió Asmita intentando no mostrar la incipiente sonrisa que le habían despertado las palabras de Defteros.

\- Pues nada...hasta mañana.

Dicho ésto Defteros pasó por al lado de Asmita, dejándole plantado e inmóvil en el mismo sitio, y se apresuró a alcanzar la puerta que le liberaría de ese peculiar momento. Anhelando huir de allí y del cúmulo de sensaciones que el tacto de Asmita habían desatado en él.

\- Espera...

La voz de Asmita le detuvo cuando su mano ya había alcanzado la manija de la puerta y estaba a punto de llevar a cabo su escapada. Lentamente se volvió, esperando con incertidumbre y curiosidad saber qué carajo se tenía que añadir en ese maldito momento.

\- Sí...

\- Nada...- balbuceó la trémula voz del rubio.- Que gracias por haberme ayudado...Tienes razón...me comporté como un estúpido, y tú no tenías por qué pagar por ello. Aún así, lo hiciste...y te lo agradezco.

Defteros esbozó su irresistible media sonrisa, aceptando la gratitud que le ofrecía Asmita desde una necesaria distancia.

\- Como alguien me dijo no hace mucho, no soy tan mezquino. Y no te preocupes...me has aclarado algo del porqué eres así de raro, pero aún no me lo has contado todo. Se te ha terminado el tiempo de callar y otorgar.

\- Tú tampoco te esfuerzas mucho en iluminar tu oscuridad...Creo que estamos en tablas.- Contraatacó Asmita, sorprendiendo a Defteros por segunda vez en pocos minutos.

Definitivamente, algo se estaba aflojando en el hermetismo que les había acompañado días atrás. Defteros no pudo evitar reírse levemente ante el pulso dialéctico que otra vez emergía entre los dos.

\- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo irritante que llegas a ser?

\- Sí...creo que lo he escuchado en mas de una ocasión durante los últimos días.

Un suspiro se apoderó de Defteros, que ya no sabía que hacer para salir de allí a toda prisa.

\- Hasta mañana, Asmita...y ya puedes destaparte las heridas. Ya no sangran y necesitan que les de el aire.

Sin demorarse más en su intención de escapar, Defteros abrió la puerta y desapareció, dejando a Asmita atrás.

Echando a andar con decisión hacia su casa, luchando para no ver ese suave rostro cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Luchando para aplacar un fuego que se había despertado en contra de sus más razonables pensamientos.

Intentando llenar su mente con las notas y melodías que esa noche le harían olvidar.

Sin estar seguro de querer olvidar.

 _#Continuará#_


	13. Sincerarse

**#Sincerarse#**

Al introducir la llave en su piso y darle sólo media vuelta, supo que Aspros se encontraba allí. Al fin de cuentas, no era tan raro. Era sábado y Aspros siempre aprovechaba para dormir hasta que su cuerpo aguantaba.

No se habían visto desde el mediodía anterior, y la realidad es que Defteros no tenía ningunas ganas de cruzarse con él. Menos aún de tener que intercambiar palabras vacías de significado y cargadas de resentimiento, como venían haciendo desde hacía tiempo, aunque a veces hallaran un oasis de camaradería y tranquilidad que duraba menos de lo que dura un suspiro.

Defteros se adentró sin decir nada, dejando reposar las llaves sobre el mueble del recibidor y echando una ojeada de refilón a Aspros, que se encontraba en el salón, medio recostado en el sofá e inmerso en alguna _profunda_ conversación a través del teclado táctil de su móvil. Su primera intención fue pasar como si fuera una sombra, obviando la presencia de su hermano y la escrutadora mirada que éste le dedicó desde la distancia.

Ya casi había alcanzado el pasillo que le conduciría hacia su habitación, cuando la irritante voz de Aspros llenó el piso.

\- ¿Ya ni siquiera saludas cuando entras en casa?

Defteros se detuvo, apretando la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos mientras un sonoro suspiro intentaba diluir la incipiente rabia que había empezado a nacer dentro de él. Su primera intención, hacer caso omiso a Aspros, así que reanudó sus pasos, pero la voz de su hermano se empeñaba en insistir.

\- Defteros...¡Te estoy hablando!

Aquí ya no pudo más. Su paciencia se agotó. Su capacidad mental entrenada a consciencia para pasar de todo...para pasar de Aspros...se esfumó por completo.

\- Ya te he escuchado...- Respondió entre dientes, masticando las palabras, sin regalarle ni una pizca de correspondencia con su mirada.

\- ¡Pues responde!

\- ¡¿Y por qué tengo que hablar ahora?!- Exclamó al fin, dándose media vuelta y apoyándose con ambas manos en el respaldo de una silla, mirando a Aspros con furia mal contenida impresa en su fruncida mirada.- Ah, claro, ya lo entiendo...- Añadió, paseando su vista alrededor, como si buscara encontrar algo y utilizando un tono de desdén.- Ahora puedo hablar porqué no hay nadie de tu preciado círculo de amigos que me pueda ver ¿no?- Aspros enmudeció de golpe, no esperando tal reflexión salir de los labios de Defteros, que seguía mirándole con dureza.- ¡¿Qué carajo quieres que te diga?! ¡Venga, aprovecha el momento, ahora no hay nadie que pueda escuchar mis supuestas sandeces!

La mirada de Aspros se limitó a estudiarle en la distancia, reparando en unas manchas que se esparcían por todas las andrajosas ropas que cubrían a Defteros.

\- Defteros...estás manchado de sangre...

Defteros se quedó paralizado un segundo, antes de soltarse de la silla y mirarse sus propias ropas, dándose cuenta de un detalle en el que no se había fijado hasta ese preciso momento.

\- Esta sangre no es mía.- Respondió al fin, con frialdad, mostrando la intención de irse de allí para evitar entrar en un bucle sin salida.

Con una celeridad casi sobrenatural, Aspros se alzó del sofá y le detuvo, agarrándole con fuerza por el brazo y obligándole a enfrentar sus miradas.

\- Si no es tuya...es que es de alguien más...

\- ¡Pero qué sagaz que llegas a ser, hermanito...!- Le espetó Defteros, soltándose de su agarre de un brusco tirón.

\- ¿Entonces de quién es?

\- ¿Acaso te importa?- Dijo, dándose media vuelta y sabiéndose detenido otra vez por el contacto de Aspros, que le obligó a encararle de nuevo.

\- ¿En qué andas metido?

\- En nada que deba preocuparte...

\- ¡Y una mierda, Defteros!- Exclamó Aspros, a punto de perder del todo los pocos papeles que le quedaban.- ¡Hace días que te comportas de manera extraña!- Continuó, posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Defteros, anclándolo contra la pared para evitar su huida.- Casi no duermes en casa, menos aún pisas estas cuatro paredes, desapareces por la mañana y no te acuerdas de volver...¡y ahora ésto!- Añadió, observándole de arriba a bajo para reafirmarse en las obviedades que su aspecto delataba en silencio.- ¡¿En qué asuntos turbios andas metido últimamente?!

Defteros había bajado la mirada, buscando ocultar su rostro detrás de los mechones de su largo y desaliñado cabello, mordiéndose con rabia el labio inferior al tiempo que trataba de controlar una respiración que amenazaba en soltar la bestia de su furia de un momento a otro.

\- ¡Dime, carajo! ¡¿Te has peleado con alguien?! ¡¿Es un asunto de drogas?!- Insistió Aspros, zarandeándole por los hombros, buscando clavar su idéntica mirada sobre los esquivos ojos de su igual.- Por favor, Defteros...- Continuó rebajando su tono y aflojando la presión que sus manos ejercían sobre los abatidos hombros de su hermano.- No te voy a juzgar...pero necesito saber en qué líos andas...

Una intensa inspiración llenó el pecho de Defteros, que lentamente soltó el aire por la nariz, inspirando de nuevo y volviendo a vaciar sus pulmones con calma, como si buscara hallar algo de compostura entre la maraña de rabia y frustración que le despertaba la desconcertante actitud de Aspros hacia él.

\- Mira Aspros...- Dijo al fin, alzando la mirada medio borrada por la cortina de cabellos que se empeñaban en cubrirla.- Ayer quise contártelo, y no me diste opción.

\- Ayer no era buen momento...- Respondió Aspros, aceptando su turno de bajar la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ahora has marcado horarios adecuados para poder hablar conmigo, como haces con tus alumnos? ¿Tanto te avergüenzas de mí?

\- No me avergüenzo de ti...

\- Pues nadie lo diría, Aspros...Me trataste como un imbécil delante de tus amigos...¡Y te regocijaste en ello!- Un empujón en el pecho de Aspros hizo que éste se apartara unos centímetros, bajando sus brazos y dejando libre a Defteros, que en contra de sus suposiciones, no se movió.

\- Ayer estaba cabreado contigo...

\- Ayer...y antes de ayer...y la semana pasada...y hoy...y mañana...

\- ¡Basta Defteros!

\- ¿Acaso me equivoco?- Aspros seguía con la mirada gacha, posada sobre las manchas de sangre que se esparcían por todos los jeans de Defteros.- Sé que no soy perfecto, como a ti te gustaría. Pero no soy mala persona. Y esta sangre no es de ninguna pelea. Así que deja de mirarme de esta manera y de imaginarte cosas que no son.

\- Lo siento, Defteros...- Dijo Aspros al fin, volviendo a alzar la mirada.- Sé que no me estoy comportando de manera comprensiva contigo últimamente.

Un leve suspiro, sin cortar el mudo diálogo que se ofrecían las miradas, sirvió para que Defteros aplacara un poco la rabia que le había despertado esa repetida situación.

\- Al menos lo reconoces...- Murmuró, no sabiendo del cierto si las palabras elegidas habían sido las más adecuadas para calmar el fuego abierto entre los dos.

\- Hagamos un pacto.- Aspros habló con tranquilidad, esforzándose en parecer calmado y accesible. Y en el fondo, deseando sinceramente conseguirlo. Defteros le estudiaba con reservas, pero no dijo nada, esperando que su hermano aclarara las condiciones del trato que iba a proponer.- Tú vas y te tomas tu tiempo para asearte...que falta te hace...y mientras, yo preparo la comida.- Ambos se aguantaban la mirada, y Defteros seguía a la expectativa.- Y luego, nos sentamos juntos a comer, y hablamos. Sin prejuicios ni reproches. ¿Crees que seremos capaces de conseguirlo?- Concluyó Aspros, observando a Defteros aún con su ceño fruncido, pero aparentemente algo más relajado.

\- Sin prejuicios ni reproches...- Repitió Defteros, suavizando las líneas que conformaban su rostro.- No suena mal del todo...

\- Te prometo que no me alteraré, y que escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir.- Una casi imperceptible sonrisa adornó los labios de Aspros por un instante.

\- Está bien...acepto el trato.- Respondió Defteros, permitiéndose ladear los labios en otra media sonrisa de rendición.

\- ¡Pues anda! ¡Ve a ducharte, que hueles a guarida de tigre!- Exclamó Aspros, propinándole un leve y extrañamente amigable toque en el hombro antes de dirigirse a la cocina y ponerse manos a la obra con los fogones, que no dominaba mal, pero que en hermético secreto sabía que no lo hacía tan bien como Defteros cuando se ponía en serio frente a ellos.

Defteros se internó en el baño, intentando hallar alguna explicación que iluminara el por qué del repentino cambio de actitud de Aspros. Luchando para quitarse de la cabeza, y del cuerpo, las extrañas sensaciones que Asmita había despertado en él. Muy a su pesar, no podía dejar de pensar en las corrientes eléctricas que los inocentes dedos de Asmita habían mandado recorrer cada uno de sus nervios, maldiciendo la propia naturaleza humana, que se encargaba de volver a dominar su cuerpo en contra de su más firme voluntad. El agua caía caliente sobre él, empapándolo por completo, pero sin conseguir aplacar un fuego que insistía en arder en su interior. Ambas manos se habían apoyado contra la pared, y había agachado la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agua jugara a inundar sus largos cabellos azules, que se desparramaban como cascadas alrededor de su rostro y espalda, al tiempo que notaba un tórrida quemazón invadir su bajo vientre. No quería abrir los ojos. No quería descubrir su nueva y revivida excitación a la espera que algo decidiera satisfacerla.

- _Por todos los dioses, Defteros...¿Cómo puedes sentirte así?_.- Masculló entre dientes, incapaz de visualizar la evidencia que se había despertado en su cuerpo.- _Es un hombre...¡¿Desde cuándo te pone así un hombre?!_

El ardor en su entrepierna cada vez era más punzante, y no le quedaban muchas opciones para poner remedio a ese inoportuno despertar del deseo, que con impaciencia demandaba ser saciado de una vez por todas.

Lentamente posó su mano derecha sobre su abdomen, y la fue deslizando hacia abajo, debatiéndose entre auto-satisfacer esa necesidad o otorgarle el tiempo necesario para que ésta desapareciera por sí sola. Pero no parecía haber muchas posibilidades que ocurriera ésto último. Su mente no cesaba de recrear las sensaciones que habían impreso las manos de Asmita sobre su piel, y maliciosamente jugaba en disfrazar su propio tacto con el supuesto tacto de Asmita, otra vez, recorriendo senderos que esa misma mañana no se habían atrevido a explorar.

\- _Maldita sea...es un hombre...¡Asmita es un condenado hombre!_

Antes que su propia mano llegara siquiera a rozar su expectante miembro, su mente fue capaz de reordenar unos desencajados comandos que hicieron que la posara sobre la manija del grifo y que lo girara del todo hasta la derecha, accionándolo al completo y apretando los dientes para prepararse a recibir una descarga de agua helada que sirviera para llevar a cabo lo que su mano no se había atrevido a perpetrar. Acabar con el maldito ardor que le quemaba por dentro y que le propiciaba unas fantasías que no debían tener lugar.

Por mucho que mentalmente se preparara para el momento, no pudo contener un ahogado grito que escapó de su garganta al tiempo que la fría cascada de agua empezaba a enfriar su cuerpo, cortándole la respiración por unos eternos instantes, hasta que su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando al brusco cambio de temperatura, y así acabar con la maldita erección que la viva imagen de Asmita se había propuesto fabricar.

Finalmente, la decisión tomada pareció funcionar, y una vez acostumbrado a la frescura del agua, Defteros siguió con su aseo sin cambiar la temperatura de su baño. Cuando salió, se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a vestirse, eligiendo unos vaqueros negros y rasgados a la altura de la mitad de los muslos, y que carecían de cremallera, sustituyendo la función de ésta una colección de botones que hacía tiempo que habían perdido al botón que presidía la fila. Luego rebuscó entre sus camisetas y se hizo con una de Metallica, que se llevó con él en la mano hacia el salón.

Una vez en el comedor, Aspros ya había preparado una deliciosa Musaca, un plato tradicional griego consistente en una base de berenjena sofrita en aceite de oliva, luego una capa de carne de cordero machacada con tomates también triturados, y la última superior de bechamel, gratinado al horno para finalizar la cocción.

Defteros, que había aparecido medio vestido, aún con la camiseta en la mano, se quedó plantado frente a la mesa, sorprendido por la dedicación de Aspros en elaborar un plato que nunca se le había dado muy bien, y que hacía años que se resistía en probar.

\- Defteros...¿te has dado cuenta que falta un botón a tus pantalones?- Dijo Aspros cuando apareció al salón, cargado con los vasos y cubiertos necesarios para la ocasión, después de echarle una rápida ojeada a su hermano, que parecía recién nacido al mundo de nuevo.

\- Ah...sí...ya lo sé. Pero es que me dan suerte estos jeans...y esta noche vamos a necesitar mucha.- Respondió Defteros, con aire distraído mientras se enfundaba la negra y descolorida camiseta y se fijaba en el plato preparado por Aspros, que olía más que bien.- Has hecho Musaca...

\- Sí. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de comerla. Aunque no me sale tan bien como a ti...- Respondió Aspros, apoyando las manos sobre sus caderas mientras estudiaba el aspecto que presentaba su recién obra culinaria.

\- A mamá le encantaba...

\- Bueno...¿comemos?.- Le cortó Aspros, sentándose a la mesa y descorchando una botella de vino rosado que hacía tiempo que estaba olvidada en la nevera.- A todo ésto...¿que te ha pasado en el baño que has metido tremendo grito?

Defteros le había imitado en sus movimientos, tomando asiento frente a él, y al escuchar tal pregunta no pudo evitar en llevarse una mano a la cabeza y alborotarse el cabello con aire de no saber muy bien qué responder, ya que la verdad no tenía cabida en ese momento.

\- Ah...nada...que he decidido ducharme con agua fría para hacerme pasar un poco la resaca...- Mintió descaradamente.

\- Así tomar vino no es buena idea...

\- No te preocupes, ya estoy bien. Un buen choque de agua fría lo arregla todo.- Continuó mintiendo mientras observaba como Aspros llenaba los dos vasos hasta la mitad.

\- ¿Me vas a contar todo lo que está pasando últimamente?- Inquirió Aspros, al tiempo que cortaba un par de rebanadas de pan y le ofrecía una a Defteros, que aceptó y le pegó un mordisco antes de probar el plato que había cocinado su hermano.

\- Me has dicho que no te ibas a enfadar...

\- Lo prometo.

Defteros suspiró profundamente, buscando las fuerzas necesarias para contar algo que iba a enfurismar a Aspros, aunque éste le hubiera prometido no caer en su rabia fácil.

\- Está bien...Empiezo, y tú te callas hasta que haya terminado.- Aspros asintió, observando como Defteros buscaba valor en cualquier sitio menos en su directa mirada, que al cabo de unos segundos encontró correspondencia en los azules ojos de su hermano.- El otro día me multaron por fumar marihuana en la calle.- Dijo Defteros, sin perder detalle en la decepción que se imprimió en cuestión de milésimas de segundo en los ojos de Aspros.- Y me arrestaron porqué me opuse a la policía...

\- Defteros...

\- Has dicho sin prejuicios ni reproches.- Le cortó, apuntándole con el tenedor que estaba a punto de anclarse a un pedazo de la deliciosa Musaca.

\- Está bien...sigue.- Dijo Aspros, llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca, saboreándola sin perder la atención del rostro de su hermano.

\- Me tuvieron una noche en el calabozo y me soltaron a la mañana siguiente, a la espera de la celebración de un juicio rápido para zanjar el tema.- Aspros masticaba con lentitud mientras esperaba que Defteros tragara el pedazo de Musaca que ocupaba su paladar.- Como no tenía ganas de verte ni de darte explicaciones, los dos días siguientes dormí en el local de ensayo de Radamanthys, esperando el juicio.- Prosiguió Defteros, arrojando luz a la súbita desaparición que había perpetrado la última semana. Aspros no podía dominar del todo la consternación que le producía escuchar el relato de su hermano, pero se abstuvo de puntualizar nada.- Y cuando llegó el juicio y me dijeron la cantidad de dinero que se tenía que pagar esta vez, por ser reincidente, lo cambié por trabajos comunitarios a la sociedad.- Concluyó Defteros, con una naturalidad que no sabía de dónde había salido, y que sorprendió a partes iguales a los dos.

\- ¿Trabajos comunitarios?- Preguntó Aspros.- ¿A tanto ascendía la multa para no habérmelo dicho?

\- Te prometí que éso no volvería a suceder...y te fallé. ¡No podía permitir que pagaras con tu sueldo mis estupideces!- Exclamó Defteros, antes de pegar otro bocado a la deliciosa comida que se estaba extinguiendo con rapidez frente a él.

\- ¿A cuánto ascendía...?

\- A seiscientos euros...

\- ¡¿Pero qué narices...?!

\- ¡Por éso accedí a hacer trabajos sociales!- Se defendió Defteros, sin dejar que Aspros terminara su exclamación de sorpresa, o condena, o un poco de ambas.

\- ¿Y qué trabajos haces?

\- Pues básicamente tengo que acompañar por la calle a un chico que es invidente y que todavía no se sabe mover muy bien por él mismo, ya que su ceguera, por lo que he descubierto, es relativamente reciente.

\- ¿Y la sangre?- Insisitió Aspros, ansioso de aclarar algo que no le parecía que tuviera buena pinta en absoluto.

\- Pues la sangre es de este muchacho...Tuvo un accidente en su casa y se cortó al caérsele unos vasos y platos al suelo. No sabía a quién acudir y me llamó a mí. Fui y le curé las heridas...ahí debí mancharme, aunque no me di cuenta de ello hasta que lo has hecho tú.- Aspros parecía digerir las palabras de Defteros, tratando de encontrar la lógica en su relato.- La sangre viene de ésto, Aspros...es la verdad. Debes creerme.- Aspros se había sumido en una repentina seriedad que no dejaba de estudiar a Defteros en la distancia que les ofrecía la extensión de mesa que se interponía entre ellos.- ¡No soy un puto ionqui! ¡No estoy metido en problemas de drogas!

\- Pero las consumes...

\- ¡Ya estamos otra vez!- Exclamó Defteros, soltando de un golpe el tenedor sobre la mesa, temiendo perder los nervios que habían despertado de nuevo dentro de él.- Que consuma maria de vez en cuando no me convierte en un drogaadicto, Aspros...y desearía que algún día lo pudieras entender.

\- Nunca debiste introducir ésta mierda en casa, Defteros...

\- ¡¿Dónde ha ido tu intención de no hacer reproches?!- Exclamó Defteros, ya un poco exasperado por la eterna repetición del mismo tema.- A mamá le ayudaba con los efectos secundarios de la quimioterapia...le suavizaba las náuseas y le evitaba vomitar tan seguido...

\- ¡Pero tú no estás enfermo de cáncer, maldita sea! ¡A tí no te hacen quimio para nada, así que la consumes por vicio!

\- Aspros...¿acaso te acuerdas de lo que sufrió mamá? ¡Si podíamos hacer algo para aliviarle el sufrimiento, pues se hacía, y punto!

\- Si _podías_ hacer algo querrás decir ¿no?

\- No sé a dónde quieres llegar, Aspros...

El ambiente ya se había vuelto a tensar, como siempre ocurría cuando ambos compartían algo más de media hora juntos en un mismo lugar. Aspros había dejado de comer, y Defteros apretaba la mandíbula con mal disimulada impotencia frente a una situación por la que ya hacía tiempo que no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

\- Venga...dilo...¡Dilo de una vez!- Le espetó Aspros, de repente.- ¡Di lo que te quema por dentro! ¡Acúsame abiertamente de no haber hecho nada durante la enfermedad de mamá!

Una repentina aceleración en la respiración de Defteros delataba que la paciencia empezaba a abundar por su ausencia, pero aún así, batalló para contener una ira que no debía manchar un momento que habían empezado a construir tranquilos y con cierto destello de antigua camaradería.

\- No voy a decir algo que no creo sólo porqué tú tengas la necia necesidad de escucharlo corroborado por otra voz que no sea la de tu propia consciencia.

La voz sonó fría y firme, pero sin ningún atisbo de acusación. Y Aspros quedó desarmado en un segundo, no sabiendo cómo replicar una sentencia que Defteros le había lanzado desde la más profunda sinceridad de su ser. Aspros dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se guardó un puño dentro de la otra mano, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y alzándolas hasta llegar a permitir que su rostro se apoyara en ellas, evitando a toda costa encontrarse con la serena y profunda mirada que Defteros le regalaba desde la seguridad de la distancia que la madera imprimía entre los dos.

\- Aspros...deja de sentirte mal por éso...- Añadió Defteros, alargando el brazo y apoyándolo sobre el de Aspros, apretándolo amigablemente durante unos instantes.- Tú eras brillante con los estudios...acababas de matricularte en la carrera de tus sueños...¿Cómo iba a permitir, yo, que no tenía ningún futuro claro, que sacrificaras el tuyo por algo que podía hacerme cargo yo solo?

Por un momento, los ojos de Aspros parecieron rendirse a algo semejante a la tristeza y emoción, aunque su orgullo se encargó que las muestras no fueran más allá de un ligero titilar de sus pupilas, un poco más humedecidas de lo normal.

\- Debí estar a tu lado, Defteros...- Dijo Aspros al fin, atreviéndose a devolver su acuosa mirada a su hermano, aparentemente calmado y paciente al otro lado de la mesa.- Debí haber estado a vuestro lado...y no lo hice...

\- No todo el mundo afronta el dolor de la misma manera, Aspros...Tú debías brillar en lo que se te daba bien...alcanzar tu sueño...Y lo hiciste.

\- Aún así...¿con qué derecho me labré un futuro al margen de mamá y de ti?

\- Nosotros estábamos contentos de verte avanzar desde nuestra posición. Mamá siempre estuvo orgullosa de ti.

Un silencio, construido desde un profundo dolor compartido, aunque asimilado de diferentes maneras, se apresuró a invadir un espacio que siempre se acababa presentando pesado y costoso de respirar.

\- ¿Y tú?- Preguntó Aspros, temiendo la respuesta.

Defteros no se esperaba tal interrogativa, y se tuvo que otorgar unos momentos para hallar el camino y poder reconducir la conversación hacia otros lares menos hirientes para ambos.

\- ¿Sabes Aspros...? A veces me pregunto cuándo dejamos de ser hermanos tú y yo...

Sin pensarlo, Defteros alargó el brazo y se hizo con una fotografía que hacía años que dormía en el mueble del televisor, que se hallaba a escasos palmos de él. En la fotografía se veían a ellos dos, con veinte años de edad recién cumplidos, uno a cada lado de su madre, que volvía a lucir un débil cabello nacido desde la rendición de los tratamientos de quimioterapia para su cáncer, que inevitablemente había hecho metástasis y ya no tenía otro fin que esperar el momento de la última visita. La escena inmortalizada en esa imagen era la del último cumpleaños de su madre, y la sonrisa de ella era la única que se vislumbraba sincera. Las sonrisas que mostraban Defteros y Aspros obedecían a una auto-impuesta alegría que nacía desde las más veraces ansias de hacer feliz a alguien que ya no tenía mucho tiempo para recordar en qué consistía éso llamado felicidad.

La mirada de Defteros se humedeció al posarse sobre esa imagen y recordar los tres largos años de tratamientos y sufrimientos que llenaron esas cuatro paredes que ahora cobijaban las densas oscuridades de ambos.

\- Creo que aquí aún lo éramos...- Añadió, ofreciéndole la fotografía a Aspros, que la tomó entre sus manos con dedos temblorosos.- Después...cuando ella se fue...empezamos a olvidarnos de lo que una vez fuimos.

\- Yo siempre he velado por tí, Defteros...desde que ella nos dejó, siempre me he hecho cargo de ti...- Se defendió Aspros, llevándose de su mejilla una traicionera lágrima antes que ésta se atreviera a probar más porción de su piel.

\- No se trata de velar o no velar, Aspros...- Dijo Defteros, perdiendo su también acuosa mirada sobre la mesa, sin fijarla en ningún punto físico en concreto.- Se trata de compartir...- Sentenció, alzando al fin la vista y buscando la inundada mirada de Aspros.- ¿Cuánto hace que no hacemos nada juntos?

\- Estamos comiendo juntos.- Se volvió a justificar Aspros.

\- ¡No quiero decir ésto! ¡Ya me entiendes!- Se desesperó Defteros, ante la barrera defensiva que había levantado Aspros.- Me refiero a cuánto tiempo hace que no compartimos una cerveza juntos..¿Cuánto hace de la última vez que nos emborrachamos mano a mano? ¿O que nos reímos de estupideces hasta dolernos el estómago? ¿O que me cuentas cómo te van las cosas en el instituto? ¿O que te interesas por mi banda?...¿O que vamos juntos al cementerio a verla?

Aspros había ladeado la mirada, buscando huir del derroche de sinceridad que Defteros estaba vertiendo sobre él, impotente y retraído frente a la gran verdad que Defteros acababa de destapar.

Una par de lágrimas más osaron escapar de la azul mirada de Aspros, que volvió a borrarlas con toscos roces del dorso de su mano sobre la piel de sus mejillas, sintiéndose abatido. Pequeño. Y frágil.

\- Aspros...sólo desearía que pudiéramos volver a ser hermanos algún día. Sin reproches y con aceptación de nuestras virtudes y defectos...

Con recíproca sinceridad...

 _#Continuará#_


	14. Revel's

**#Revel's#**

Era recién estrenada la tarde cuando Defteros se acercaba al local de ensayo para reunirse con sus compañeros de banda y proceder al traslado de todo lo necesario hacia el Revel's, el pub del viejo Sage, que después de las incansables insistencias de Manigoldo, había accedido a dejarles escenario por una noche.

Por su cabeza aún transcurrían demasiadas cosas que no colaboraban en absoluto en ayudarle a prepararse mentalmente para afrontar el reto que tenían por delante. Aunque debía reconocer que el rato compartido con Aspros al final no había resultado tan desastroso como solía pasarles últimamente. Habían conseguido hablar civilizadamente, y hasta le pareció que en algún momento surgió algo semejante a la complicidad que tanto habían compartido, y que en silencio tanto añoraba.

En la puerta pudo divisar la furgoneta que Manigoldo había conseguido secuestrar por un día a su vecino y anfitrión de esa noche, y a Bennu subir con sumo cuidado todas las partes de la batería que poco después debería volver a montar. En la puerta apareció Manigoldo, acarreando dos de los bombos de la batería, que a punto estuvieron de caérsele al suelo, frente a la desquiciada mirada de Kagaho clavada sobre él.

\- ¡Pero ten cuidado!- Le gritó Kagaho, subido en la furgoneta, que palideció de repente al ver el tambaleo de parte de su instrumental entre las manos de su colega.

\- Tranquiiiilo...- Le respondió Manigoldo arrastrando las sílabas y haciendo cabrear aún más a Bennu.- Está todo controlado.

\- ¡Anda, pásamelos antes de que vayan al suelo!

\- ¡Joder, tío! ¡Tratas mejor a tu batería que a las mujeres!

Presenciar esa escena en la distancia hizo que Defteros se introdujera de lleno en la ansiada dimensión dónde era capaz de olvidarse de todo, y una divertida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al momento que se detenía frente a ellos, alzando un brazo hasta encontrar apoyo en la parte superior de la puerta abierta, sin ser advertido por ninguno de sus dos amigos.

\- Veo que el ambiente empieza a estar caldeado...- Dijo, a las espaldas de Manigoldo, que pegó un bote por el susto, casi dejando caer el último bombo que aún peligraba en sus manos.

\- ¡Hostias, Defteros! ¡¿De dónde carajo sales tú?!

\- ¡Mani! ¡El bombo!- Gritó Kagaho, alargando las manos y arrancando el tambor de las peligrosas garras de Manigoldo.

\- ¡De las sombras salgo, si te parece!- Exclamó Defteros, riéndose. Al fin.

\- ¡Pues ponte a trabajar, que ya lo hemos hecho casi todo nosotros!- Le mandó Manigoldo, dirigiéndose hacia dentro para recoger su guitarra y todos los cables necesarios para hacerla funcionar.

\- Este tío...¡es que me saca de quicio!- Dijo Kagaho, que emergió medio agachado de las profundidades de la furgoneta y saltó de ella, posicionándose frente a Defteros, que aún no había variado su posición.

\- Tranquilízate Kagaho. Nos va a salir de puta madre, ya te lo dije ayer.- Intentó aplacarle Defteros, acompañando sus palabras con un par de leves golpes sobre el hombro de su amigo.

\- Ya, ya lo sé...pero es que Manigoldo altera a cualquiera.- Un resoplido escapó de los labios de Kagaho para darse aire él mismo a su rostro, alborotando así aún más el flequillo de unos cabellos que no conocían orden alguno, mientras sus manos se apoyaban sobre las caderas y la penetrante mirada escrutaba a Manigoldo en la distancia.

\- Voy a preparar mis cosas para subirlas también.- Añadió Defteros, por fin sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Oye...- Le detuvo Kagaho.- ¿Ayer...al final qué? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Ah...nada...- Respondió Defteros, acordándose de la conversación que habían mantenido justo antes de irse al encuentro de Asmita.- Un pequeño percance doméstico sin importancia.- Mintió, deseando olvidarse de ese asunto de una vez por todas.

\- Bueno...pues mejor.- Concluyó Bennu, dando por zanjado un tema que en esos momentos no era la prioridad.

Dentro del local también se encontraban Radamanthys y Pandora, acabando de enrollar todos los cables necesarios y repasando una y mil veces que no se olvidaran de nada. Los teclados ya estaban cargados, habían sido lo primero, seguido de la batería a trozos de Kagaho. Sólo faltaban la guitarra y el bajo, dejando los altavoces en su lugar, ya que el pub disponía de unos, más potentes aún.

\- ¡Pandora! ¡Vas a eclipsar a todo el bar!- Exclamó Defteros, repasándola de arriba abajo con amigable descaro.

\- Ésa es la idea.- Respondió ella, brindándoles su atractiva sonrisa, y sabiéndose poseedora de una oscura belleza digna de admirar.

Su profunda mirada violeta y la larga cabellera negra completaban una imagen salida de las más sugerentes novelas del romanticismo gótico, ya que se había ataviado con una camiseta de finos tirantes ajustadísima a su cuerpo, de color vino tinto añejo, completada con una minifalda de cuero negro que ni por casualidad le llegaba a la mitad de los largos muslos, y las piernas estaban enfudadas en unas altas botas repletas de hebillas en los costados. La porción de piel que se vislumbraba entre el cuero de las botas y la falda estaba cubierta por unas medias de rejilla negra y el aspecto que ofrecía era realmente de infarto.

\- ¡Ehh! ¡No la miréis tanto que me la vais a gastar!- Espetó Radamanthys, no sabiéndose muy bien si lo decía en broma o no.

Entre risas, colegueo y algún que otro bufido compartido entre Manigoldo y Kagaho, acabaron de cargar todo lo necesario a la furgoneta, y después de bajar la persiana y echar la llave en ella, todos se montaron al vehículo prestado y se dirigieron al pub, para volver a montarlo todo de nuevo y probar el sonido y todas las conexiones antes de que llegara la temida y deseada hora de la verdad.

En la puerta les esperaba Sage, un hombre ya entrado en una edad muy madura pero que aún se sentía con fuerzas y ánimos de regentar un local que dormía durante el día y se desperezaba de noche. Lucía una larga cabellera gris, y la expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de seriedad y bondad que irónicamente contrastaba con el tipo de vida que transcurría en el sótano al que él le seguía insuflando vida.

Haciendo gala de una fortaleza y energía que muchos hombres de su edad ya no poseían, se apresuró a ayudarles a bajar todos los instrumentos. El Revel's era un pequeño pub al cuál se accedía después de descender unos escalones, como si se fuera directamente a las puertas del infierno, y una vez se traspasaba la entrada, los visitantes se encontraban con un espacio más largo que ancho, delineado en la parte izquierda por una barra que se extendía casi en toda la longitud de la pared, y en la opuesta, un largo banco acompañado de pequeñas mesas redondas y sillas, listas para recibir a cualquiera que quisiera disfrutar de una bebida fría y una buena dosis de música rock de todos los tiempos. Al fondo se alzaba, a tan sólo un par de palmos del suelo, un pequeño escenario que cada viernes era testigo de Jam Sessions, dónde cualquiera que supiera tocar un instrumento estaba invitado a dejar volar sus artes encima de él, improvisando todo lo que hiciera falta, uniéndose a otros músicos amaters que disfrutaban de ese momento. En cambio, los sábados estaba destinado a ser la tarima de bandas locales y provinciales que aún no tenían un nombre hecho, y que buscaban la oportunidad de ser escuchadas y descubiertas dentro de ese agujero repleto de humo, alcohol, buenos ritmos e infinitos sueños.

Ese sábado debía ser su oportunidad. Ese sábado era el turno de los "Servants of Hell", como Radamanthys había decidido llamar a la banda de manera casi unilateral. Sin permitirse el lujo de perder nada de tiempo, se dedicaron a montarlo todo de nuevo. La batería de Kagaho fue lo que les llevó más rato, aunque lo hubieran podido hacer antes si su celoso dueño no se hubiera opuesto enérgicamente a aceptar ningún tipo de ayuda, menos aún la que insistentemente le ofrecía Manigoldo, sólo con la absurda intención de cabrearle para su propio regocijo. Una vez todos los cables estuvieron enchufados y la batería perfectamente montada, llegó el turno de ponerlo todo a prueba.

A prueba de fuego.

A prueba de éxito.

Sage les observaba desde la barra con un cierto aire paternal. El viejo se sentía muy próximo a Manigoldo, que hacía unos años se había mudado a vivir en su mismo edificio, y sin saber muy bien por qué lo había adoptado como algo parecido al hijo que nunca tuvo, aunque las muestras de afecto mutuo que se ofrecían brillaban más por los actos que por las palabras que se dedicaban.

No faltaba mucho tiempo para que se abrieran las puertas de los sueños, y antes de zambullirse en su reto, decidieron comer algo no muy equilibrado ni caro que compraron al restaurante de comida rápida que se encontraba unos metros más arriba, y que bajaron para dar cuenta de ello sentados a ambos lados de la barra, junto con Sage.

\- Muchachos, espero que esta noche no la caguéis.- Les dijo, con semblante serio pero tono amable.- He tenido que decir a otra banda que tenía pedido este sábado que no podía ser, por obras en el local. ¡Así que no me podéis fallar!- Todos asientieron en silencio mientras devoraban las grasientas hamburguesas y los nervios que les recorrían el estómago.- Además...he conseguido que venga el director de eventos de la Razz a veros...

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices, viejo?!- Exclamó Manigoldo con la boca medio llena, a punto de atragantarse por la emoción.

\- Lo que escucháis. No podré brindaros muchas más oportunidades como ésta de ser vistos y escuchados por alguien que os puede contratar y pagar por ello.

\- ¡Pero qué cojonudo que eres cuando quieres!- Le espetó Manigoldo de nuevo, golpeándole algo pasado de fuerzas en el hombro, gesto que Sage aceptó resignadamente.

\- Bueno chicos...no podemos fallar. Y no lo haremos.- Sentenció Radamanthys, que hasta el momento había estado extrañamente callado, debido a la concentración en la que se había sumido hacía ya rato.- Hoy...los "Servants of Hell" ¡brillarán en el infierno!- Dijo, alzando su cerveza y chocándola con las botellas de todos los presentes, incluido Sage.

\- Ya es hora de abrir las puertas...vosotros procurad no celebrar el éxito antes de alcanzarlo.

Dicho ésto, Sage se fue a abrir las puertas al público, que tímidamente empezó a llenar el local, tomando asiento en las diferentes mesas y empezando a dar cuenta de diversas bebidas que el viejo dueño les servía con rapidez. Todavía no era el momento de actuar, debían esperar a que la noche avanzara y que el pub se llenara casi al completo, y se retiraron en las bambalinas improvisadas que se habían hecho un lugar en el abarrotado almacén. La música ambiental les iba poniendo a tono con un ritmo que no debían dejar perder, pero los nervios que recorrían sus cuerpos les atacaban a cada uno de manera peculiar. Radamanthys no hablaba, Defteros no dejaba de morderse las pocas uñas que le quedaban ayudándose de su peculiares colmillos, Pandora no cesaba de atarse el pelo y soltárselo, no decidiéndose en ningún momento por un look en concreto, Manigoldo hablaba por los codos y Kagaho...pues Kagaho era el único que seguía como siempre, serio y callado, sentado en un rincón sobre una caja de botellas vacías, con los ojos cerrados y moviendo las manos levemente al ritmo mental de las canciones que repasaba sin cesar en su cabeza.

La hora de la verdad se acercaba. El pub ya estaba bastante repleto de gente, y Sage apareció en el almacén con una botella de Jack Daniel's en una mano y seis vasos de chupito en la otra.

\- Chicos, ¡os llega el momento!- Dijo, repartiendo los pequeños vasitos para llenarlos hasta rebosar con el preciado whisky, no perdiendo la oportunidad de unirse a ese grupo de ilusionados jóvenes en un rápido brindis.- Considerad ésto como un regalo de la casa.- Añadió guiñándoles el ojo.- ¡Por los jodidamente insistentes "Servants of Hell"!

\- ¡Por nosotros!- Exclamaron todos al unísono, alzando los chupitos para seguidamente beberse ese sorbo de whisky de golpe.

Su aparición al escenario ya no se hizo esperar más, y se levantó algo de expectación entre la concurrencia, que les observaron entre curiosos y escépticos. Cada uno ocupó su posición sin atreverse mucho a mirar al público que tendría que sufrir su actuación. Sage se hallaba detrás de la barra, esperando la señal de Radamanthys para quitar la música ambiental y dejarles vía libre en la carrera para alcanzar sus sueños.

Pandora, que al final había optado por dejarse la cabellera libre, no sabía muy bien sobre qué pie dejar caer su peso, y no paraba de variar su posición mientras los largos y gráciles dedos tanteaban el teclado aún mudo frente a ella. Kagaho parecía haber desaparecido tras su batería, y las piernas ya se le movían al ritmo de rock. Manigoldo se hizo un pequeño lío con el cable al colgarse la guitarra del hombro, la cuál tuvo que volver a descolgar y deshacer el inoportuno embrollo que había surgido de los nervios que sin querer reconocerlo, también le atacaban a él. Defteros se hizo con el bajo sin los problemas de su colega, y con calma se recogió el cabello en la nuca para alzarlo y liberarlo del agarre que la cinta que cruzaba su espalda siempre se empeñaba en imprimir sobre su salvaje cabellera. Defteros no quería fijarse mucho en sus colegas. No deseaba contagiarse más de un nerviosismo que amenazaba en tomar el control de sus expertos dedos sobre las cuerdas, y mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, esperando escuchar las primeras notas de la canción que seguidamente le daría el paso a él. Radamanthys se había posicionado, altivo e imponente, en el centro del pequeño escenario, dejando descansar las manos sobre el micrófono, que volvió a ajustar por enésima vez a una altura que ya hacía rato que había calculado. Después de una profunda inspiración y de un encuentro rápido con la mirada de todos los componentes, buscando la confirmación que ya estaban todos listos, lanzó la mirada definitiva hacia Sage, que al instante cerró la música del pub, incrementando así la expectación de los clientes. Otra ojeada de Radamanthys hacia Manigoldo, que con repentina seriedad asintió, y dejó que la púa entre sus dedos empezara a arrancar de las cuerdas las galvánicas notas de "Highway to Hell", como hacía días que habían acordado.

La guitarra rasgó el ambiente con una electricidad que se propagó por todos los presentes, atraídos por la ejecución de un clásico de clásicos, y poco a poco, toda la atención fue recayendo sobre el escenario. Radamanthys se mostraba seguro, y éso dotó de tranquilidad a todos los demás, que a medida que avanzaba la canción se fueron relajando y sumergiendo en su propio mundo al cuál no debían temer, ya que no estaban haciendo nada que no hubieran practicado hasta la saciedad durante las últimas semanas.

Al finalizar la primera pieza, un aluvión de aplausos y silbidos les hizo llegar la energía necesaria para seguir adelante con un concierto que se presumía exitoso. Los temas del rock de todos los tiempos, y algunos sólo conocidos por unos pocos, pero ejecutados rozando la perfección, consiguieron que todos los asistentes al pub se entregaran sin reservas a una oferta musical que sorprendió a todo el mundo, incluido al responsable de eventos de la Razz, una conocida discoteca de la ciudad que a su vez era sala de conciertos de grupos reconocidos a nivel estatal e internacional. El ritmo que se había apoderado de la pierna del "cazatalentos" invitado por Sage delataba que el hombre estaba disfrutando el momento, y el viejo no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al ser, de momento, el único testigo de un detalle esperanzador para sus muchachos.

La sucesión de temas iba atrapando a todo el mundo, y el concierto llegó a durar una hora y media sin interrupción alguna, acabando con la legendaria "Rock and Roll all night" de Kiss, que hizo desgañitar las gargantas de los presentes, unidos hacía ya rato a la perfecta voz de Radamanthys. Durante ese tema, Manigoldo y Defteros se habían entregado tanto durante todo el concierto que se permitieron la libertad de posarse al lado de Radamanthys y acabar de rubricar una noche perfecta acompañándolo con sus voces, emulando con gracia a los auténticos Kiss.

Inevitablemente la nota final llegó, y con ella, el derroche de aplausos y silbidos, alentando a que continuaran con algunos temas más, pero las fuerzas ya no daban para perpetrar más milagros en una noche que ninguno de los cinco había fallado. Dónde todos y cada uno de ellos se habían dejado el alma en conseguir algo en lo que firmemente creían, y que sin proponérselo, les había convertido en una pequeña familia.

Después de refrescarse rápidamente las gargantas y de mostrar el enorme agradecimiento que todos sentían por tal recibimiento, se retiraron al almacén, ardiendo aún en adrenalina, regalándose entre todos abrazos de amistad sin escatimar en intensidad.

\- ¡Lo hicimos, cojones! ¡Lo hicimos!- Exclamó Radamanthys, ampliando un abrazo que abarcara a todos sus colegas.

\- ¡Te lo dije, Kagaho! ¡De puta madre ha salido!- Clamó Defteros, abrazándose a Bennu, que parecía salido de un mar de sudor, y que al fin se permitió iluminar su atractivo rostro con una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

\- ¡No va a haber nadie que se nos resista!- Añadió Manigoldo, acercándose a Pandora y tomándola del rostro para plantar sus labios sobre los de ella durante un segundo, antes de soltarla y abrazarla a la vez que buscaba rodear también a Radamanthys.

Era tal la euforia que compartían, que ninguno de ellos reparó en la presencia en el almacén de Sage, seguido de un hombre de semblante serio vestido con traje. Visto la indiferencia que el éxtasis que recorría las venas de los jóvenes propiciaba para el momento, Sage no tuvo más remedio que carraspear sonoramente para hacer evidente su presencia, consiguiendo hacer callar las voces, pero incapaz de borrar unas sonrisas que parecían de otro mundo.

\- Muchachos...hay alguien que quiere hablar con vosotros.- Dijo, aparentando solemnidad pero dejando que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa que acompañaba la alegría que translucían sus ojos.

\- Hola chicos...no sé si sabéis quién soy...- Dijo el hombre, hallando confirmación a su media pregunta. Aún así, presentó su cargo.- Soy el responsable de eventos de la sala Razz, os he estado viendo toda la noche...y la verdad es que me habéis asombrado.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, y sus voces enmudecieron por completo, esperando escuchar las palabras mágicas que recompensarían todos sus sacrificios y esfuerzos. Todas sus disputas y discusiones. Todas las tardes y noches dedicadas a los sueños.

\- No esperaba que un repertorio de covers pudiera llegar a ser tan ameno, y bien ejecutado...y me estaba preguntando...¿os apetecería probar un escenario mayor?

Pandora ahogó un grito llevándose las manos a los labios, cubriéndolos mientras luchaba para no echarse a saltar como una niña. Manigoldo no hizo el esfuerzo de su compañera, y gritó eufórico, lanzando improperios de alegría a los cuatro vientos. Radamanthys asintió agradeciendo las palabras y el ofrecimiento, fingiendo terriblemente mal una serenidad que no había por ningún lado, y Defteros simplemente se sintió como si algo le drenara las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo, notando como una intensa emoción le recorría por completo, hallando consuelo en el brazo que Bennu había pasado por sobre sus hombros.

Ésta era la recompensa obtenida después de tanta lucha, de tanto enfrentamiento con Aspros...de tanta oscuridad.

Por fin una intensa luz atravesó cada célula de su ser, haciéndole sentir radiante. Y vivo.

Por fin algo salía bien.

Por fin volvía a tener algo por lo que luchar.

Algo que le hacía vivir.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _¡Krista! Me alegra saberte de vuelta :). ¡Gracias por los comentarios que me seguís regalando a cada capítulo!_

 _¡Ceci! Espero que puedas leer ésto. Gracias por tu fidelidad en la historia y por las interpretaciones que haces de cada capítulo :). ¡Un abrazo!_


	15. Confusión

**#Confusión#**

Esa noche de sábado se estaba presentando larga. Muy larga.

La adrenalina desatada por la emoción del concierto y del contrato conseguido después seguía recorriendo sus venas al mismo ritmo que lo hacía el alcohol. Y no sólo el alcohol. Como siempre que se presentaba una ocasión que Manigoldo consideraba especial, se encargaba de abastecerse con otro tipo de sustancia que enseguida conseguía nublar sus mentes, con una celeridad avivada aún más por la compañía de la abundante cerveza que sus cuerpos se prestaban a asimilar.

Hacía rato que ya habían acudido de vuelta al local de ensayo, y allí se encargaron de continuar con su privada celebración del momento vivido. Y del éxito conseguido. Hacía rato que Radamanthys y Pandora habían desaparecido, para seguramente encargarse de sus personales muestras de cariño después de tanta tensión acumulada y compartida. Defteros, Manigoldo y Kagaho se hallaban en la sala, sentados en el suelo y sumidos en una especie de trance sensorial que les alejaba de cualquier realidad que osara orbitar a su alrededor.

Era ya bien entrada la madrugada, y el cuerpo de Defteros estaba dando señales de rendición debido al agotador día que había sacudido su cuerpo y mente con grandes dosis de emociones difíciles de digerir en tan poco tiempo. Quizás era la hora de volver a casa y por fin poderse regalar un merecido descanso en una cama que últimamente probaba muy poco. Apurando la última lata de cerveza que había caído en sus manos, decidió levantarse e ir en busca de su chaqueta, olvidada en la pequeña y andrajosa habitación que había en la parte trasera del local. Ésa misma que días antes había decidido usar para pasar las noches en las que no tenía ni ganas ni ánimos de ver a su hermano. Sin acordarse en absoluto de la desaparición que Radamanthys y Pandora habían perpetrado rato antes, se adentró en ella, topándose de bruces con los dos cuerpos de sus amigos enzarzados en una batalla de besos y caricias que congelaron su paso al instante. Al saberse descubiertos, ambos alzaron sus embriagadas miradas hacia él, sin molestarse en absoluto.

Sino todo lo contrario.

\- Defteros...- Ronroneó Pandora, recostándose de manera sugerente sobre el gastado lecho que cobijaba sus cuerpos aún vestidos.- Ven...

Con lentitud alzó la mano, ofreciéndola a Defteros, que por unos largos instantes, dudó. Radamanthys se había echado a un lado, y también miró a Defteros, dándole el consentimiento para unirse en un tórrido juego a tres bandas que no era la primera vez que se originaba entre ellos. En las pocas ocasiones que había ocurrido lo mismo anteriormente, Defteros se había prometido no volver a caer en las garras de un placer que al fin acababa resultando vacío. Vacuo. Prescindible. Pero esa noche las dudas seguían recorriendo su obnubilada mente.

\- Ven...no seas tímido...

Los gráciles movimientos de los dedos de Pandora, instándole a acortar la distancia, y el siseo de su suave voz, desactivaron sus pasadas reafirmaciones e hicieron que Defteros tomara esa mano, acercándose a los dos, apoyando una rodilla sobre el catre y dejándose caer al lado de esa bella muchacha que se ofrecía sin reservas ni rubor. A fin de cuentas, lo que pudiera pasar acabaría careciendo de importancia, y sería adjudicado a un estado de embriaguez mental y corporal que ninguno de los tres juzgaría después.

Pandora sonrió con malicia mientras trataba de alcanzar los labios de Defteros, hallándolos en medio de una turbia oscuridad que se extendía más allá de la propia esencia de sus actos. Defteros se entregó, saboreando la suavidad de esa boca que se presentaba dispuesta a ser besada. Con descaro dejó deslizar su mano a través del muslo de Pandora, que seguía unida a sus labios mientras Radamanthys se encargaba de repartir besos y mordiscos a lo largo del cuello y hombros de su novia, buscando surcar con los dedos, la tersa piel por debajo de la ajustada camiseta que aún cubría su delgado y esbelto torso. La mano izquierda de Pandora buscó tantear el abdomen de Defteros, colándose debajo de su camiseta y buscando asirse de sus pantalones, sonriendo entre besos al saberse descubridora de un detalle tentador.

\- Te falta un botón...- Susurró con tono juguetón, sin cortar el contacto de sus labios.

\- Ya lo sé...- Bufó Defteros, temiendo perder un débil control de sus actos.

La mano de Radamanthys seguía haciendo de las suyas sobre las curvas de Pandora, que se revolvió levemente, abandonando la ansiosa boca de Defteros y buscando la de Radamanthys, sin olvidarse de la tarea a la que tenía sumida su propia mano, que batallaba para ir desabrochando, uno a uno, los botones que guardaban el deseo ya despierto de Defteros. La presión que ejercían los nudillos sobre su vientre cada vez que liberaban un botón del ojal hizo que Defteros ahogara un gemido gutural al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior e intentaba controlar una respiración totalmente agitada. Sin resistirse más a sus impulsos, se otorgó el turno de devorar la piel de su cuello, mientras seguía acariciando su muslo, encendiendo un ambiente que ya se respiraba más que cargado.

La guerra que había empezado en esa pequeña habitación ya parecía no tener otra solución que quemar en ella todos los cartuchos de pólvora que los tres poseían, y los labios de Defteros clamaban en silencio volver a ser correspondidos por los labios de Pandora, prestos a saciar su sed de pasión acumulada. Las respiraciones de los tres se mezclaban en el abrasador aire que les envolvía, y Defteros no dudó en cazar con su boca la primera que tuvo a mano, profundizando un beso que extrañamente se presentó más tosco de lo esperado.

Más vigoroso. Insanamente provocativo.

Rindiéndose a las corrientes eléctricas que descendían por cada nervio de su cuerpo, Defteros no pudo evitar hacer más exigente ese beso que le respondía con desconocida brusquedad. Sin pensarlo alzó la mano que hasta el momento había estado estudiando el muslo de Pandora y la llevó a rozar el rostro que albergaba esa lengua que le acariciaba los sentidos con una falta de suavidad que se le antojaba desquiciadamente excitante. Cuando la mano se posó sobre el entregado rostro, el anguloso perfil que probó hizo que cortara el contacto de repente, abriendo con sobresalto los ojos que hasta el momento había mantenido cerrados y descubriendo, rozando su aliento, las atónitas facciones de Radamanthys frente a sí.

\- Sí que estás atrevido hoy...Defteros...- Murmuró Radamanthys, devolviéndole su ambarina mirada con cierta sorpresa y diversión, haciendo ademán de volver atrapar los labios que lo habían asaltado a traición.

De un impulso Defteros se apartó, pero su mente volvió a traicionarle, empujándole a probar de nuevo la masculinidad de la boca de Radamanthys, que parecía divertirse con el cambio de rumbo que había tomado la situación. Otro intento de saborear esa desconocido tacto, pero la decepcionada voz de Pandora arrojó luz sobre un momento que se estaba embarrando por completo.

\- Chicos...me tenéis muy abandonada...- Se quejó, remoloneándose entre los dos, acabando con la tarea de desabrochar el último botón de los jeans de Defteros.

Notar como la grácil mano se cuidaba de buscar su ansiosa intimidad y tener el roce de Radamanthys atacando su locura, hizo que de una arrebolada se alzara del lecho, separándose con prisas de los dos mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por sus labios, con el inútil intento de borrar la insana pasión que se había impreso sobre ellos con descarado atrevimiento.

\- Lo...lo siento...- Balbuceó, preso de una total incomprensión que luchaba para poner orden a un cúmulo de sensaciones y deseos desatados que nunca imaginó que se iban a despertar.- No...no puedo...

Con una enorme falta de lucidez gobernar sus dedos, se abrochó los botones que Pandora tan concienzudamente se había entretenido en liberar, y se pasó con ansias ambas manos por sus sudados cabellos, intentando radiografiar el entorno en busca del objeto que lo había llevado a ese nido de lujuria y desajustada pasión que nunca se pensó descubrir. Cuando al fin divisó su chaqueta, se hizo con ella con gestos torpes y abandonó el lugar como si huyera del mismo infierno.

\- Defteros...- Intentó detenerle Pandora, con cierta tristeza en su tono de voz, preso de la embriaguez del momento.

\- Déjale...no le necesitamos...- Concluyó Radamanthys, reanudando la tarea que accidentalmente se había interrumpido sin avisar.

Pandora no tardó ni un segundo en olvidarse de Defteros, y se abrazó a Radamanthys con hambre desmedida, recibiendo sus besos y dejando que las fuertes manos liberaran al fin su cuerpo de las telas que hasta el momento lo habían custodiado.

Defteros cruzó el garaje dónde se hallaban Manigoldo y Kagaho, aún sentados en el suelo, mientras intentaba enfundarse la chaqueta de cuero con muchos intentos y poca fortuna. Ni siquiera reparó en sus amigos. Tampoco hizo caso de la voz de Manigoldo que le llamaba desde la distancia, preguntándole porqué se iba, ni de Bennu, instando a Manigoldo que le dejara en paz. Lo único que su nublada vista divisaba era la persiana que le daría el aire que sus pulmones tanto parecían clamar.

Necesitaba salir de allí. No podía continuar por más tiempo preso en un lugar que había conseguido arrancar de sus más recónditas oscuridades unos deseos que empezaban a quemarle por dentro. Y que se negaba a aceptar.

¿Por qué se había encontrado con Radamanthys? ¿Por qué había osado probarle? Nunca antes sus bocas se habían buscado en los charcos de desenfreno a tres bandas. Nunca le había pasado por la mente siquiera la posibilidad de intentarlo.

Nunca lo había deseado.

Y nunca había valorado la posibilidad de disfrutarlo.

La confusión se estaba propagando por cada célula de su ser, y ésa turbación debía ser aclarada. Necesitaba reafirmarse en lo que siempre había creído. Y necesitaba hacerlo esa misma noche.

Sin pensarlo, se encontró a las puertas de otro local nocturno, dónde cada fin de semana sus salas se convertían en un espacio que albergaban todo tipo de ofertas y demandas que se cotizaban al alza en el mercado de la pasión. Con decisión traspasó sus puertas y se internó en un mundo de intercambio de placeres que no demandaban nada más que la voluntad de ser saciados.

No le costó mucho divisar entre las sombras la figura de una bella muchacha que le devoraba con la mirada en la distancia, mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera sensualmente al ritmo de una música que Defteros era incapaz de escuchar. Porqué lo único que llenaba su mente eran sus propios pensamientos, lanzándole directamente al acecho de esa mujer que parecía estar dispuesta a dejarse querer.

Bastó un simple acercamiento, el ofrecimiento de su irresistible media sonrisa y un par de sorbos de otra cerveza que sirvieron para aclarar una garganta que se presentaba ansiosa. La mujer no dejaba de observarle con fuego en la mirada, y no demoraron más tiempo en empezar lo que ambos habían ido a buscar. Las presentaciones sobraban. Las conversaciones vacías que llenan un tiempo que escasea, también. Ni valoraron la opción de salir del local en busca de un lugar tranquilo. No hacía falta. La bella muchacha de larga cabellera rubia y sensual flequillo jugando sobre su rostro fue la primera en tantear unos labios que ya venían encendidos, y que amenazaron en devorarla con demasiada prisa. La densa oscuridad que les envolvía, sólo rasgada por ráfagas de luces de colores que contribuían a marear a los que se fijaban en ellas, les ayudaron en su escapada hacia los malolientes baños, dónde una puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, dándoles la privacidad necesaria para llevar a cabo sus intenciones. Las manos de Defteros se dieron el lujo de recorrer ese esbelto cuerpo con ganas y necesidad. Necesidad de recordarse una y otra vez que eran ésas las curvas que siempre le habían gustado, y por las que siempre se había rendido. Ambos estaban más que encendidos, y la muchacha no dudó en agacharse y tantear los botones de los vaqueros de Defteros, que por un leve instante cerró sus ojos con fuerza, rindiéndose a las corrientes que la anticipación del roce despertaban en él. Los botones fueron desabrochados con celeridad por segunda vez en poco rato, y él estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por completo por el derroche de deseo acumulado cuando sin siquiera pedir permiso, un tercer participante se unió en ese juego de impúdicas caricias. Traicionándole vilmente, la mente de Defteros se permitió la libertad de invitar al festín carnal a otro ser que sólo sus propios ojos conocían. Y que extrañamente insistía en invadir su mente y accionar su cuerpo con inusitada crueldad. Con cierta rabia ensuciáondole el momento, abrió los ojos y los posó sobre la muchacha agachada frente a él, viendo en sus largos cabellos rubios y su arrebolado rostro a alguien que precisamente no quería ni recordar.

Antes que la chica pudiera empezar con una tarea que se presentaba de lo más lascivo e impersonal, la grande mano de Defteros la asió del brazo, alzándola hasta tenerla frente a él, mirándola intensamente y luchando para llenarse la vista con las facciones de ese suave rostro, obligándose a no ver a quién no debía estar allí, pero irónicamente hallándolo imposible.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Ronroneó la muchacha, rozando juguetonamente con su nariz el mentón de Defteros.- ¿No te gusta?- Añadió mientras la mano se dedicaba a maltratar la entrepierna de Defteros.

\- S..sí..

\- ¿Entonces?

Un pasional beso calló la sugerente voz femenina, que osaba distorsionar otra voz.

\- Nos ha salido romántico el chico...- Añadió la mujer, cuando Defteros cortó el beso.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que sea romántico?- Inquirió Defteros, con su propia voz tomada por el descontrol.

Ya no podía más. Había estado todo el día conteniéndose, y ya no podía seguir haciéndolo. Debía acabar con ese insano desenfreno que se había despertado en él. Y si debía hacerlo de esa forma, pues lo haría. Y se demostraría lo que siempre había sabido. Y que en ningún momento se debió permitir dudar.

Con brusquedad tomó a la muchacha, arrinconándola contra la pared y tomándose la libertad de alzar las cortas telas que apenas cubrían sus muslos con una facilidad desbordante. No se quitaron las ropas. Apenas hacía falta liberarse de nada para aplacar de una vez por todas el magma ardiente que quemaba cada célula de su cuerpo. No fue difícil llegar al encuentro deseado, pues ambos estaban prestos a satisfacerse mútuamente.

Con descaro. Con hambre feroz. Con hiriente frialdad.

Los largos cabellos rubios se empeñaban en acariciar el rostro de Defteros cada vez que embestía ese pequeño cuerpo preso entre él y la pared. Y a cada roce de esas hebras doradas, más intensidad se descubría en sus movimientos, alcanzando al fin el consuelo a la desazón que le había estado corrompiendo los sentidos y el cuerpo durante todo el día.

No hubo más besos. Mucho menos caricias ni afecto. Ninguno de los dos había acudido allí a buscar éso. Se habían saciado, y no había nada que importara más. Tampoco se dijeron unos nombres que igualmente al día siguiente se iban a olvidar.

Una vez se hubieron acomodado las ropas, la muchacha salió del baño, dejando a Defteros atrás, no sin dedicarle una socarrona sonrisa de satisfacción, dándole a entender que no había nada de lo que se iba a arrepentir.

Ya no quedaba nada más que hacer allí. Su objetivo se había cumplido, y parecía haber funcionado. Al final su cuerpo se había rendido a los encantos que siempre había probado, queriéndose demostrar a sí mismo que no había nada de qué dudar.

Encontrarse con Radamanthys había sido una simple casualidad.

Disfrutar de sus labios, un error de sus nublados sentidos, demasiado llenos de alcohol y marihuana, y demasiado abandonados de lucidez.

Beneficiarse a una muchacha de largos y lacios cabellos rubios y suave rostro, una broma del destino.

Rememorar en silencio el tacto de Asmita cuando el placer amenazaba con estallar, un detalle no que iba a recordar.

# _Continuará#_

* * *

 _¡Gracias Tincho! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior :). ¡Saludos!_


	16. Resaca

**#Resaca#**

Ya clareaba cuando Defteros consiguió dar con la llave correcta en el cerrojo que le abriría las puertas de su guarida. El estado que presentaba era más que lamentable, y su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Al entrar, tiró las llaves sobre el mueble del recibidor con un gesto muy mal calculado, propiciando que cayeran al suelo, dejándolas olvidadas allí mismo.

Cuando al fin entró en su habitación, se quitó las zapatillas con torpeza, apoyándose con una mano en la pared mientras con un pie intentaba arrancar primero una de ellas imprimiendo fuerza sobre el talón, para seguidamente repetir la acción con la otra, notando como se quedaba trabada y sin acabar de abandonar su pie, que sacudió como gato que espanta el agua para liberarse del todo de ella. Luego siguió la camiseta, que arrastró torso arriba, y los jeans, que conocieron la misma suerte, cayendo abandonados en un suelo dónde reinaba la anarquía. Seguidamente se dejó caer sobre la cama, y para acabar se deshizo de los raídos calcetines antes de tumbarse en un colchón en movimiento, que en vez de arroparle con delicadeza parecía zarandearle como si estuviera navegando entre las aguas del Cabo de Hornos.

La cabeza le zumbaba como si la guitarra desafinada de Manigoldo le estuviera carcomiendo el cerebro, y el estómago se contraía resistiéndose a todo lo que intentaba infectarle desde dentro.

Dio una vuelta. Dos. Tres...Probó de dormirse de todas las maneras que se le ocurrió, pero su cuerpo no dejaba que consiguiera conciliar un sueño que empezaba a ser más que imprescindible.

Finalmente se rindió. Hizo el esfuerzo más descomunal del momento para alzarse de la cama y dirigirse a la cocina, arrastrando los pies y tambaleándose a cada paso. Con gestos lentos y algo desacertados cargó la cafetera y dejó que una gran taza se fuera llenando de ese líquido negro que acabaría siendo su salvación.

Debían ser la las diez de la mañana, y Aspros entraba en casa después de haber salido a comprar el periódico que le gustaba leer los domingos y algo para regalarse un desayuno más abundante de lo habitual. Había notado la tardía llegada de Defteros a casa, cuando el sol ya amenazaba con iluminar las calles, y por esa razón se sorprendió al encontrarle postrado frente a la cafetera, con ambos brazos extendidos a sus costados mientras las manos se asían al borde de la encimera. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y lo único que cubría su cuerpo eran unos calzoncillos negros que Aspros hacía días que buscaba y que en ese preciso instante supo porqué no encontraba.

\- Def...

Una mano alzada emitiendo en silencio un claro _cállate_ hizo que Aspros no pudiera ni acabar de pronunciar su nombre. Sin dejar de pasear la vista por el desastroso aspecto que presentaba su hermano, Aspros dejó lo comprado sobre la mesa de la cocina, y buscó que su baja espalda se apoyara contra la encimera mientras los brazos se cruzaban sobre su pecho y la mirada no dejaba de escrutar a Defteros, que había recuperado su posición inicial. Aspros intentó hablar de nuevo, pero una vidriosa mirada lanzada des de la sombra de unas contraídas cejas le volvió a enmudecer.

\- No Aspros...ahora no...- Dijo Defteros con una voz maltratada por los vicios de la noche.

La descarga de café se detuvo, y Defteros tomó la taza y la posó con impericia sobre el mármol antes de alcanzar una cucharilla y buscar un cazo que contenía lo que iba acompañar el café. Aspros no perdía detalle de los lentos y torpes movimientos de Defteros, y se extrañó cuando vio qué era lo que la mano de su hermano había alcanzado. Con un sutil intento de aclararle lo que él suponía que era una confusión habló, tratando de no parecer el abogado del diablo.

\- Defteros...lo que tienes en la mano es sal...

\- Ya lo sé.- Fue su seca respuesta.

Vertió una cucharada de sal dentro de la taza y la removió, pero al instante decidió añadirle un par más, volviendo a remover con decisión, para conseguir la amalgama perfecta. Acto seguido lanzó la cucharilla en el fregadero y agarró la taza, que se llevó con él hacia el baño, cerrándolo de un portazo y pasando el pestillo para evitar que Aspros se entrometiera en algo que no le concernía a nadie más que a él.

Aspros suspiró con resignación al tiempo que desplegaba el cruce al que había sometido sus brazos y se dedicaba a preparar un café para él, el cuál acabaría con una cucharada de azúcar que le endulzaría el desayuno. Cuando se sentó para dar cuenta de sus bollos dominicales no pudo evitar escuchar como Defteros se rendía a los impecables efectos de la sal, que conscientemente había sido añadida a algo que no la admite en absoluto. Después de que se hiciera el silencio entre las paredes del baño, y pasados unos largos minutos, Aspros pudo escuchar como la puerta se abría y notó que Defteros volvía a desaparecer dentro de su habitación, dónde por fin podría dormir la resaca que aún le quedaba después de haberse limpiado, al menos, el estómago.

Ya anochecía cuando la puerta de la habitación de Defteros volvió a abrirse. Los pasos que le guiaban ya no eran tan desacertados, y el destino fue el baño de nuevo, pero ésta vez lo que era imperioso era limpiarse por fuera.

##

En otra casa no muy lejos de allí, el domingo había amanecido rodeado del mismo silencio y oscuridad de cada día. Sólo una cosa diferenciaba la negrura de los domingos de la que sembraba los demás días de la semana.

Una pesada soledad que nunca era rota por nada ni nadie. Una falta de obligaciones que anclaban a Asmita en esa prisión de paredes frías y mudas.

Odiaba los fines de semana. Odiaba los domingos.

En el fondo, odiaba tanta soledad, aunque le costara horrores reconocerlo.

A veces se encontraba extrañando el hospital...y cuando éso ocurría, se maldecía por ello, por echar en falta otro confinamiento al que había estado sumido mucho tiempo. Un confinamiento que no era tan silencioso. Menos aún, tan condenadamente solitario.

Pero ése era el precio que había decidido pagar si quería hacerse un camino hacia la libertad de la autosuficiencia, aunque a veces su subconsciente le ofreciera malas cartas para librar una partida que le abocara sin remedio a las manos de una enfermedad que no acababa de aceptar. Y a las consecuencias que ella se había osado desatar.

Pero ese domingo quizás sería distinto. Y secretamente, deseaba que fuera distinto.

Defteros le había dicho que volvería para ir a comprar algo para sustituir una vajilla que le había dejado casi huérfano de platos y vasos. Pero no sabía si se acercaría allí por la mañana o durante la tarde. Asmita se había procurado de realizar todas las tareas que el control de su enfermedad exigían cada día, y se había vestido para salir a la calle, eligiendo una muda limpia casi igual a todas las que poseía. No abundaban los colores en las ropas que le cubrían. Todo se movía en una gama de grises y blancos para las camisetas y los jersey que acariciaban su cuerpo, y los jeans no salían de unos azules que poco variaban de intensidad. Había decidido no llenar su vida de unos colores que ya no veía y que no iba a permitir que le dificultaran más su rutina.

Pasó la mañana con una recóndita e infantil esperanza recorriendo sus venas. Esperándole. Pero _él_ no aparecía. Mientras de manera inconsciente le daba tiempo a sus ilusiones, se dedicó a hacer una colada, a cambiar la ropa de la cama, asegurándose una y mil veces que las sábanas quedaban bien ajustadas pasando sus manos dócilmente sobre ellas, tirando de las partes que se percibían arrugadas hasta conseguir una superficie totalmente lisa. Le había costado un poco llegar a dominar ésa simple tarea, pero parecía que las horas que pasaba en ese centro de invidentes poco a poco daban sus frutos.

El tiempo avanzaba, y con él llegó la protesta de su estómago y la señal que era la hora de prepararse algo de comer. Algo simple y ajustado a la estricta alimentación que debía seguir.

Y _él_ seguía sin llegar.

Quizás iría por la tarde. Seguramente se habría levantado tarde después de una noche de diversión entre amigos. Sí, seguramente sería éso, se apresuraba a pensar.

Después de comer se echó al sofá dónde la noche anterior había dormido aquél que no aparecía, y recostándose en él no pudo saber cómo narices lo había hecho para no desencajarse los huesos con la poca comodidad que ofrecían los chafados asientos que quizá contaban con los mismos años que él mismo. Con desidia prendió la televisión, y los dedos fueron tanteando el botón de subida y bajada de canales, hasta que lo dejó en uno dónde daban una película. Activó la opción para invidentes, pero escuchar los comentarios previos a las acciones de los personajes para ubicarlos en escena le pareció abobinable, y lo desactivó al instante. Prefería que nadie le anticipara a lo que iba a pasar. Prefería no saber si el hombre se posaba al lado de una mesa o de un florero. Le importaba una mierda si la mujer de la feliz familia protagonista del film tenía el pelo lacio o rizado. Menos aún si los hijos era rubios como unos querubines o si eran altos o bajos.

 _Él_ era alto. Era muy alto. Lo había podido comprobar el día del metro. Asmita no se había considerado nunca un hombre bajo, pero _él_ le pasaba al menos un palmo. Y _él_ seguía sin aparecer.

Quizás tenía cosas que hacer con su hermano...Quizás iría a media tarde...

Con un incomprensible nerviosismo bailando en su estómago activó la voz del reloj que siempre le acompañaba y que le cantaba la hora cuando la necesitaba saber. Eran ya pasadas las seis de la tarde. La película había terminado, y las horas que completaban el domingo se estaban extinguiendo con una velocidad desconocida.

Con pereza se alzó del sofá y fue a prepararse una infusión que tomaría sin azúcar mientras se hacía con uno de los libros que yacían en el mueble del salón, tomando asiento alrededor de la mesa y abriéndolo por la página que tenía la señal, un pequeño papel que sobresalía por encima de los demás.

Mientras esperaba que llegase, practicaría con la lectura. Las páginas que se abrieron frente a él eran completamente blancas, sólo rompiendo su insipidez una pequeña colección de puntitos rugosos que su dedo índice se encargaba de recorrer con suavidad. Y forzada lentitud.

Era la segunda vez en su vida que aprendía a leer. Pero esta vez no resultaba estimulante. Ni divertido. Simplemente el braille se le resistía. El dedo se detuvo sobre unos puntos que no acababa de reconocer, y tuvo que hacer uso de la plantilla que siempre acompañaba sus clases y prácticas de lectura, para así discernir qué letra era ésa que nunca quería grabarse en la memoria de su tacto.

Porqué desde hacía un tiempo, no eran sus ojos los que coleccionaban recuerdos y memorias. Sino sus dedos. Sus manos y el tacto que poco a poco se iba agudizando. _Ahora vuestros ojos serán vuestras manos_ les repetían siempre los docentes que se entregaban en arrojar luz en unos mundos dónde la oscuridad ya no se iba a aclarar, _y no debéis escatimar en hacer uso del tacto para conocer, para aprender, para saber...el tacto será vuestra mirada..._

El tacto...Asmita intentaba recordar estas palabras cada vez que tenía la necesidad de saber, y se maldecía por no ser capaz de extender su tacto hacia las cosas que se presentaban como un misterio frente a él. Se maldecía por ser tan cobarde y retraído...por no tener la valentía de poner formas a lo que le rodeaba.

Tenía miedo. Pero no tenía temor al simple hecho de tocar...sino le horrorizaba la simple posibilidad de ser rechazado en su intento. Tenía miedo de no ser comprendido. Miedo a la burla. Miedo a sentir.

Sentir...si algo le había ofrecido el tacto que la vista nunca pudo, era sentir. Cada vez que sus yemas rozaban alguna superficie absorbían su presente más revelador. Su pulso. Su esencia. Su alma.

Todo tenía alma. Incluso las páginas del libro que seguía abierto frente a él. Todo lo que le rodeaba atesoraba una colección infinita de roces y caricias, algunas más viejas, otras más jóvenes...y en cierta forma, Asmita percibía el alma.

Y _él_ albergaba el alma más intensa que sus dedos habían sido premiados con la posibilidad de conocer. No hacía falta rozarle para saber cuán intenso era su interior. Cuánta tristeza y soledad había acumulada bajo una oscuridad que trataba de disimular bajo la capa de un carácter abierto y poco delicado. No hacía falta hacer uso de su tacto para confirmar todos estos detalles, el descubrimiento de los cuáles Asmita no estaba dispuesto a compartir.

Aún así había osado tocarle. Había querido mirarle...

Había necesitado _verle._

Pero el domingo ya estaba muriendo, y con él la ilusión de volver a escuchar su voz maldiciéndole a cada momento.

Porqué Defteros ya no iba a venir.

Asmita se había perdido en un zarzal de pensamientos que le habían conducido hacia derroteros en los que no se debía adentrar. ¿Por qué se había pasado el día entero esperando inútilmente que se cumplieran unas promesas que él solo se imaginó? En realidad ¿Qué obligación tenía Defteros de acudir allí? Por qué ¿qué era él para Defteros en realidad? Una obligación. Una condenada obligación que le ataba a alguien que sólo estaba con él porqué una sentencia judicial la que así lo decidió.

De una arrebolada cerró el libro que apenas había intentado leer, y cerró los párpados con fuerza al tiempo que sus dientes se apretaban entre ellos y los hoyuelos que tanto cautivaban a Defteros volvían a aparecer. Un nudo de rabia, tristeza, enfado, o de todo un poco se apresuró a atar su garganta.

Y en ese preciso instante, se odió.

##

Aspros seguía en casa, medio recostado en el sofá con _El banquete_ de Platón entre las manos. Entretanto, por sus oídos se colaban notas musicales que nada tenían que ver con las que tanto le gustaban a su hermano. Se había conectado la música a través del móvil para no hacer ruido, y estaba tan abocado a la lectura de un libro que ya había manoseado mil veces, que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia, ya más recuperada, de Defteros frente a él. Extrañamente Aspros lucía relajado y parecía feliz...sus labios estaban ladeados en una media sonrisa que embellecía sin medida su rostro mientras la mirada, casi bizca debido a la proximidad de las páginas a los ojos, se paseaba con rapidez por las palabras de ese libro al que siempre recurría cuando algo se removía en su interior.

\- ¿Otra vez con éste libro?- Dijo Defteros, arrancándoselo de las manos y ojeándolo al azar, con aire distraído.

Aspros se sobresaltó por la repentina e inesperada interrupción, y se quitó los auriculares de música al tiempo que se incorporaba en el sillón hasta quedarse sentado y recuperaba el libro de las manos de Defteros.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor?- Preguntó evitando usar ningún tono que pudiera ofender.

\- Sí...- Respondió Defteros, alzando los brazos y contrayendo su espalda para acabarse de desperezar, antes de dejarse caer al sofá al lado de Aspros.- Ahora sólo me duele la cabeza...

\- No es para menos, vaya turca llevabas esta mañana...

\- Aspros...

\- Está bien...está bien...- Se resignó, dejando el libro sobre la mesita frente al sofá, mientras buscaba las fuerzas para parecer amable y preguntar algo que _debía_ preguntar.- ¿Cómo os fue el concierto ayer? Por la hora que llegaste deduzco que estuvisteis celebrando algo...- Dijo mirándole, extrañamente, con sincero interés.

Defteros había alzado los brazos de vuelta para cruzarlos detrás de su nuca mientras se dejaba arrastrar asiento abajo y estiraba las largas piernas, para cruzarlas a su vez a la altura de los tobillos. La pregunta de Aspros no pudo sorprenderle más y abrió sus ojos, ya más serenos, para enfocarlos hacia su hermano.

\- Bien...la verdad es que muy bien...

\- Me alegro.- Dijo Aspros, deshaciéndose del todo de los auriculares y apagando la música.

\- Mi mierda de banda y la mierda de música que tocamos no vamos a llenar estadios, pero sí que actuaremos en la Razz.- Un deje de sorna y venganza impregnó estas palabras, que Aspros recibió con bastante asombro.- Así que hasta que llegue este momento, no esperes verme mucho por aquí. Tendremos que ensayar, y mucho.

\- De acuerdo.- Aceptó Aspros, que se levantó del sofá y también aprovechó para desperezarse como momentos antes lo había hecho Defeteros.- Sólo espero que no te dejes arrastrar por malas corrientes y que no olvides tus obligaciones con la justicia.

Dicho ésto levantó una pierna para conseguir una gran zancada que le ayudara a traspasar la barrera que Defteros había creado con las suyas propias, y se dirigió hacia la cocina sin añadir nada más.

Escuchar estas palabras hizo que Defteros ensombreciera su semblante al instante, al recordar a quién durante toda la noche había tratado de olvidar.

Asmita.

Asmita y lo que él mismo le había dicho el día anterior.

Al comprobar la tardía hora que marcaba el reloj del comedor no pudo evitar rodar su vista hasta el techo mientras maltrataba su labio inferior con un mordisco de auto-decepción.

\- ¡Mierda!- Exclamó para sí, frotándose con brusquedad los ojos con las palmas de ambas manos.- Mierda...mierda...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Inquiró la voz de Aspros desde la distancia.

\- No...nada...nada importante...- Su cuerpo se había incorporado y los brazos descansaban apoyados sobre los muslos. La vista se había perdido en algún punto inconcluso de las baldosas del suelo, y a su mente no paraba de acudir aquél al que había decidido borrar a base de desenfreno y alcohol, y que ahora le arrancaba una sensación de mezquindad difícil de afrontar.

\- ¿Vas a cenar algo conmigo?- Siguió preguntando la voz de Aspros, en una anormal calma y afabilidad.

\- Sí...si...

\- ¡Pues ven y ayúdame!

Defteros se alzó del sofá con la cabeza gacha y demasiados remordimientos ronroneando por su cerebro, haciéndole pensar en quién quizás había estado aguardando por él.

Recordándole que no había cumplido con su palabra.

Y que al día siguiente no tenía más remedio que intentar excusarse con mentiras que ni él mismo iba a creer.

 _#Continuará#_


	17. Tentación

**#Tentación#**

Ese lunes por la mañana Defteros había acudido a buscar a Asmita con la mente llena de remordimientos que no era capaz de digerir.

Asmita se había presentado sumido en su rutinario silencio y escondido tras su serio semblante, en el cuál se esbozaban unas finas líneas de tristeza que Defteros no se atrevía a observar.

Los servicios sociales y Dokho se habían personado allí, como debían hacer cada inicio de semana para redactar los informes correspondientes sobre la evolución y buen cumplimiento de las obligaciones a cumplir. La reunión había sido corta y fría, y una vez terminada todos emprendieron sus correspondientes caminos.

Durante el largo trayecto a pie ninguno de los dos habló. Asmita no deseaba decir nada para no parecer resentido con Defteros, aunque en realidad lo estaba. Le había estado esperando como un idiota, como un niño que con ilusión aguarda a que le lleven a la feria y que al final se va a dormir con la decepción de saber que siempre aparecen otras cosas más urgentes que hacer.

Defteros prefirió ocultarse tras un inusual silencio en él, para no expresar la única verdad que había. Que había hecho los imposibles para olvidarse de él, y que al final, por unas escasas horas en las que su cuerpo y mente estuvieron fuera de combate, lo consiguió. Se olvidó de Asmita hasta que su cerebro lo halló nadando en medio de la sobriedad recuperada. Cuando ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

Ambos andaban con una medida distancia entre los dos. Asmita contaba mentalmente todos los pasos que debían conducirle a su destino, y Defteros se abstuvo de agarrarlo del brazo en ningún momento. Únicamente agudizaba su atención cuando se acercaban a un cruce, pero sin sacar siquiera las manos de sus bolsillos. Y sin apenas posar su mirada sobre él.

Porqué llenarse de su imagen era simplemente una tortura más para sus sentidos. Cada vez que sus ojos le traicionaban y buscaban delinear la figura de Asmita, Defteros se topaba de bruces con las sensaciones que ese muchacho se había atrevido a despertar en él, y con el momento de fría descarga sexual que compartió con una chica que para nada había sido elegida al azar. Aunque batallara incansablemente para convencerse que la larga cabellera rubia que le acariciaba el rostro cada vez que él enterraba más y más las dudas de su malsana pasión, no había sido otra cosa que una tentadora broma del destino.

\- Hoy salgo a las tres. Tengo que ir al hospital a buscar la medicación de la semana.

La palabras fueron pronunciadas mecánicamente, con una carencia de emoción que delataba la tensión que se había creado entre los dos. Habían llegado al lugar de destino, y Asmita emprendió el camino hacia el acceso del edificio dónde le enseñaban a leer sin color, sin esperar respuesta.

\- Está bien...- Respondió Defteros, sin estar seguro de si su voz sería escuchada, permitiéndose echar una fugaz ojeada a esa figura que avanzaba con la cabeza gacha y la esperanza pisoteada. Reparando por un instante en la mano que acariciaba la barandilla con la misma delicadeza que se había atrevido a surcar su rostro y arrancar de él sensaciones que, en contra de sus más razonables pensamientos, empezaba a anhelar.

Cuando se volvieron a encontrar se repitió exactamente la misma escena que horas antes, con la diferencia que al llegar a las puertas del hospital fue Defteros el que habló.

\- Yo no entro contigo. Te espero aquí ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo mientras aspiraba uno de sus cigarrillos de liar, que había armado para aplacar la recurrente desazón que le recorría las venas cada vez que sus pasos le acercaban a ese maldito bloque de hormigón y desesperanza.

Antes de seguir con sus vacilantes pasos, Asmita asintió en silencio y pareció que por un breve momento sus ojos le observaban atentamente. Defteros tuvo que apartar la vista de inmediato, temeroso de ser absorbido por una mirada que a veces olvidaba que no era capaz de ver. El cigarrillo no tardó en consumirse entre sus dedos y recuerdos, y con ansiedad se armó otro, obedeciendo a un inusual impulso en él, que le gustaba disfrutar del momento que le proporcionaba el ritual del tabaco, pero nunca como algo de pura necesidad.

Asmita demoró más en salir que la otra vez que habían acudido allí, y Defteros ya no sabía qué hacer para pasar ese mal rato y desaparecer de allí de una vez por todas. Ver al final que Asmita salía por la puerta respiró con liberación, y se apresuró a agilizar los pasos de ambos para escapar de la agria atmósfera que siempre se escapaba por las grietas de ese lugar.

En el transcurso del camino hacia la casa de Asmita se cruzaron con un bazar repleto de objetos y utensilios para el hogar a buen precio, y fue en ese único momento que Defteros se permitió agarrar a Asmita del brazo para introducirlo en la tienda que debían haber pisado el día anterior.

\- Vamos a comprar lo que te haga falta, aquí todo es barato, pero sirve igual.- Dijo, queriendo parecer amble, adentrándose en los angostos pasillos repletos de objetos que amenazaban con caerse de los pequeños estantes sólo con ser mirados.

Asmita le seguía de cerca, inseguro en un lugar que percibía estrecho y peligroso, no sabiendo muy bien si sería capaz de moverse sin desatar una catástrofe. Defteros tomó unos platos en sus manos, que con despiadada inocencia mostró a Asmita, preguntándole si le parecían adecuados. Dándose cuenta al instante del inconsciente daño que las palabras pronunciadas podían provocar.

\- Me da igual como sean...Mientras sean útiles, para mí como si son negros.- Respondió Asmita, sin alzar el rostro.

\- Lo siento...lo he dicho sin pensar...- Se defendió Defteros, agachando el rostro a su vez, avergonzado frente a su descuido, mientras se decidía por ese pack de seis platos y por una caja de vasos que no tenían nada de especial.

La elección fue rápida, y Asmita se encargó de correr con los gastos, sacando de su pequeña mochila una cartera de dónde extrajo un billete, que con dedicación tanteó para saber si sería del importe suficiente.

Una vez en casa, Defteros dudó en si entrar con él o seguir con su camino hasta el día siguiente, cuando inevitablemente se volverían a encontrar. Pero se sentía en deuda con Asmita, y necesitaba hacer algo para hacerse perdonar las consecuencias de la resaca del día anterior. Porqué era evidente que Asmita estaba enfadado, y no sin algo de razón. Así que no se lo pensó más, y antes que Asmita cerrar la puerta sin siquiera mostrar la intención de despedirse, Defteros se coló dentro detrás de él.

\- ¿Por qué entras?- Preguntó Asmita, entre sorprendido y enfadado.- Tus obligaciones conmigo ya han acabado por hoy. Eres libre de irte.- Continuó con frialdad, buscando herir a Defteros.

\- Y también soy libre de quedarme.

\- Haz lo que quieras...

Asmita se adentró, descolgándose la mochila de la espalda y buscando dejarla descansar con las asas en los bordes de una silla.

Defteros le siguió hasta quedarse plantado en medio del pequeño salón, con los brazos en jarra y las manos sobre sus caderas, y por fin, armándose de fuerzas para mirar a Asmita más allá de su propia confusión.

\- ¿Va a durar mucho tu castigo?

\- No sé a qué te refieres.- Contestó Asmita, alzando su compungido rostro hacia él.

\- ¡Venga, Asmita! Los dos sabemos que estás enfadado conmigo...y lo entiendo.- Se excusó Defteros, que había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Enfadado no es la palabra.

\- ¡Pues decepcionado! ¡O jodido! Dilo como quieras...- Asmita bajó el rostro al tiempo que se encogía de hombros por un segundo, antes de hacer la intención de desaparecer dentro de su habitación.- Me equivoqué...y lo siento.- Añadió Defteros, deshaciendo el cruce de sus brazos y enfundando las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.- Cómo mínimo podría haberte llamado para avisarte que no podía venir...y no lo hice.- Una mano salió de su confinamiento y buscó apoyarse sobre el respaldo de la misma silla que hacía de soporte de la mochila de Asmita.- Yo toco en un grupo de música...y el sábado por la noche dábamos un concierto.- Empezó a explicarse Defteros, en un intento ya desesperado de acabar con la tensión del ambiente.- La cosa es que nos salió bien y lo celebramos.- Asmita se había vuelto un poco hacia él, escuchando sus explicaciones, batallando contra la curiosidad despertada y la rabia contenida.- Lo celebramos demasiado. Bebí más de lo que debía, y ayer estuve fuera de combate todo el día, con una resaca de mil pares de cojones.- Asmita parecía escuchar con atención, y Defteros fue incapaz de evitar fijarse de nuevo en los hoyuelos que emergían en sus mejillas cada vez que su mandíbula presionaba los dientes, o que su garganta hacía intentos de tragar saliva.- Cuando me desperté ya era de noche...ya no podía venir...- Asmita agachó el rostro por un segundo, antes de suspirar profundamente y emprender el camino hacia su habitación.- ¡Te estoy diciendo que lo siento, joder!- La mano sujeta a la silla se asía a ella con fuerza. La sensación de impotencia frente a la actitud defensiva de Asmita cada vez se incrementaba más.- ¡Pero di algo!

Lentamente Asmita se volteó de nuevo, tratando de dibujar en su apagada mirada la decepción que le carcomía por dentro.

\- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones de tu vida. Y ahora, ya te puedes ir. Seguro que tienes cosas que hacer.

Defteros suspiró con rabia al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a los cabellos, que se recogió hacia atrás, estrujando las hebras atrapadas con fuerza. Un gruñido de impaciencia escapó de sus labios. Una mirada de determinación se posó sobre Asmita. No. No se pensaba ir de allí hasta que no consiguiera hacerse perdonar.

\- Tienes razón. Tengo cosas que hacer. Pero las tengo que hacer aquí, así que no me voy a ir todavía. No me iré hasta que no cambies esta cara de perro apaleado que tanto parece que te gusta lucir.

Al escuchar ésto Asmita aún frunció más su entrecejo.

\- No sé qué narices tienes que hacer aquí.- Contestó con sequedad, debatiéndose entre unas terribles ganas de deshacerse de la presencia de ese hombre que tanto le tambaleaba su propio mundo y al mismo tiempo, de retenerle allí para aplacar su hiriente soledad.

\- ¿Tienes herramientas en casa?- Defteros se deshizo de su inseparable chaqueta de cuero, tirándola en el sofá, y se posó frente Asmita esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.- Hay que poner a sitio el escurridor. No puede quedarse eternamente tirado por ahí.

Asmita suspiró con resignación antes de responder, haciendo tiempo para recordar si su casa disponía de algo que él nunca había pensado en usar.

\- Creo que en el trastero debe haber algo.

Defteros no dijo nada más y se adentró en esa pequeña habitación repleta de trastos, radiografiando con dificultad la zona, ya que allí no había puesto aún ninguna bombilla, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y divisaron entre las sombras una caja, que por su forma, delataba lo que guardaba en su interior. Sin dudar se hizo con ella y la llevó directamente hacia la cocina, dónde la depositó sobre la encimera y la abrió en busca de lo que necesitaba. Para su sorpresa allí halló un taladro, diferentes tipos de clavos y llaves, un martillo, y algunas otros objetos de bricolaje que tampoco le iban a hacer falta.

\- Ven...me vas a ayudar a colgarlo de nuevo.- Ordenó, al tiempo que agarraba el escurridor y lo ponía el el sitio de dónde había sido arrancado, decidiendo colgarlo unos centímetros más arriba, ya que los agujeros que habían quedado tras su desprendimiento se habían vuelto inservibles.- A ver...acércate y alza la mano.- Asmita dudó unos instantes antes de obedecer, pero al final se rindió a las exigencias de Defteros.- ¿Llegas bien si lo coloco aquí, algo más arriba?

Asmita alzó la mano, tanteando el objeto.

\- Sí...- Fue su tímida y escueta respuesta.

\- Perfecto...Pásame un lápiz.- Asmita se quedó quieto y dubitativo, y Defteros le observó con cierta ternura y también impaciencia recorriendo sus venas, mientras sus brazos se cansaban de mantener ese objeto en alto en espera de obtener su demanda. Pero Asmita necesitaba más información para poder llevarla a cabo, y Defteros intentó darle las indicaciones necesarias sin pretender sonar ansioso ni brusco.- Ven a mi lado...y ahora delante de ti hay una caja abierta dentro de la cuál encontrarás un lápiz...sí...eso es...dámelo.

Asmita obedeció sin rechistar, y Defteros se apresuró en marcar los puntos que debería taladrar para poder anclar de nuevo el escurridor. Sin demorar en sus intenciones, hizo los huecos con el taladro, y volvió a alzar el pesado objeto, pidiendo a Asmita que le fuera pasando los tornillos que previamente había separado sobre la mesada. Defteros había conseguido sumergirse en sus tareas de bricolaje casero, y para nada esperó que Asmita decidiera a hablar, sorprendiéndole sobremanera cuando empezó a preguntarle cosas que en ese momento Defteros no consideraba.

\- ¿Quién murió?- Inquirió Asmita, que seguía de pie al lado de la mesada, con la espalda apoyada en ella y la cabeza gacha.

Defteros sintió cómo una punzada de dolor se clavaba en su pecho al escuchar esa pregunta. No respondió enseguida, pensando en si era buen momento para compartir algo que no tenía ganas de recordar. Asmita no añadió nada más, esperando algo que aclarara el por qué Defteros no soportaba acercarse al hospital. Finalmente, después de un pesado suspiro, Defteros habló.

\- Mi madre. Hace siete años.- Murmuró Defteros con poca claridad debido al tornillo que tenía agarrado entre sus labios al tiempo que una mano sujetaba el escurridor y la otra atornillaba el primero de los nuevos anclajes.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Pues murió, sin más.- Replicó con tosquedad, retirándose el tornillo de la boca para colocarlo en el otro punto dónde anclarlo.

\- Sin más no me lo creo. ¿De qué murió?

\- De cáncer...- Se rindió Defteros al fin.- Tres años de lucha contra algo que no se podía derrotar.- Asmita se quedó en silencio, no queriendo interrumpir una explicación que intuía que aún no había acabado.- Primero fue un cáncer de mama...la operaron...dos tandas de quimioterapia, una más agresiva que la otra...efectos secundarios horribles...y para acabar de rematarlo todo, una metástasis que corrompió todo su cuerpo.- Un nudo había acudido a ahogar la garganta de Defteros, que con esfuerzo tragó saliva y buscó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.- Pásame otro tornillo...

Asmita se lo acercó, alzando la mano y esperando que Defteros lo tomara de entre sus dedos.

\- Tú cuidaste de ella...¿no?

\- Sí...hice lo que pude...aunque siempre pienso que dejé que se rindiera demasiado pronto.- Odiosamente, los azules ojos de Defteros se habían empezado a humedecer.- Al final se rindió...decidió esperar el momento...y yo luchaba con ella para hacer esa espera lo menos dolorosa posible. Su único deseo era no morir en el hospital, así que yo mismo aprendí a administrarle los calmantes cuando el sufrimiento se presentaba insoportable. Yo la ayudaba a asearse cuando ella no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo...aprendí a cocinar los platos que ella siempre nos hacía a mi hermano y a mí, para que no olvidara los sabores que tanto nos había hecho amar...aunque casi siempre acabara todo desechado...

Una lágrima se permitió el valor de surcar la mejilla de Defteros, que se la secó con prisas, como si quisiera evitar que Asmita fuera testigo de esa muestra de debilidad. Asmita había enmudecido completamente, sintiendo como la contenida tristeza de las palabras de Defteros se hacía notar pese a los intentos de él de no mostrarla. Y entendió a la perfección la poca vacilación que tuvo Defteros el día que acudió en su ayuda. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación similar, y en ese preciso instante se odió a sí mismo, se maldijo por haberle hecho revivir unas escenas que seguramente aún no había podido olvidar.

\- Lo siento...- Susurró al fin, con brutal sinceridad.

\- No pasa nada...la vida a veces es así de cruel...y hay que aceptarla...- Defteros quería fingir indiferencia, pero le resultaba imposible.- Pásame otro tornillo...- Asmita obedeció en silencio otra vez.- Por éso me jode que tu te rindas, Asmita.

Una mirada hacia Asmita, que sintió cómo era escrutado de arriba abajo a través de su propia oscuridad, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que ladear el rostro en dirección contraria a Defteros.

\- Yo no me rindo...

\- ¡Pero no luchas con todas tus fuerzas!- Le espetó Defteros, con la mirada completamente humedecida por los recuerdos y la impotencia.- ¡Tu enfermedad es crónica, pero no mortal! Deberías estar agradecido por ésto.

Ahora era el turno de Asmita de sentir como la emoción amenazaba con hacerse con su voz. Incomprensiblemente Defteros se había abierto a él, y no sabía por qué, pero notaba cómo unas extrañas ganas de compartir su historia empezaban a subirle por la garganta ya medio tomada por la tristeza.

\- Yo no nací en Grecia...- Susurró al fin, sorprendiendo a Defteros, que ya había acabado de sujetar el escurridor y se había apoyado con la espalda contra la mesada, al lado de él.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Tu acento. No es de aquí.- Aclaró Defteros.- Pero aún así, no te ubico.

\- Nací en la Índia.- Una expresión de tremenda sorpresa se posó sobre el rostro de Defteros, que nunca hubiera imaginado que Asmita procediera de un país asiático.- Nunca conocí mis padres, ya que me crié en un orfanato. De pequeño siempre estaba enfermo, débil...y todo lo achacaban a la malnutrición que sufríamos todos allí. Porqué estaba en una región bastante pobre.- Ahora era Defteros el que había quedado sin habla a la espera de conocer más de aquél, que por fin, parecía haber olvidado su berrinche y se decidía a compartir.- Tiempo después, una ONG griega se hizo cargo del orfanato, y con la llegada de médicos y recursos descubrieron que padecía diabetes, quizás desde una edad muy temprana. Empezaron a tratarme, pero la enfermedad había recorrido mucho camino por si sola. Demasiado...- Asmita calló, tragando saliva y buscando el valor para llegar al punto que aún hoy no había podido superar.- Sufrí retinopatía...los vasos sanguíneos de las retinas empezaron a verse afectados, hasta que me llegó la ceguera total.

Defteros seguía observando a Asmita, que parecía haberse empequeñecido por el peso de sus palabras. Y de su silencioso dolor.

\- Lo siento, Asmita...no me puedo imaginar lo duro que debió ser ésto para tí...- Dijo con sinceridad. Y sentida compasión.

\- Lo que fue y lo que es...- Aclaró Asmita, que aún no había acabado con su relato.- La ONG decidió tramitar mi traslado a Grecia para intentar tratarme con operaciones y recursos más avanzados, pero el daño en la visión ya era irreversible. Me pasé años encerrado en el hospital, hasta que conseguí la libertad condicional que ves.- La inexistente mirada de Asmita también se vislumbraba humedecida por unas lágrimas que él mismo luchaba por retener.- Voy al centro de invidentes para que me enseñen a vivir con ésto...para poder ser completamente autosuficiente algún día y no tener que depender de personas como tú.

Defteros podía absorber el dolor y la frustración que emanaba por cada poro de la piel de Asmita. Podía captar a la perfección la pesadez de la soledad que Asmita llevaba arrastrando desde su infancia. Podía sentir que ese frágil cuerpo clamaba en silencio alguna migaja de afecto y comprensión. Y podía notar como su propio cuerpo le exigía cerrar sobre él un abrazo que no quería saber si obedecía a una gran empatía o a una insana necesidad de estrujarlo en su más íntima proximidad.

Únicamente se limitó a alargar el brazo para permitir que su mano se posara sobre el hombro de Asmita, apretándolo con afecto, viendo como el gesto no era rechazado. Sino apreciado. Defteros no podía dejar de mirarle, de llenarse la vista del compungido rostro de alguien que estaba jugando con sus sentidos desde el primer día que le vio, y su corazón empezó a latir con una fuerza que le demandaba acercarse más a esa piel que extrañamente parecía llamarle en silencio.

Sin cortar el contacto de su mano sobre el hombro, se posicionó frente a él, y se rindió a sus más confusos deseos.

Le abrazó.

Con fuerza. Con afecto. Con compasión.

Deseando que los brazos de Asmita imitaran los suyos propios, deseando que le rodearan la espalda y que lo atraparan en un abrazo que no podía dejar de anhelar, y que estúpidamente había buscado en el equivocado lugar.

Finalmente Asmita cumplió sus más recónditos deseos, y sentir como su gesto era correspondido le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo en un santiamén.

Defteros estrechó más aún un abrazo que ya no sabía a qué necesidades respondía, y se atrevió a acariciar el oído de Asmita con un sentido susurro, que inevitablemente activó una descarga de corrientes que también sacudió a Asmita por completo.

\- Lo superarás, Asmita. No lo dudes...

Asmita se había rendido a recibir un contacto que su alma imperiosamente necesitaba, y Defteros ya no sabía qué hacer con el torrente de vibraciones que conquistaba cada célula de su ser.

Lo que tenía entre sus brazos no era la ilusión de algo que había intentado aniquilar la desquiciada noche del sábado. Lo que tenía preso entre las garras de su cuerpo no era una escapatoria a sus más desconocidos deseos. Era, simplemente, la mecha que había osado despertarlos sin permiso.

Los labios que suspiraban contra su hombro se presentaban como una insana tentación que no cesaba de acecharle.

Y Defteros sabía que la única manera de superar una tentación era descaradamente sencilla.

La única forma de acabar con una tentación era, simplemente, sucumbir a ella.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Fabiola, gracias por tu comentario :)._

 _Tincho, no te preocupes, lo primero es lo primero, aunque lleven por nombre "integrales" :). Te entiendo, jeje, yo siempre he sido de números, pero las integrales es algo que siempre se me ha resistido. El ménage à trois aún no sé cómo surgió, pero un poco de "salseo" omo dijiste tú siempre da "vidilla" a la historia, jeje._

 _¡Saludos a todos los lectores!_


	18. Impulsos

_Mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso de este capi. Pero al fin aquí está :). Espero que os guste. ¡Saludos!_

* * *

 **#Impulsos#**

La tentación palpitaba.

La tentación había desbocado los latidos del corazón de Defteros.

Había tomado el control de sus nervios.

Había contaminado su mente. Perversamente.

No había otra opción. Debía rendirse a ella. Debía otorgarle la satisfacción de conocerla. Saborearla. Tocarla con sus propios sentidos.

Con una impuesta lentitud, Defteros se apartó apenas unos pocos centímetros de Asmita y alzó sus manos hasta llevarlas al rostro que tenía rozando su hombro, mirándole de lleno, estudiando las finas lineas que delineaban unas facciones que le parecían, simplemente, deliciosas.

Sentirse atrapado entre las dos grandes manos que le rozaban la piel con una estudiada pero tosca suavidad, hizo que Asmita intentara apartarse de ese contacto que le estaba despertando unas vibraciones que no se sentía capaz de poder soportar. Y que nunca se había dado el placer de conocer. En contra de su racionalidad más exasperada, se había dejado acercar peligrosamente a ese cuerpo que lo había aprisionado con firmeza, rindiéndose al fin a la imperiosa necesidad de sentirse cobijado por algo.

Por alguien.

Por _él._

Las manos de Defteros habían tomado el rostro de Asmita, alzándolo hasta tenerlo frente al suyo. Peligrosamente próximo al suyo. El golpe de sus respectivos alientos azotaba sus rostros con una demanda explícita inscrita en ellos, encendiéndose aún más a cada segundo que pasaba sin decidirse a apagar un fuego que había empezado a arder por voluntad propia en el interior de los dos.

Pero Asmita no estaba preparado para ello.

Nunca lo había estado.

Y notar como su rostro era acariciado con esa urgente necesidad le aterrorizó. Defteros se había dedicado a apartar los mechones de su flequillo, con la falsa intención de inspeccionar una herida que sabía sobradamente que no hacía falta comprobar. Buscando justificar de alguna absurda manera las terribles ansias que gobernaban sus dedos y que le demandaban rozar con ellos cada porción de una piel que había empezado a ruborizarse sin piedad.

\- ¿Qué...qué haces...?- Balbuceó Asmita, tratando de zafarse de las manos de Defteros, que no mostraban intención alguna de soltar su rostro.

\- Nada...nada que no hicieras tú el otro día...- Susurró Defteros, con la voz tomada por la presión de un deseo que estaba siendo casi imposible de eludir.

\- Yo...yo no..

\- El otro día me acariciaste el rostro Asmita...lo hiciste...- Otro intento de Asmita de liberarse de unas garras que empezaban a agarrarlo por dentro.- Sé que lo hiciste...

\- Yo...yo sólo quería conocer un poco...cómo eres...- Se justificó Asmita, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un intento desesperado de liberarse de una telaraña de confusión que empezaba a enredarle más y más con cada intento que hacía para librarse de ella.

\- Y me conociste...

\- Estabas dormido...

\- Éso dejé que creyeras...- Las mejillas de Asmita se encendieron por completo al saberse descubierto.

\- Lo siento...no...no quería molestarte...

\- Vuelve a hacerlo.

Defteros tomó entre sus manos otras que se cerraron en puño al notarse sujetas y alzadas hacia un destino que temían volver a rozar. Su respiración hacía rato que ya se presentaba pesada...ansiosa. La fuerza que hacía Asmita para resistirse pronto desapareció, cuando sus nudillos tocaron ese tibio lienzo que aguardaba a por su contacto otra vez. Lentamente extendió los dedos y los posó sobre las mejillas de Defteros, que cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que emitía un nervioso suspiro y soltaba las muñecas de Asmita. Los dedos no se movían con la confianza que adquirieron el otro día, sino con gestos más indecisos y tímidos, como si la evidente consciencia de ese pequeño acto fuera algo presto a ser reprochado.

Pero no fue así. Defteros permanecía inmóvil, tratando de controlar una respiración que ya había agitado todo su cuerpo, deseando volver a sentir las corrientes que ésos mismos dedos se habían permitido imprimir en él, y que habían osado despertar unos ocultos deseos que nunca antes había pensado que pudiera tener.

Con infinitas dudas cosquilleando en las yemas de sus dedos y con la amenaza de su propio corazón de salirle por la boca, Asmita volvió a recorrer la piel de ese rostro que se presentaba inmóvil y dispuesto a ser conocido, reparando en la forma de la mandíbula, la nariz, las cejas que levemente se estremecieron al sentirse invadidas, y finalmente lo que el otro día quedó por descubrir. Unos labios bien delineados que arrojaban fuego contra su piel, y que se movieron inconscientemente al notar el temeroso reconocimiento sobre ellos, permitiéndose partirse y dejar que los dientes se cerraran sobre el inferior, tratando de frenar un temblor que no iba a cesar.

Un temblor que sólo acabaría de una manera.

De una manera que ya no podía esperar más.

Dejó de pensar en la muchacha que el otro día había estado en ese mismo lugar, usurpando unas facciones de alguien que no le pertenecían, ofreciéndole unos traicioneros labios que no llenaban los sentidos al besar. Se olvidó de todas las ilusiones que él mismo se había dedicado a crear, y se sometió a la más cruda realidad.

A la realidad que le había estado azotando desde un par de días atrás. Y a la que ya no había motivos para dejar escapar.

De un arrebato, Defteros volvió a tomar el rostro de Asmita entre sus manos, haciendo que éste se retrajera sobre sí mismo al instante, y se rindió.

Atrapó con sus labios los de Asmita. Y le besó.

O lo intentó.

Sentir que sus labios eran avasallados por otros hizo que Asmita luchara para apartarse bruscamente de un contacto que no había pensado que pudiera tener lugar. Esa muestra de intimidad era demasiado abrumadora. Demasiado intensa.

Demasiado desconocida y aterradora.

El corazón ya no le podía latir más deprisa y la sangre ya no podía teñir más unas mejillas que nunca habían lucido tan arreboladas y encendidas. Tan vivas.

Se hallaba preso y sin escapatoria de un torrente de sensaciones que violentamente le sacudían por completo, instándole a que se rindiera, pero su mal acostumbrada mente seguía gobernando unos impulsos que hicieron que apoyara sus manos sobre el pecho de Defteros y que usara todas su fuerzas para apartarlo de él.

\- ¡¿Qué...qué pretendes?!- Pudo murmurar, bajo la presión de los labios de Defteros, que por una fracción de segundo se separaron un poco, dejándole respirar todo el aire que ese contacto le había robado a traición.

\- Rendirme...- Bufó guturalmente.

Ese intento de beso no había sido suficiente para satisfacer su despertada curiosidad. Defteros necesitaba más, necesitaba conocer las profundidades que los finos labios de Asmita se habían propuesto sellar. Y no se iba a rendir. Ahora éso ya no era una opción a valorar.

Obedeciendo a otro irracional impulso, Defteros volvió a atacar la boca de Asmita, que aún procuraba ventilar los pulmones que febrilmente clamaban por aire, aprovechando este descuido para permitir que su lengua los violara y buscara tras de ellos la ansiada compañera con la que librar su particular batalla. Hallándola al fin, quieta, escondida y excitantemente inexperta.

Parecía resistírsele, y éso le excitaba aún más. Buscó encontrarla. Buscó jugar con ella. Y al fin, torturarla en contra de la racionalidad a la que parecía estar sirviendo.

Asmita se revolvía con fiereza entre las garras de Defteros, luchando para sacar aire de dónde no lo había, ordenándose a sí mismo que huyera de algo que ya estaba fuera de su impecable control mental. Y odiándose cuando su lengua cobró vida propia y conspiró contra su razón, buscando presentar torpe batalla a la invasión que recibía su boca y que estaba desatando infinita electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

Defteros ya estaba encendido, y sentir cómo Asmita luchaba en contra de las evidencias que escapaban por todas las costuras de su raciocinio hizo que ardiera aún más, entregándose al impulso de apretar contra su cuerpo aquél que ya no tenía fuerzas para batallar, restregando su ardor contra la cadera de Asmita, sonriendo para sus adentros al sentirse acompañado en el festín de sensaciones que se había apoderado de sus respectivas entrepiernas.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Todo a su alrededor quemaba, y para aplacar ese fuego sólo quedaba una opción.

O éso Defteros quiso creer.

Pero para Asmita siempre había otra opción a la hora de no afrontar sus deseos más terrenales.

Huir.

Se desquició tratando de hallar las fuerzas necesarias para apartar a Defteros de él. Consiguió volver a poner las manos sobre su pecho e imprimir todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz para liberarse de una desconocida pasión que había decidido maltratarle el cuerpo como nunca imaginó. Consiguió apartar el rostro y acabar así con la invasión que su boca había recibido, privándose de la necesidad de imitarla que había nacido dentro de él.

\- Vete...- Gruñó, ladeando el rostro y respirando trabajosamente, mientras sus manos seguían imprimiendo fuerza sobre el pecho de Defteros.

\- No...- Le contradijo Defteros, totalmente fuera de su razón, volviendo al ataque de esa inexplorada boca.

\- ¡Que te vayas!- Bramó desesperado, propinando un definitivo empujón que al fin apartaría a Defteros de él.

\- Asmita...

\- ¡Vete de una vez!- Exclamó Asmita, alzando y brazo y señalando con el dedo la dirección dónde se encontraba la puerta de su casa.

Los pulmones de ambos trabajaban a mil por hora, y Defteros no pudo evitar mirarle con una mezcla de deseo y fracaso impresa en su desbordada mirada. Asmita seguía apoyado contra la mesada que se había clavado en su espalda con la misma intensidad que la excitación de Defteros había osado restregarse contra la suya propia. Había ladeado el ruborizado rostro, queriendo evitar que su vergüenza y miedo fueran descubiertos, y con un desagradable gesto maliciosamente pensado, se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre sus labios, arrastrando con él los restos de humedad que Defteros se había atrevido a dejar allí.

\- Vete...- Rogó al final Asmita, al borde de unas lágrimas que ya no sabía si servían a la furia o al miedo a experimentar.

Defteros sentía como la frustración empezaba a carcomerle por dentro, y retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de escrutar la imagen de la racionalidad hecha trizas que temblaba frente a él.

No dijo nada más. Fue a por su chaqueta, limpiándose los rastros de saliva de su boca con sus propios labios antes de morderse el inferior con una inmensa sensación de vergüenza nacida de sus impulsos más bajos y mundanos.

Quizás no había sido una buena idea. Quizás la propia necesidad de sentirse _algo_ le había conducido por unos caminos equivocados. Quizás Asmita acababa de convertirse en su más grande error.

Quizás.

De una arrebolada se enfundó la chaqueta y salió de esa casa con aroma a soledad a toda prisa, dejando tras de sí un sonoro portazo que dio la libertad a Asmita para romper su posición de defensa y dejarse desmoronar por el torrente de emociones que habían decidido asaltarle en contra de su más estudiada y metódica rutina. Despertándole unos deseos que siempre se había cuidado de ahogar. Pero que ahora se habían hecho evidentes más allá de su propio espacio mental, quemándole en la piel...y en su siempre ignorada necesidad.

##

En el local de ensayo ya hacía rato que se encontraban reunidos Radamanthys, Pandora, Bennu y Manigoldo. Sólo faltaba Defteros, que inexplicablemente para todos, tardaba más de lo normal en aparecer. Bennu había intentado llamarle, pero el dispositivo móvil decía que estaba apagado o sin cobertura. Así que no les quedaba otra que esperar a que llegara mientras entre los cuatro empezaban a decidir el set list que tocarían en la Razz.

Estaban todos inmersos en una acalorada discusión cuando la puerta del garaje se alzó con brusquedad, golpeando estrepitosamente la parte superior de la obertura, dando paso a Defteros, que presentaba un aspecto cómo mínimo desencajado. Una vez dentro, alzó el brazo todo lo que pudo para poder llegar a asir la base de la persiana sin necesidad de pegar un salto para llegar a ella, y volvió a bajarla con el mismo estruendo que la había subido.

\- Llegas tarde...- Le reprochó Radamanthys, que se había alzado y se dirigía a la preciada nevera para extraer algunas bebidas.

Defteros se limitó a no responder. Ni siquiera se dignó a saludar a sus compañeros, que le observaban con sorpresa y confusión. No era habitual ver a Defteros lucir un ceño tan fruncido y una falta de modales tan aplastante. Ignorando a todos los demás, Defteros siguió los pasos de Radamanthys, y sólo habló cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él para poder hacerlo sin ser escuchado por los demás.

\- Oye Rada...lo del sábado...lo siento. No era mi intención.- Dijo en un susurro sin cambiar un ápice la pesadumbre que cubría su rostro.

\- No te preocupes por ello...No pasa nada.

\- Está bien...sólo quería decirte ésto. Que no sé qué me pasó... Supongo que bebí demasiado.

\- ¿Es por ésto que has llegado con esta cara de perro?- Defteros evitó observar a Radamanthys, que se había quedado palplantado entre él y la nevera, con un pack de cervezas heladas en la mano.- Por qué si es así no tienes de qué preocuparte. Por mi no hay problema. Entiendo que a veces hay dudas que se necesitan aclarar...

\- ¿Pero qué dices, Rada?- Se espabiló Defteros, que al fin le miró, con una ceja alzada mientras la otra seguía ensombreciendo su mirada, vestida con una expresión de fingida sorpresa y contrariedad.

\- Pues éso...que no me besabas a mí. Que besabas a alguien más...y que si éso te sirvió para aclararte, pues me alegro.

\- No digas estupideces. Bebí demasiado y punto.- Se defendió Defteros, temeroso de que sus más recientes deseos aún desconocidas por él hubieran sido desenmascarados por alguien más.

Radamanthys dio por zanjado un tema que en realidad a él no le importaba en absoluto, y sin darle más vueltas de lo necesario pasó por al lado de Defteros hacia la sala de ensayo, repartiendo las bebidas entre todos, volviendo a mirar a Defteros antes de proseguir con la discusión para ponerle al día de los cambios en su rutina de ensayo.

\- Como has llegado tarde no sabes que a partir de esta semana empezaremos a ensayar un par de horas antes.

Al escuchar ésto la mirada de Defteros se ensombreció totalmente al tiempo que su mente se revolucionaba sola, diciéndole que era imposible que pudiera cumplir con las nuevas obligaciones de la banda y con las obligaciones con la justicia sin sacrificar una o la otra.

\- No puedo venir antes...- Dijo en un murmullo, sabiendo que sus palabras no serían ni bien acogidas ni entendidas por el resto. Excepto por Bennu, que fiel a su seriedad y compromiso, no iba a abrir la boca sin no lo hacía Defteros primero.

\- ¡Ya estamos!- Exclamó Manigoldo.- ¡El único que no trabaja y el que siempre pone problemas!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Ésto no va contigo, Mani!- Replicó Defteros, que no podía quitarse de encima un enfado que ya no sabía qué mezcla de razones defendía.

\- Defteros, hoy he hablado con los responsables de la Razz...- Empezó a explicarse Radamanthys.- Tocamos, sí o sí, dentro de dos sábados. Mañana tenemos que ir a hacer fotos para el cartel que nos va a publicitar, y hay que decidir el set list y empezar a trabajar en él ya mismo.- Defteros había bajado el rostro mientras tragaba saliva, valorando si debía contarles lo que provocaría su diario retraso o no.- ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Ay que esforzarnos al máximo!

Defteros respiró hondo antes de alzar la vista y pasearla por entre todos sus colegas.

\- Pues yo no voy a poder venir antes. Tengo cosas que hacer.- Sentenció Defteros, encogiéndose de hombros como única justificación a su decisión.

\- ¡¿Pero qué coño tienes que hacer tú?!- Insistió Manigoldo, que se había alzado para deshacerse de un raído jersey que empezaba a darle demasiado calor.

\- Bueno...vamos a dejar que se explique, ¿no?- Trató de poner paz Pandora, que parecía que tampoco daba importancia alguna a lo sucedido el sábado.

Todos, menos Kagaho, se quedaron escrutando a Defteros de arriba abajo, esperando que les aclarara el misterio de por qué no iba a poder acudir a una hora más decente a sus ensayos diarios.

Después de un par de respiraciones profundas, Defteros les miró y les relató en pocas palabras y escasos detalles el porqué de sus próximas demoras. Bennu ya lo sabía, así que se abstuvo siquiera de observarle durante su explicación. Radamanthys y Pandora se quedaron serios y en silencio, pero sin reprochar nada. Lo único que siguió a las aclaraciones de Defteros fue una sarcástica e histriónica risa que explotó en el pecho de Manigoldo, que se acercó a tan sólo un palmo de Defteros, mirándole directamente dentro de su aún ofuscada mirada y riéndose de él sin piedad.

\- ¡Así que ahora haces de niñera!

Otra carcajada escapaba sin control de Manigoldo, que se regocijaba con la situación en la que se había metido Defteros por culpa de un carácter a veces demasiado volátil.

\- Cállate Mani...ésto no es para reírse...

El tono de voz de Defteros sonó frío y cortante, pero no sirvió para frenar la insolente verborrea de Manigoldo.

\- ¡¿Que no?! ¡Anda que no! ¡¿Pero tú has escuchado lo que acabas de decir?! ¡Te has convertido en una niñera de lisiados!

Una carcajada más emergió de los labios de Manigoldo, que fue callada en un santiamén, cuando éste se encontró preso entre la pared y las manos de Defteros amarradas a al cuello de su camiseta.

\- He dicho...¡que te calles de una puta vez!- Le espetó Defteros, con su furibunda mirada clavada en la de Manigoldo, que seguía aún preso de una insana diversión.

\- Venga Defteros...no hay para ponerse así...- Murmuró Manigoldo, sintiendo como su pecho aún convulsionaba por las ganas de reírse abiertamente que con fuerza intentaba tragar.

Defteros fue aflojando su agarre, sin dejar de observar a Manigoldo, que le devolvía la mirada chispeante de diversión.- ¡Así que ahora eres el palo de un puto ciego!

Una risotada más, que acabó cortada de cuajo cuando el puño de Defteros se descargó con rabia sobre la mejilla de Manigoldo, que fue a dar de bruces contra el suelo, y que fue incapaz de levantarse al sentirse anclado sobre el pavimento con Defteros a horcajadas sobre él amarrándolo del cuello de la camiseta otra vez, tirando de la tela para alzarle el rostro y obligarle a mirarlo.

\- ¡Ya va siendo hora que aprendas a respetar a los demás!- Le gritó Defteros, que se estaba aguantando los impulsos de arrearle otro puñetazo en toda su boca para hacerlo callar.- ¡No todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor!

\- ¡Vale, vale, tío! No hace falta que te pongas así...

\- ¡Me pongo como me da la gana ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Como me da la gana!

\- ¡Basta ya, imbéciles!- Exclamó Radamanthys, que había asido a Defteros por el cuello de su chaqueta y había tirado de él para sacarlo de encima de Manigoldo.

Finalmente Defteros cedió y dejó libre a su impertinente compañero, que se levantó del suelo pasándose el dorso de la mano por la nariz y descubriendo que un hilillo de sangre había empezado a manar de ella.

\- ¡Joder tío! ¡¿Te has pasado un poco no?! ¡Me has hecho sangrar! Sólo era una broma...- Dijo Manigoldo, devolviéndolo una enrabietada mirada a Defteros, que seguía acuchillándole con la suya.

\- Pues ten más cuidado con tu mierda de bromas...a veces ofenden...

\- Hostia puta, ni que te hubieras enamorado de ese tío...

Escuchar ésto no hizo otra cosa que volver a encolarizar a Defteros, que mostró todas las intenciones de volver a arremeter contra Manigoldo, encontrándose imposibilitado de llevarlo a cabo debido al agarre de Radamanthys sobre su torso.

\- ¡Ya vale! ¡De verdad lo digo, cojones!- Se impuso Radamanthys, que no soltaba a Defteros temiendo que si lo hacía volvería a la carga.

Defteros volvió a ahogar sus impulsos, y lentamente intentó tranquilizarse, sin dejar de lanzar miradas acusadoras a Manigoldo, que había decidido apartarse de él e ir a tomar asiento sobre el suelo al lado de sus otros dos compañeros, que habían observado la escena entre confundidos y expectantes de lo que pudiera pasar.

Con gestos enérgicos debido a la rabia que le recorría por dentro, Defteros se deshizo de su chaqueta, tirándola por ahí para seguidamente llevarse ambas manos sobre sus cabellos, que recogió hacia atrás con presteza al tiempo que ventilaba sus pulmones para intentar aplacar una respiración y unos latidos que se habían desbocado rato antes y que aún no había conseguido controlar.

Después de unos largos momentos que permitieron a todos recuperar algo de la compostura perdida, Defteros se unió al círculo, sentándose entre Pandora y Kagaho, esperando a que Radamanthys tomara el control de la situación, evitando volver a mirar a Manigoldo, que seguía limpiándose la sangre que emanaba de su nariz con el borde de la camiseta que le vestía.

\- Recapacitemos todos un poco...- Habló al fin Radamanthys, que había agarrado una libreta y un bolígrafo para empezar a delinear el esquema de lo que les esperaba las dos semanas siguientes.- Defteros, tú ven tan pronto como puedas...y los demás empezaremos sin ti si es necesario...pero os exijo a todos la máxima entrega y disciplina durante éstos días...- añadió, deslizando la mirada entre todos sus colegas, posándola con más intensidad sobre Manigoldo y Defteros, buscando que sus palabras calaran hondo sobretodo en ellos dos.- No nos podemos permitir desavenencias ni peleas entre nosotros...ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos.

Todos asintieron sin rechistar, como si estuvieran aguantado la reprimenda de un profesor de escuela.

\- A ver...- Prosiguió Radamanthys, abriendo la libreta y haciendo rodar el bolígrafo entre sus dedos con envidiable destreza.- Necesito ideas...este set list lo vamos a construir entre todos...No quiero que se me vuelva a acusar de ir siempre a la mía...- Añadió, lanzando una irónica mirada hacia Manigoldo, que con desdén ladeó su rostro hacia otro lado.- ¿Con qué canción creéis que podemos empezar?

La lluvia de ideas no tardó en aparecer por parte de Pandora, Kagaho y Manigoldo, que transmitía sus opiniones con tosquedad y retintín.

El único que no aportaba ideas era Defteros, que se había sumido en una especie de vorágine mental, que extrañamente nada tenía que ver con la música.

Defteros había sucumbido a los azotes que su razón estaba recibiendo gracias a sus más primitivos impulsos, y se maldecía por no haber sido capaz de controlarse frente al conocido carácter de Manigoldo.

Se odiaba por no ser capaz de dejar de pensar en Asmita.

Y en toda la serie de ansiedades y contradicciones que éste había sido capaz de despertar.

 _#Continuará#_


	19. Aspros

**#Aspros#**

Eran las seis de la madrugada.

El despertador de Aspros había sonado con su incansable puntualidad, arrancándolo de un sueño que pronto se desvaneció. No le costaba mucho abrir sus sentidos al nuevo día, y pronto se dispuso a vestirse con sus ropas de deporte para ir a practicar su dosis diaria de ejercicio matutino. Pero esa mañana quería que fuera distinta. Inexplicablemente se sentía de buen humor, e incluso toleraba la presencia de Defteros a su lado, hecho que quiso aprovechar.

Sin pensarlo se dirigió a su habitación, abriendo la luz y plantándose en medio al tiempo que observaba a Defteros quejarse entre sueños y cubrirse el rostro con las sábanas.

\- ¡Defteros, levántate!

\- ¿Pero...qué hora es...?- Grunó Defteros con la voz tomada aún por el sueño mientras escondía el rostro bajo las sábanas para protegerse de la intromisión de la luz.

\- Las seis.

\- Déjame dormir un rato más...

\- ¡Ni hablar!- Exclamó Aspros, arrancando las sábanas que Defteros tenía débilmente amarradas entre su puño y arrojándolas hacia atrás con pasmosa facilidad, descubriendo el cuerpo de Defteros tumbado boca abajo, con una mano debajo de la almohada y la otra buscando al aire la protección de las sábanas que repentinamente habían desaparecido. Tenía una pierna completamente estirada, casi saliéndole por el extremo de la cama, y la otra flexionada a la altura de su cadera. Su cuerpo estaba únicamente vestido con unos oscuros bóxer, y Aspros pudo apreciar como toda su piel se erizaba al sentirse azotada de repente por una frescura impuesta sin permiso.- ¡Hoy te vienes conmigo! Así que ya estás levantándote.

\- Déjame...Aspros...- Se remoloneó Defteros, dándose la vuelta, mostrando la espalda a su hermano.

\- No.

\- ¿Y dónde...dónde tenemos que ir...?- Atinó a preguntar entre sueños.

\- A correr.

Los ojos de Defteros se abrieron de golpe. Sus sentidos se espabilaron al instante, y una rotunda negación escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que se incorporaba lo justo y necesario para agarrar las sábanas y cubrirse con ellas de nuevo.

\- Ni hablar...

\- ¡Venga, Defteros!- Las sábanas volvieron a ser removidas con decisión, y un par de prendas de ropa deportiva fueron arrojadas sobre el rostro de Defteros.- Ponte ésto y ven conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte? Siempre vas solo...- Se quejó Defteros, haciéndose el remolón.

\- El otro día dijiste algo que me hizo pensar...

\- Qué bien...pues me alegro...- Ronroneó, lanzando las ropas que le había entregado Aspros a los pies de la cama, aprovechando para volver a hacerse con las sábanas.- Y ahora déjame dormir...

Defteros no tardó nada en volver a acurrucarse, pero aún tardó menos Aspros en arrancar de cuajo las sábanas, tirándolas lejos del alcance de su hermano.

\- ¡Aspros!

\- El otro día me preguntaste cuánto tiempo hacía que no compartíamos nada juntos...pues creo el hecho que te vengas conmigo a correr es una buena manera de comenzar de nuevo. Así que tienes cinco minutos para desperezarte y vestirte con ésto.

Aspros desapareció de la habitación con la misma rapidez que había irrumpido en ella, y un leve gruñido fue emitido por Defteros al intentar hacerse de nuevo con las sábanas y descubrirlas al suelo lejos de su alcance.

\- Maldita sea...Aspros...

Aspros estaba aguardando por él en el salón, y cuando Defteros apareció ataviado con sus propias ropas no pudo menos que echarse a reír con ganas.

\- ¿De qué te ríes ahora?- Preguntó Defteros con su semblante completamente fruncido.

\- Nada...sólo que me hace gracia verte vestido así.

\- ¡Pues no te rías! Que bastante raro me siento yo para que encima te burles de mí...

No habían corrido ni cuatro cuadras cuando Defteros ya estaba echando el hígado por la boca, bajo las insistentes carcajadas de Aspros frente a la evidente falta de costumbre de vida sana que presentaba Defteros, el cuál le seguía unos cuantos metros más atrás. El parque dónde Aspros acostumbraba a completar sus entrenos ya se presentaba frente a la vista de ambos, pero para Defteros le parecía un camino sin fin el llegar hasta allí.

\- ¡Venga Defteros! ¡Te creía más resistente!

Estas palabras no hicieron otra cosa que picar el aún adormecido orgullo de Defteros, que vislumbrando a Aspros corriendo con apabullante facilidad frente a él sintió unas inmensas ganas de no dejarse ganar en algo tan simple. Era probable que Aspros estuviera acostumbrado a correr cada día, pero él no se iba a dejar vencer por su hermano, aunque su cuerpo sufría la falta de esfuerzo físico, ahogándole los pulmones y notando cómo todos sus músculos se resentían del repentino esfuerzo al que estaban siendo sometidos. Se permitió unos escasos segundos de descanso para aspirar todo el aire que pudo y seguidamente emprender una carrera que iba a dejar a Aspros atrás.

Que _debía_ dejar a Aspros atrás.

Aspros seguía trotando con su habitual ritmo, pero cuando Defteros cruzó por su lado, adelantándose a él y presentándole infantil batalla, no dudó en imprimir más velocidad a sus piernas e intentar atrapar a aquél que lo había pasado a traición.

\- ¡Tonto quién llegue último al lago!- Consiguió gritar Defteros al tiempo que se hacía con una considerable ventaja.

\- ¡Traidor! ¡Veremos quién se rinde primero!- Le replicó Aspros, corriendo lo más que sus piernas le permitían, luchando para no quedarse en segundo lugar en una riña que se presentó como un reflejo de su más inocente infancia.

Al alcanzar la orilla del lago Defteros se detuvo, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas mientra su larga cabellera se desparramaba por sus hombros y espalda, respirando trabajosamente, entre tos y tos, para recuperar el aliento perdido. No tardó ni dos segundos en escuchar los rápidos pasos de Aspros alcanzarle en su posición, y se sorprendió al sentirse agarrado por el brazo y abocado sin consideración hasta el borde del lago, que presentaba aún las aguas negras y presumiblemente no muy templadas para la ocasión.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?!- Le gritó a Aspros, que seguía agarrándole del antebrazo, impidiendo aún una repentina caída a las aguas.

\- Has dicho "tonto quién llegue último al lago" , ¿no?. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de no serlo...- Se rió Aspros abiertamente, sujetándolo aún, sintiendo como la mano de Defteros también se anclaba con desesperación a su propio brazo.

\- ¡Aspros! ¡No serás tan cabrón...!

Aspros aflojó un poco su agarre, hecho que hizo que Defteros se precipitara un palmo más hacia la fría agua, regocijándose en la fuerza que hacía sobre su brazo para evitar caerse.

\- No...porqué ya hace frío y no quiero que te resfríes...sólo por ésto te salvas.- Se rió Aspros, volviendo a agarrarle con fuerza para tirar de su hermano hacia él y sacarle del borde del pequeño abismo que se abría a sus espaldas.

Al instante que Defteros se supo seguro de no zambullirse en el lago, y aprovechando la repentina bajada de guardia de Aspros, decidió no soltar aún el agarre de su brazo y le hizo una llave de Aikido que dejó a Aspros completamente inmóvil y oliendo el húmedo césped que se extendía alrededor.

\- Te has excedido en tu confianza Aspros...- Soltó Defteros sarcásticamente, asombrándose de cómo después del tiempo aún seguía acordándose de lo aprendido en sus clases de Aikido cuando eran tan sólo un par de críos.

\- Vale, vale, me rindo...- Claudicó Aspros, que empezaba a dolerle el brazo debido a la inmovilizante posición que Defteros lo mantenía a su espalda.- Veo que en ésto aún me superas...

\- ¿Pues qué te creías? No olvido tan rápido lo que aprendo...Y en ésto no me puedes vencer, Aspros...

Defteros aflojó la fuerza, y ese momento fue aprovechado por Aspros que se reveló y se tomó su propio turno de atacar a Defteros e inmovilizarlo sobre el verde terreno.

\- ¿Ah sí? Yo no estaría tan seguro, hermano...- Se regocijó Aspros, que ahora era el que tenía el dominio de la situación.

Defteros trabajo tenía para ventilarse unos pulmones muy poco acostumbrados al esfuerzo físico, y no pudo menos que echarse a reír casi sin fuerzas mientras se rendía a la evidencia de su falta de preparación.

\- Está bien...está bien...has ganador por esta vez...- Dijo, entre bocanada y bocanada del aire aspirada con prisas.- Pero habrá una revancha, y ya veremos quién sale vencedor...

Aspros dejó completamente libre a Defteros y se apartó de él unos metros para dedicarse a hacer estiramientos de los músculos frente a la curiosa mirada de su hermano.

\- Tú también deberías hacerlo...- Le dijo, a modo de ahorrarle unos posteriores dolores musculares que seguro que empezaría a notar rato después.

\- No...paso. Estoy muerto de sed. Me voy a beber agua a la fuente.- Replicó Defteros, alejándose de Aspros, que seguía metódicamente los estiramientos de todos sus músculos.

No muy lejos de la fuente en cuestión se encontraba una joven muchacha de largos cabellos lavanda y esbelto cuerpo de mujer paseando un pequeño perro. Era el perro de su hermano Alone, y hacía algún tiempo que inexplicablemente se empeñaba en darle el primer paseo del día ella misma. Antes siempre rechistaba cuando le tocaba desempeñar esa rutinaria tarea. Siempre hacía lo que podía para negarse, pero todo éso un día cambió. El día en que su hermano se encontraba con retortijones de estómago y ella tuvo que sacar a pasear el perro por el parque antes que el sol de otoño hiciera acto de presencia.

Ese día había visto en la distancia a Aspros correr. Aspros...el atractivo profesor de filosofía que le quitaba la respiración sólo con posar su dulce mirada sobre él.

A partir de ese mismo día, se apresuraba a imponerse ella misma la tarea para satisfacer las primeras necesidades del animal. Y para satisfacer el hambre de su vista desde la clandestina distancia que le ofrecían los árboles del parque. Había comprobado, día tras día, que Aspros salía a diario a correr, y poder admirarlo sin ser descubierta se había convertido en un juego del que ya no se sentía capaz de escapar. Sino todo lo contrario. Cada día pensaba nuevas formas de poder acercarse a él. Mientras le observaba desde la necesaria prudencia, su mente no paraba de trabajar buscando la manera menos absurda de poder acercarse y entablar una conversación fuera de las aulas y de la mirada de todos sus amigos y compañeros. La simple visión de Aspros le desbocaba el corazón y le teñía las tersas mejillas sin compasión. Escuchar su profunda voz hacía que se olvidara de todo lo que orbitaba a su alrededor, dejando como única y reveladora existencia la de él. Él y su voz. Él y su bello rostro. Él y la posibilidad de poder romper unas barreras morales que para ella habían dejado de tener sentido alguno desde la primera vez que se atrevió a mirarle con indebida dedicación. Después de haberse sentido correspondida por una mirada azul que amenazaba con robarle su aún tierno corazón.

Al fin había llegado el día. Al fin Sasha se sentía con las fuerzas y valentía necesarias para acercarse a Aspros y hablar con él. Hacía ya algún tiempo que sus miradas se cruzaban cada vez que se encontraban fuera de clase. Hacía ya algún tiempo que sus miradas se buscaban estando en medio de la clase. Hacía ya el necesario tiempo que compartían sonrisas en secreto. Clandestinas. Temerosas de ser descubiertas, y valientes por saberse capaces de sortear los muros de la racionalidad y la moralidad que les envolvían debido a sus respectivos lugares.

Ése iba a ser el día. Y no podía dejarlo escapar.

Había observado cómo Aspros se dirigía a la fuente, y se armó de fuerzas para merodear por allí fingiendo que era el perro el que la había llevado hacia el agua para aplacar su propia sed. Antes de dar el paso definitivo se llenó la vista viendo cómo Aspros se refrescaba el rostro con el agua que recogía entre sus manos y que no dudaba en derramar sobre su piel, para liberarse del sudor de sus ejercicios diarios. Luego vio cómo bebía concienzudamente, cómo se recogía la larga cabellera azul a un costado para evitar que fuera empapada por el agua que se deslizaba por su mentón hasta el sumidero del suelo. Parecía que Aspros ya había terminado, y Sasha inspiró hondo para buscar todo el valor que le hacía falta, pero una repetición en las acciones de Aspros, que ese día se hallaba más sediento de lo habitual, hizo que se detuviera en sus primeros impulsos de acercarse a él, regalándose otra porción de tiempo para devorar la relajada imagen de su admirado y joven profesor, que volvía a beber con ganas esa fresca agua que se presetnaba con el derecho de rozar una piel que sus adolescentes labios empezaban a reclamar.

Al fin parecía que Aspros abandonaba el grifo de la fuente, y Sasha volvió a respirar lo más profundo que pudo, haciendo lo imposible para ignorar los sonoros latidos de su corazón ante de acercarse a él y hablar.

\- Hola...- Dijo con un hilillo de voz que acompañaba el gran rubor que había atacado sus mejillas.

\- Hola...- Respondió Defteros extrañado, mientras se levantaba la camiseta para secarse el rostro con la parte inferior al tiempo que la joven muchacha desviaba su ruborizada mirada para no ver demasiado descaradamente el imponente torso que se mostraba frente a ella.

\- ¿Sabes? Me estoy leyendo el libro que mencionaste el otro día...- Continuó Sasha, con las manos asidas entre ellas detrás de su espalda, balanceando tontamente un pie sobre la punta de los dedos, mientras sus ojos luchaban contra la tentación de mirarle y el miedo de parecer demasiado atrevida.

Defteros no se podía extrañar más de la escena que había surgido de la nada a su alrededor, y torpemente no se le ocurrió otra cosa que contribuir a avivar aún más una sensación de desconcierto que invadía a los dos de maneras muy distintas.

\- Perdona...pero no sé de qué me hablas...

Una ahogada risilla encendió aún más las mejillas de la muchacha, que le regaló una fugaz mirada de soberana admiración antes de apartarla de nuevo antes que se quemaran sus sentidos.

\- No sabía que fueras tan...gracioso...

\- ¿Gracioso? De verdad...creo que no te sigo. ¿Nos conocemos?- Replicó Defteros, completamente extrañado por la charla de esa jovencita.

Otra risa nerviosa. Otra mirada de refilón, permitiéndose demorarla unos segundos más sobre ese rostro que la miraba con una expresión que empezaba a no parecerle habitual.

\- Aspros...deja de jugar conmigo...

Dicho ésto, Sasha volvió a desviar la mirada, focalizándola en el perro de su hermano que ansiosamente le reclamaba la apertura del grifo para dar cuenta de su ración de agua.

No hizo falta que dijera nada más para que a Defteros se le aclarara todo el momentáneo embrollo de un plumazo.

\- Ahora lo entiendo...- Dijo con un tono menos serio al que Sasha estaba acostumbrada.- Me confundes. No soy Aspros.- Prosiguió frente a la atónita mirada de la chica.- Aspros es mi hermano.

\- ¿Tu...hermano?...Pero si sois iguales...- Balbuceó Sasha, que ahora ya no sabía dónde meterse para tragarse la vergüenza que la atacaba.

\- Claro. Somos gemelos.

Sasha se debatía consigo misma en si debía disculparse amablemente por tal metedura de pata y desaparecer con calma de allí, o simplemente echarse a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, intentando dejar el bochorno que la invadía atrás.

\- Sasha...¿Qué haces por aquí tan pronto?- Dijo una voz grave, casi idéntica a la que había hablado con ella, que acabó de hundir a la muchacha en su propio apocamiento.

\- Ho...hola...Aspros...- Balbuceó de nuevo sin atinar a hablar con claridad.- Yo...yo sólo paseaba...el perro...y creí haberte visto...- La garganta se presentaba atrancada, y no conseguía poner mucho orden al derroche de palabras que acudían en defensa de Sasha, y que se quedaban estancadas antes de salir a través de los temblorosos labios.- Y...y sólo quería...saludar...- Concluyó, tragando pesadamente los nervios que le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

\- Y también quería decirte que se está leyendo el libro que les recomendaste el otro día.- Añadió Defteros alegremente, embarullando aún más un momento que ya no necesitaba de más ayuda para complicarse hasta otros niveles.- Veo que tienes unos alumnos muy aplicados...- Continuó, ajeno a la embarazosa escena que enredaba a Aspros y Sasha por igual.- ¿Es buen profesor mi hermano?- Preguntó inocentemente, dirigiéndose hacia Sasha.

\- ¡Defteros!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿No puedo preguntar?

\- Sí...sí...es muy bueno.- Contestó Sasha, que poco a poco había ido andando unos discretos pasitos para alejarse de ésos dos hombres que le habían zarandeado por dentro sin piedad.- Me voy...siento haber molestado...- Atinó a decir antes de darse media vuelta y llevar a cabo la intención de huir de allí.

\- Nos vemos luego en clase, Sasha.- Dijo Aspros, hablando con una amabilidad y luciendo una sonrisa que a Defteros no le pareció para nada habitual.

\- Sí...nos vemos luego...

Sasha no se entretuvo más en alargar un momento que había nacido como una apuesta personal a su atrevimiento y que había acabado ahogándola en los pantanos de la vergüenza y el ridículo. Apresuró sus pasos sin volver la vista atrás, y pronto desapareció del campo de visión de los dos.

\- Aspros...¿te ocurre algo?- Inquirió Defteros, que no perdió detalle de la cara de pasmado que mostraba Aspros, que no quitó el ojo de encima de la muchacha hasta que ésta desapareció del lugar.

\- Ah...no. ¿Por qué?- Contestó, tratando de disimular los efectos que producían en él la simple presencia de esa chiquilla que hacía días que secretamente le robaba el sueño y le otorgaba una inusual amabilidad.

\- No...por nada...Sólo que me pareció que ver a esta chica te ha trastornado un poco...- Concluyó Defteros, encogiéndose de hombros.- Estás sonriendo como un idiota...y ésto no es muy normal en ti.

\- Tonterías.

\- Si tú lo dices...

\- Bueno...¿Vamos pasando para casa? Nos espera un buen desayuno, y parece que está a punto de llover, así que cuánto antes lleguemos mejor.- Sentenció Aspros, que con gran habilidad se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

\- Sí, tienes razón, parece que hoy lloverá...

Ese día el cielo no parecía que se fuera a desencapotar. Los truenos empezaron a gruñir tímidamente, para después rasgar el espacio con unos rugidos que anunciaban lluvia intensa y permanente oscuridad.

Pero a Aspros poco le importaba. En su interior lucía un sol radiante. Un sol que llevaba nombre de mujer y que olía a inocencia y juventud.

Un sol que empezaba a clamarle desde las sombras que sembraban los límites de la moralidad.

Un sol al que no pensaba renunciar.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _¡Gracias por todos los jugosos reviews que con tanta dedicación me hacéis llegar!_

 _Quizás este capi ha cortado un poco el rollo del anterior, pero no os preocupéis, Asmita y Defteros volverán a la carga en el siguiente. Pero Aspros hacía días que me demandaba algo de atención, y no se la he podido negar :). ¡Espero que os guste!_


	20. Llamada

**#Llamada#**

Apenas les dio tiempo de llegar a casa antes que se desatara lo que parecía el diluvio universal.

Ambos se tomaron su tiempo para asearse y vestirse con las ropas que se ceñían mejor a sus respectivas personalidades, y tomaron juntos un desayuno que se presentó mucho más tranquilo y apacible de lo normal. Aspros estaba realmente irreconocible en su carácter hacia Defteros, incluso le había dado dinero para pasar la semana sin la necesidad que Defteros se lo pidiera, y éste intentó no mancillar el momento con palabras que auyentaran esa desconocida y amable recién estrenada rutina.

No lo quiso reconocer abiertamente, pero la salida a correr con Aspros le había ayudado a no pensar, al menos durante un largo rato, en todo lo que su irrefrenable conducta desató el día anterior. Todavía le dolía el encontronazo vivido con Manigoldo, no tanto en el puño que descargó sobre su rostro, sino en una honda parte de su alma. Sabía sobradamente que Manigoldo era descarado y descuidado con sus palabras y bromas, y no conseguía entender como él mismo se había dejado llevar por los impulsos en un momento que podría haber dejado pasar sin más.

Y luego estaba lo peor...El desquiciado atrevimiento que había tenido con Asmita, a quién debería ver en poco rato y con quién ya no sabía cómo actuar. Menos aún después de haberle asaltado a traición, rindiéndose a otros impulsos que le nacían de las más recónditas esquinas de su ser. En ese momento algo le empujaba a avasallarse sobre él, probar de una vez por todas el sabor de una piel que le llamaba con ensordecedores gritos desde el más aplastante silencio.

Pero ¿Qué era Asmita para él? ¿Por qué le despertaba esa insana curiosidad que no había sentido nunca antes frente a otro hombre? ¿Era compasión? ¿Era ternura frente a su chirriante y fría soledad? ¿Eran las ansias que sentía por saberse imprescindible para alguien otra vez? ¿Por qué demonios le encendía el cuerpo de esa manera alguien que lo único que había hecho, cobijado por una falsa clandestinidad que él mismo se apresuró a fomentar, había sido acariciar su rostro con natural inocencia? Sabía sobradamente que si lo único que quería era saciar su curiosidad podía ir a cualquier conocido lugar dónde este tipo de encuentros se hallaban sin siquiera buscarlos. Podía hacerlo. Había llegado a valorar la posibilidad de hacerlo. Pero algo dentro de él le coartaba las ideas incluso antes que estas pudieran ganar terreno a su voluntad. Algo le decía que si sucumbía de esa impersonal manera a saciar sus nuevos deseos al final sólo encontraría vacío y soledad. Y si de algo Defteros ya estaba harto en su vida era de sentirse vacío y solo. Sí, tenía amigos, y tenía a la música, esa bella dama que siempre le acompañaba cuando su alma lloraba en secreto y que le encandilaba los sentidos cuando todo parecía demasiado oscuro. Pero ya no era suficiente.

En realidad, nunca lo había sido.

Quizás lo que veía en Asmita era otra alma que sufría la soledad con la misma poca destreza que lo hacía la suya propia. Quizás ansiaba hallar en él algún resquicio por donde poder encontrar algo de comprensión. Y aceptación.

Pero Asmita había resultado ser simplemente imposible. No podía buscar en él la aceptación que tanto necesitaba si el mismo Asmita era incapaz de aceptarse a sí mismo. Y en algunos instantes conseguía despertarle un odio tan intenso como el ardor que nacía en sus entrañas cuándo se hallaba cerca de ese cándido rostro que firmemente se empeñaba en no querer sonreír.

Asmita se había convertido en una contradicción. Otra más en la colección de contradicciones que había atesorado Defteros a lo largo de su vida. Pero como toda contradicción, Asmita debía tener alguna grieta por donde empezar a derrumbar sus incoherencias. Y quería pensar que lo que le empujaba a seguir viéndolo cada día no era el deseo que se desataba ajeno a su voluntad por todas las venas de su cuerpo.

Lo que le lanzaba a no abandonar a ese estúpido muchacho y su retraída actitud era un nuevo objetivo que había ido cobrando fuerza durante todos los días anteriores. Un objetivo que estaba más allá del simple y puro deseo carnal.

Sin saberlo, Asmita guardaba en su interior un reto. Un reto que Defteros se había propuesto conseguir como una apuesta personal. Y al que no pensaba renunciar.

##

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerzas los cristales de las ventanas de la oscura casa de Asmita. Sentado frente a la mesa del salón, con la medicación al día y el desayuno esperando a recibir un poco de atención, Asmita no podía dejar de pensar en Defteros. Y en lo que se atrevió a perpetrar el día anterior.

Después de su estruendosa marcha, Asmita no consiguió aplacar el torrente de emociones y sensaciones que él había osado desenterrar. Todas las ilusiones que Asmita se había creado pensando en que quizás Defteros se estaba convirtiendo en el único amigo que había conocido en su vida se esfumaron de repente, en el maldito instante que los labios de Defteros habían buscado los suyos, torturándolos a voluntad.

La repulsión que había sentido en ese preciso instante había armado sus músculos con toda la fuerza que pudo encontrar, luchando para apartarse de ese húmedo contacto que le había destrozado su imprescindible espacio vital sin piedad. Pero en contra de sus más infantiles suposiciones, el ataque volvió sobre él, más feroz, más ardiente, más húmedo aún. La invasión que sufrió le cortó la respiración y le desató unas descargas de sensaciones que despertaron todo su cuerpo como nunca nada lo había hecho antes. Perdió la noción del espacio y el control de su voluntad, que se rindió a los impulsos de querer jugar a un juego del que desconocía las normas. Un juego que iba en contra de su más sólida moral. Un juego que se presentó intenso y tentador. Y amenazantemente aterrador.

Su cuerpo había decidido despertar como sólo lo hacía en ocasiones amparadas por su más recóndita y mísera soledad. Pero esta vez no lo había hecho solo. Esta vez alguien más había osado sacarlo de su impuesta monotonía. Y éste alguien había sido _él._

Una vez a salvo en su conocida y densa soledad se negó a saciar su quemazón como sabía que podía hacer. Se refugió en su cultura y religión, buscando la calma que su alma clamaba, ignorando las señales que su cuerpo le mandaba. Quiso meditar, para así liberar su mente y dejar fluir la energía para devolver a su espíritu el equilibrio que acababa de perder. Se desquició buscando la forma de relajar sus sentidos y anular sus pensamientos más mundanos. Respiró hondo incontables veces, recitó en voz alta todos los mantras que su turbada mente conseguía rescatar, quiso borrar del más reciente recuerdo que atesoró su tacto el contacto que acababa de catar. No cesaba de recordarse las Cuatro Nobles Verdades de la enseñanza de Buda, repitiéndose una y otra vez que la vida humana conlleva sufrimiento, y que la única forma de liberarse de él es no sucumbiendo a los deseos y al apego, a los anhelos...Asmita no tenía deseos. Nunca había sido ambicioso, y menos aún, había sentido apego por nada ni nadie. Hasta ahora...Por qué en contra de todos sus esfuerzos para aislar la mente en su propia burbuja de comodidad, Defteros aparecía una y otra vez invadiendo esa burbuja que explotaba con sólo pensar en su nombre. Un nombre que era incapaz de pronunciar sin sucumbir al rubor de sus mejillas. Un nombre que le removía por dentro sólo de pensar en él. Un nombre que albergaba tanta intensidad como el hombre que lo portaba. Una intensidad que hacía tambalear sus más firmes creencias como si un terremoto tentara la estabilidad de sus cimientos.

Una intensidad que le atraía. Y que le atemorizaba.

Esa mañana no se veía con fuerzas de enfrentarse a esa intensidad. No se veía capaz de poder mantener el control mental que tanto necesitaba para que su metódica rutina no resultara herida.

Esa mañana afrontaría el nuevo día sin _él._ Debía ser capaz de hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Y demostrarse a sí mismo que sus inseguridades eran una trampa que su mente le tendía día tras día, y a las que era preciso derrotar.

Con el corazón latiéndole a máxima velocidad, se obligó a comer lo que hacía rato esperaba frente a él. Y se dispuso a marchar. No le esperaría. Haría el camino que ya tenía más que aprendido de memoria él solo. Y se demostraría que ya había llegado el momento de valerse por sí mismo.

Simplemente huiría. Y esta vez lo haría de la abrumadora intensidad que no hacía otra cosa que despertarle aún más inseguridad.

Sin darse mucho más tiempo para pensar, se abrigó con un impermeable con capucha, dónde resguardó su dorada cabeza de los atizones que el cielo estaba dispuesto a verter sobre él, y salió. Era pronto aún, así que cuando _él_ llegara con su derroche de vehemencia, ya se encontraría a salvo de su amenaza. Ya habría huido.

Una vez más.

##

Defteros había llegado pronto, completamente empapado por su absurda negación a usar cualquier cosa que le resguardara del torrente de agua que las nubes descargaban sin cesar. Simplemente se cuidaba de andar pegado a la pared, dejando que los balcones hicieran lo que él se negaba a hacer. Había dado mil y una vueltas en qué le diría una vez se hallaran de frente, pero al final había decidido no mencionar algo que empezaba a ser urgente olvidar si no quería quemarse en sus propios pensamientos. Cómo mucho se disculparía si Asmita se mostraba arisco o distante, y cortaría con el tema de cuajo.

No quería tocar el timbre para no parecer ansioso, y se dedicó a esperar su salida resguardado en la entrada de un pequeño portal a escasos metros de su casa. Pero Asmita no hacía acto de presencia, y Defteros se empezaba a preocupar. No era normal que alguien tan meticuloso con los horarios se retrasara, y ya pasaban varios minutos de la hora habitual. Decidió otorgarle un algo más de margen, pero Asmita seguía sin aparecer. Defteros suspiró hondo antes de decidirse a tocar el timbre, y empezó a ponerse sumamente nervioso al comprobar cómo allí no había nadie.

Se la había jugado. Simple y llanamente.

Asmita se había propuesto amargarle un día que, pese a la lluvia, se le había presentado luminoso, y un profundo enfado no tardó en delinear las facciones de su rostro.

\- ¿Habrás sido tan cabrón de jugármela así, Asmita?- Gruñó Defteros en voz alta, sin importarle si alguien pensaba que hablaba solo.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Empezó a correr el camino que hacían cada mañana, esperando no encontrarlo muy lejos de allí. Por qué Asmita no podía haberse alejado demasiado, menos aún con el mal tiempo que azotaba las calles. La rabia que había empezado a recorrer sus nervios dotó de fuerzas renovadas unas piernas que corrían por segunda vez en un mismo día, sorteando los demás transeúntes que andaban gachos bajo los paraguas, sin importarle una mierda si propinaba empujones a la gente con la que se cruzaba, haciendo oídos sordos a las reprimendas que todos le hacían llegar a sus oídos.

Pero Asmita no podía estar lejos...y no se iba a escapar de él. Y de su furia.

En ese momento Defteros sentía muchas emociones, pero ninguna respondía a lo que había sentido menos de veinticuatro horas antes. Ahora no era esa extraña pasión la que le removía el cuerpo, sino un abrumador enfado que le asustaba incluso a él mismo. Asmita acababa de conseguir materializar una parte de su contradicción. Le había hecho enfurismar hasta el punto de odiarlo a causa de la estúpida e infantil actitud que tanto parecía que le agradaba mostrar. Pero esa jugarreta no acabaría así...Asmita no había calculado bien sus acciones. Y sufriría por ello.

Defteros no tuvo que correr mucho para localizarlo en el centro de su campo de visión. Estaba a punto de llegar al peor cruce de calles de todo el trayecto, y el aspecto que presentaba era lamentable. Andaba palpando la pared, tropezándose con los peatones que parecían no verle en absoluto, descontándose a cada momento en los pasos que debía tener más que estudiados. La tela de los pantalones se le había empapado por completo, y dudaba a cada paso que avanzaba, dando evidentes muestras de vacilación a la hora de barrer el espacio con el bastón que nadie parecía respetar.

El primer humanitario impulso que sintió Defteros fue acercarse corriendo a él, asirlo del brazo y reconducirlo en un camino que se había tornado escabroso y lleno de obstáculos que en un día normal no encontraría. Pero antes de alcanzarle, se detuvo. No se permitió sentir pena ni compasión. El enfado que llevaba encima se lo prohibía. Le seguiría sólo unos metros por detrás, pero no le rescataría de los baches con los que sabía de sobras que se iba a encontrar.

Quería verle sufrir. Quería que degustara las consecuencias de su endeble rebeldía. Esperaría pacientemente hasta que su estupidez le obligara a presentar rendición.

El cruce se acercaba, las paredes habían dejado de ser su más fiel apoyo en el trayecto, y el semáforo, plagado de gente ansiosa bajo la lluvia, no mostraría ningún tipo de misericordia con él. Asmita se posicionó en medio del grupo de gente que aguardaba para cruzar, esperando hacerlo él también al momento que empezara a notar movimiento a su alrededor. El semáforo dio luz verde, y la marabunta empezó a moverse sin consideración, empujando a Asmita aquí y allá, dejándolo incapaz de seguir con un camino que se empezaba a fracturar. Una bicicleta que cruzó por el paso de peatones a toda velocidad, pasó rozando a Asmita, levantando una ola de agua que contribuyó a empapar sus piernas aún más, haciéndole trastabillar y perder por completo el norte de su posición. Asmita ya se había desorientado, y aunque había conseguido cruzar, no lo había hecho en la dirección correcta, sino con un malicioso desvío de noventa grados.

Asmita ya estaba perdido, y aunque tontamente Defteros no podía evitar sufrir viéndolo de esa manera, se abstuvo de intervenir. No todavía.

Asmita empezó a andar la nueva calle creyendo que era la correcta, pero pronto se daría cuenta que la enumeración de los pasos en su mente no le llevarían a ningún destino conocido.

El conteo no tardó en concluir, y cuando se creía a las puertas del centro al que le esperaban cada día, se topó de bruces con un muro cuyo tacto desconocía. En un primer momento dudó, pensando en que quizás se había descontado con los pasos, y decidió andar un trecho más buscando la ansiada y conocida entrada. En vano. El nerviosismo que empezaba a embargar su cuerpo se hacía evidente en sus facciones, que después del primer asomo de confusión comenzaron a mostrar miedo. Defteros pudo ver, a tan solo un par de metros separado de él, cómo tragaba saliva y respiraba con estudiado compás para tranquilizar el miedo que ya estaba haciendo mella en él. Pero aún no era el momento de intervenir. Si Asmita quería salir de ésa debería rendirse, y Defteros esperaría a que fuera así. Asmita retrocedió en sus pasos, y andó un trecho más abajo, pensando que quizás se había adelantado demasiado, y que el centro se hallaba más atrás. Pasó por al lado de Defteros sin siquiera intuir su presencia ni sentir como una mirada con mezcla de rabia y compasión le seguía en silencio. Asmita caminó hasta que creyó haber rectificado los pasos, pero de nuevo se topó de bruces con una entrada que no era la que buscaba. La respiración se le había descontrolado por completo, y con frustración alzó el rostro con sus apagados ojos abiertos de par en par, como si lucharan contra su propia oscuridad para hallar algún resquicio de luz que le aclarara dónde se encontraba. Sabiendo que era simplemente inútil. Con desesperación se mordió el labio inferior, adornando sus contraídas mejillas con ese par de hoyuelos que robaron la atención de Defteros a traición.

Asmita estaba a punto de rendirse, Defteros podía olerlo en el rostro desencajado que se vislumbraba tras la cortina de agua que se deslizaba de la capucha que lo cobijaba. Con pasos indecisos se adentró en el último portal con el que se había topado, buscando algo de protección que le diera un descanso para poder pensar. Tomó el bastón en una mano, e introdujo la otra dentro del bolsillo de sus empapados vaqueros, como si sus dedos tantearan algún objeto.

\- Vamos Asmita...- Murmuró Defteros para sí, cobijado a su vez en el portal consecutivo al que había resguardado a Asmita.- Ríndete de una puñetera vez...Llámame...- Los dedos de Asmita parecían indecisos, no acaban de sacar del bolsillo el objeto que estaban palpando, y la respiración que agitaba su cuerpo ya no se sabía si era de miedo, vergüenza, frustración, o todo a la vez.- Si lo tienes en la mano...sólo debes sacarlo y llamarme...- Seguía murmurando Defteros.- Si no lo haces, no saldrás de aquí en rato...

Finalmente lo hizo. No pudo soportar más la sensación de saberse perdido, y de no tener a quién acudir. Sólo le quedaba una opción. Y se rindió.

Con el temblor siendo dueño de los dedos, sacó el móvil y empezó a marcar unos números que sabía de memoria, pero que necesitaba cerrar los ojos bajo su ceño fruncido para vocalizarlos en un susurro y así dirigir su dedo pulgar sobre las teclas que le otorgarían la salvación.

En ése mismo instante, el móvil de Defteros empezó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones, y con una media sonrisa de victoria y satisfacción impresa sobre sus labios, se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso antes de hacerse con él y rechazar la llamada sin responder. Y aún se tomó más tiempo observando el semblante de Asmita contraerse aún más, sabiendo que su llamada había sido desechada, y que no había motivo para esperar lo contrario. A fin de cuentas él se lo había buscado...y si Defteros no quería responder era más que comprensible. No le quedaba otra que buscar ayuda en algún transeúnte de la calle, pero no se hallaba con fuerzas siquiera de intentar llamar la atención de nadie. Poco a poco se fue replegando sobre sí mismo, sintiéndose frío, empapado y desamparado, y odiando las lágrimas de impotencia que se empezaban a mezclar con las gotas de lluvia que hacía rato que maltrataban sus mejillas.

Asmita se había rendido, y ahora era su turno de pasar a la acción, tal y como se había prometido. Pero el hecho que el estúpido muchacho hubiera claudicado no hizo que el enfado de Defteros se pasara sin más. Aún no. Y no sabía lo que su avivada contrariedad podía desatar.

Con pasos lentos se posicionó frente a Asmita, sin importarle para nada seguir recibiendo la bendición del cielo sobre él, que lucía el cabello completamente empapado y su rostro surcado por cien ríos de agua que se perdían en sus mojadas ropas.

No dijo nada. Sólo esperó.

Aguardó a que su presencia se hiciera evidente, y que Asmita le reconociera sin siquiera articular palabra. Y ese momento no tardó en llegar. Asmita supo que una figura se había parado frente a él. Una figura que percibía alta, y la respiración que procedía de ella y le llegaba a acariciar el rostro a través del frío y la humedad, era conocida. Estúpidamente ansiada. Y temida.

Al saberse descubierto y desvalido, Asmita no pudo evitar agachar el rostro y sorberse la nariz, ayudándose del dorso de la mano que aún mantenía sujeto el móvil en ella. Y esperó. Espero a que fuera _él_ el que hablara primero. Y _él_ no le defraudó.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué me la has jugado de esta manera, maldito imbécil?!- Le espetó Defteros, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de la dureza con la que habló. Asmita aún agachó más la cabeza, ladeándola todo lo que pudo, evitando ser azotado por un aliento que se presentaba caliente e hirviente. De enfado y furia. Justificados al cien por cien.- ¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué?!- Insistió Defteros, permitiéndose propinarle un golpe en el hombro, haciéndo chocar a Asmita contra la puerta del portal.

Unos segundos de pesado silencio en espera de respuesta, sólo mancillados por la abundante lluvia que caía sin cesar. Unos segundos durante los cuáles Asmita trataba de armar una respuesta que pudiera sonar lo menos penosa posible. Descubriéndose incapaz de verbalizar una explicación que pudiera aplacar la desatada intensidad de Defteros.

\- No...no...- Balbuceaba Asmita sin hallar las fuerzas necesarias para concluir la exposición de una infantil justificación.

\- ¡¿No qué?!- Bramó de nuevo Defteros, volviendo a empujar el hombro de Asmita con poca delicadeza.

\- ¡No quería ir contigo!- Se rebeló al fin Asmita, absorbiendo las fuerzas que le otorgaba su frustración.- ¡No quiero que vengas más! ¡No te necesito!- Continuó, con renovadas energías, alardeando la falsa bandera de la autosuficiencia. Evidenciando aún más sus más profundas contradicciones e inseguridades. Rindiéndose a la enferma necesidad de herir a Defteros. Y perjudicarse a sí mismo.- ¡Ayer te dije que te marcharas! ¡No tenías por qué volver!

\- Y entonces...¡¿por qué carajo me llamas?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Replicó Defteros, acercando su rostro lo suficiente al de Asmita para dejar que su agitada respiración le torturara a conciencia.- ¿No quieres verme más? ¿Es éso lo que quieres? ¿Eh?...¡Responde, cojones!

Asmita estaba recibiendo este escarmiento desde el puro convencimiento que se había equivocado al actuar, y aún más en responderle de la manera que lo había hecho, pero Defteros era simplemente un torbellino de energía que amenazaba con engullirle por completo, y del que empezaba a depender sin tener la valentía de admitirlo de una vez.

\- No respondes...bien...pues quién calla, otorga. Ya te lo dije una vez.- El tono de voz había bajado, pero las palabras seguían sonando duras y frías. Agarrando a Asmita desprevenido, Defteros tomó la mano que aún sujetaba el móvil y la alzó hasta tenerla frente a sus rostros.- Entonces llama.- Una expresión de total incomprensión modificó las líneas del rostro de Asmita, que estaba bañado en un mar de humedad que ya no se sabía qué era lluvia y qué eran lagrimas.- ¡Llama de una vez! ¡Llama a los servicios sociales y diles que no me quieres más a tu lado, que te busquen a otro! ¡A ver si encuentras a alguien que venga a tu casa a las dos de la madrugada a sacarte de tus propios embrollos! ¡A ver si te envían a alguien que se preocupe de ti más allá de los paseos calle arriba y abajo! ¡Venga! ¡¿A qué esperas?!

\- No...no...no me sé el número...- Se justificó Asmita, entre sollozos que intentaba que no escaparan de su pecho.

\- Ahhh...éso no es problema, no te preocupes...- Replicó Defteros con tremenda sorna impregnando su voz. Acto seguido sacó su móvil y buscó el número en cuestión, marcándolo en el móvil de Asmita y accionando la tecla de "llamada" sin vacilar, para seguidamente tendérselo a Asmita de nuevo.- Está marcando...sólo tienes que decir lo que me acabas de decir a mí. Y todos tus problemas se habrán acabado. Así de fácil.

El teléfono se estremecía entre los temblores de la mano de Asmita, que no sin cierta vacilación, se lo acercó al oído, comprobando muy a su pesar que Defteros no mentía.

\- _Servicios sociales ¿en qué puedo servirle?_

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Gracias a todos los que me seguís por vuestros comentarios que con tanta ilusión espero :). Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, y aquí ha habido Asmita y Defteros a full. Espero que os haya gustado ;)._

 _¡Saludos y nos vemos por aquí!_


	21. Fuego

**#Fuego#**

\- _Dígame...¿hola?...está llamando a la central de los Servicios Sociales...¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_

La voz metálica que surgía del teléfono golpeaba el oído de Asmita con insistencia frente a una falta de respuesta que empezaba a impacientar dicha voz.

\- ¡Vamos¡ ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! ¡Responde de una puta vez!

Defteros se estaba impacientando en igual medida ante la evidencia de las dudas de Asmita, que había cerrado los párpados con fuerza mientras luchaba para ahogar los sollozos, que insistentes le golpeaban el pecho. Defteros había apoyado el codo contra la jamba del umbral, que a duras penas les aislaba de la lluvia, y mantenía a Asmita preso entre él y la pared, tiritando como una hoja y mordiéndose los labios con gestos nerviosos mientras el teléfono temblaba en su mano, que poco a poco fue bajando, tanteando con el pulgar la tecla que daría por finalizado el intento de conversación que nunca estuvo dispuesto a tener. Defteros se sirvió del brazo apoyado en la pared para restregar su rostro contra él y deshacerse de las gotas de lluvia que le invadían los ojos más allá de la barrera de sus contraídas cejas.

\- ¿Por qué no has hablado?- Insistió, sin abandonar un tono de voz que a Asmita empezaba a antojársele odioso.

Asmita seguía sin articular palabra, siendo capaz únicamente de agachar más su rostro, sirviéndose de la mano que aún sujetaba el móvil para secarse con ella las lágrimas que fluían con silenciosa indiscreción.

\- ¿Vas a contestarme o te has quedado mudo otra vez?- El cabreo que lucía Defteros no menguaba, y la apocada actitud de Asmita tampoco ayudaba a que lo pudiera hacer.

\- No...no quiero...perjudicarte...- Murmuró Asmita al fin, notando cómo cada palabra dolía al paso por su tomada garganta.

\- ¡No me hagas reír! ¡¿Y te parece ésta la mejor manera de no _perjudicarme_?!- Exclamó Defteros, haciendo grotesco escarnio de las palabras usadas por Asmita.

\- No pretendo hacerte reír...

Defteros ya no se podía contener más, y sin casi darse cuenta se encontró agarrando a Asmita por el cuello de sus ropas para obligarle a alzar esos ojos azules que se habían enrojecido por completo.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Entonces qué carajo pretendes?! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?!

\- ¡¿Y tú?!- Una fuerza interior que Asmita no sabía de dónde había aparecido hizo que plantara cara a la sarta de improperios que no paraba de derrochar la boca de Defteros cada vez que se enfuriaba.- ¿Qué quieres _tú_ de mí?- El corazón le latía con tal velocidad que parecía que iba a salirle por la boca en cualquier momento.- ¡¿Por qué hiciste _éso_ ayer?!

\- Ah...ya veo...así que es _éso_. Sabía que saldría _éso...-_ Dijo Defteros, soltando el agarre de las mojadas ropas de Asmita, sin variar un ápice su amenazante posición.- Sí...hice lo que hice...¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Que me arrepiento?!

\- No me gusta que jueguen conmigo...- Se defendió Asmita en un susurro apenas audible.

\- A mí tampoco, ¡y tú lo has estado haciendo desde el primer momento que te conocí!

\- Te excediste en tus confianzas...- Continuó, notando cómo el odiado bochorno acudía a sus mejillas con rapidez mientras él buscaba las palabras correctas, aunque acabaran sonando sumamente ridículas.

Una socarrona risa escapó de los labios de Defteros, que aunque sabía que había cometido un tremendo error, su orgullo momentáneo no le permitía reconocerlo.

\- Así que me excedí...- La voz ahora vestía un tono de sarcasmo y burla que hería a Asmita, que volvió a bajar el rostro, notando cómo era levantado otra vez por la nula delicadeza de Defteros.- Y ahora tendrás las narices de decirme que no te gustó que lo hiciera...¿no?- Asmita luchaba para poder apartar su rostro, pero la mano de Defteros sujetándolo por la mandíbula se lo impedía.- Tu boca puede soltar todas las sandeces que quiera, pero tu cuerpo me decía lo contrario.- Defteros acercó su rostro al de Asmita, torturándolo maliciosamente con su palpable proximidad, desbocando sin medida un corazón que parecía a punto de estallar.- Pero si tanto te molesta todo lo que ha pasado...llama.- Con brusquedad soltó su rostro y asió la mano que aún sujetaba el móvil, para alzarla de nuevo, arriesgándose a perder un pulso que se sabía ganado desde el principio.- O lo hago yo por ti.- Sentenció, haciéndose por completo con el teléfono para fingir que volvía a perpetrar la dichosa llamada.

Asmita sentía cómo las lágrimas volvían a él, y con ellas el terror de sentirse perdido otra vez. Su respiración ya hacía rato que bailaba bajo ningún compás, los latidos de su propio corazón le martilleaban los oídos por dentro, y el miedo a verse lejos de ese hombre que le mortificaba sin compasión habló por él.

\- No...- Fue un tímido susurro. Débil. Tembloroso como lo era su voz. Casi imperceptible.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Asmita tragó saliva como pudo a través del nudo que le estrujaba la garganta.

\- No...no lo hagas...por favor...

Defteros no pudo evitar sonreír levemente frente a lo que se presentaba como otro pulso ganado al miedo y la desesperación, que hacían lo que les venía en gana con una voluntad que podría ser mucho más fuerte de lo que el mismo Asmita estaba dispuesto a admitir.

\- Toma.- Dijo, alzando la mano que sujetaba el móvil y golpeando el pecho de Asmita sin medir la fuerza, mostrándole así dónde podía recuperar el maldito objeto de la discordia.- Para que lo sepas...tampoco pensaba hacerlo. No soy tan cabrón como tú.- Asmita alzó la suya, temblorosa y helada, y apenas rozó la de Defteros antes de hacerse con su pequeña propiedad y apartarla como si un fuego invisible la hubiera quemado por dentro.

\- Lo siento...- Se desmoronó Asmita al fin, que dejó que los ahogados sollozos se hicieran vergonzosamente sonoros.

Verle así, abatido y frustrado, mojado y tiritando, exhalando tristeza y soledad por cada poro de su piel, caló hondo en Defteros, llevándose parte de su enfado para dejar paso a la ternura que Asmita siempre conseguía arrancarle de los más recónditos rincones de su alma. Y con ella, las ganas de abrazarle y volver a sentirlo próximo a él.

Pero no lo iba a hacer. Por mucho que Asmita en secreto clamara a gritos ese abrazo, no iba a llegar. Por qué si llegaba, Defteros ya no sabía qué tipo de animal se desataría en su interior.

En vez de perpetrar un contacto que ambos secretamente deseaban, Defteros se limitó a suspirar, cambiando al fin su posición para buscar un espacio dónde sentarse en el cobijo del portal, arrastrando a Asmita con él e instándole a que imitara sus acciones.

Asmita apenas levantó el rostro cuando notó que Defteros tiraba de la manga de su ropa para indicarle que se sentara a su lado. Únicamente se dejó guiar, maldiciéndose por haber esperado algo que apenas unos momentos antes se había atrevido a reprochar.

\- Asmita...no podemos seguir así...- Dijo Defteros, ya con un tono de voz más rebajado, hablando más calmado y sin usar improperios.- Vale, reconozco que ayer me equivoqué...pero tú no te quedas corto tampoco...lo que me has hecho hoy...

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le interrumpió Asmita con voz queda.

Un momento de silencio que Defteros aprovechó para respirar hondo y buscar una respuesta que no tenía.

\- No lo sé.- Admitió al fin.

\- Ésto no es una respuesta.

\- Pues es la única que te puedo dar.

Antes de permitir que el ambiente empezara a tensarse como ya era habitual entre ellos dos, los dedos de Defteros rebuscaron en el interior de su chaqueta el paquete de tabaco de liar, descubriendo por su alegría que no se había mojado, y se apresuró a liarse un cigarrillo que le ayudara a aplacar la tensión acumulada. Con suma destreza agarró el fino papel, le colocó la boquilla y lo llenó de tabaco, haciendo roscar todo el conjunto entre sus dedos, dejando un pequeño borde sin enrollar, por el cuál deslizó la lengua antes de acabar de armarlo por completo. Acto seguido se lo llevó a los labios, sujetándolo suavemente mientras recogía todo lo usado y lo volvía a guardar en el mismo recaudo de dónde extrajo un mechero para prenderse el cigarrillo, resguardando la débil llama entre sus manos. Una larga aspiración llenó los pulmones que extraordinariamente habían sido desintoxicados dos veces en una misma mañana, devolviéndolos a su estado más natural en él. Contuvo el humo dentro por unos largos segundos, y luego lo exhaló lentamente, recreándose en ello.

\- Hoy ya no vas a ir al centro. Debe hacer rato que han empezado las clases...

\- No pasa nada si llego tarde.- Replicó débilmente Asmita.

\- Hoy no irás y no se hable más.- Sentenció Defteros.- Estás empapado. No puedes ir todo el día con la ropa mojada. Esperaremos que pare de llover y te acompañaré de regreso a casa...y mañana será otro día. Otro día en el que empezaremos de cero, olvidando todo lo que ha pasado desde de la semana pasada, como si nos conociéramos de nuevo. ¿Te parece bien?

Asmita simplemente asintió mientras encogía las piernas y se las rodeaba en un gesto tremendamente infantil.

Pasaron largos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos volviera a hablar, y parecía que la lluvia poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza. Defteros intentaba concentrarse en el continuo caer de las gotas que se escurrían por el umbral que les protegía, mientras saboreaba con dedicación el cigarrillo que tardaba en consumirse entre sus dedos, tratando de no pensar en Asmita en otra forma que no fuera la de una posible amistad. Acababa de proponerle empezar de cero, y continuar pensando en los efectos que su proximidad despertaba en su cuerpo no podía ser una opción. Simplemente no debía serlo.

Asmita no sabía qué hacer para liberarse del torrente de emociones que seguían trastornando su mente. La cercanía de Defteros se le antojaba amenazante y al mismo tiempo, subyugante. Aunque Defteros hubiera fingido quitar importancia a la escena que compartieron el día anterior, no podía. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero le resultaba imposible. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. En la repentina repulsión que sintió en un primer momento, y en el anhelo de conocer más de esa extraña corriente avivando su cuerpo que le asaltó segundos después. Menos aún después que Defteros le hubiera dejado claro que ese fugaz y descarado vigor no había pasado desapercibido por él.

La vergüenza se estaba cebando con Asmita, y el miedo a sentir había agarrado las riendas de una obtusa voluntad, llevándole a cometer otra de sus estupideces hacía apenas una hora, y que casi le alejaba de quién empezaba a ser imprescindible en su aburrida vida. Y a quién empezaba a desear conocer más. Mucho más de lo que su mente estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Finalmente la lluvia fue cesando, aunque el cielo se resistiera a abrirse, y Defteros se alzó, tirando de la ropa de Asmita para instarle a hacer lo mismo, asustándole por haberle arrancado de sus confusos pensamientos sin avisar. Asmita tanteó el espacio a su costado para hacerse con el bastón, y una vez lo tuvo en su mano se alzó, esperando que Defteros le diera alguna señal de por dónde andar, no quedándole otra opción que confiar plenamente en él.

Deshicieron el camino de su enfrentamiento sin apenas articular palabras. Mucho menos otorgándose algún tipo de contacto. Defteros empezaba a sentir los efectos de la humedad que ya estaba calando hasta sus huesos, y cobijar las manos en sus bolsillos tampoco ayudaba a mejorar la sensación. Asmita también gurdaba la mano libre en el bolsillo de su impermeable, pero la que sujetaba el bastón lucía plagada de pequeños moratones debidos al húmedo frío que azotaba su blanca piel.

Solamente Defteros hablaba con escuetas palabras para indicarle cuándo se debían detener para esperar a cruzar, y en qué momento debían virar su camino. Asmita se sumió por completo en su silencio, hasta que Defteros le indicó que ya estaban a la puerta de su casa.

\- Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo sin mucha emoción.

\- Está bien...

Defteros no hizo ningún movimiento más mientras aguardaba a que Asmita se decidiera a entrar, cosa que por su incomprensión no hacía.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Te piensas quedar plantado en la entrada?

\- No...no...ya voy.

Con los nervios carcomiéndole por dentro, rebuscó en los bolsillos las llaves, y después de tantearlas con cierto problema halló la que le abriría la puerta principal del edificio. Dejó el bastón apoyado contra la fachada el momento que necesitó de su otra mano para ubicar el cerrojo, y una vez introdujo la llave, volvió a hacerse con él, empujando la puerta y adentrándose con dudas.

\- Bueno...nos vemos mañana. Y por favor, no cometas más estupideces...me empiezas a tener cansado.

Dicho ésto Defteros se dispuso a emprender su propio camino, pero la trémula y tímida voz de Asmita le detuvo.

\- ¿Quieres...pasar?

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa que imprimieron estas palabras en él, que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- Preguntó, generando a sabiendas más inquietud de la que Asmita ya se estaba sufriendo por sus propias palabras, vertidas desde la más recóndita esperanza. Un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Asmita fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.- Yo también estoy empapado, y empiezo a congelarme de verdad.

\- Sólo quería ofrecerte algo caliente para beber...para disculparme...

Otro suspiro en el cuál se agolparon demasiadas conjeturas a la vez se apoderó de Defteros, que empezó a dudar de las intenciones de Asmita. Y de las suyas propias.

\- No me gustan tus insípidos brebajes.

\- Tengo azúcar para hacerlos menos horribles.

\- Vale...acepto. Dejaré que te disculpes, y luego me iré.

Asmita hizo el intento de sonreír, fallando estrepitosamente en él, sabiendo perfectamente que en contra de su obstinada razón había empezado a jugar con fuego. Ambos se adentraron al vestíbulo, y Defteros esperó pacientemente que Asmita hallara la otra llave que les conduciría a un callejón sin salida.

Una vez dentro, Asmita dejó a un lado el bastón, y empezó a moverse con más seguridad de la que siempre mostraba fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Defteros se despojó de su mojada chaqueta, descubriendo muy a su pesar que la camiseta que vestía su cuerpo había absorbido parte de la humedad. Asmita hizo lo mismo, pero el impermeable había hecho su trabajo, y sólo presentaba mojados parte de los pantalones. Defteros se quedó de pie en el salón, sintiéndose estúpido e impaciente por no saber exactamente qué narices esperar de ese extraño momento. Asmita había acudido a su habitación, y acto seguido salió de ella tendiéndole una toalla que Defteros aceptó sin vacilar, secándose el rostro y revolviendo en ella su cabello, para enjugar las gotas que aún resbalaban por sus empapados mechones.

\- También podría dejarte una camiseta seca si quieres...

\- No te ofendas, pero no creo que tu ropa me vaya bien.

\- Tengo algo que me viene grande. Lo podrías probar.- Dijo Asmita, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su habitación y saliendo de ella con una sudadera que realmente se apreciaba que era de una talla dónde Asmita se podía perder dentro.

\- Gracias.- Defteros también la tomó en sus manos, para dejarla un momento sobre la mesa mientras se despojaba de la camiseta que estaba enfriando su cuerpo.

Asmita se adentró con rapidez a la cocina, cómo si se quisiera privar de la visión de algo que podía azotar aún más sus sentidos, maldiciéndose al momento por recordarse que por mucho que quisiera ver, no podía. Acarreando la frustración que le otorgaba su ceguera, agarró la tetera que llenó con agua y dispuso al fuego para poder preparar las infusiones que les repararían por dentro.

Defteros se había pasado la toalla por el cuerpo, y se disponía a enfundarse la clara sudadera cuando la visión de Asmita frente al fuego de los fogones le avivó el suyo de inmediato.

Que estuviera allí no era una casualidad. No lo podía ser.

Que Asmita se mostrara tan extraño y amable después de cómo él le trató apenas un rato antes, era como mínimo intrigante. Y desquiciadamente incitante.

Defteros podía oler el miedo que desprendía Asmita por cada poro de su ser, pero también podía oler otra fragancia mucho más poderosa. Y tentadora. La fragancia del deseo nacido entre los dos y que ya ninguno era capaz de eludir. La sudadera que pendía de sus manos fue dejada de nuevo sobre la mesa del comedor, para seguidamente acercarse al umbral de la cocina, examinando sin ningún tipo de pudor todos y cada uno de los gestos que Asmita hacía. Le observó asir del escurridor que el día antes él mismo había arreglado un par de tazas que sujetó por las asas en una misma mano mientras con la otra buscaba dos cucharitas. Le miró voltearse y emprender el camino hacia el salón. Y se abstuvo de facilitarle el paso.

Con toda su mala intención.

\- ¿Me...puedes dejar pasar?- Dijo Asmita con un murmullo tomado por la timidez que había teñido intensamente sus mejillas al saberse con la salida cortada.

Defteros no respondió. Se limitó a devorar ese suave rostro de permanente ceño fruncido, y se demoró en los inconscientes movimientos que hacían esos labios que tenía a tan solo un par de palmos de él.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Asmita había empezado a jugar con un fuego que no podía controlar, y había llegado el momento de dejarse quemar por él.

Sus grandes manos se posaron sobre los brazos de Asmita, recorriéndolos hasta llegar a las manos, y tomar de ellas los utensilios que Defteros no estaba dispuesto a usar, dejándolos con cuidado sobre la mesa, acompañando a la sudadera que no hacía falta vestir.

\- ¿Por qué...?

\- Tú sabes porqué.- Le respiró Defteros sobre su rostro, que ya había vuelto a acercarse a la figura petrificada por el miedo a sucumbir al deseo que tenía frente a él.- Lo has sabido desde el momento que me has hecho entrar...¿me equivoco?

Las dos manos de Defteros se posaron sobre el rostro de Asmita, percibiendo el temblor de cada célula de su piel, avivándolo aún más con suaves roces y deseosa respiración vertida sobre los partidos labios que clamaban guerra sin piedad.

Todo el cuerpo de Asmita temblaba por el deseo contenido y el terror a experimentarlo, y sentir el aliento de Defteros torturándole los sentidos era algo que ya había empezado a hacerle arder. Pero él no iba a dar un paso. Se limitaría a esperar...a esperar lo que Defteros ya no fue capaz de demorar por más tiempo.

Sus labios se unieron con voracidad, urgencia y torpeza. Defteros le había vuelto a invadir como hizo el día anterior. Pero con más fiereza y descontrol. Buscando desesperadamente encontrar la lengua que ya había tentado, y que se quedó con ganas de degustar a conciencia, hallándola más que dispuesta a dejarse conocer con inexperta entrega, avivando así aún más un volcán en ebullición. La profundidad del beso de Defteros apenas les dejaba respirar, y pronto no pudieron hacer otra cosa que separarse para buscar el aire que les faltaba, y que ya ardía a su alrededor.

El temblor que recorría a Asmita era instigado por un pavor que excitaba a Defteros hasta límites que ni él mismo creía conocer. Ambos respiraban acelerados, y sus bocas se volvieron a buscar mientras Asmita presentaba rebelión a su mente y se dejaba llevar por una desconocida pasión, permitiéndose palpar el pecho de Defteros, que se erizaba con cada roce que sus concienzudas manos dedicaban sobre él, percatándose de la perfecta musculatura que se ofrecía desnuda frente a sí. Ahora era Asmita el que se encontraba desatado y con ganas de probar unos labios que se cerraban con ansias sobre los suyos, inventándose el valor de buscar dentro de ellos y saborear todo lo que le pudieran ofrecer.

Defteros se deleitaba en extremo con las insospechadas ansias que presentaba Asmita, y dejó que sus manos recorrieran todo lo que abarcaran de ese flacucho cuerpo que se removía con frenesí entre sus garras, hasta llegar al trasero que agarró con fuerza, acercándolo contra su propio cuerpo, dejando que su ya más que evidente excitación se apretara contra la de Asmita con apabullante descaro.

Asmita jadeaba a cada intromisión de la lengua de Defteros entre sus labios, a cada apretujón que recibía su cuerpo y a cada descarga de electricidad que se iba concentrando en su bajo vientre. La vorágine de deseo hizo que Defteros fuera retrocediendo al tiempo que seguía torturando a Asmita, hasta dar con el sofá, dónde propició que se cayeran, procurando mantener a Asmita bajo su control.

Ambos estaban perdidos. Ambos ardían y ya no había nada que lo pudiera negar. Defteros seguía maltratando los sentidos de Asmita, encendiéndolo aún más cuando sus manos buscaron el camino sobre su piel, colándose por debajo de su camiseta y alzándola en su camino hasta llegar a tener el blanco torso descubierto de protección. Nunca antes había probado un cuerpo masculino, y tener a uno bajo su merced, rendido e inexperto, le despertaba un hambre desconocida. Los dedos de Asmita se habían enredado entre los largos y húmedos mechones de Defteros, deleitándose en su abundancia y presumible rebeldía, rindiéndose al fin a algo que nunca había considerado que le pudiera pasar a él. La lengua de Defteros estaba martirizando sus pezones con atizada indiscreción, y cuando Asmita fue consciente que su cadera se alzaba con voluntad propia para rozarse con la de Defteros, el terror de su razón volvió a aparecer frente a él, haciendo que sus manos buscaran detener el martirio que Defteros estaba repartiendo por todo su ser.

Defteros seguía a la suya, ajeno a los intentos que hacía Asmita para respirar y hablar en un momento que las palabras sobraban.

\- Pa...para...- Empezó a suplicar Asmita, entre sentidos jadeos.- Para...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Atinó a preguntar Defteros, con la voz ronca por el deseo.

\- Yo...yo no...yo nunca...- Intentaba explicarse sumido en la vergüenza al fracaso y del miedo de la primera vez.

Defteros supo al instante lo que Asmita le quería decir, pero no iba a permitir que pasara por una vergüenza innecesaria. Simplemente volvió a la carga de sus labios para cortar de cuajo algo que a él no le importaba, y sólo se permitió abandonar su ansiosa boca un instante.

\- Shhh...- Dijo sobre los temblorosos y demandantes labios de Asmita.- Yo tampoco...

No dijeron nada más. Asmita se limitó a abandonarse a sus más privados deseos, alzando el rostro para alcanzar el de Defteros, necesitado de saborear esa avispada lengua hasta la saciedad, mientras su cadera se revolvía ansiosa contra la de Defteros, que no paraba de balancearse con fuerza y cada vez con más rapidez, gozando de unas corrientes de sensaciones que quería hacer durar. No se habían despojado de los pantalones, y mantener sus erecciones privadas de la liberación que dolorosamente empezaban a reclamar hacía el momento más ardiente aún. Con malicia Defteros deslizó una de sus manos hacia el trasero de Asmita, tomando un cachete y alzándolo para aprentarlo aún más contra él, propiciando que los roces fueran más intensos y eléctricos. Asmita estaba completamente abandonado a su pasión, y colaboraba con exquisita destreza a facilitarle la tortura a Defteros, hasta que su propia culminación le sorprendió antes de lo que esperaba, agarrándose con fuerza a la espalda de Defteros mientras sentía como su cuerpo se exprimía dentro de una prisión de la que ni siquiera se había abierto la puerta aún. Un sonoro jadeo y la repentina aceleración de su respiración dieron a Defteros todas las muestras de lo que acababa de suceder, y con delicadeza se apartó un poco de Asmita, dejándole espacio para que recuperara el aliento perdido, no pudiendo evitar fijarse en la mancha de humedad que empezaba a traspasar la tela que cubría su abultada entrepierna.

\- Lo...lo siento...- Sollozó Asmita, que con terrible vergüenza se apresuró a cubrir su rostro mientras su pecho aún se convulsionaba por los efectos de la pasión.- Lo...siento...

\- No sientas nada...Asmita...- Le susurró Defteros al oído, intentando volver a la carga.- No hemos terminado aún...- Añadió con la voz ronca por un insaciable deseo al tiempo que asía una de las manos de Asmita y la conducía hasta su propia entrepierna, palpitando de excitación. Con celeridad se desabrochó el botón y la cremallera, volviendo a asir la mano de Asmita para mantenerla apretada contra la prominente erección que se mostraba bajo su ropa interior.- No puedes dejarme así...- Sus labios se volvieron a unir mientras Defteros acompañaba el movimiento de la mano de Asmita sobre el bulto que delineaba su endurecido miembro.- Tócame...sabes cómo hacerlo...sólo juega conmigo hasta el final...

No hubo más peticiones. A Asmita sólo le quedaba una opción.

Y gustosamente obedeció.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Es mi primera escena yaoi, así que no sé si estará a la altura de lo esperado, pero lo he intentado. Espero que os haya gustado y no seás malos conmigo :P._

 _¡Saludos!_


	22. Fragmentación

_Como dice el título, este capítulo se encuentra un poco fragmentado, y me disculpo por ello si no tiene la continuidad de los demás, pero es que necesito ir encajando ya las cosas si quiero darle un final a ésto, sino no sé hasta cuando puede durar :). Espero que os guste._

 _¡Saludos!_

* * *

 **#Fragmentación#**

La mano derecha de Asmita maltrataba con destreza la poderosa erección de Defteros al tiempo que la izquierda se deleitaba tentando los músculos y los huesos de la inquieta cadera que no cesaba de balancearse para buscar entre sus dedos el máximo placer. Ya no se sabía si sus pieles estaban impregnadas de lluvia o del sudor fruto de la excitación, y Defteros exhalaba fuego sobre los labios de Asmita mientras con un brazo procuraba apoyarse en el reposa brazos del sofá lo más que sus fuerzas le consentían al tiempo que con el otro rodeaba la cabeza de Asmita, permitiendo que su mano se enredara entre las largas hebras de cabello dorado. El momento cumbre de la excitación estaba a punto de llegar, y así lo delataba el aumento de velocidad en los vaivenes de la cadera de Defteros.

\- No...no pares...- Gruñó sobre los hinchados labios de Asmita con voz gutural, abandonando el enredo de los rubios cabellos para posibilitar que su mano se posara sobre la diestra de Asmita y le ayudara a alcanzar el ritmo imprescindible para estallar.

Asmita ya no tenía ni voz para responder, y lo único que pudo hacer fue imprimir más fuerza y vigor en sus movimientos hasta que un profundo y grave gemido caló en su oído a la vez que Defteros le sujetaba la mano con fuerza y detenía la aceleración de sus roces. Al instante, el azorado abdomen de Asmita recibió el derroche de la caliente y viscosa eyaculación que evidenciaba el final de un momento que había sido extremadamente urgente y tórrido para ambos. Defteros aún mantenía su mano sobre la de Asmita, que podía notar el palpitar de la piel entre sus dedos, recibiendo sobre su hombro la sudada frente de quién lo tenía atrapado y quién luchaba para recuperar una respiración totalmente descontrolada.

Defteros aún tardó unos segundos en hallar una pizca de la compostura que ya no importaba ni cuando ni cómo se había perdido, hasta que finalmente se fue incorporando y apartándose de Asmita para dejarle libre de movimientos. Asmita quiso hacer lo propio, pero Defteros se lo impidió propinándole un leve empujón en el hombro al ser consciente de la presencia de los restos de su abrasasora batalla sobre el abdomen de Asmita.

\- Espera...no te levantes...- Dijo con palpable falta de fuerzas en su voz.

Sin esperar más, se levantó del todo y se recolocó la ropa interior, cubriendo de nuevo su saciada intimidad mientras se dirigía a la mesa y se hacía con la toalla que anteriormente había usado para secarse el cabello, y rápidamente volvió hacia sus pasos, posando la toalla sobre el torso de Asmita y limpiando con ella las huellas que había dejado su propia culminación. Asmita permanecía quieto y expectante en un momento en el cuál poco sabía qué hacer, hasta que notó como la mano de Defteros tomaba la suya y tiraba de él, ayudándolo a incorporarse sobre el sofá.

En realidad, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer. Ni toda la experiencia del mundo le daba a Defteros pista alguna de cómo comportarse después de un, hasta el momento inimaginable, encuentro el cuál había empezado a desear unos días atrás. Asmita se quedó sentado en el sofá, y se apresuró a bajarse la camiseta y cubrir con su borde la humedad que seguía percibiéndose en sus pantalones. Defteros alcanzó una silla y se sentó en ella a horcajadas, apoyando sus brazos sobre el respaldo y dejando descansar su rostro sobre ellos mientras no perdía detalle de la indecisa y atribulada imagen que presentaba Asmita.

No sabía por qué, pero en vez se sentir complacencia o felicidad, la maliciosa mente de Asmita volvió a martillearle con absurdas e infundadas justificaciones que empezaban a mancillar una experiencia de la que nadie debía repudiar. ¿Por qué Defteros se había lanzado sobre él con tanto deseo? ¿Por compasión? ¿Por pena? ¿O por cobrarse unos servicios que estaba obligado a prestar sin haberlo deseado? Las preguntas que empezaron a opacar sus pensamientos hicieron que se llevara ambas manos a la cabeza, para cubrirse con ellas mientras agachaba un sonrojado rostro que contrastaba con la expresión de pesar que se resistía a abandonarle siempre. Defteros le observaba detenidamente, intuyendo que él solo se estaba arruinando su propia satisfacción.

\- No pienses...por favor...- Dijo Defteros casi en un ruego.

\- ¿Está bien ésto que acabamos de hacer...?- Las manos que habían acudido a su rostro buscaron apoyarse sobre los muslos para seguidamente entrelazarse nerviosas entre ellas. La voz que emergía de su garganta se apreciaba al borde de las lágrimas.

\- No hemos hecho mal a nadie...y no hemos hecho nada que no quisiéramos hacer...- Intentó tranquilizarle Defteros.

\- ¿No...no lo habrás...hecho por...?

Defteros supo al instante lo que rebelaría esa pregunta, y la cortó de raíz, enfadándose por un segundo por los destructivos pensamientos que Asmita se empeñaba en tener.

\- No. No lo he hecho porqué me des pena.

\- ¿Pero por qué yo? Seguro que hay mucha gente allí fuera que...

\- ¡Basta ya, Asmita! ¡Basta de destruirte de esta manera!- Exclamó Defteros alzándose de la silla con rapidez, arrastrándola sonoramente por el suelo para quitársela del medio.

Las lágrimas ya estaban allí de nuevo, y Defteros se agachó para quedar a la altura del rostro acongojado de Asmita, que intentaba mirarle a través de su odiada oscuridad.

\- No deberías perder este tiempo conmigo...

\- ¡Cállate! - Exclamó de nuevo, asiéndolo por los hombros.- Cállate de una puta vez, y escúchame. Sólo eres ciego. ¿Entiendes? No eres inútil. Y no hay ninguna razón para que te estés muriendo en vida, hundiéndote de la manera en que lo haces. Tú mismo has visto lo que consigues conmigo...

\- Sí...pero...¿por qué?

\- ¡Y yo que sé por qué! Pero no me pone así todo el mundo que pasa por la calle. ¡Así que empieza a creer un poco en ti de una jodida vez! ¡Y deja de llorar, que no hemos matado a nadie! Nos lo hemos pasado bien ¿entiendes qué significa ésto?- Dijo, alcanzando su rostro con ambas manos, buscando perderse en su acuosa y apagada mirada.- Asmita...guardas en tu interior un reto, y te prometo por lo que más quieras, que lo voy a alcanzar.- Continuó golpeando afectuosamente su pecho con leves toques.- No pararé hasta que lo consiga.

\- ¿Y qué reto se supone que guardo?- Susurró Asmita, picado al fin por un poco de curiosidad que se llevaba los nocivos pensamientos.

\- ¿Y te crees que te lo voy a decir? Ni lo sueñes. Deberás tener paciencia hasta que lo descubras por ti mismo.

En ese preciso instante, de la manera más inoportuna, el móvil de Defteros empezó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones, y con cierto disgusto se alzó de nuevo y comprobó la llamada. Era Radamanthys, y era extraño que le llamara a esas horas, así que respondió.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Rada?- Fue su _agradable_ saludo.- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Ahora?!...No me jodas tío...¿Qué cambios?...¿Tan importante es?...Vale, vale, ya voy. Nos vemos.

Con desgana volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo, se abrochó los pantalones y buscó su camiseta aún húmeda, la cuál se enfundó sintiendo unos escalofríos que no tenían nada que ver con los sufridos momentos antes. Estaba a punto de ponerse la chaqueta, pero el frío que le transmitían las ropas era horrible, y al final optó por despojarse de ellas y vestirse la sudadera que le había ofrecido Asmita. El claro color no era de su gusto, pero al menos estaba limpia y seca.

\- Lo siento...pero debo irme...

\- Lo entiendo.- Se resignó Asmita, con tristeza.

\- Rada...Radamanthys es el cantante del grupo. Te dije que tocaba en un grupo ¿no?- Asmita asintió, recordando que se lo había mencionado sin entrar en muchos detalles.- Pues el sábado conseguimos un contrato para dar un concierto en una sala mayor, y tenemos que hacernos una jodida foto para la publicidad. Radamanthys es quién se encarga de todo, y dice que debemos reunirnos de urgencia para hacer la foto y hablar de lo que nos espera. Se ve que ha habido cambios, pero no me ha querido decir cuáles...

\- No hace falta que me des tantas explicaciones...- Añadió Asmita oliendo ya la soledad que empezaba a embargarle de nuevo.

\- Pero quiero dártelas. Nos vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro, apretándolo afablemente antes de emprender la marcha teniendo que dejar, muy a su pesar, Asmita atrás.

\- Está bien, te esperaré. Y prometo no hacer más estupideces...- Dijo Asmita a modo de despedida, intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Casi consiguiéndolo.

##

Parecía que el cielo seguía respetando la tregua que había ofrecido, y aunque todavía lucía oscuro y tapado no llovía, cosa que Defteros agradeció. Se encontraron todos directamente al estudio que se encargaba de fabricar los pósteres que anunciaban diferentes eventos de la ciudad, y todos le recibieron con burlas al verle vestido con un color que no hacía nada para él. Parecía que Manigoldo había olvidado el altercado del día anterior, y Defteros se propuso hacer lo propio. La sesión de fotos fue más aburrida y cansina de lo que esperaban. Todos había procurado vestirse adecuadamente para la ocasión, y Defteros se vio obligado a usar su mojada camiseta para no resultar el foco de atención de una fotografía dónde predominaría el negro tras las rojas letras que anunciarían los "Servants of Hell".

La verdad es que poco les importaba el cartel. Lo que había preocupado a todos fue la repentina llamada de Radamanthys, que a ninguno aclaró un misterio que afectaba a todos por igual. Cuando salieron del estudio Manigoldo ya no se pudo contener más, y empezó a martirizar a Radamanthys hasta que éste cedió.

\- ¡Vale, está bien! Quería ir al local de ensayo y decíroslo allí, pero...

\- ¡¿Decirnos qué, tío?!- Insistía Manigoldo.

\- No os habéis fijado en la fecha que ponía la muestra de lo que será el cartel, ¿verdad?

Todos negaron. Todos menos uno. Bennu.

\- Yo sí que me he fijado.- Contestó fríamente, como siempre.

\- ¡¿Y?! ¡¿Lo han aplazado?! ¡¿Muchas semanas?!- Se cabreaba Manigoldo por momentos.

\- No.- Dijo Radamanthys.- No. Todo lo contrario. Lo han adelantado a este sábado que viene.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Se desesperó Manigoldo.

\- ¡Pero no estamos listos!- Se añadió Defteros.- ¡Es muy justo! ¿Y por qué no te has negado?

\- Pues por qué hay otros grupos que tienen más caché que nosotros, que no tenemos ninguno, y ellos mandan. Era o adelantarlo o anularlo. ¡¿Qué hubiérais preferido?!

\- ¡Ay que joderse! Ahora tendremos que ensayar con prisas y mal.- Se quejó Manigoldo.

\- A ver, chicos...- Intervino Pandora.- No vamos a hacer nada que no sepamos hacer...nos lo tenemos que tomar así.

\- Si os parece...ya que estamos reunidos...propongo empezar ahora mismo.- Dijo Radamanthys, que andaba abrazando a Pandora rodeándola por los hombros y manteniendo su mano unida a la de ella a la altura del pecho de su novia.

\- ¡Qué remedio!.- Se quejó de nuevo Manigoldo, que se puso en cabeza de la marcha, andando distraídamente mientras se dedicaba a pisar todos los charcos que encontraba como si fuera un crío.

Habían andado un buen trecho, y cuando cruzaban por una zona alejada del centro, a Bennu no le pasó desapercibido alguien que estaba sentado en el interior de un bar, acompañado por una bella y jovencita chica, con la que charlaba mientras daban cuenta de la comida.

\- Oye...- Le dijo a Defteros, acercándose a él.- Ése es tu hermano, ¿no?

Defteros miró hacia la dirección que le mostraba disimuladamente Kagaho, y para su sorpresa pudo comprobar que tenía razón. Aspros se encontraba en una zona poco frecuentada por él, curiosamente lejos del instituto dónde siempre solía comer, y acompañado de la muchacha que Defteros había visto esa misma mañana. A simple vista parecía que estaban compartiendo una animada e inocente charla, pero a Defteros se le despertaron unas alarmas que no le gustaron nada, y que maliciosamente le daban la clave del cambio de actitud que Aspros estaba mostrando los dos últimos días. No era habitual en él mostrarse tan amable, y con una mala sensación invadiendo su cuerpo Defteros recordó que Aspros sólo se comportaba así cuando empezaba a encariñarse con alguien. Pero ésta vez, este _alguien_ era ni más ni menos que una alumna suya. Y menor de edad. Parecía que Aspros estaba retando su concienzuda moralidad, y éso era algo que Defteros no podía obviar. Pero no irrumpiría allí a montar ningún espectáculo. Esperaría a llegar a casa y aprovecharía la buena onda que llevaba Aspros para intentar saber qué narices significaba lo que acababa de ver. Aunque encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo ya sería otra historia.

El día siguió transcurriendo ajeno a lo que las almas que vivían bajo su dictado del tiempo sufrían y experimentaban, armando entre todas una telaraña de interconnexiones que acabarían por enmarañalas bajo un mismo lodo que terminaría por salpicarlas sin excepción. Y sin piedad. Aunque ninguna de ellas lo sabía aún.

El ensayo empezó con energías, nervios e incertidumbre, con un Defteros evadido, y para sorpresa de sus compañeros, mucho más desacertado de lo habitual en él, que esquivamente achacaba sus errores al cansancio fruto de su madrugón.

En la casa de Asmita volvía a reinar la soledad, pero en ese día gris curiosamente no dolía tanto, e incluso pareció que de vez en cuando, algo semejante a una tímida y picarona sonrisa adornaba fugazmente sus labios y teñía sus pálidas mejillas con intenso fulgor. En su mente por fin planeaba un nuevo pensamiento, y en su alma una desconocida ilusión. La ilusión de que pasara el día rápidamente, llegar a mañana y así volver a escuchar su voz.

En el piso de los hermanos la tarde también avanzaba con calma, acogiendo a un desconocido Aspros, que después de su jornada laboral llegó a casa rebosante de júbilo, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y unas energías renovadas para hacerse cargo de las tareas domésticas, que hacía días que se retrasaban y que ya era inevitable afrontar. Después de vestirse con ropas más cómodas se dispuso a realizar una colada de prendas oscuras, y entre todo lo que era preciso lavar halló los vaqueros que Defteros había dejado allí sin hacer el esfuerzo de quitar la sangre que los había manchado días atrás. Con un suspiro de resignación empezó a frotar un quitamanchas sobre ellos, y después revisó los bolsillos esperando encontrar algunas monedas o algún arrugado papel, como siempre solía pasar. Al introducir su mano en uno de los bolsillos delanteros palpó un objeto, y enseguida supuso que sería uno de los infinitos mecheros que Defteros atesoraba por doquier.

Pero por su desagradable sorpresa, no fue así.

Lo que extrajo de allí simplemente hizo que Aspros palideciera al instante y que toda su alegría se esfumara sin dejar rastro.

El objeto que reposaba en su mano le daba la razón que Defteros se empeñaba en negarle día tras día.

Lo que sus ojos retrataban con pavor era la viva confirmación de un pasado un nunca habían podido superar. Y que fue el inicio de su angustiante fragmentación.

##

Aspros no había podido cenar. Un nudo estrujaba la boca de su estómago, y en su mente sólo había la intención de esperar a Defteros y arrancarle una confesión que hacía demasiado tiempo que le estaba negando. Aguardaría a por él, aunque tuviera que estar despierto hasta la madrugada. Aunque no quisiera ni pensar en lo que se podía desatar en él en cuanto le viera. Le había mentido vilmente. Había jugado con él a placer. Había fingido a la perfección ser una buena alma. Pero todos los falsos propósitos que tan magistralmente había fabricado Defteros se tornaron humo con la presencia de esa cosa en sus bolsillos.

Eran casi la una de la madrugada cuando las llaves de Defteros abrieron la puerta, totalmente ajeno a la presencia de Aspros se sentado en el sofá, a oscuras y con los brazos cruzados, preso de una sorda rabia que aún aumentó más al ver el sonriente rostro de su hermano.

\- Aspros...¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- Preguntó Defteros después de prender la luz y descubrirle aparecer en medio de la oscuridad. - ¿Te ocurre algo?

Aspros no decía nada. Se limitaba a observarle en silencio, con su rostro moldeado por la furia y la rabia fluyendo por los dedos de sus manos, que no cesaban de moverse enérgicamente entre el agarre al que los tenían sometidos el cruce de sus brazos.

\- Aspros, me estás asustando...- Añadió Defteros, empezando a levantar sus defensas frente a la colérica mirada que le lanzaba su hermano.

\- ¿De dónde vienes?- Preguntó bruscamente, rompiendo el silencio que él mismo se había impuesto.

\- De ensayar...ya te lo dije. Este sábado tenemos el otro concierto, y debemos emplearnos a fondo.- Respondió Defteros, con forzada naturalidad frente a la creciente tensión que empezaba a sentir a su alrededor.

\- ¡Y una mierda!- Exclamó Aspros, alzándose al fin y posicionándose frente a él, con actitud amenazante.- No te creo...

\- Pero ¿por qué? Es la verdad.

\- ¡¿Y cómo me explicas ésto?!- Exclamó Aspros, aplastando contra la mesa el objeto que le había arrebatado la alegría de los últimos días.

Defteros no daba crédito al repentino cambio de Aspros, con el cuál esa misma mañana habían conseguido volver a ser los dos hermanos que una vez fueron. Aspros le apuñalaba con la mirada, y Defteros fue abandonando sus ojos para recorrer la distancia que había entre ellos y la mesa, dónde descubrió una jeringuilla.

Una de las jeringuillas de Asmita.

La que usó para inyectarle la medicación que le salvó de la infantil apuesta contra su enfermedad.

\- Ésto no es mío, Aspros. Es de..

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No sigas! ¡No me mientas más!

\- Aspros...

\- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo hace que dura ésto?!- Gritó Aspros, completamente fuera de sí. - ¡¿Desde cuándo te inyectas heroína?!

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Nunca me he pinchado droga!

\- ¡Deja de negar absurdamente las evidencias!- Aspros estaba poseído por la furia y no dudó en agarrar a Defteros del brazo izquierdo y alzarle la manga en busca de las señales que le dieran la razón a sus deducciones.

-¡¿Qué coño haces, Aspros?!- Gritó Defteros a su vez, apartando su brazo de un tirón y bajándose la manga con prisas.

\- Claro...no lo harás en el brazo...sería demasiado evidente...entonces..¡¿Dónde lo haces?! ¡¿En los pies?! ¡¿En los tobillos?!

\- ¡Que no me drogo, Aspros! ¡Sólo fumo algún porro de vez en cuando! ¡Éso es todo! ¡Y si te calmas, te lo puedo explicar!

\- ¡¿Y qué me vas a decir?! ¡¿Más mentiras?!

\- ¡Que no te miento, joder!- Exclamó Defteros, pasándose con nerviosismo las manos por los cabellos al verse víctima de un pasado error que cegaba a Aspros frente a su verdad.- Esta jeringuilla es de Asmita, el chico al que acompaño todos los días. Es ciego...y también diabético. El otro día tuvo un bajón y le ayudé a administrarle la medicación. Luego le curé las heridas que se hizo en ese momento, y por éso me manché de sangre...supongo que guardé la jeringuilla en el bolsillo en algún momento sin darme cuenta...- Se defendió Defteros con unas ansias que no ayudaban a otorgar veracidad a lo acontecido.

\- ¡¿Pero es que no te das cuenta de lo absurdo que llegas a ser?! ¡¿Asmita dices?! ¡¿Y qué clase de nombre es éste?!.

\- Es hindú...- Replicó Defteros, que empezaba a verse engullido por la propia verdad.

Una sonora carcajada de desprecio llenó el ambiente, que ya no podía ser más tenso e irrespirable.

\- ¡Aspros, por favor, debes creerme! ¡ Es la verdad!

\- Defteros... sólo hay una cosa en la que un ionqui es más fiel que a su adicción...¡y es a sus propias mentiras! Y la imaginación que tienes...hay que reconocer que es desbordante.- Atacó Aspros de nuevo.- Y quieres que me lo crea...¡es hilarante! ¡Cómo si no lo hubieras hecho ya una vez!

\- ¡De éso hace seis años, joder! ¡Y fue un error! ¡Yo no estaba bien...y tú lo sabes!

La desesperación que se había apoderado de Defteros y la impotencia que sentía frente a la incomprensión de Aspros hizo que las lágrimas empezaran a acudir a su desquiciada mirada.

\- El error fue que yo llegara a tiempo de sacarte de la muerte que tú solo te buscaste.- La aplastante frialdad con la que fueron pronunciadas estas palabras hirieron a Defteros como nunca nada había conseguido hacerlo en su vida.

\- Aspros...no puede ser cierto lo que acabas de decir...- Las lágrimas ya probaban su piel, pero Defteros era incapaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Sí Defteros...si hubiera llegado más tarde, quizás tú hubieras acabado con una vida que no tiene sentido alguno, y yo no tendría que seguir acarreando una alma podrida de oscuridad.

Aspros había pronunciado esta sentencia desde la más profunda exasperación que empezó a despertarle Defteros el día en que una sobredosis de morfina fragmentó sus caminos de manera irremediable.

Había buscado herirle para arrancarle una confesión que otorgara veracidad a sus dudas, no queriendo ser consciente del dolor que había avivado en un corazón maltratado desde hacía demasiados años. Aspros había cedido frente a su propia frustración de no haber sido nunca capaz de comprender y ayudar a su hermano. A la frustración que le provocaba la envidia y los celos que siempre le había tenido.

Aspros acababa de abrir una brecha que difícilmente podría ser unida de nuevo. Acababa de romper el último hilo que le unía a quién en secreto más admiraba, y a quién nunca había tenido la suficiente valentía para decírselo. Ni reconocérselo a sí mismo.

Las lágrimas habían nublado por completo la estupefacta mirada de Defteros, y la puñalada que acababa de recibir su alma había sido demasiado profunda y malvada para seguir afrontando el rostro de quién la había ejecutado.

Porqué en realidad, no era el puñal lo que le había herido, sino ser testigo de a quién pertenecía la mano que lo había empuñado.

Con la garganta ahogándose con el dolor que le subía desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, Defteros huyó. Un sonoro portazo siguió a su necesaria escapada si no quería salir más herido de una guerra que hacía demasiado que duraba, y que ya no iba a tener fin.

Huyó. Sin fuerzas y sin valor.

Sangrando desesperación.

Clamando compasión.

##

El interfono de la casa de Asmita empezó a sonar con insistencia, arrancándolo de unos sueños que, por primera vez en su vida, estaban endulzados por la esperanza y la ilusión.

Asmita se despertó de un sobresalto, y con pasos vacilantes y temerosos se dirigió hacia el objeto que no cesaba de rasgar el impenetrable silencio de su hogar. Con torpeza palpó la pared hasta que dio con el interfono, y respondió.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Asmita...soy yo...

La voz que emergió era conocida. Deseada. Pero nunca había sido percibida a través de dolor y una desesperación tan profundos.

Rápidamente accionó la apertura del portal, y con incertidumbre y nervios fue quitando el par de cerrojos que le guardaban durante la noche, y que maliciosamente se habían empeñado en no ceder bajo el temblor de sus dedos. Cuando por fin pudo con ellos, abrió la puerta rápidamente y pudo notar la descompuesta presencia de Defteros frente a él.

\- Def...Defteros...- Se atrevió a decir.

Defteros tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y su pecho convulsionaba por los espasmos que le provocaban los sollozos contenidos, ayudándose para amarrarlos dentro de repetidas y desesperadas mordidas en el puño de su chaqueta.

\- ¿Puedo...puedo quedarme aquí...esta noche?- Murmuró Defteros como pudo, con la voz completamente rendida al llanto que buscaba escapar por todas las costuras de su ser.

Asmita de inmediato se apartó de la puerta para dejar el paso libre, incapaz de hallar una explicación a la repentina aparición de Defteros. Y menos aún al desolador estado que le acompañaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa?...¡¿Qué te ocurre?! - Se desesperó Asmita a su vez, ante la falta de palabras que le ofrecieran la claridad que su mirada no podía conseguir.

Defteros no dijo nada. Era imposible que pudiera articular palabra, y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue voltearse hacia Asmita y acercarse a él. Mirarle a través de las lágrimas con mudas súplicas que Asmita no podía ver, pero que intuía con una intensidad que empezaba a desbordarle a él también.

\- Defteros...dime algo...¿Qué puedo hacer?- Rogó Asmita, con los ojos abiertos bajo sus contraídas cejas, como si buscaran ver a Defteros de una maldita vez.

Y Defteros no pudo más. No se resistió más. Simplemente demandó lo que tanto ansiaba, y lo que hacía años que nadie se procuraba de ofrecer.

Sin más, le abrazó. Se amarró al cuello de ese muchacho que era la única salvación que había acudido a su mente. Hundió su rostro entre sus dorados cabellos, y se rompìó.

Se rindió.

Y Asmita se rindió junto a él, devolviéndole un abrazo que nada tenía que ver con la pasión.

Un abrazo lleno de ternura.

Rebosante de amparo y compasión.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Fabiola, Tincho, ¡Mil gracias por vuestros reviews!_


	23. Arrepentimiento

_Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Admito que me ha costado mucho escribirlo, últimamente me encuentro baja de energías, y de aquí mis dudas sobre si estará a la altura o no, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Espero que os guste. ¡Saludos!_

* * *

 **#Arrepentimiento#**

 _Seis años antes_

Las puertas de urgencias se abrieron de golpe dejando paso a una camilla que entraba a toda velocidad, rodeada del médico y los asistentes sanitarios de la ambulancia. El cuerpo llevada un suero en el brazo y soporte para las vías respiratorias.

\- ¿Que tenemos?- Preguntó el médico de urgencias, que ya estaba avisado y preparado para recibir el caso.

\- Varón, veintiún años de edad, posible intoxicación de morfina...su hermano ha hallado el cuerpo inconsciente, con una jeringuilla y algunas dosis vacías a su lado. Las constantes son débiles, respiración lenta y espasmódica, presión arterial bajo mínimos.

\- Bien, llevémoslo a dentro...¡Rápido!

Intentando no apartarse de la camilla se encontraba Aspros, completamente fuera de sí, dificultando muy a su pesar la tarea de los médicos.

\- ¡Defteros! ¡Defteros, no puedes morir! ¡¿Qué le pasará?! ¡¿Se pondrá bien?! ¡Díganme que se pondrá bien!- Exclamaba Aspros sin cesar, con el rostro más blanco que el papel, anegado en lágrimas de desesperación.

\- ¡Apártate, por favor! ¡No puedes entrar! ¡Déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo!

\- ¡Quiero entrar! ¡Quiero ver lo que le hacen a mi hermano! ¡No le puedo dejar solo!

\- ¡Apártate!- Exclamó el médico, propinándole un ligero empujón al tiempo que se disponían a acceder a la zona de recuperación de casos críticos.- ¡Seguridad, por favor! ¡Que alguien se haga cargo de este muchacho!

Al instante apareció un hombre que parecía hacer más de dos metros de altura, que rápidamente agarró a Aspros por detrás, arrancándolo de la camilla dónde yacía su hermano, debatiéndose entre las ansias de vivir y la necesidad de desaparecer.

\- ¡Cálmate muchacho! Acompáñame y dejemos a los médicos trabajar si quieres que todo ésto se arregle.

Aspros forcejaba entre la firmeza de los brazos de ese hombre que se había hecho con él, luchando para escapar y no perder detalle de lo que le hacían a Defteros. Temiendo que fuera demasiado tarde para él. Y para ambos.

\- ¡Defteros!

\- ¡Ya basta! Ven...vamos a llamar a algún familiar que venga y esté contigo mientras esperáis.

\- ¡No tengo ningún familiar! ¡¿Es que nadie lo quiere entender?! ¡Sólo le tengo a él!- Replicó Aspros, atragantándose con su propio llanto al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada de profunda desesperación a aquél desconocido que le mantenía preso en el umbral de la impotencia.

\- Pues me temo que deberás intentar calmarte y quedarte conmigo mientras esperamos que todo pase.

Aspros a duras penas se fue calmando, inmovilizado aún por esos fuertes brazos que debían impedir a toda costa un arranque de rabia que le condujera a los dominios dónde nadie más que los sanitarios podían acceder.

\- Defteros...no puedes hacerme ésto...no puedes dejarme solo...- Rogaba Aspros entre sollozos, completamente ajeno a las miradas de morbosa curiosidad y compasión que los presentes en la sala de urgencias posaban sobre él.

El rato de espera a Aspros se le hacía eterno, que aunque ya estaba más calmado, no cesaba de ir y venir de la recepción a preguntar insistentemente cuándo iba a saber algo, cansándose de recibir la misma respuesta una y otra vez.

El mapa de la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor iba variando conforme avanzaba la noche, y él seguía sumido en la ignorancia de qué demonios le estaban haciendo a Defteros. El hombre de seguridad no podía evitar fijarse en el sufrimiento de ese muchacho que se encontraba solo y aterrorizado, y amparado por una paternal ternura, se acercó a Aspros para intentar tranquilizarle de nuevo.

\- Mira chaval, si no te dicen nada aún, es que probablemente todo se arregle.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con ésto?- Preguntó Aspros sin fuerzas, con el ánimo derrotado y el cuerpo agotado, como así lo evidenciaban sus brazos apoyados sobre los mulsos y la cabeza gacha, alzando el compungido rostro para hallar la esperanza perdida en la mirada de ese desconocido, que se había permitido una migaja de compasión frente a su soledad.

\- Pues que si hubiera muerto, ya lo sabrías.- Fue la descuidada respuesta, aunque suficiente para alimentar durante una porción más de tiempo su angustiado corazón.

Aspros volvió a recuperar la posición, agachando la cabeza de nuevo y castigándose sus propios dedos con fuertes estrujones, hasta que la puerta por dónde había desaparecido Defteros finalmente se abrió, y el mismo médico que le había apartado le dio la señal que podía entrar.

Aspros no se lo pensó. Sus piernas corrieron más que sus pensamientos, pero antes de poder cruzar la puerta, la mano del médico posada sobre su pecho le detuvo en el desesperado avance.

\- Está fuera de peligro, pero ahora duerme. Así que puedes verle, pero procura no molestarle ni hacer ruido. Tienes veinte minutos. Luego tenemos que esclarecer cómo llegaron las dosis de morfina que se inyectó en su poder.

En ese momento poco le importaba cómo había llegado nada en su posesión. Lo único que necesitaba tanto o más que el aire que respiraba era verle. Y verle respirar. Cuando entró en la sala sumida en una media oscuridad, se le encogió el corazón al descubrirle dormido, conectado a una serie de tubos y cables que no entendía para nada de qué servían, y con una máscara de oxígeno que le proveía el aire que sus pulmones aún tenían dificultad de conseguir. A su lado había un par de monitores repletos de números y líneas en incesante movimiento, que controlaban con precisión unas constantes vitales que parecían haber recuperado la normalidad.

Aspros no demoró en sentarse a su lado, sintiendo cómo sus ojos volvían a escocer al tiempo que con manos temblorosas se apresuraba a asir entre ellas la helada mano de Defteros, y agarrarla con todas las fuerzas que sus temblores le permitían.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho...? Maldita sea...¿por qué? ¿por qué...?...No puedes dejarme solo...no puedes hacerme ésto...- Los ruegos de Aspros eran ahogados por su propio llanto, que intentaba aguantar dentro para no provocar un escándalo que le obligara a salir de allí.- Defteros...¿que voy a hacer yo sin ti...? ¡Joder! Te necesito hermano...aunque no sepa como decírtelo...te necesito a mi lado...

Esa vez fue la primera y la única que Aspros se rindió a su más oculta verdad. Esa vez fue la única que se sinceró consigo mismo.

Esa vez, Defteros no lo escuchó.

##

\- Tenía tu misma edad cuando intenté acabar con mi vida...- Susurró Defteros, con el llanto calmado y la tristeza invadiendo su mirada perdida en los confines de sus oscuridades.- Los últimos días de vida de mi madre los pasamos en el hospital...incumpliendo mi promesa, la llevamos al maldito hospital, dónde empezaron a administrarle pequeñas dosis de morfina que le aliviaban el dolor y el sufrimiento que se cebaba con su cuerpo y con su alma. Y lo hice...no te puedo decir por qué...pero algo me empujó a robar unas cuantas dosis de ese maldito líquido que poco a poco nos iba arrebatando lo que quedaba de nuestra madre postrada en esa maldita cama de la que ya nunca más se levantó...

Asmita se encontraba sentado a su lado, oyente de una historia que nunca hubiera imaginado que Defteros podía esconder.

\- Pero...¿por qué lo hiciste...?

\- ¿Por qué te negaste tú a procurarte lo que te hacía falta a sabiendas de lo que pasaría?- Replicó Defteros, mirándole con los ojos rojos y cansados.

Las palabras se clavaron en el alma de Asmita cargadas de dureza y verdad. Una verdad que él tampoco podía eludir. Asmita no respondió de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo para inspirar profundamente antes de revelar lo que más le pesaba en el alma, y lo que nunca había sido capaz de compartir con nadie. Pero ahora era distinto...Ahora tenía la oportunidad de empezar a desnudarse por dentro frente a alguien que estaba dispuesto a entenderle más de lo que él estaba preparado para hacerlo por sí mismo. Defteros seguía mirándole, con el cuerpo aún tembloroso por el derroche de tristeza que le recorría las venas sin compasión, esperando volver a escuchar esa dulce voz que empezaba a tener la mala costumbre de aplacarle los sentidos con la misma celeridad que a veces se los revolvía por completo.

\- A veces...querría que mi enfermedad se me llevara de una vez por todas, y así acabar con una vida que no tiene ninguna utilidad...y que tampoco importa a nadie...- Confesó Asmita con un susurro, siendo ésa la primera vez que se atrevía a poner voz a sus más nocivos y sombríos pensamientos.

\- Pues aquí tienes la respuesta...

\- Pero tú tienes un hermano. Tú no estabas solo...ni lo estás ahora.

\- Hace años que lo estoy...y hoy he recibido la confirmación de ello...

\- Seguro que se arrepiente de lo que te dijo...

Asmita no había perdido detalle de la vibración que incesantemente transmitía el móvil de Defteros desde el mismo momento que había cruzado la puerta, hasta que calló de repente, deduciendo que había sido apagado.

\- De lo único que se arrepiente fue de haber llegado antes que la morfina fuera absorbida en su totalidad por mi cuerpo. No me lo ha podido dejar más claro...- Sus ojos empezaron a humedecer de nuevo, pero que las lágrimas volvieran a surcar sus mejillas ya no le importaba. Ni le avergonzaba.- Y en cierta manera...le entiendo.- Le justificó estúpidamente frente a la estupefacta expresión que mostró Asmita ante tales palabras.- Desde que nuestra madre murió siempre fui una carga para él...hasta hoy...

\- No digas éso...- Le rogó Asmita, sintiéndose dolido al ver cómo Defteros se empeñaba a despreciarse.

\- Lo fui...y soy consciente de ello.- Asmita hizo la intención de volver a interrumpirle, pero Defteros le detuvo posando su temblorosa mano sobre el hombro, indicándole así a que aguardara.- Desde ese momento no supimos apoyarnos el uno al otro...él se refugió en sus estudios, en los cuáles siempre ha sido brillante...y yo me escondí en mi oscuridad...me sumí en unas tinieblas que me robaron la fuerza y la dignidad, que moldearon una rebeldía en mí que me empujó a perder la mierda de trabajo que tenía y a estropear todo lo que me rodeaba, incluyendo a Aspros...- Asmita tragó saliva visiblemente mientras seguía escuchando como Defteros arrojaba todo lo que le había estado ahogando por dentro desde hacía años.- Él se esforzaba en conseguirme nuevos trabajos, y yo únicamente me dedicaba a destruirlos...hasta que me acomodé a vivir de él y de su esfuerzo...como si inconscientemente le quisiera hacer pagar su cobardía frente al dolor, y su ineptitud para permanecer a mi lado cuando los dos lo necesitábamos, y cuando ninguno fue capaz de reclamarlo en voz alta. Y entonces pasó...

Defteros se quedó en silencio, recordando dolorosamente todas las riñas, todas las discusiones, las distancias y los silencios que empezaron a ser cotidianos en sus vidas.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Los desprecios...La distancia...El silencio.- Defteros también tragó saliva trabajosamente al tiempo que rebuscaba en su interior las fuerzas necesarias para seguir relatando unas palabras que emergían por voluntad propia, dejando que su mano se llevara las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo tímidamente.- Empezamos a no saber qué decirnos...a no interesarnos por la vida del otro...Aspros empezó a alejarme de él y de su círculo de amigos, tan brillantes y válidos cómo él...comenzó a olvidarme...Y yo hice lo mismo.- La voz calló, y Defteros cerró sus ojos con fuerza, haciendo que la acuosidad que los volvía a empañar emergiera a través de sus párpados cerrados, mientras con leves gestos nerviosos se maltrataba el labio inferior. Después de un par de intentos de tomar aire y volver a conseguir aplacarse un poco, prosiguió.- A veces, sólo unas pocas veces, ha parecido que el tiempo se detuviera y que nos viéramos transportados a otra dimensión dónde no existe nada de lo que nos separó...pero estos momentos de paz y fraternidad nunca han durado más que un suspiro, convirtiéndose así en una maldita ilusión, malignamente engañosa y fugaz...

\- Pero sigues aquí...eres fuerte de espíritu y...

Una nerviosa y sarcástica risilla escapó de los labios de Defteros, que no pudo evitar mirar con tristeza el fruncido ceño de quién estaba a su lado.

\- ¡Y una mierda! Aspros tiene razón...debería haber muerto ese día...yo no sufriría más, y quizás él podría ser feliz...

\- ¡Basta, Defteros!- Se desesperó Asmita.- Me pides que yo confíe en mí...¿pero y tú? Piensa en lo que haces, en lo que te ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí, date cuenta de lo que vales. Algo tiene que haber que te haya ayudado a andar para llegar a estar aquí y ahora...

\- Lo único que a veces me salva de la oscuridad es la música...y ni ella lo consigue siempre...

\- Pues aférrate a la música. Si ella está en tu vida es porqué tiene un propósito para ti...Nada es casualidad. Todo pasa por alguna razón, aunque la mayoría de las veces todos seamos tan ciegos como lo son mis ojos.

Asmita habló con una convicción que sorprendió a Defteros, que no pudo evitar alzar la vista y posarla dentro de esos azules ojos que a veces parecía que le miraran, y que empezaba a desear que algún día éso pudiera ser posible.

\- Quizás tenas razón...quizás la música apareció en el mismo hospital dónde la muerte se paró sólo a saludar para salvarme de mí mismo...

Las palabras de Asmita hicieron que Defteros recordara la primera vez que vio y conoció a Radamanthys...y fue en los pasillos del maldito hospital que no había permitido que ninguno de los dos emprendiera un viaje por el cuál aún no tenían el billete. Defteros había sucumbido a la seducción de la muerte porqué creía que lo había perdido todo en la vida. Radamanthys había intentado cortar el vital flujo de su sangre porqué tenía mucho más de lo que era necesario para ser feliz, aunque carecía de lo más esencial. Demasiada riqueza material, y alarmante pobreza afectiva. Hijo de un diplomático inglés, Radamanthys vivía rodeado de lujos y soledad, acompañado por sus distantes y exigentes padres, y huérfano de palabras de compresión que dieran fuerza a las ilusiones que invadían su mente sin cesar. Obligado a cursar unos estudios que habían decidido por él, apartado de intentar conseguir sus sueños, tachados de mundanos e inútiles, superficiales y prescindibles. Poco adecuados para alguien con su estatus social.

Los pasillos de ese gris y apestoso hospital unieron sus caminos, hicieron que se dijeran los nombres y que se interesaran del por qué estaban allí, descubriendo que no eran tan distintos como el poder de sus bolsillos quería aparentar, dándoles la oportunidad de nombrar a la música, y hallar el uno con el otro el aliado necesario para retar de nuevo a la vida que habían intentado esquivar.

\- Pues debes hacer de la música tu razón para vivir. Deberías poder demostrarle a tu hermano que eres bueno en lo que sabes, y que ésto te hace feliz...

\- Tampoco soy tan bueno...sólo toco el bajo, y ésto es de fácil sustitución. No soy imprescindible.

\- ¿Éso es lo que creen tus compañeros de tí?

\- Supongo...

\- Supones. ¡No puedes siempre suponer! ¡No puedes esconderte tras las sombras de tu silencio! Te digo que eres fuerte de espíritu, y deberías empezar a creerlo.

\- No...sólo lo finjo.

\- ¡Lo eres!- Se enfadó Asmita por momentos, comprendiendo la rabia que le nacía a Defteros cada vez que él mismo se empeñaba en menospreciarse.- Sé que lo eres. Conmigo lo has sido...me has reprendido sin miramientos cada vez que me he hundido...cada vez que te he desafiado para apartarme de la luz que te empeñas en mostrarme cada momento que estás junto a mí.

\- Sólo he hecho lo que he creído correcto.

\- Has hecho más que éso.- Asmita notaba como un nudo también se empeñaba en lacerar su garganta, y tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no derrumbarse en un momento que no le pertenecía a él, sino a quién estaba abriendo su alma en canal frente a sí.- No puedes hundirte...no puedes dejar que el silencio continúe enfermando tu alma.

Defteros volvió a alzar su mano para posarla de nuevo sobre el hombro de Asmita, el cuál apretó afectivamente en señal de agradecimiento por su anhelada comprensión.

\- Gracias por intentar comprenderme...

\- No lo hago por tí.- Se rebeló Asmita, que temía que la desesperación de Defteros le alejara de él.- Lo hago por mí. Egoístamente por mí.- Defteros no pudo evitar contraer sus cejas en un signo de incompresión frente a la dureza que también emanaba de las palabras de Asmita.- Lo hago por mí...lo hago porqué te necesito ¡maldita sea! ¡Te necesito! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! No puedes hundirte...no puedes dejarme sólo ahora que por fin he encontrado algo que me hace querer despertar cada día...

\- Asmita...

\- Eres lo más parecido al amigo que jamás he tenido...- Murmuró Asmita, sintiendo como dolía su voz al traspasar el nudo de su garganta.- Y no voy a dejar que te derrumbes, porqué ahora, por primera vez en mi vida, no deseo desplomarme yo también.

Dicho ésto, una fuerza interior que nació en lo más profundo de Asmita hizo que éste alzara sus brazos y que con ellos tanteara hallar el abatido cuerpo de Defteros a su lado, para rodearlo con fuerza y regalarle un abrazo que escondía todo lo que las palabras ya no eran capaces de transmitir.

\- Debes salir de tu silencio...- Susurró Asmita contra su cuello, al tiempo que notaba como Defteros también se volvía a rendir a la necesidad de sentirse arropado por alguien.- Deberías decirle a tu hermano todo lo que sientes, quiera escucharte o no. El silencio sólo nos pudre por dentro...porqué el silencio es el cáncer del alma, y debemos luchar contra él.

Defteros estrechó aún más ese abrazo tan ansiado y tan necesario, agradeciendo que hubiera sido Asmita el que lo hubiera iniciado, en contra de sus más firmes suposiciones, hallando en él otra razón por la que no rendirse.

Otra razón que le hiciera querer vivir.

Recordando así el reto que se había propuesto conseguir.

##

Aspros estaba sumido en una total desesperación que tomó el control de su voluntad e hizo que no parara de llamar a Defteros insistentemente desde que salió por la puerta de su piso, con el alma degollada y unas palabras que nada tenían de ciertas como el más latente recuerdo de su último momento juntos.

Su boca había hablado en nombre de la angustia que le había provocado pensar que Defteros volvía a tantear los dominios de la muerte, y había sido un error. Su más craso error.

Debía hablar con él, debía encontrarle como fuera y dónde fuera y confesarle que nada de lo que había dicho lo pensaba en realidad. Que era el miedo a perderle que había hablado por él...

Pero Defteros no respondía. Había rechazado sus contínuas llamadas, hasta apagar el teléfono para evitar que lo siguiera haciendo.

Aspros no paraba de andar sin ningún rumbo ni sentido por todos los rincones del salón de su casa, infestado de un profundo silencio que se estaba volviendo insoportable y terriblemente nocivo. Un silencio que había sido alimentado durante demasiados años, y que ahora temía que ya no tuviera cura o solución.

No podía quedarse esperando que Defteros volviera a él. No después de lo que le había escupido desde la rabia más profunda y engañosa. Debía encontrarlo, y si por ello tenía que pasar la noche entera vagando por Atenas para hacerlo, lo haría.

Sin pensarlo más salió a la calle, olvidándose de cubrir su cuerpo con algo que le resguardara del frío que ya atizaba la ciudad por la noche. Incapaz de sentir en su cuerpo cómo las ráfagas de aire castigaban su piel y enfriaban las impotentes lágrimas que había acudido a suavizar un rostro tomado por el miedo y la desazón.

Debía hallarle antes que el frío de su alma consiguiera helarla por completo.

Antes que el silencio acabara de robarle lo que sus palabras ya había herido de muerte.

Y que agonizaba no muy lejos de él.

 _#Continuará#_


	24. Silencios

**#Silencios#**

El abrazo que les había unido en un acto de sincera afectividad no tardó mucho endemandar romperse. Ninguno de los dos quiso imprimirle otro significado que no fuera el de sentirse amparados por otra alma en los confines de sus respectivas oscuridades. Pero inevitablemente el recuerdo de todo lo que habían experimentado y compartido esa misma mañana permanecía vagando en un segundo plano no muy lejos de allí, esperando la oportunidad para abrazarse a cualquier excusa que lo rescatara de su repentino olvido. Haciéndose presente de nuevo. Reviviendo su pulso. Rebosante de urgencia y necesidad.

Poco a poco, y no sin ciertas reservas, fueron debilitando un contacto que había resultado balsámico para ambos, resistiéndose a abandonarlo del todo.

Unas manos debatiéndose entre acariciar la espalda bajo su tacto o simplemente abandonarla por precaución de lo que pudiera desatarse, unos fuertes brazos disminuyendo la presión alrededor de un cuello, deleitándose con las carícias que los largos cabellos rubios se dedicaban a deslizar sobre ellos, la mezcla de unas respiraciones que se estaban convirtiendo en la antesala de algo que inevitablemente las descontrolaría más y más...la proximidad de unos labios dispuestos a besar y a volver a ser besados...los latidos de dos corazones que no cesaban de ordenar unos impulsos irracionalmente detenidos antes de poder materializarse...las dudas...el miedo...el no saber por qué, y desearlo de todos modos...intensas miradas correspondidas a través de la más densa oscuridad, palpables en la poca distancia que las separaba...la razón y sus malditos pensamientos...la negación a algo que quemaba por dentro, pero que en ese momento no debía tener lugar...

\- Puedes dormir en mi habitación...- Susurró Asmita sobre los dispuestos labios de Defteros, expectantes de un tacto más sólido que el ofrecido por el aliento.- ...y yo dormiré en el sofá...

Los labios que por una fracción de segundo se habían ladeado en una media sonrisa de complacencia y olvido, volvieron a contraerse con la fuerza que imprime la decepción de la esperanza.

Defteros tragó saliva como pudo, y se separó de Asmita definitivamente, pasándose las manos por el rostro y así llevarse de una vez por todas los restos que el llanto había dejado sobre su piel.

\- No. Dormiré yo en el sofá.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada. Soy yo el que ha venido a molestarte de madrugada...no voy a permitir encima que descanses mal.

\- A mí no me importa...

\- Y a mí tampoco.- Volvió a cortarle Defteros, luchando para no fijarse más en el siempre compungido rostro de Asmita, deseando verle de nuevo desatado de pasión. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por empezar a no saber discernir ni controlar ninguna de las emociones que corrían libres por su interior.

A Asmita no le quedó otra opción que la rendición, y lo único que Defteros aceptó fue una manta que le guardaría de la fría humedad que se había instalado perpétua en ese hogar.

Los dos intentaron dormir. Los dios dieron infinitas vueltas en sus camas intentando encontrar una posición que les aliviara el cansancio del cuerpo y que detuviera los pensamientos.

Y ninguno lo consiguió.

El día siguiente amaneció repleto de silencios y dudas, de deseos y estúpidas razones que peleaban contra ellos, plagado de preguntas las cuáles ya sabían la respuesta, aunque no quisieran escucharla en voz alta.

Defteros se alzó del sofá con todos los músculos doloridos, pero no iba a dar muestras de ello. Asmita ya hacía rato que se movía por la casa. Había puesto agua a calentar para prepararse su insípido desayuno, y Defteros no perdió detalle de cómo se controlaba el nivel de azúcar a través de un pequeño dispositivo que le dictaba su estado con voz mecánica, y cómo cargaba una de sus jeringuillas con la dosis de insulina necesaria para afrontar el día. Iba vestido aún con las mismas ropas de dormir, y Defteros no pudo evitar posar su mirada sobre los mulsos que se mostraban debajo los pantalones cortos, más fuertes de lo que no había querido comprobar el día que Asmita perpetró su personal apuesta contra su enfermedad, más firmes y contorneados de lo que no fue capaz de apreciar la noche anterior. Todos los pensamientos se desvanecieron en el momento que Asmita acercó la aguja sobre uno de ellos, tomando el músculo con su mano izquierda, y clavando con experimentada maestría la aguja que le otorgaría la dosis de vida diaria para que su cuerpo no dejara de funcionar correctamente.

Ser observador de este proceso le hizo pensar de nuevo en Aspros y sus últimas palabras, desatadas por la presencia de una aguja similar en sus bolsillos, prueba inequívoca de algo que él nunca más perpetró, y que Aspros se empeñó en hacer de éso su única y válida verdad.

No quería verle más. No deseaba volver a cruzarse con él. En realidad, poco le importaban las palabras de Asmita...Habían tenido años para romper el silencio que les embargaba sin compasión. Si no habían sido capaces de conseguirlo durante seis años...¿por qué iban a poder hacerlo ahora?

Asmita tampoco se mostraba hablador. Y Defteros lo agradeció. Parecía que el dichoso silencio también había decidio instalarse entre los dos, ocultando tantas preguntas cómo dudas había detrás de ellas. Preguntas y dudas que ninguno hallaba el valor para afrontar.

\- Puedes quedarte los días que quieras...- Murmuró Asmita al fin, entre sorbo y sorbo de su amargo té.- Pero creo sinceramente que deberías hablar con tu hermano...aún estáis a tiempo de..

\- Gracias. Hoy iré a buscar cuatro cosas que me hacen falta para pasar unos días...pero te prometo que me iré tan pronto como pueda. No quiero molestarte más.

\- No...no hace falta...no me molestas en absoluto...- _Desearía que no te fueras_ quiso decir en realidad, pero nada de éso salió a la luz.

 _Desearía que te quedaras_ se ilusionó en escuchar Defteros, tragando la soledad que el silencio de Asmita no dejaba de destilar.

##

Aspros había estado toda la noche vagando sin rumbo por la ciudad, entrando en todos los locales dónde creía que se podría haber refugiado Defteros, sintiéndose cada vez más impotente frente a su contínuo fracaso. Podría haber llamado a sus amigos, y así saber si se hallaba en casa de alguno de ellos. Lo podría haber hecho. Si no fuera por un pequeño y definitivo detalle. Nunca se había interesado en sus amigos. Poco conocía de ellos. En realidad, no sabía nada de ellos, a parte de algunos nombres que apenas recordaba. Al único que conocía era a Radamanthys, y siempre le había inspirado cierto desprecio y temor. Radamanthys se había metido de lleno en la vida de Defteros en unos momentos demasiado frágiles para ambos, y Aspros siempre le había culpado de que hubiera arrastrado a Defteros lejos de él, zambulléndole de lleno en un estilo de vida que Aspros nunca había acabado de comprender. Incapaz de querer ver que ese muchacho simplemente estaba ofreciéndole a su hermano una ilusión para vivir. Una ilusión que, en realidad, se estaban regalando mútuamente. Una ilusión que llevaba por nombre siete notas musicales y por destino la razón de desear existir.

El día ya clareaba cuando Aspros renunció definitivamente a la estéril e ineficaz búsqueda de Defteros. Pero no se iba a rendir. Aún no. Defteros se había ido con solo lo puesto, y si tenía intención de seguir alejado de él, en algún momento debería volver a casa, aunque fuera para llevarse sólo algunas pertenencias. Así que sú última carta era esperarle donde tarde o temprano acabaría por aparecer.

No podía frontar un nuevo día con todo el veneno que él mismo había escupido recorriéndole sus propias venas. No iría al instituto a trabajar. Nunca había faltado a sus responsabilidades, pero ahora éstas habían pasado a segundo plano. Bastó una rápida llamada alegando una repentina indisposición, y esperó. Esperaría todo el día si hacía falta hacerlo.

Había cerrado la puerta del piso por dentro, fingiendo su ausencia, para no auyentar a Defteros en cuánto éste se decidiera acudir. Se preparó un café para llenar de algo un estómago que se negaba a ser saciado, intensificando en su paladar el sabor amargo que sus propias palabras habían esparcido por todo su ser. Intentó sentarse en el sofá y leer algunos de los textos que siempre le alimentaban el alma, pero no había ninguna palabra que pudiera dulcificar ni otorgar comprensión a la más recóndita mentira que sus labios habían sido capaces de pronunciar. Quería intentar pensar en la gran notícia que le habían comunicado en el instituto el día anterior, ésa que estaba deseoso de compartir con su hermano, y que como siempre se quedó agazapada detrás de las cortinas de silencio y reproches que colgaban por doquier. Prefería pensar en cómo lidiar con la necesaria decepción que tendría que ofrecer como respuesta a su tierna alumna Sasha, pero en cada recodo de sus pensamientos volvía a aparecer Defteros y las palabras que él mismo le dedicó. Defteros y las lágrimas de negación e incomprensión bañando su casi idéntido rostro. Defteros y la sangre que había empezado a manar de un alma que él no tenía ningún derecho de maltratar.

Aspros ya no sabía qué hacer para no gastar más las baldosas de un piso que olía a desesperación y arrepentimiento, a impaciencia y temor. Hasta que en una fracción de segundo, sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, notando cómo se le desbocaba el corazón y se le cerraba la boca del estómago, produciéndole una opresión que le dificultaba el simple hecho de respirar.

Las dos vueltas de llave no demoraron en permitir que la puerta cediera, y allí le vio.

##

Defteros había acudido a su piso con el convencimiento de hallarlo vacío. Así se lo delataron las dos vueltas de llave que tuvo que dar para poder entrar, y no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de alivio al confirmar de ésta manera que no había nadie más. Tampoco era su intención demorarse mucho allí, sólo agarraría cuatro cosas imprescindibles para pasar unos días, y la guitarra. El último regalo de su madre, y su más fiel amante en los silencios y en la soledad.

Las intenciones fijas en su mente hicieron que se dirigiera automáticamente hacia su habitación, sin reparar en la abatida figura de Aspros paralizada en el medio del salón. Con decisión abrió su revoltoso armario y rebuscó una bolsa de deporte que le serviría para llevarse de allí lo más imprescindible. Abrió cajones y agarró lo primero que sus manos tocaban, incluyendo algunas camisetas y otro vaquero, roto y descolorido. Todo fue a parar dentro de la bolsa sin ningún orden ni sentido, y no fue hasta que cerró la cremallera de un tirón que notó una pesada presencia tras de sí.

No hacía falta que surgiera ninguna voz para saber quién estaba de pie detrás de él, cerrándole la vía de escape de algo que empezaba a antojársele peor que una prisión. No hacía falta volverse para tener la absoluta certeza que estaba siendo observado a través de una débil determinación y un tardío propósito. Pero él no quería verle. No deseaba volver a enfrentar esa colérica mirada que hacía años que le observaba desde la distancia del desprecio y la incomprensión.

No. No lo iba a hacer. Por mucho que Asmita le hubiera dicho que el silencio no hace otra cosa que enfermar el alma, él ya no tenía nada más que oír. Por qué ya había sido testido de las palabras más inmundas que nadie nunca debería escuchar.

Aunque no había podido evitar que la sangre empezara a recorrerle el cuerpo a gran velocidad, no iba a dar muestras de debilidad. Sin pensarlo más, agarró la guitarra enfundada que dormía al lado de su cama y se la colgó de la espalda, y haciéndose con la bosla que se llevó al hombro se dispuso a salir de su habitación sin siquiera alzar la vista.

Frente a su gacha mirada descubrió unos pies que no mostraban ninguna intención de cederle el paso, y no tuvo más remedio que intentar pasar aunque tuviera que apartarle de un empujón. Fallanto en el intento.

\- Defteros...

La voz teñida de ruego y una mano sobre su pecho abortaron el primer intento. Pero insuficiente para arrebatarle la firme convicción de vovler a la carga, con más decisión y contundencia, golpeando con su hombro el cuerpo parado frente a él, convertido en un impenetrable muro imposible de franquear.

\- Defteros...por favor...necesito que me escuches un minuto...y luego te podrás marchar...- La voz de Aspros desprendía una congoja que a Defteros casi le llegó, pero que hizo los imposibles por evitar contagiarse de ella, y ceder. Porqué no estaba dispuesto a ceder. No más.

\- No tengo nada que escuchar, Aspros.- Dijo Defteros al fin, con dureza y frialdad, negándose a levantar una mirada que empezaba a arder de rabia.

\- Ayer...lo que te dije ayer...no lo pensaba en realidad. ¡Nunca lo he pensado! ¡Debes creerme!- Se desesperó Aspros, que hizo el intento de agarrar a Defteros por los hombros, sintiéndose repelido sin compasión.

\- Pero lo dijiste...- Masticó Defteros, notando el amargo sabor de la ira invadir todo su ser, mirando a Aspros por debajo de sus fruncidas cejas.- Mejor que estuviera muerto ¿no?

\- ¡No! ¡Fui un condenado imbécil! ¡Nunca lo he deseado!

\- ¡Pero lo dijiste, joder!- Le espetó Defteros, empujándole con fuerza con ambos brazos sobre su pecho, consiguiendo hacerse un hueco para escapar.

\- ¡Defteros!- Un veloz movimiento hizo que Aspros pudiera asir el brazo de Defteros, y así detenerlo en su huída, obligándole a encararle una vez más.- ¡Perdóname! Por favor...perdóname...- Rogó Aspros, al borde de las lágrimas, ahogándose en los charcos de una culpa que se estaba haciendo imposible de soportar.

\- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?- El desprecio que se impregnaba en las palabras era lacerante.

\- Porqué...porqué somos hermanos...porqué somos la única família que tenemos...porqué...- _Te necesito._

 _-_ Hace años que hemos dejado de ser hermanos, Aspros...- La mirada de Defteros era punzante como una daga envenenada, y Aspros, por primera vez en tiempo, no se veía con fuerzas de levantar la suya y afrontar las consecuencias de sus silencios.- Los pocos momentos de paz que hemos vivido durante estos últimos años no son otra cosa que espesas ilusiones y macabros espejismos.

\- Por favor...dime qué debo hacer para que intentes perdonarme...- Rogó Aspros levantando su anegada vista con esfuerzo y cobardía.

\- Olvidarte de mí de una vez por todas.- Sentenció Defteros, sin creerse en absoluto lo que acababa de decir, obedeciendo solamente a sus más ruines impulsos de tomarse el turno de herir a su hermano con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho él.- Y dedicarte a tu mierda de vida, que no es muy distinta que la mía.- La interrogación que moldeó la acuosa mirada de Aspros dio pie a que Defteros siguiera con el ataque que había empezado, sin pensar en poner marcha atrás.- ¿Te crees muy distinto a mí? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Te crees mejor que yo?! ¡Tú, el que luce por la calle el disfraz de hombre modélico y moralmente respetable! ¡El que se tira a sus alumnas que tienen diez u once años menos que él!- La mirada de Aspros se contrajo por el azote de las palabras de Defteros, pero no tuvo tiempo de fabricar ninguna réplica a esa acusación.- Sí, sí...no me mires así...¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé porqué te vi! Te vi con esa muchacha lejos del instituto, Aspros...¡comiendo en un bar! ¡Y la manera en que me confundió esa misma mañana, la manera en que me miraba a mí y después a tí!- Le escupió Defteros, empujando su pecho con fuerza, propiciando que Aspros retrocediera un paso.- ¡Tú, la moralidad en persona, follándote a una menor!

\- Yo...yo no le he puesto la mano encima...

\- ¿¡Y por qué debería creerte?!

\- Porqué es la verdad...

\- ¡También es verdad que yo no me pincho droga, y según tú lo hago cada día!

\- Me equivoqué...Defteros...¡Y te estoy pidiendo perdón por ello!

\- Demasiado tarde Aspros...demasiado tarde...- Aspros se volvía a sentir incapaz de levantar una vista que ya derrochaba lágrimas sin discreción.- Bastaba sólo un grumo de confianza...bastaba únicamente un poco de interés...un "suerte con el concierto", un "seguro que os saldrá bien"...o un "dónde tocáis, que voy a venir"...sólo éso me hubiera bastado Aspros, para no llegar hasta aquí. Sólo éso...

\- Lo siento...tienes razón...¡Lo siento! ¡Nunca he sabido comprenderte! Y me maldigo por ello...

\- Pues quédate con tus maldiciones y con tus immoralidades. Yo al menos nuna me he aprovechado de la debiliddad de nadie...y no creo que tu hagas lo mismo.

\- ¡Que no la he tocado!

\- ¡Pero te mueres por hacerlo! ¡Te conozco! ¡Sé cómo la miraste!

\- ¡Pero no lo voy a hacer!

\- Y yo sí que te tengo que creer, ¿no?- Replicó Defteros, sintiéndose con fuerzas renovadas frente a la derrotada figura de Aspros frente a él.- Eres patético...

\- Yo no puedo elegir de quién enamorarme...

Una carcajada histriónica emergió de los labios de Defteros, que agrandó los ojos frente a la infantil confesión que Aspros susurró desde su más profundo abatimiento.

\- Encima te atreves a disfrazar tu immoralidad con la palabra "amor"...nunca hubiera imaginado que fueras tan ridículo. ¿Y te crees que esa chiquilla siente amor por tí? Cómo mucho debe haber una engañosa admiración...¡y nada más!

\- El amor no entiende de edad...ni de sexos...ni de momentos...¡¿Por qué no podemos ser capaces de amar y ser amados nosotros?!

\- Porqué no nos lo merecemos. Porqué estamos podridos, Aspros. Tú mismo me lo recordaste. Yo estoy podrido de oscuridad...y tú de cobardía y silencio. Y no debemos contagiar a nadie más...como lo hemos hecho entre nosotros.

Aspros quería replicar, armarse una legítima defensa...hallar un desesperado perdón. Pero las palabras morían en su garganta haciendo el inútil intento de traspasarla.

\- Adiós Aspros...No me busques. No te preocupes por mí. Vuelve seis años atrás y convéncete de verdad que llegaste demasiado tarde. Date esta satisfacción. Y olvídame.

Defteros no dijo nada más. La opresión en su garganta hacía imposible que pudiera emerger más amargura y desazón. La ira había hablado por él, y ahora el que agonizaba entre las solitarias paredes de su piso era Aspros. Por fin Aspros probaba un poco de su propia medicina. Por fin Aspros había mostrado su auténtico rostro. Y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que lidiar con él.

En absoluta soledad.

Arrastrado por sus contradicciones.

Ahogado por el asqueroso silencio que siempre hablaba en nombre de una falsa verdad.

Caprichoso y maléfico.

Cancerígeno.

Casi mortal.

 _#Continuará#_


	25. Epojé

**#Epojé#**

 _Aula de instituto_

\- Que te digo que éste es Aspros...- Dijo Regulus, que se hallaba sentado encima de un pupitre con los pies sobre la silla y un póster arrancado de las paredes de la calle entre sus manos.

\- ¡No puede ser!- Tenma se encontraba a su lado, y no dudó en hacerse con dicho póster y observarlo detenidamente.- A ver...bueno...- Sus ojos se fijaron en la imagen del bajista de ese grupo de rock que estaba revolucionando todo el instituto.-...la verdad es que se parecen mucho...

\- ¡Pero si es igual! ¡Que te digo que es Aspros!- Se reafirmaba Regulus.

\- Pues se lo preguntamos cuando entre y salimos de dudas.- Dijo Tenma con determinación frente a las firmes suposiciones de su amigo Regulus.

\- Quizás tiene algún hermano...- Intervino Alone tratando de hallar una explicación lógica a todo el revuelo levantado.

\- ¿Y no creéis que nos lo hubiera contado alguna vez si fuera así?- Añadió Tenma,carcomido ya por las dudas y la curiosidad.

\- ¡Yo qué sé!- Regulus volvió a agarrar el póster de las manos de Tenma.- Pero se ve que son muy buenos...un amigo del vencindario estuvo dónde tocaron el pasado sábado y dice que fue una pasada. Hacen versiones de rock, ¡y lo petan! ¡Y yo voy a ir!

\- ¡No puedes! No está permitido que entren menores de edad...y si lo hacen deben ir acompañados. Lo pone ahí debajo...- Dijo Tenma, señalando la letra pequeña que había en la parte inferior de la imagen y del nombre del grupo.

\- ¿Y qué problema hay? Le pediré a mí tío que me acompañe y listo. O también le podemos decir a Aspros que nos consiga entradas y que nos deje pasar de escondidas.

\- ¡Que no es Aspros! Fíjate en la sonrisa de este tipo...¡Aspros nunca sonríe así!

\- Quizás tenga una doble vida...- Se rió Regulus, imaginándose a su joven y serio profesor transformándose en el peligro de la noche.

Una carcajada se contagió rápidamente en Tenma, que también visualizó en su mente a su profesor completamente poseído por la música.

\- ¡Seguro que es éso! ¿Os lo imagináis? El entregado profesor de día...y el rebelde de la noche...¡La verdad es que me cuesta imaginarme a Aspros así!

Las carcajadas ya se habían extendido por toda la clase, y nadie escuchaba las discretas reclamaciones de Alone, que con cara de susto intentaba hacer callar a sus compañeros.

\- Shhh...Calláos...dejadlo ya...- Rogaba en murmullos, observando la abrumadora y seria presencia de Aspros entrar en el aula con cara de muy pocos amigos. Todos los demás seguían pasándose el póster intentando hallar a su profesor detrás de esos ropajes negros y jeans esparracados, ajenos a la repentina presencia del aludido a sus espaldas.- Que os calléis...que ha entrado...- Se desesperaba Alone, aterrorizado por la hierática mirada que Aspros deslizaba por toda la clase.

Aspros dejó su bolsa sobre la mesa con gestos bruscos y pocas ganas de afrontar una tarde que se presentaba pesada e inapetente. Más después del encontronazo con Defteros. No tenía ganas ni ánimos de seguir con sus responsabilidades, pero la casa se le caía encima, aplastándolo con todas las reminiscencias de las palabras arrojadas entre sus cuatro paredes, y al final había optado para ir a trabajar lo que quedaba de tarde, arrepintiéndose al instante después de descubrir el alboroto despertado alrededor de su persona.

\- ¿Cómo te cuesta imaginarme, Tenma?- Preguntó Aspros, con autoritaria frialdad al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba contra su mesa.

Tenma calló de golpe al sentir la grave voz de su profesor hablar detrás de él, y Regulus saltó de la mesa como si mil agujas se hubieran clavado en su trasero de golpe, dejándose caer con rapidez sobre la silla.

\- Hola...Aspros...- Dijo Tenma, con la vergüenza de sentirse pillado in fraganti en mal momento, rascándose la cabeza para hacer algo con unas manos que no sabía dónde meter.- Es que...es que tenemos una duda acerca de tí...

\- ¡Tenma!- Exclamó Regulus, tragándose la voz mientras lanzaba una mirada de miedo frente al inminente atrevimiento de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué duda tenéis?- Insistió Aspros, sin suavizar ni su mirada ni su voz.

\- Bueno...no...nada...en realidad...no es nada...

En ese momento Regulus había doblado entre sus manos la publicidad del concierto, y luchaba para esconderla dentro del cajón de su pupitre, bajo las nerviosas miradas de todos sus amigos.

\- Regulus...¿qué escondes en el cajón?

\- ¡Nada! Nada...una tontería...

\- Dámelo.- Dijo Aspros, deshaciendo el cruce de sus brazos y dirigiéndose hacia Regulus, que se presentaba encogido y paralizado como si acabara de perpetrar la travesura del año.- Dame ese maldito papel si no quieres que te lo quite yo.- La mano extendida y la abrumadora altura firme frente a él hicieron que Regulus obedeciera como un cachorrito.

Aspros se lo arrebató de entre las manos bruscamente, y lo desdobló descubriendo el origen de toda la revolución alrededor de su persona. Ni en las aulas del instituto podía dejar de sentirse perseguido por Defteros, y verle plasmado en ese póster que otorgaba veracidad a todas las explicaciones que él nunca quiso atender con seriedad le quitó el poco color que quedaba en la piel de su rostro.

Tenma le observaba hambriento de una curiosidad que necesitaba ser saciada de inmediato, y armándose de valor le espetó la pregunta que rondaba las mentes de todos sus compañeros, y que nadie se atrevía a poner en voz alta.

\- ¿Por qué nunca nos habías contado que tienes una doble vida?- Preguntó de sopetón, enmudeciendo a la clase entera y provocando que Aspros le lanzara una dura mirada de desaprobación al instante.- ¡Es genial que toques en un grupo de rock! Profesor de día...¡y rockero de noche! ¡Mola mucho Aspros!

\- Sal de la clase de inmediato, Tenma.- La frialdad con la que habló Aspros, acompañada de una dura mirada que ninguno de sus alumnos le había conocido nunca, hizo que todos le miraran con un temor que nunca antes les había despertado.

\- Pero...¡¿qué he hecho de malo?! Sólo he preguntado...

\- No me lo hagas repetir...

\- Aspros...si no eres tú...¿entonces quién es el tipo del bajo?- Se añadió Regulus, en un intento de no dejar solo a su amigo ante a la afrenta que había iniciado.

\- Aquí no venimos a airear nuestras vidas, sino a estudiar. ¡Os queda claro!

\- ¡Joder! ¡Ni que fuera un crimen tocar en un grupo! Tenma tiene razón...¿por qué no nos lo has contado nunca?

\- ¡Porqué no hay nada que contar! ¡¿Queda claro?! Y ahora, salid del aula los dos. No voy a permitir que chiquilladas así entorpezcan las clases.

\- ¡Pero Aspros!- Reclamaron ambos al unísono, estupefactos frente a la extraña actitud que mostraba su profesor ante algo sin importancia aparante.

\- ¡Pero nada!...Salid...os tranquilizáis...y ya hablaremos después. No se puede permitir este comportamiento infantil cuando ya rozáis la edad adulta.

Tenma y Regulus se alzaron a regañadientes y se dispusieron a salir de clase sin decir nada más, observando a Aspros extrañamente fuera de su habitual templanza y amabilidad, no sin que antes Regulus se permitiera el atrevimiento de arrancarle de las manos el póster que había desatado esa inusual situación.

Ambos salieron propinando un portazo, y cuando Aspros se sintió a salvo de la natural curiosidad de sus alumnos, siendo testigo de la mudez y precaución que se había extendido sobre todos los demás, respiró hondo y fingiendo una naturalidad que brillaba por su ausencia, intentó iniciar una clase que no iba a ser la mejor de su vida.

\- Bueno...el último día nos introducimos en el concepto de "epojé"...- Dijo, tomando una tiza y escribiendo el nombre en el alfabeto griego seguido de su transcripción al alfabeto occidental.- ¿Alguno de vosotros me puede decir en qué consistía dicho concepto?

Después de unos segundos de silencio, fue la tímida voz de Alone la que se atrevió a rasgar la tensión y dar una respuesta a la pregunta de Aspros, propiciando así que algo parecido a la normalidad volviera a llenar el aula.

\- Es algo parecido al ver, observar...pero no actuar...no emitir opiniones ni juicios...

\- Así es Alone...la "epojé" defiende un estado mental de la suspensión del juicio, un estado de la consciencia en el cuál ni se niega ni se afirma nada. Es un paréntesis puesto sobre las doctrinas de la realidad, y sobre la realidad misma...

\- Pero si el ser humano se abstiene de intervenir sobre la realidad...- Replicó Alone, sin comprender muy bien la utilidad del concepto.- ¿Cómo se puede mejorar la realidad? Quiero decir...si nos limitamos a ver y no hacer nada para cambiar lo que vemos o vivimos...¿cómo vamos a encontrar el camino para intentar llegar a la felicidad? ¿Hasta qué punto puede ser buena la práctica de la "epojé"?

Las palabras de Alone enmudecieron a Aspros, que por unos instantes se sumió en su propia abstinencia de la realidad. Alone había tocado una fibra muy interna de Aspros sin siquiera saberlo...porqué...en realidad...¿qué había ganado él aplicando su propio y deformado concepto del "epojé" en su vida? ¿qué iluminación le había aportado el dejar hacer y no implicarse en su más cercana realidad? ¿Habría sido distinto si él mismo no se hubiera negado a participar de la vida de su hermano? ¿Si se hubiera implicado? ¿si se hubiera interesado en los acontecimientos que diariamente les rodeaban emitiendo buenos juicios, en vez de abstenerse u opinar sólo para herir?

Demasiadas preguntas, demasiados recuerdos aún candentes en su pecho, demasiados remordimientos y culpas seguían azotándole en silencio. No era buen momento para intentar definir una doctrina que a él no le había funcionado en absoluto. No después de lo acontecido...No después de no saber dónde narices habría ido Defteros y sumirse de nuevo en su estúpido "dejar hacer" "dejar pasar" y "no intervenir".

\- Aquí os dejo unos textos sobre ésta teoría...- Dijo al fin, repartiendo unos fajos de papeles que extrajo de su bolsa, y entregando un montón de ellos a cada uno de los ocupantes de la primera fila para que los fueran pasando hacia atrás.- Los leéis con calma y antes de terminar la clase los comentamos.

Dicho ésto, Aspros tomó asiento detrás de su mesa y fingió leer también los textos que acababa de repartir, no pudiendo dejar de pensar en Defteros, en dónde debería estar, y maldiciéndose de no haber sido nunca capaz de apreciar lo que hacía su hermano, sintiéndose empequeñecido y tremendamente imbécil ante la evidencia de unos progresos a los que él nunca había querido darles fe. Defteros estaría en el escenario de un gran local, desempeñando lo mejor que se le ha dado en la vida, revolucionando una serie de personas que pagarían para ir a disfrutar de lo que su hermano disfrutaba, y él se encontraba sentado a las orillas de su estúpida y deformada "epojé", viendo todo pasar frente a sus narices, prohibiéndose sin sentido el hecho de poder formar parte de una realidad que podría haber sido muy distinta si ninguno de los dos hubiera sido tan condenadamente idiota. Temiendo, muy a su pesar, que fuera demasiado tarde para él. Y para ambos.

No muy lejos de la clase dónde Aspros se había sumido en sus más densos remordimientos, Tenma y Regulus entraban en la sala del profesor de guardia, dónde siempre había alguno de los docentes que no tenían clase haciendo acto de presencia por si se presentaba algún altercado entre los estudiantes.

Al acceder en el interior, entre improperios e insultos lanzados contra quién los había echado de clase, se toparon de bruces con la presencia de Sísifo, que en ese momento disfrutaba de un descanso de una hora antes de afrontar su última clase de la tarde.

\- Tenma, Regulus...¿qué hacéis aquí?- Les preguntó sorprendido de verles en un lugar poco habitual para ellos, ya que aunque eran traviesos, nunca lo suficiente para merecerse la expulsión de una clase.

\- ¡Ha sido Aspros!- Contestó Regulus, sumamente contrariado.- ¡El muy cabrón nos ha echado de clase sólo por preguntarle una cosa!

Sísifo estuvo unos instantes observándoles en silencio y valorando la situación antes de responder.

\- Regulus...cuida tu boca, por favor...- Dijo Sísifo con el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de esclarecer lo sucedido.- Si Aspros os ha echado, es que habréis hecho algo para merecerlo...

\- ¡Que no tío!

\- Regulus, quedamos en que aquí no me llamarías tío...

\- Oh, lo siento...- Dijo, rascándose indolentemente los revoltosos cabellos, recordando el pacto de tratarse con poca familiaridad mientras estuvieran en el instituto.- Vale...Sísifo...sólo le hemos preguntado acerca de ésto.- Prosiguió, mostrándole el póster que se había traído con ellos.- ¡Y nos ha echado por ésto! ¡Por preguntarle si llevaba una doble vida! Pero sin querer ofenderle...¿eh, Tenma?

\- Sí, ha sido sólo por éso...¡es que el tío del bajo es igual que él! ¡Y se ha enfadado como un poseso! Tampoco es tan grave haberle preguntado si tenía un grupo de rock, ¿no?- Intentaba justificarse Tenma sin descanso.

Sísifo había desdoblado el papel, descubriendo para su grata sorpresa la imagen del grupo y de sus componentes, esbozando una sonrisa de empática satisfacción por alguien a quién siempre había admirado y comprendido, entendiendo al instante el injustificable enfado de Aspros y la posterior explusión de esos dos chavales de su clase, cuyo único crimen había sido rendirse a su natural curiosidad.

\- Bueno...entonces...¿Aspros os ha contado algo al respecto o no?

\- No, nada. Nos ha echado y punto.

Sísifo volvió a observar la imagen, rascándose distraídamente el mentón al tiempo que reflexionaba en si debía contarles todo lo que él sabía o no. Decidiéndose al fin por no ocultar una información que no hacía daño a nadie, y que Aspros se había negado en compartir desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

\- Sentáos...- Dijo, señalándoles las sillas al otro lado de la mesa frente a él. Ambos obedecieron, mudos ante la expectativa de discernir al fin la gran incógnita del día.- El tipo del póster no es Aspros.

\- ¡Vés! ¡Te lo dije desde un principio!- Atacó Tenma a Regulus.

\- Entonces...¡¿quién carajo es?!- Se impacientó Regulus, mirando con los ojos como platos a su tío, sabiendo que tenía información que ellos ignoraban.

\- Es Defteros. Su hermano gemelo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, totalmente sorprendidos por tal afirmación.

\- Sí, Aspros tiene un hermano gemelo que se dedica a la música de manera amateur...pero veo que por fin está consiguiendo lo que siempre se ha propuesto... la verdad es que me alegro por él.

\- ¡¿Pero tú le conoces?!

\- Un poco, sí.

\- ¿Y por qué se ha enfadado tanto Aspros por ésto? ¿Por qué no quiere decir a nadie que tiene un hermano gemelo? ¿que hay de malo en éso?- Preguntó Tenma casi quedándose sin respiración.

\- No lo sé. La verdad es que nunca he acabado de comprender por qué. Lo único que sé es que no lo han tenido fácil en su vida, y las dificultades, en vez de unirles, cada vez les han separado más. Yo mismo me he discutido más de una vez con Aspros por ésto...pero ya no puedo hacer más.

\- Vaya...- Dijo Regulus.- ¿Pero por nosotros sí que puedes hacer algo, no? No es justo que nos haya echado sólo por éso...

\- Está bien...hablaré con Aspros. Aunque últimamente a mí tampoco quiere escucharme mucho cuando salen temas más personales...

\- ¡Gracias tío! Bueno...quiero decir...Sísifo...- Se corrigió Regulus al instante.- Y...¿te podemos pedir otra cosa?- La expresión de interrogación de Sísifo ante las intenciones ocultas de su sobrino hizo que éste continuara sin esperar respuesta.- ¿Nos puedes acompañar al concierto éste?- Preguntó, señalando la publicidad que descansaba sobre la mesa entre los tres.- No podemos ir solos...dice que está prohibida la entrada a menores de edad a no ser que vayan con un adulto responsable. Y tú eres responsable...y nosostros nos portaremos bien...y..

\- ¡Ya basta, Regulus! Cálmate...¿no has pensado que quizás yo ya tenga planes?- La cara de decepción de Regulus se transformó en un poema trágico en un segundo, y Sísifo no pudo evitar sonreírse al verle tan abatido por algo tan aparentemente nimio.- A ver...¿Cuándo es el concierto éste?

\- Es el sábado...- Contestó Tenma, adelantándose a Regulus, que se quedó con la boca abierta y las mismas palabras atrancadas en su garganta por la rápida intromisión de su amigo.- Y dicen que són buenísimos...¡Por favor! ¡Ven con nosotros! Como algo "extraoficial" al colegio...- Rogó Tenma, que con sus graciosas palabras consiguió arrancar una sonrisa a Sísifo.

\- De acuerdo...Vendré con vosotros.- Las expresiones de ambos se ensancharon en una enorme sonrisa, la ilusión de la cuál contagió a Sísifo.- La verda es que hace tiempo que esperaba la oportunidad de ver a Defteros encima de un escenario como se merece.

\- ¡Cojonudo!- Exclamó Regulus, saltando de la silla y abrazándose a su tío.

\- ¡Regulus! Cuida tus palabras, que no estamos en casa...

\- Lo siento...¡pero es que eres genial! ¡Eres el mejor tío que podría tener!

\- Será porqué soy el único que tienes ¡mocoso!- Replicó Sísifo, sintiéndose agradecido en secreto por las impulsivas muestras de afecto que su sobrino le regalaba debido a su extrovertido carácter, sin importarle dónde fuera que se encontrasen.

Deseando que alguna vez Aspros también fuera capaz de liberar su enclaustrado afecto hacia su hermano, y regalarle un abrazo que curaría todo el dolor que sus almas se dedicaban a atesorar.

Pensando en la gran posibilidad que tenía de intentar convencerle de acudir también al concierto.

Y sabiendo, muy a su pesar, lo difícil que sería conseguirlo.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Gracias Krista por seguir recorriendo esta historia conmigo :)._

 _Siento que en este capítulo no hayan aparecido Defteros y Asmita, pero en el siguiente volverán a la carga. Necesitaba darles un pequeño respiro (y de paso oxigenar un poco mi mente :P), y darles un poco más de tiempo para que sus ansias vayan creciendo, ya me entendéis..._

 _Espero que igualmente os haya resultado algo ameno. De todas maneras espero vuestros reviews! Me habéis muy mal acostumbrado a ellos, ¡y los adoro!_

 _¡Saludos a todos!_


	26. Dudas

**#Dudas#**

Hacía rato que el grupo ya se encontraba reunido y zambullido de lleno en uno de sus últimos ensayos antes del gran reto. Defteros había llegado tarde, tal y como ya dijo que pasaría durante toda la semana. Los demás componentes lo aceptaban con resignación, pero lo que no estaban dispuestos a seguir soportando por mucho tiempo más era la extraña y dispersa actitud que mostraba Defteros desde hacía un par de días.

Defteros se había colgado el bajo e intentaba introducirse en su mundo de música y olvido, y así dejar de dar crédito a demasiados pensamientos que se empeñaban en enturbiar su mente, resultándole simplemente una tarea imposible. Por su cabeza seguía apareciendo una y otra vez el inesperado y desagradable encuentro con Aspros, sus desesperadas súplicas de perdón y palabras de arrepentimiento, y su obstinada negación a aceptarlas. Y cuando por fin dejaba de pensar en Aspros aparecía Asmita y la sensación de su frágil pero fuerte cuerpo temblando bajo sus brazos. Y la urgente necesidad que le nacía en sus entrañas de volver a sentirlo, de volver a perpetrar algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a recordar en voz alta una vez las oscuridades de la noche y del alma habían vuelto a unirles en plena madrugada. Menos aún esa misma mañana, cuando la fingida normalidad se estrellaba contra un invisible muro de preguntas y dudas sin resolver, forrado de anhelos y deseos a flor de piel, alzado con ladrillos de palabras sin pronunciar.

Asmita le había acogido en su triste y solitario hogar, le había ofrecido el cobijo y el abrazo que su alma tanto ansiaba, pero unos lazos invisibles impidieron que lo que en realiadad deseaban sus cuerpos se volviera a desatar como había pasado la mañana anterior. El camino de regreso a casa durante la tarde no había sido muy distinto que el recorrido de esa mañana dónde se vislumbraba en sus rostros el poco sueño conseguido y la revolución contenida de unos impulsos que ya no tenían bando al que obedecer. El silencio había gobernado durante todo ese tiempo, y la extraña necesidad de mantener una distancia de seguridad entre ellos dos propició que el camino se volviera incómodo y pesado.

\- He dejado una bolsa y mi guitarra en el salón, en un rincón...espero que no te estorbe...- Había dicho Defteros una vez alcanzado el destino, sin mostrar la intención de entrar.

\- Está bien...no me molestará. No te preocupes por éso...- Asmita seguía con su apocada actitud de siempre, evitando levantar su rostro y encontrarse de nuevo frente a una tentación que empezaba a antojársele irresistible. Y desafiante a sus más racionales temores.

\- Debo ir a ensayar...

\- No tienes que darme tantas explicaciones...ya te lo dije...- Respondió Asmita, aparentando indiferencia, ocultándose a sí mismo las ansias que le demandaban agarrar a Defteros de la mano y llevárselo lejos de sus obligaciones para llenar de sensaciones su gris soledad.

\- No sé a qué hora volveré...intentaré no hacer ruido para no despertarte.- Continuó excusándose Defteros, sin hacer caso de las palabras de Asmita, que estaba deseando que Defteros se fuera antes que sus defensas empezaran a derribarse por su propio peso.

\- Deja de preocuparte...debes ensayar.- Dijo Asmita, intentado esbozar una tímida sonrisa que adornó de nuevo sus mejillas con esos dos hoyuelos que hipnotizaban a Defteros cada vez que se otorgaban el placer de aparecer.- En pocos días tienes un gran momento por vivir, y debes prepararte a consciencia para ello.- Defteros se había quedado embelesado observando descaradamente ese rostro, que se sabía objeto de admiración sólo por el peso que sentía de una mirada recorrerle cada porción de sus facciones.- Ve...no está bien hacer esperar a tus compañeros.- Concluyó Asmita, que ya llevaba las llaves en la mano para abrirse el camino hacia su zona de seguridad.

Defteros había llegado al local con prisas y poca concentración. Por primera vez en su vida, las notas que sus dedos materializaban en melodías no conseguían hacerse con el dominio de una mente demasiado obnubilada con otros nombres que nada tenían que ver con los acordes que sus manos debían hacer fluir.

Desde su llegada, ya habían empezado tres veces con la canción que les daría la apertura del concierto, y tres veces Defteros había fallado en el mismo punto, haciendo estallar la desesperación de Manigoldo, que ya había hecho suficientes intentos de contenerse.

\- ¡Joder, Defteros! ¡Ya van tres! ¡¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?!

\- Lo siento...- Respondió Defteros, resoplando y sin levantar la vista del suelo al tiempo que se pasaba las manos por la cabeza, llevándose los cabellos hacia atrás mientras luchaba para recuperar una concentración que no había hallado aún.

\- ¡Pues no lo sientas tanto y céntrate!

\- Vale, vale...Volvamos a empezar...

Todos volvieron a sus posiciones, y Defteros puso todas las energías que pudo en intentar sacar lo mejor de él, pero llegados en el mismo punto, los dedos le volvieron a traicionar, marcando unas notas que nada tenían que ver con lo que los demás tocaban en ese momento.

\- ¡Puta madre!- Volvió a exclamar Manigoldo, ya fuera de sí.- ¡¿Te has propuesto arruinarnos el día o qué?! Porqué estoy empezando a creer que quieres sabotearnos el concierto...

\- ¡No! No es éso...es que...

\- ¡Es que nada tío!- Manigoldo se acercó a Defteros con aspecto amenazante, y no se contuvo al momento de golpearle el pecho con una mano mientras buscaba con su mirada encontrar la de su abatido colega.- ¡Ya llevas dos días así, y nos quedan sólo tres malditos ensayos, joder!

Bennu y Pandora observaban la escena en silencio y sumidos en una preocupante seriedad mientras Radamanthys abandonó la posición del micro y se acercó a Defteros.

\- Defteros...si tienes algún problema con la canción dilo ahora, que aún estamos a tiempo de arreglarlo.- Dijo Radamanthys apoyando ambas manos sobre su cadera mientras observaba a Defteros y hablaba con un tono más conciliador que Manigoldo.

\- No es éso, Rada...sabes que nunca he tenido problemas con esta canción...ni con ninguna...

\- Ya lo sé, por éso me extraña verte así...Pero Mani tiene razón.- Dicho ésto, Manigoldo ensanchó una sonrisa de autosatisfacción al ver sus palabras respaldadas por su líder.- No tenemos tiempo para permitirnos errores...sólo podemos mejorar lo que ya sabemos hacer, no empeorarlo y retroceder como estamos haciendo estos dos últimos días...

\- Mira Rada, no es mi intención entorpecer nada. Sabes que necesito tanto como tú que ésto nos salga bien...- Defteros hablaba en una voz casi imperceptible para los demás, pero suficiente para que Radamanthys le escuchara.- Pero no estoy pasando por unos buenos momentos últimamente...

\- Defteros...sé que a veces las cosas con tu hermano te pueden demasiado, pero debes hacer el esfuerzo por todos nosotros. Y debes hacerlo por tí.- La mano de Radamanthys posada amigablemente sobre su hombro intentó transmitirle la confianza y tranquilidad de la que Defteros tanto flaqueaba.

Defteros asintió sonriéndole levemente, suficiente para que Radamanthys se diera por satisfecho y volviera a su posición.

\- No sé si lo sabéis...- Dijo una vez alcanzado el micro, volteándose lo justo y necesario para poder ver a todos sus colegas.- Hoy ya han salido las entradas a la venta...

\- ¡¿Sí?!- Exclamó Manigoldo, olvidándose por un momento de Defteros y sus constantes errores- ¿Y ya se ha vendido alguna?

\- Alguna no...¡Unas cuantas!- Radamanthys les observó a todos ensanchar sus sonrisas, sintiendo una interior satisfacción al ver la alegría reflejada en sus rostros, regocijándose en la sensación de también sentirse contento por estar consiguiendo algo que no era un reto sólo para él.- Se ve que hubo gente que estuvo en el Revel's y que han hecho correr la voz de que somos "unos genios"...así que...¡a ponerse las pilas todo el mundo! ¡El sábado va a ser nuestro gran día! Y está prohibido renunciar al éxito...¡¿queda claro?!- Al pronunciar estas últimas palabras, Rada echó otra ojeada a Defteros, hallando su mirada correspondida con un tímido asentimiento de cabeza y otra mirada cargada de todos los recuerdos que hacía años que habían ido tejiendo sus vidas a partir de su primer encuentro en el hospital dónde nació un sueño común.

Defteros hizo todos los esfuerzos de los que fue capaz para concentrarse de una vez por todas en la música y en las notas que sus dedos ya sabían tocar más que de memoria. No volvió a fallar en ninguna canción. No al menos de la manera estrepitosa en que había estado haciéndolo los dos últimos días, y parecía que por fin la música había vuelto a invadir todos los recodos de su mente. Alejándolo de Aspros. Haciendo que olvidara a Asmita. Relegándolos a un segundo plano que volvería a aparecer una vez las notas desaparecieran y los grises colores y ruidos de la ciudad volvieran a ser los rutinarios de todas sus vidas.

Ya sólo les quedaban dos ensayos, y Defteros prefería no pensar en ello si no deseaba que los nervios empezaran a cebarse con su estómago antes de tiempo. Al abandonar el local y después de echar el cerrojo a sus sueños y anhelos, Radamanthys y Pandora se abrigaron con sus chupas de cuero y se protegieron con los cascos que les acompañarían en su trayecto en moto hasta su apartamento, a las afueras de la ciudad. Manigoldo también se despidió de todos hasta al día siguiente, y emprendió su solitario camino hasta su morada. Bennu se disponía a hacer lo mismo, pero la decisión de Defteros de acompañarle un trecho le sorprendió.

\- ¿Y éso? ¿No vas a tu casa?- Preguntó con su habitual seriedad, dejando traspasar un poco algo de su incipiente curiosidad.

\- No...hoy no.- Fue la escueta respuesta de Defteros, que andaba con las manos enfundadas en su negra y raída chaqueta y la cabeza medio gacha.

Kagaho no se sorprendió del todo ante la respuesta. De hecho, no era la primera vez que Defteros no quería pasar por su casa, y casi siempre ocurría cuando había habido alguna disputa más fuerte de lo normal entre él y su hermano.

\- Otra pelea con Aspros...¿no?- Preguntó sin detener su avance, limitándose a mirar a Defteros de reojo y descubriéndole más abatido de lo normal.

\- Sí...así es...

\- Pasará. Siempre os acaban pasando los malos momentos.

\- Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos.- Respondió Defteros fríamente. Sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de hacer de Kagaho su confidente una vez más.- Esta vez me acusó de ser adicto a la droga sin querer escuchar las razones que el habían llevado a mal pensar de mí...- Añadió con un susurro.- Y luego me dijo que hubiera sido mejor para los dos que años atrás yo hubiera muerto...

Al ser testigo de estas palabras, Bennu se detuvo, obligando a Defteros a imitarle cuando se sintió que nadie seguía sus pasos. La mirada de estupefacción de Kagaho era indescriptible, y Defteros continuó relatándole los últimos acontecimientos con la infantil esperanza de no encontrar rechazo a sus acciones.

\- Cuando me dijo éso, me marché de casa. Y no pienso volver de momento. No quiero verle más...

\- Seguro que no pensaba lo que te dijo...que fue la desesperación de creer que quizás te habías metido en un mundo imposible de controlar lo que le llenó de terror, al imaginar que te podría perder.- Reflexionó Kagaho, buscando hallar una explicación lógica a la atrocidad que Defteros le acababa de confesar.

\- Asmita opina lo mismo...- Bennu tuvo que volver a hacer un esfuerzo para recordar de qué le sonaba ese nombre, acordándose de inmediato a quién se refería su amigo.- Pero ¿cómo se puede perdonar algo así? No puedo volver a hablar con él...menos aún después de lo que le he dicho yo...- Defteros seguía con las manos escondidas en su chaqueta y la cabeza sin fuerzas de ser alzada para afrontar la mirada de su amigo.

\- Y tú...¿qué fue lo que le has dicho?- Preguntó Bennu temiéndose una respuesta no muy acertada.

\- Pues que si era éso lo que deseaba...que se convenciera que así había sido y que me olvidara de una jodida vez.

Kagaho no pudo evitar rodar su mirada hacia el nocturno cielo que les cubría al tiempo que exhalaba un suspiro de decepción por los acontecimientos por los que había pasado Defteros las últimas horas.

\- Defteros...Aspros no estuvo acertado para nada...pero tú tampoco te has quedado corto.

\- Ya lo sé...ya lo sé...- Suspiró Defteros a su vez, mirando al fin el serio rostro de Kagaho, que le observaba con dureza pero sin emitir juicios de ningún tipo, como era habitual en él.

\- Creo que deberíais volver a hablar. Y lo digo sinceramente. Ni creo que Aspros pensara de verdad lo que te dijo, y estoy convencido que tú ahora mismo estás más que arrepentido de haberle devuelto la estocada de esta manera.- Defteros volvió a bajar la vista, dando como única respuesta un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada de refilón a las profundidades del oscuro horizonte que les envolvía con la frialdad de la noche.- ¿Te ha llamado Aspros después de todo lo que ha pasado?

\- Infinitas veces. Pero no le he respondido.

\- Pues si yo fuera tú, dejaría pasar esta noche pero mañana hablaría con él de nuevo.- Otro encogimiento de hombros. Otro suspiro contenido evidenciando las batallas internas que Defteros albergaba dentro de sí.- ¡Joder Defteros! ¡Que sóis hermanos! ¿Sabes lo que daría yo para poder pelearme con mi hermano menor? ¿Te lo imaginas siquiera?- Kagaho no pudo evitar pensar en la pérdida prematura que él mismo había sufrido de su hermano menor, en unas circumstancias tan poco naturales como las que buscó Defteros acabar con su vida años atrás, enfadándose al ser testigo de cómo dos hermanos no sabían hacer otra cosa que destruirse gratuitamente en vez de disfrutar del regalo de su mútua compañía.- ¡Es que parecéis idiotas! Y ya va siendo hora que os sentéis y habléis como dos adultos que sóis. Antes que sea demasiado tarde para los dos.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde...

\- ¡Nunca lo es mientras corra la sangre por vuestras venas!

\- Quizás tengas razón...- Susurró Defteros, regalándole una acuosa mirada a su amigo, que le observaba desde los más dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado sin solución.

\- ¡Claro que tengo razón! ¡Y lo sabes! Sólo tienes que ver qué aspecto de derrotado tienes...y ahora entiendo porqué no das una del derecho en los ensayos...y no la darás hasta que no soluciones todo ésto con tu hermano. Y yo de tí valoraría todo lo que tienes en juego estos días...¿de verdad estás dispuesto a empañar tu sueño por no permitirte aclarar las cosas con él?- Defteros se refugió en su repentino silencio mientras buscaba inspirar el frío aire de la noche y digerir el derroche de sinceridad que había surgido de Kagaho.- Y ahora...¿se puede saber dónde vas a caer muerto?

\- De momento estoy en casa de Asmita...

\- ¿Y éso por qué? Sabes perfectamente que podrías haber venido a mi casa...no hubiera sido la primera vez que huyes de tu hermano y te refugias en mi piso.

Al escuchar ésto, una terrible vergüenza empezó a tomar el rostro de Defteros, que pese a la oscuridad que les rodeaba, no dejó de ser percibida por Kagaho y su perspicaz apreciación de las cosas etéreas.

\- Su casa quedaba más cerca...- Fue la infantil excusa que se inventó Defteros en su defensa.

Bennu se tomó unos momentos de reflexión y observación antes de dilucidar en su mente que no era sólo Aspros el que se empeñaba en hacer de Defteros una caricatura de él mismo.

\- Este chico...¿en qué se está convirtiendo para tí, Defteros?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Se apresuró a contestar, maldiciéndose por haber consentido que un estúpido rubor tiñera sus mejillas.

\- Pues que no es sólo tu hermano y vuestros problemas los que rondan tu mente...que este muchacho también tiene algo que ver ¿me equivoco?

Defteros volvió a bajar la mirada, escondiendo su atribulado rostro tras los largos mechones de su revoltoso cabello azul, mordiéndose con nerviosismo el labio inferior al saberse descubierto en algo que ni él mismo sabía qué nombre darle aún.

\- No...no te equivocas...- Confesó al fin, con un hilillo de voz apenas audible.- No sé qué me pasa con él...- Prosiguió, tragándose la vergüenza que le producía poner voz a unas dudas que aún no se había atrevido a analizar con dedicación.- Empezó como una curiosidad...un extraño deseo de poseer algo que nunca había pasado por mi mente...Empecé a sentirme atraído por su rostro andrógino...por su proximidad y la fragilidad que destila por todas las costuras de su personalidad...mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ajeno a mis más firmes creencias y voluntades...

En este punto, la voz de Defteros calló. Estaba hablando demasiado libremente, y no sabía hasta qué punto esto iba a ser prudente.

\- ¿Y?- Insistió Kagaho, que no sabía por qué no se sorprendía del todo frenta a esta repentina confesión.

\- Pues que al final los deseos de saciar mi curiosidad pudieron más que yo...

Defteros volvió a enmudecer, pero sólo necesitaba otro pequeño empujón para acabar de confesarse a él mismo lo que no se atrevía a aceptar del todo.

\- Pero...

\- Pero no es suficiente. Deseo más. Y no sí si seré capaz de contenerme cuando le tenga delante de nuevo. Aunque temo aprovecharme de él...o que éso parezca.

Kagaho volvió a reflexionar sobre lo escuchado en silencio, hasta que al fin creyó haber hallado la respuesta que quizás ayudaría a Defteros.

\- Piénsalo así entonces...¿Éste muchacho...deja que te _aproveches_ de él?

 _#Continuará#_


	27. Incendio

**#Incendio#**

Defteros abrió la puerta con cautela, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y así no despertar a Asmita. En momentos como ése agradecía haber dotado de luz esas estancias tan frías y pobres, y así no desatar males mayores tropezando con los pocos muebles que poblaban el salón. La chaqueta fue a parar sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas que descansaban alrededor de la mesa, y con pasos cansados se dirigió hacia el sofá, dónde se dejó caer sin mucho cuidado, haciendo crujir todas las visagras de ese viejo mueble con la llegada de su peso, quedándose quieto e hipnotizado por los pensamientos que su mente no dejaba de tejir en su cabeza. Después de unos segundos de absurda inmovilidad, durante los cuáles comprobó que la puerta de la habitación de Asmita seguía cerrada y sin movimiento aparaente tras ella, se fijó en la manta pulcramente doblada que se hallaba esperándolo sobre el reposabrazos del sofá, y en sus pocas pertenencias, exactamente en la misma posición que las había dejado antes.

Con desgana empezó a deshacer el nudo de los cordeles de sus gastadas y viejas zapatillas Converse, deshaciéndose de ellas y dejándolas tiradas sin mucho orden al lado de su improvisada cama. Luego les siguieron los calcetines, y cuando se disponía a quitarse la camiseta desistió de hacerlo, reparando en la penetrante humedad que reinaba entre esas cuatro paredes, y en las pocas ganas que tenía de dormir pasando frío. Tampoco se quitaría los vaqueros. Dormiría con la misma ropa que había vestido durante todo el día, pero poco le importaban esta clase de detalles que a otras personas seguramente escandalizarían. Que a Aspros, más concretamente, irritarían. Aspros...otra vez volvía a su mente, y con él, las advertencias de Kagaho. Quizás sí que debería ceder...quizás sí que deberían hablar, al menos darse una última oportunidad...pero éseno era el momento de regalatle a su hermano más parcelas de su tiempo. Esa noche no. No deseaba seguir pensando más. Empezaba a estar agotado de tantas vueltas que le daba la cabeza sin su permiso. Estaba agotado de todo y de todos. Hasta de él mismo.

Con pesado desánimo se tumbó en el sofá, descubriendo para su infortunio que no había apagado la luz, y que si quería hacerlo debía levantarse e ir al otro extremo del salón para darle apagón. Refunfuñando para sus adentros se alzó y fue a buscar la única oscuridad que le era agradable para poder intentar dormir. Al volver sobre sus pasos se sintió torpe e inseguro, no sabiendo muy bien dónde pisar ni qué se iba a encontrar por delante, tropezando estúpidamente con una silla que machacó sin consideración los desnudos dedos de sus pies, teniendo que tragarse mil maldiciones que estuvieron a punto de escaparvpor su boca si no quería despertar a Asmita con sus insultos a los cuatro vientos.

Sin saber que Asmita no estaba durmiendo. Ignorando que tras su llegada, un corazón había empezado a trabajar con más fuerza de lo habitual, amparado por la soledad de una habitación que empezaba a reverberar con la misma intensidad de los latidos que golpeaban el pecho de Asmita.

Después de unos pocos tanteos al aire, y de avanzar torpemente arrastrando los pies con cautela para no volver a encontrarse con un mueble fuera de lugar, sus piernas toparon con la base del sofá, pero antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre él, la repentina apertura de una puerta le congeló las intenciones y le contrajo el estómago en infinitas sensaciones que jugaron a tentar su voluntad otra vez. Se había propuesto no volver a ceder a sus más bajos impulsos. Se había prometido establecer una necesaria distancia entre él y la viva incitación de sus deseos. Lo último que ansiaba era verse abocado a aprovecharse de un alma demasiado consumida de soledad, anhelante de un afecto que él ignoraba si sería capaz de dar. Pero allí estaba. De pie detrás de él, quieto y en silencio, dando únicamente muestras de su presencia la audible respiración que se presentaba más atribulada de lo habitual.

\- Lo siento...siento haberte despertado...- Susurró en voz baja, como si hubiera alguien más susceptible de ser arrancado de su sueño, evitando con todas sus fuerzas darse media vuelta y hallarse desprovisto de defensas frente a él.

\- No dormía.

Defteros se extrañó ante tal afirmación, dada la hora de la noche. Poco a poco, sus ojos se habían ido acostumbrando a la oscuridad, y por fin podía empezar a vislumbrar la silueta de los muebles alrededor de él.

\- Entonces...¿me esperabas?- La pregunta sorprendió al mismo Defteros en el segundo después de haber sido pronunciada por una infantil y urgente necesidad de ser reafirmada. Le bastó una sutil mirada por sobre su hombro para poder ubicar la figura de Asmita de pie a poca distancia de él.

\- No. No era mi intención hacerlo...Simplemente no podía dormir.- La decepción se dibujó en los contornos de la mirada de Defteros, y la falta de réplica dio paso a Asmita a continuar.- No podía conciliar el sueño porqué...- Un nervioso suspiro fue necesario para buscar la determinación de la que carecía en ese momento.- Porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en _éso_ que hicimos...

 _Éso_...ahí estaba otra vez la necia negación de Asmita a llamar las cosas que le incomodaban o le afrentaban por su nombre.

\- No debes dar más vueltas a algo que no tiene importancia...Surgió...nos dejamos llevar...creo que lo disfrutamos...y no hay nada más que pensar, Asmita.- Respondió Defteros, que finalmente se había volteado del todo, pudiendo avistar cada vez con más claridad la figura de Asmita recortada entre la oscuridad, de pie, inmóvil y con la pesadumbre de siempre resistiéndose a abandonar su suave rostro.

\- Cuando yo te dije que...que yo nunca...- La voz de Asmita se había apocado tanto como su ensombrecido semblante, negándose a evidenciar en voz alta un hecho que desde hacía tiempo le avergonzaba sin medida.

\- ¿Qué quieres preguntar..?- Le cortó Defteros, ahorrándole sufrimiento inútil.

\- Tú me dijiste que tú tampoco...

\- Así es.- Volvió a interrumpirle Defteros, observando su rostro completamente ruborizado a través de las sombras.- Nunca antes había hecho nada parecido con otro hombre.- Concluyó Defteros, esperando que su respuesta trajera algo de tranquilidad a las constantes dudas de Asmita, el cuál tragó saliva costosamente después de haber escuchado una respuesta que, en cierta manera, le reconfortó. Desde que Defteros había entrado por la puerta su corazón se había desbocado, y la absoluta certeza de volverle a tener cerca hizo que los recuerdos que el tacto de sus manos fabricaron con tanto ardor demandaban hacerse vívidos de nuevo sobre su piel.- Y no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos- Prosiguió Defteros.-...Admito que...que me tocaras de esa manera...me gustó.- Defteros buscó inconscientemente el reposabrazos del sofá, sentándose en él cuando la parte trasera de sus piernas topó contra su superficie. Asmita seguía inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha y el entrecejo más fruncido de lo normal, con los párpados abiertos y su inerte mirada perdida en los confines de unos recuerdos que resultaban cada vez más ardientes.- Ahora...mi pregunta es...¿te gustó a tí?

Asmita enmudeció, como ya era una costumbre innata en él, como si sospesara una respuesta adecuada a una pregunta que él mismo ya se había respondido infinitas veces. Defteros seguía esperando escuchar alguna palabra surgir de esos labios entreabiertos que insistían en reclamar su atención con revivida intensidad. La urgencia empezaba a filtrarse por cada poro de sus cuerpos, y Defteros comenzaba a temer que si Asmita no ponía distancia entre los dos, la casi inexistencia de ésta encerraba un peligro que ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a evitar.

Desafiando sus más firmes temores, Asmita andó los pocos pasos que le separaban de la expectante presencia de Defteros, sentado aún en el borde del sofá, y obedeciendo por primera vez en su vida unos impulsos que le nacían de sus entrañas y no de su razón, extendió los brazos hasta hallar el estático cuerpo de Defteros, dejando descansar ambas manos sobre sus hombros, deslizando los dedos entre los largos mechones de cabello que se desparramaban sin orden sobre ellos. Este simple contacto fue suficiente para otorgarle a Defteros la apremiante respuesta que su pregunta necesitaba, y no pudo evitar sentir como todos sus falsos propósitos se iban desmoronando con pasmosa facilidad. Lentamente, Asmita dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por los fuertes brazos que inevitablemente se fueron tensando al sentirse estudiados con semejante proximidad, hasta rozar las grandes manos, que nerviosas, se apoyaban sobre los muslos ligeramente separados de Defteros, permitiendo así que Asmita se posicionara entre ellos mientras tomaba las manos y se las llevaba hacia su cintura, incitándolas a descubrir la piel bajo su camiseta, que se erizó al instante al recibir el frío que transmitían los dedos de Defteros.

\- Asmita...

\- No digas nada...

La frente de Asmita se agachó hasta quedar a poca distancia del rostro de Defteros, permitiendo que sus largos mechones rubios rozaran sus mejillas y despertaran esas corrientes eléctricas tan sugerentes que él mismo había experimentado con anterioridad. La respiración de Defteros ya estaba escapando de todo control, luchando para seguir un ritmo cardíaco que se aceleraba con cada roce de las manos de Asmita sobre las suyas propias, que habían empezado a degustar la piel de un cuerpo que se presentaba delgado, pero irónicamente fuerte y fibrado.

Ambos cerraron los ojos con fuerza, dejándose llevar en sus propias oscuridades por la visión del tacto, por el azote de unas respiraciones que poco a poco se iban acompasando al ritmo de sus respectivos y crecientes deseos. Asmita abandonó las manos de Defteros a seguir su suerte sobre cada recodo de su cintura, y deslizó las suyas brazos arriba, arrastrando con ellas la tela que los cubría hasta que ésta se quedó atascada a la altura del codo, sin impedir que siguieran camino arriba y llegaran al cuello, dónde el pulso se dejó palpar intenso, hasta dar con las marcadas líneas que definían la mandíbula, la cuál fue tomada con firmeza.

El inaudito atrevimiento que estaba mostrando Asmita había paralizado cualquier intento de movimiento de Defteros, que únicamente atinaba a rozar la piel bajo sus yemas con suaves movimientos circulares de sus pulgares, forzándose a abrir los ojos y descubrir el rostro de Asmita a escasos centímetros del suyo, con el ceño contraído en un rictus que delataba una profunda concentración, o la total carencia de ella, pudiendo llenarse la vista con la proximidad de unos labios entreabiertos que respiraban deseo sobre los suyos, propiciando que se relamieran imperceptiblemente antes de partirse en espera de lo que ya no podía hacerse esperar más.

Las manos de Asmita tantearon los labios de Defteros, que con la mirada achicada por el deseo se dejó hacer, permitiendo que fueran acariciados por los ansiosos pulgares que los ubicaban con presteza dentro de un rostro, que sin verlo, se antojaba exquisito. La respiración que Asmita derrochaba sobre el rostro de Defteros ardía, y empezaba a apreciarse profunda. Ansiosa. Desesperada. Ambas manos volvieron a ajustarse sobre la mandíbula, y con una determinación que escapó a toda razón, Asmita le besó.

El contacto que buscó Asmita estaba impreso de dudas y temblores. Con suavidad y timidez se fue deleitando con las sensaciones que le transmitía ese húmedo tacto que le esperaba en forzada inmovilidad. Asmita se estaba regalando el momento de saborear unos labios que anteriormente le habían asaltado con premura y sin discreción, y la excitación que ya estaba sufriendo Defteros quemaba al sentirse privada de profundizar un beso que le torturaba cada célula de su ser. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba mucho más, y así lo hizo saber su traviesa lengua, que sin permiso salió de su celda, tanteando los descubridores labios de Asmita por un instante, paralizando por una fracción de segundo su superficial exploración, provocando de inmediato que ellos mismos fueran en su búsqueda, y apartándose maliciosamente antes de permitir que hallaran destino dónde posarse.

Ese pequeño gesto enfurismó a un entregado Asmita, que al saberse burlado contrajo aún más su ceño, enmarcando una mirada que quería transmitir contrariedad ante tal desafío, provocando que los labios de Defteros se ladearan en una media sonrisa de triumfo y satisfacción. Una sonrisa que Asmita no pudo ver, pero que incitó a que tomara la mandíbula con más fuerza. Y allí le atacó.

Sin reservas. Sin freno ni control. Dejando que su lengua jugara con libertad con esa boca que había osado burlarle sin piedad, notando como las manos de Defteros posadas en su cintura volvían a cobrar vida, y empezaban a estrujar su piel con la misma urgencia que sus labios se degustaban con pasión.

Defteros estrechó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Asmita sin dejar de saborear una lengua que se presentaba mucho más atrevida y dispuesta de lo que nunca había estado, dejando que descubriera todo lo que la suya dispuesta a dejar conocer, batallando para ganarse su pase y presentar su propia estrategia de seducción, hasta abrirse paso hacia el labio inferior de Asmita, y permitir que sus dientes le dieran una pequeña lección, rompiendo así un beso que a ambos les había desarticulado la respiración.

Asmita se relamió sus propios labios sin apartarse de Defteros, que con el deseo más que encendido hizo el ademán de dejarse caer de espaldas sobre el sofá, llevándose a Asmita con él. Pero Asmita no cedió. Se apoyó en los hombros de Defteros para ayudarse a procurar una pizca de distancia entre los dos, dejando una incipiente frustración aflorar en el ambiente, y una furibunda mirada de desconcierto escrutándole entre las sombras. Una mirada de incompresión que se borró en el mismo instante que Asmita tomó la mano de Defteros y tiró de él, obligándole a alzarse y seguirle en un camino que sólo él conocía.

Defteros le siguió, cegado por un deseo que ya no había otra opción que saciar. Y hacerlo de inmediato. Los pasos de Asmita fueron calculados y certeros, y cuando alcanzó la puerta de su habitación, soltó la mano de Defteros, dejándole plantado en el umbral mientras él se internaba sin dudar.

\- ¿No piensas entrar?- Le preguntó con toda la malícia que su pura alma pudo encontrar, esbozando algo parecido a una pícara sonrisa difuminada en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?- Prenguntó Defteros con la voz completamente tomada por el deseo y la excitación.

\- Hasta dónde tú me quieras llevar...

No hizo falta decir nada más. Defteros se abalanzó sobre Asmita y volvió a tomar sus labios con pasión, dándose el placer de ser él el que atacara esa boca sin consideración mientras sus manos se apresuraban a rodear la espalda de Asmita y acariciarla con urgencia hasta llegar a tomar su trasero, agarrándolo con fuerza y apretándolo contra él, buscando que sus respectivas excitaciones se restregaran entre ellas con frenesí. Ahogando sentidos gemidos entre sus besos, aumentando la presión de unos roces que las incitaba aún más.

Las ropas empezaban a sobrar, y Defteros abandonó el tórrido beso para despojarse de la camiseta con celeridad, asiendo la de Asmita por el borde inferior con la misma prisa, arrastrándola cuerpo arriba hasta hacerla desaparecer de su nuevo campo de batalla. Ambos cuerpos volvieron a encontrarse, pero aún no había desaparecido toda la ropa que entorpecía la consecución de sus más calientes deseos. Defteros empujó a Asmita sobre la cama, propiciando que cayera de espaldas sobre ella, indefenso y entregado, aprovechando ese momento para deslizar las manos sobre el desnudo pecho, preso de una pesada agitación, hasta llegar a la altura de las caderas y asir el borde del liviano pantalón que nada podía hacer para ocultar la evidente erección que esperaba presa bajo la ropa interior. Tirando de él hacia abajo para empezar a liberar ese hambriento cuerpo de todo lo que entorpeciera su satisfacción, viéndose ayudado por la colaboración de Asmita, que alzó sus caderas para hacerle más fácil la tarea de desnudarle, excitándose aún más ante la torpeza que imprimía la urgencia que sentía Defteros.

Ya sólo quedaba la ropa interior, y Defteros se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Asmita, utiiizando su rodilla para separar sus piernas y posicionarse entre ellas, volviendo a atrapar su sedienta boca mientras su vientre se rozaba contra el sugerente bulto que se presentaba en la entrepierna de Asmita.

Los besos de Defteros se estaban volviendo feroces, contagiando a sus carícias de una poca delicadeza que en un momento sobrepasó a Asmita, obligándose a detenerle en su deseseperado avance por cada centímetro de su piel antes que fuera demasiado tarde para él. Y para ambos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Defteros, incorporándose levemente mientras aguantaba todo su peso sobre el codo apoyado en la cama, dejando su mano libre sobre la cadera de Asmita, amenazando con llegar rápidamente a tomar entre sus dedos lo que el otro día la inexperiencia le negó.- ¿Quieres...quieres que pare?- La voz estaba deformada por el deseo, y la mirada que posó sobre las sombras del atribulado rostro de Asmita era de pura incomprensión.

\- No...- Atinó a responder Asmita, entre respiración y respiración.

\- ¿Entonces...?

\- No quiero que me toques así...- Confesó al fin.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que...?

\- Intenta mirarme...

\- ¿Mirarte...cómo?- La incomprensión de Defteros era cada vez mayor, y con ella llegó el incipiente temor de tener que abortar algo que ya no respondía a ningún tipo de control.

\- Como te _miro_ yo...- Dijo, agarrando la mano de Defteros con la suya y llevándola sobre su pecho, dónde la posó.- _Mírame_ con tus manos _...mírame..._ como si no me pudieras ver...

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Tincho! Te he echado en falta! Me alegro que estés de vuelta y espero que todo te vaya genial :)._

 _¡Saludos!_


	28. Extinción

_Advierto que este capi contiene lemon, y que es la primera vez que me lanzo a escribir algo parecido. Pido perdón de antemano si finalmente he traicionado mis intenciones de no caer en lo vulgar, pero lo he escrito de la mejor manera que he podido._

 _Gracias a todos los que seguís conmigo la historia y por el apoyo que continuamente me mostráis :). ¡Saludos!_

* * *

 **#Extinción#**

Defteros cerró los ojos al tiempo que tragaba saliva como podía, procurando frenar el ímpetu de sus gestos y luchando contra sí mismo para dotarlos de una suavidad que nunca se había caracterizado en él. La mano que Asmita había conducido hasta su pecho pronto encontró compañía en la otra, que se unió a la experiencia de descubrir un agitado lienzo de piel bajo su tembloroso y ansioso tacto, notando como el cuerpo que tenía bajo su dominio se esforzaba en incorporarse lo suficiente para poder imitar las contenidas carícias que empezaban a recorrer cada centímetro de sus torsos. Los dedos de Asmita se mostraban más diestros y acostumbrados a _mirar_ a través de su tacto, y la dedicación que imprimían en su exploración parecía querer moldear el esculpido torso que se estremecía bajos sus yemas, que juguetonamente se deleitaban con la presencia del escaso vello que adornaba unos pectorales fuertes y dispuestos a ser degustados.

Las manos de Defteros viajaron por todo el descubierto cuerpo de Asmita, rozando con sus dedos unos pequeños pezones que se presentaron más firmes después de ser rozados con afán, añorando las atenciones regaladas en el mismo instante que los dedos los abandonaron para subir hasta el cuello, oculto bajo los largos mechones de cabello rubio que se empeñaban en cubrirlo, y que Defteros apartó con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz, despejando un terreno que sus labios aún no habían osado explorar, y que no dudaron en asaltar, besando y succionando levemente la piel que se extendía bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, arrancando unos intensos escalofríos que estremecieron a Asmita por completo, obligándole a contener un gemido de placer mordiéndose el labio inferior al tiempo que unos irracionales impulsos le instaron a ofrecerle las mismas sensaciones a quién se atrevía a maltratarle los sentidos sin compasión.

No sin esfuerzos, Asmita consiguió sobreponerse a las sensaciones que le sacudían por dentro, y buscó probar la piel del cuello de Defteros, tratando de emular los besos que estaba recibiendo a lo largo de su hombro, enterrando su rostro en la abundante cabellera que se resistía a apartarse para dejar espacio a sus ansionos labios, teniendo que hacer uso de una de sus manos para agarrar los cabellos de Defteros y mantenerlos lejos de su nuevo destino a explorar, consiguiendo así poder probar el sabor de ese cuello que no se avergonzaba de dejar traspasar un pulso totalmente desbocado, descontrolándolo aún más cuando sus dientes se atrevieron a mordisquear pequeñas porciones de piel, humedeciéndola a cada centímetro que su boca se permitía avanzar.

El estremecimiento que sacudió a Defteros no hizo otra cosa que hacerle perder el difícil control de sus más irracionales impulsos, y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que sus labios volvieran a buscar los de Asmita, hallándolos más que dispuestos de volver a ser atacados con profundidad, extasiándose con la sensación de su propia lengua siendo tragaba por aquella que la esperaba en sus dominios. Defteros tomó el cuerpo de Asmita rodeándolo por la cintura con un solo brazo al tiempo que se arrodillaba sobre la cama, aún posicionado entre esas piernas que sugerentemente se apoyaron sobre sus muslos aún vestidos, atrayéndolo con fuerza y de un tirón hacia él para propiciar un contacto que demandaba hacerse presente más allá de sus insaciables labios.

La excitación de Defteros empezaba a dolerle por el aprisionamiento al que estaba sometida, y con la mano que no sujetaba a Asmita buscó desabrocharse el cinturón, sintiéndose terriblemente torpe e inútil al no poder llevar a cabo por sí solo una acción tan simple. Un gruñido de frustración se mezcló entre las respiraciones que se azotaban entre beso y beso, y Defteros perdió la poca suavidad que le quedaba al soltar a Asmita y apartarse de él lo suficiente para deshacerse de la ropa que aún se interponía entre sus más candentes deseos, sorprediéndose al verse ayudado por otras manos que no eran las suyas, y que volvieron a refrenar unas acciones que amenazaban con hacerlos descarrilar a los dos. Defteros dejó que fueran otros dedos los que se dedicasen a liberarle de su tormento, pero Asmita parecía haberse empeñado en hacerle sufrir insanamente, ya que sus manos no se apresuraron a llevar a cabo su cometido, sino todo lo contrario. Primero se permitieron la osadía de recorrer su vientre, localizando el ombligo y delineando con el dedo índice la fina línea de vello azul que descendía de él hasta perderse en los confines de unos pantalones que ya deberían haber desaparecido hacía rato. Luego se deleitaron recorriendo con curiosidad una cicatriz que hacía años que se había dibujado perpétuamente a unos pocos centímetros de su ombligo, y que siempre le proporcionaba unas extrañas sensaciones al ser acariciada. Parecía que ese insignificante detalle estaba robando toda la atención que Asmita debería otorgar a otras zonas, y Defteros no pudo contenerse más las ansias de liberarse de una vez por todas, volviendo a mostrar la intención de desnudarse él mismo, viéndose detenido de nuevo en sus impulsivas intenciones.

\- Espera...te... te estoy _mirando...-_ Susurró Asmita con una determinación que congeló sus movimientos al acto.

Defteros se mordió los labios con ahogada desesperación mientras esperaba a que Asmita se decidiera de una vez por todas, suspirando con sentido alivio cuando notó como sus dedos por fin alcanzaban el botón, presionando los nudillos contra su agitado vientre al tiempo que lo soltaban del ojal, para seguidamente bajar la cremallera con maliciosa lentitud, azorando aún más la palpitante erección que demandaba escapar de su prisión sin más demora. Defteros ansiaba alocadamente que el siguiente paso fuera sentir esos dedos adiestrados en las sombras sobre su ardiente piel, pero para su mayor angustia las manos de Asmita abandonaron la expectante zona para dirigirse a los costados de su cadera y empezar a arrastrar hacia abajo las ropas. Sus labios volvían a estar condenadamente cerca, y Defteros desistió de resistirse más. Con infinita urgencia los volvió a atrapar, violándolos con su lengua sin compasión mientras con sus manos se deshacía de las de Asmita y se ocupaba él mismo de acabar de arrastrar sus ropas hasta olvidarlas al inicio de sus muslos, liberando por fin la prominente erección que se presentó firme entre los dos.

De una arrebolada se recolocó entre las piernas de Asmita, y posando una mano en su pecho le obligó a tumbarse sobre la cama al tiempo que una incitante idea empezaba a tomar la mente de Defteros, empujándole a probar con su boca toda la piel de ese torso que agitado se removía bajo su peso. Sus labios no tenían tiempo de decidirse qué porción de terreno probar, y súbitamente se halló con su nariz rozando el ombligo de Asmita y sus labios siguiendo el camino que le conduciría hacia la tensa excitación que aún se escondía bajo la ropa interior, instándole a prestarle una atención que nunca antes se había propuesto dar.

Las temblorosas manos de Asmita habían alcanzado la cabeza de Defteros, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran entre los sudados y rebeldes mechones, los cuáles tomaron con fuerza cuando una traviesa boca inauditamente se atrevió a probar la dureza de su erección a través de la fina tela que aún la cubría. Asmita no pudo evitar alzar su cadera demandando más de ese desconocido contacto que le arrebató de un plumazo la poca razón que le quedaba, llevándose la vergüenza y la medición racional de sus actos. Defteros seguía torturando la apetecible firmeza de ese miembro que destilaba ardor y hambrienta necesidad de ser atendido más allá de las barreras que le separaban del máximo placer, pero Defteros no iba a otorgarle dicha satisfacción tan rápidamente. Asmita se había propuesto relantizar la consecución de sus propios deseos, y él no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, maldiciendo la espesa oscuridad de la habitación, que no le permitía apreciar con atención el atribulado rostro de quién se retorcía de placer bajo la influencia de las carícias que sus labios repartían sobre la entrepierna enferma de pasión. Con toda la mala intención, dejó que su boca se fuera posando lentamente sobre toda la superfície hinchada bajo ropa interior, hasta llegar al extremo superior, permitiéndose caer en la tentación de mordisquear levemente la cabeza de ese miembro solícito de dedicación. El jadeo que escapó de los sellados labios de Asmita fue acompañado de otro sugerente movimiento de cadera, que ya no se sabía si deseaba liberarse de ese tortuoso contacto o profundizarlo aún más. Las manos que se habían enredado entre sus cabellos se cerraron con fuerza a la vez que Defteros volvía a cerrar sus labios sobre la tela que cubría el excitado glande, propinándole unos inconscientes tirones de cabello que hicieron que Defteros abandonara su personal tortura para apartarse de Asmita y deshacerse de una condenada vez de esa maldita ropa que aún se interponía entre los dos, arrastrándola hacia abajo con imperiosa brusquedad, viéndose gratamente ayudado en su cometido.

Asmita parecía haberse abandonado a la merced de la salvaje voluntad de Defteros. El magnetismo que le había producido desde el primer momento que escuchó su voz ya no era eludible de ninguna manera, y ahora en su mente sólo reinaba la necesidad de ser tocado y saboreado como nunca se hubiera imaginado. Y allí estaba, tumbado e indefenso sobre la cama, reclamando en gritos de silencio una desesperada atención. Su erección se alzaba descarada frente la ofuscada mirada de Defteros, que al delinearla entre la oscuridad no pudo evitar relamerse los labios experimentando unos locos impulsos que le empujaban a probar más de ese inconsolable miembro, sintiendose extraño frente a sus nuevos y desconocidos deseos. Asmita era un hombre, y tenía la cruda evidencia de ello esperándole con ansias a escasos centímetros de él. Por primera vez en su vida, lo que le despertaba un hambre desmedida no eran las sinuosas curvas de una mujer, sino los poderosos atributos de un cuerpo tan masculino como el suyo. Mostrándole con aplastante inclemencia que deseaba poseerlo. Y que deseaba arrancarle las más profundas muestras de placer fuera como fuese.

Asmita esperaba, se revolvía sobre la cama alzando su cadera en busca de cualquier tipo de contacto que le aliviara su candente ardor, alzando sus manos buscando alcanzar con ellas la sudada piel de Defteros, y la dureza de su excitación. Y Defteros no pudo más. Se rindió a sus impulsos, dejó de pensar y tomó entre su mano el miembro de Asmita, notando al acto como éste volvía a alzar la cadera y ahogaba un gemido de placer mientras las manos se cerraban entorno a sus fuertes brazos. La mano de Defteros empezó a deslizarse sobre toda la longitud del miembro que aprisionaba entre sus dedos, definiendo con su tacto el tamaño, notando la distinta temperatura que emanaba de él, ejerciendo distintos grados de presión en sus fricciones, cambiando el ritmo de sus tortuosas caricias según los jadeos que Asmita ahogaba en su garganta, guiándole así en el mútuo descubrimiento de ese nuevo placer. El dedo pulgar se había posado sobre la tensa punta, embarrándose con las gotas translúcidas que empezaban a emerger, y allí Defteros se rindió por completo. Habiendo sido abandonado por cualquier resquicio de razón, dejó que sus labios cayeran sobre la húmeda punta y los cerró sobre ella, acompañando el atrevimiento con renovadas fricciones de su mano sobre la inflamada longitud, sintiéndose ridículo e inexperto, pero descubriéndose con su lengua demandando conocer esa nueva textura, lamiéndola con rubor y poca destreza, pero viéndose precipitado a continuar cuando su cabeza fue tomada por las manos de Asmita, que volvieron a aferrarse a sus húmedos mechones de cabello azul al tiempo que su cadera se revolvía con voluntad propia, buscando profundizar más ese desconocido y desquiciante placer. Defteros se resistía a tomarlo entero, se limitaba a reconocerlo con su espavilada lengua y a regalarle pequeñas y dubitativas succiones sin dejar de acompañarse con el contínuo trabajo de su mano. Asmita no sabía si morderse los labios, tirar de los mechones de cabello que tenía agarrados entre sus dedos, o hacerlo todo a la vez, pero en ningún caso hubiera imaginado que la manera que elegiría Defteros para _mirarle_ fuera tan insanamente placentera, tan excitantemente erótica y desquiciante.

Su culminación parecía estar próxima, y el repentino cambio en su respiración alarmó a Defteros, que se separó de inmediato, notando como unos tirones en sus cabellos delataban la inconsciente negación de Asmita a dejarle marchar en su intento de evitar un desenlace demasiado rápido. Aún no era el momento. Así lo decidió en ese mismo instante, reparando en su desatendida excitación y no siendo capaz de reprimirse más las ansias de darle su porción de placer. Con presteza se incorporó, quedándose arrodillado sobre la cama, y obedeciendo a una oculta determinación tomó el trasero de Asmita y tiró de él hasta encaramarlo sobre sus muslos, sosteniéndolo con su brazo izquierdo por detrás de la cintura mientras con la mano derecha tomaba su propio miembro y lo guiaba hacia el destino a conquistar de una vez por todas. Asmita se dejaba hacer dócilmente, completamente entregado y presto a recibir todo lo que Defteros estuviera dispuesto a entregarle, pero sentir la carícia de la húmeda y caliente punta contra sus carnes hizo que todos sus músculos se tensaran en un acto de defensa frente a algo que amenazaba su integridad, transformando su rostro en una serie de expresiones que fueron abandonando los rasgos que imprimía el placer, para vestirse con las líneas de las dudas y el temor. Provocando que Defteros perdiera su mirada sobre su ruborizado y aterrado rostro.

Ser testigo de esa muestra de mudo pavor hizo que Defteros desistiera de perpetrar una brusca invasión que acabara mancillando una experiencia que había sido buscada por ambos, y que debía ser placentera para los dos. Incomprensiblemente, las previas palabras de Asmita acudieron a su mente con repentina claridad, mostrándole el camino a seguir, robándole la inicial determinación y consiguiendo que se tumbara sobre el asustado cuerpo, que con los labios sellados por una insana mezcla de miedo y pasión le demandaban en silencio un poco más de atención. Defteros abandonó su propia erección, y se focalizó en deslizar sus manos sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de Asmita, regalándole placenteras carícias, _mirándole,_ tocándole con dedicada admiración, tumbándose sobre él y volviendo a buscar unos labios que agradecieron esa pizca de compasión. Sus lenguas se volvieron a entrelazar, y las erecciones se encontraron en medio de un lento vaivén de caderas que las incitaba aún más. Poco a poco, la tensión de los músculos de Asmita fue perdiendo intensidad, dejando paso a un nuevo asalto de deseo que se materializó en el aumento de presión entre sus caderas unidas en una erótica danza que se encargaba de quemar todas sus dudas y temores. Los brazos de Asmita buscaron rodear la espalda de Defteros con fuerza, enterrándose entre sus largos cabellos al tiempo que su cadera buscaba la máxima fricción contra la que se movía rítmicamente sobre él, hasta que se vio con la convicción necesaria para susurrar al oído de quién volvía a martirizar su cuello a discreción.

\- Hazlo...hazlo de una vez...- La voz emergió sugerente y gutural.

Defteros se apartó unos pocos centímetros, buscando perderse en una inerte mirada poseída por completo por el deseo, en los labios hinchados y entreabiertos exhalando pasión.

\- ¿Estás...seguro?- Su propia voz, deformada por el deseo, le resultó extraña a los oídos.

\- Sí...hazlo...

No hubo más dudas. Defteros volvió a tomar su miembro entre su dedos, y lo condujo lentamente hacia donde debía acabar. Lo intentó una vez...dos...tres...Las manos de Asmita se clavaban con fuerza en la espalda de Defteros cada vez que éste luchaba para procurarse su obsesión, sintiéndose invadido poco a poco, mordiéndose los labios en un rictus de lacerante dolor que lentamente fue desapareciendo, dejando paso a unas descargas de placer que pronto le hicieron olvidar el incómodo pero necesario prólogo de sus más desatados deseos. Y fue consciente que la penetración se hubo completado cuando Defteros dio rienda suelta a sus rítmicas envestidas, relantizándolas primero, jadeando cada vez que alcanzaba máxima profundidad, hasta que las fricciones dejaron de ser dolorosas para ambos y lo único que quedaba era saciarse de una vez por todas. Los vaivenes fueron aumentando de velocidad, viéndose acompasados con unas respiraciones que se acoplaron perfectamente al nuevo ritmo que había tomado la situación. Los ahogados gemidos de ambos fueron acompañados por el repetido crujir de la cama, que también se movía al compás de la batalla librada sobre ella. Los brazos de Asmita seguían rodeando la espalda de Defteros con fuerza, envolviendo con sus piernas la cintura encajada entre ellas, apretándola con las rodillas, atizando aún más las envestidas de la bestia en la que se había transformado quién se movía sobre él. La culminación de Defteros ya amenazaba con aparecer de un momento a otro, y éste se incorporó sin dejar de moverse, aprisionando la erección de Asmita entre el vientre que la custodiaba y su propia mano, maltratándola al mismo ritmo que su cadera insistía en chocar con vigorosas acometidas contra la sobrecogedora entrega de quién se había ofrecido a él sin reservas.

El aroma a sexo que ya invadía toda la habitación era asfixiante, pero ninguno de los dos era consciente de ese delator detalle, ni del mundo que seguía funcionando a su alrededor, ni de las respectivas oscuridades que los habían llevado a unirse en una compleja entrega, que al fin osaba imprimir algo de luz a sus más profundos pesares. Las respiraciones se descontrolaron del todo, y el repentino y fuerte agarre que sufrieron los antebrazos de Defteros le previnieron de la inminente eyaculación que se presentó sobre el abdomen que se convulsionaba bajo su dominación, embadurnando también su mano, que en vez de retirarse contribuyó a acabar de exprimir ese momento hasta que no quedó nada más que ofrecer. Nada más a parte de su propia culminación, que explotó después de unas envestidas más frenéticas y salvajes. Más urgentes. Más condenadamente excitantes. La parálisis momentánea que sufría el cuerpo de Asmita, completamente húmedo de sudor, enlodado de sexo y extenuado de pasión, no impidió que sintiera como Defteros llegaba al mismo destino que él, y no dudó en abrazarle con pocas fuerzas pero recuperada ternura cuando éste se dejó caer sobre él, respirando trabajosamente y moviéndose lentamente, resistiéndose aún a abandonar el cuerpo que había decidio ofrecerse sin reservas, recuperando algo de la cordura perdida y temiendo la posibilidad de que durante sus instantes de desenfreno y momentánea enajenación hubiera llegado a lastimarle.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de dilucidar cuénto tiempo necesitaron antes de ser capaces de volver a la realidad de las consecuencias de sus actos, y cuando Defteros tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para moverse, se apartó de Asmita, tumbándose a su lado y pasándose ambas manos por sus sudados cabellos, llevándolos hacia atrás con repetidos gestos para apartar del todo las azules hebras que insistían en quedar adheridas a su frente. Sus ojos rodaron hacia el techo de esa desconocida habitación, y puerilmente no se atrevían a deslizarse hacia su costado y posarse sobre la agotada figura de Asmita, que apenas había cambiado de posición. Únicamente el sonido de sus respiraciones, que se iban ralentizando poco a poco, dotaba de vida esa habitación testigo de sus más obscenos deseos.

No había palabras. Ni gestos de afecto. No había nada más que su muda presencia uno al lado de otro. Asmita no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, rendido a la reencontrada vergüenza que había vuelto a recordarle que nunca se había ido, y que propició que lo único que hiciera fuera alargar el brazo tanteando el suelo en busca de alguna prenda que sirviera para cubrirse su saciada desnudez, odiando de nuevo a su incordiante razón, que le visitaba de nuevo diciéndole que quizás Defteros no hablaba por qué él le había decepcionado. El corazón volvía a latirle con fuerza, pero ahora no era la pasión la que tenía las riendas tomadas, sino el asqueroso miedo al rechazo que siempre le acompañaba, su más detestable enemigo, y su más fiel compañero. El maldito y repulsivo miedo. Ése que siempre le robaba el valor y la confianza. Ése mismo que en ese perverso momento le arrebataba las ansias de girarse hacia Defteros y abrazarle. Ése mismo que le daba las fuerzas necesarias a su condenada razón para convencerle que quién yacía a su lado había sido defraudado.

Pero Defteros no estaba defraudado. No con Asmita, sino con él mismo, que había empezado a creer que su osadía de cebar su curiosidad le había conducido a servirse de la inocencia e inexperiencia de quién seguía tumbado a su lado, sin ninguna intención aparente de huir de allí. Pero ya no era sólo curiosidad lo que le hacía trastabillar todas sus convicciones. Era algo más. Si hubiera acutado únicamente en nombre de la curiosidad no se hubiera detenido a intentar otorgar placer...se hubiera procurado el propio, y nada más. Como había hecho siempre en sus encuentros anteriores. Pero ahora no había sido así. Ahora había necesitado saber que Asmita sentía lo mismo que él, que disfrutaba del momento, que el recuerdo que acababan de fabricar en la memoria de sus cuerpos se convirtiera en algo bueno de rememorar, y no en un acto de arrepentimiento digno de olvidar.

Defteros suspiró una vez tratando de hallar la valentía necesaria para girar su rostro lo justo para vislumbrar el perfil de Asmita recortado en la acostumbrada oscuridad, descubriéndolo otra vez co su eterno ceño fruncido, reparando en la absoluta inexistencia de esos hoyuelos que era lo único que dotaba de alegría ese exquisito y siempre compungido rostro.

Quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué palabras podían tener significado dentro de ese marco que no repondía a razón alguna. Deseaba ceder al infantil y cursi impulso de tomar la mano de Asmita y decirle que había sido un momento especial, pero nada de éso parecía caber en un momento que había robado la sensatez a los dos.

Y simplemente esperó. Esperó a que fuera Asmita el que rompiera ese maldito y pesado silencio, que dijera algo, lo que fuese, aunque las palabras le hirieran el alma y le invitaran a no repetir semejante escena nunca más. Pero necesitaba escuchar algo, sintiéndose estúpidamente inútil en reclamar una respuesta por sí mismo.

Esperó...le observó en su compunción. Y decidió huir.

Volver a huir.

Como siempre, huir.

Volvió a tumbarse boca arriba sólo un momento para subirse los calzoncillos y los vaqueros, que habían quedado atascados a la mitad de sus muslos, alzando su trasero y arqueando levemente la espalda para facilitarse la acción, y cuando se hubo abrochado la cremallera y el botón, se dispuso a escapar de ese lecho bañado en sudor y perfumando con el intenso aroma de una sesión de sexo que seguramente nunca más se volvería a repetir.

Pero no pudo huir. Algo no le dejó perpetrar la cobardía de escapar.

Una rápida mano que tanteó el espacio al sentir el amenazante movimiento a su alrededor. Una mano que se ciñó con fuerza en su muñeca, y que cuando se supo con la victoria de haber detenido la miedosa fuga, se deslizó con lentitud hasta posarse sobre la mano, que tomó con firme delicadeza.

\- No te vayas...por favor...- La voz sonó agotada, pero suave. Las intenciones de Defteros se congelaron al instante de sentir sobre su mano la demanda de Asmita de retenerle a su lado, y volteándose descubrió el aún atribulado rostro esbozando una tímida sonrisa que luchaba para sobreponerse a sus más bajos e infundados temores.- Quédate...duerme aquí...- El ruego que destilaba la cadencia de esas pocas palabras le desarmó.

El silencio por fin se había roto.

Y Defteros, suspirando con un infantil sentimiento de liberación, obedeció.

 _#Continuará#_


	29. Ceder

**#Ceder#**

\- Defteros...

Una dubitativa mano se posó con suavidad sobre el hombro de Defteros, empujándolo levemente repetidas veces, intentando arrancarlo de un profundo sueño que parecía imposible de hacer desaparecer.

\- Defteros...despierta...

\- Déjame dormir, Aspros...- Ronroneó casi inaudiblemente al tiempo que se daba vuelta sobre la cama con gestos bruscos y estiraba las sábanas para cubrirse del todo con ellas.

El repentino movimiento de Defteros hizo que Asmita se apartara sobresaltado, pero la recuperación de un ritmo respiratorio calmado y profundo evidenció que su empeño de desepertale estaba fracasando estrepitosamente.

Asmita ya hacía rato que se había despertado, y lo había hecho con la desconocida sensación de saberse con alguien durmiendo a su lado. Con quién se había lanzado a dar rienda suelta a sus más bajas y mundanas pasiones. Junto a aquél que se había atrevido a robarle la tranquilidad y los aburridos hábitos de una vida gobernada por la soledad y la rutina. Al lado de quién había osado despertarle unos deseos que habían acabado por desplomarle la razón y exigirle rendición.

Los recientes recuerdos de lo experimentado apenas unas horas atrás no habían cesado de reverberar en cada célula de su cuerpo, arrebatándole el sueño y mancillando sus pocos momentos de sumisión a Morfeo, con las revividas sensaciones que una endiablada boca y un desbocado cuerpo habían sembrado por todo su ser.

El despertador había acudido puntual a su cita matutina de cada día, pero Asmita lo había detenido al instante, temiendo que el cansino y repetitivo pitido acabara despertando a Defteros demasiado pronto. No deseaba que Defteros se despertara aún. Temía que si lo hacía, se verían abocados a realizar su diaria caminata hacia el centro dónde no pensaba acudir.

\- Despierta...- La mano volvíó a tantear el hombro, esta vez el contrario, descubriendo que Defteros estaba volteado hacia él.

\- Déjame...hoy no voy a correr contigo...- Refunfunó aún dormido, pero con los sentidos suficientemente alerta para atinar a extender un brazo y apartar la presencia que sentía próxima a él.

Asmita no pudo evitar sentir algo de frustración y disgusto al notar cómo era alejado con una brusquedad a la que ya se había empezado a acostumbrar. Y de la que no dudó en contagiarse para responder de la misma manera, apoyando completamente la mano sobre el hombro y zarandeándole hasta que sintió como otra mano se cerraba con fuerza entorno a su brazo con toda la intención de rechazar el contacto, suavizando el agarre una vez los adormilados ojos de Defteros visualizaron a Asmita a través de las telarañas de su rudo despertar.

\- As...- _Aspros_ fue el primer nombre que acudió a su mente, rectificándolo al instante de descubrir otro rostro frente a sí.- Asmita...- Defteros soltó definitivamente el brazo de Asmita al tiempo que se incorporaba sobre una cama que apreció desconocida, pero que le revolvió la memoria al acto.- ¡¿Qué hora es?! ¡Llegarás tarde!- Se asustó, apresurándose a levantarse para vestirse y poder cumplir con su obligación.

\- Hoy no iré. Ya he llamado diciendo que no me sentía bien.

La voz de Asmita se percibía serena, pero su rostro había adquirido un leve tono rosáceo que parecía no quererle abandonar. Defteros había frenado sus intenciones, quedándose sentado en el borde contrario de la ancha cama, observando a Asmita por sobre su hombro con una mezcolanza de sentimientos y sensaciones difíciles de descifrar. Descubrirle con el cabello húmedo y vestido con otras ropas distintas a las que le cubrían la noche anterior le evidenció que Asmita ya hacía rato que había vuelto al mundo.

\- Pero no es verdad, ¿no?- La prengunta emergió por si sola, delatando el incipiente temor que algo relativo a su enfermedad no estuviera transcurriendo del todo bien.

\- No...claro que no. He dicho que tenía un resfriado.- Aclaró Asmita, sintiéndose un poco mal por haberse atrevido a mentir.- Pero no puedo ir como si no hubiera pasado nada...No después de...de...- Defteros hizo una rápida búsqueda con su mirada hasta encontrar sus vaqueros en el suelo, y se los enfundó, temiendo tener que afrontar una conversación por la cuál no se sentía preparado.- Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que está pasando entre nosotros...- Asmita se estaba enfadando por momentos al sentir que Defteros se dedicaba a vestirse sumido en un extraño silencio, como si le estuviera ignorando a sabiendas, evitando aclarar algo que ya no se podía definir como un error.- Y no me sirve que me digas que fue un momento de diversión y ya está...

Al escuchar ésto Defteros se detuvo un instante en su cometido de abrocharse el cinturón, sopesando el significado que contenían las palabras que Asmita acababa de pronunciar con una determinación sorprendente en él. Negándose estúpidamente a sí mismo afrontar de una vez por todas lo que le empujaba a estar a las sombras de alguien sumido en una eterna oscuridad.

\- Pero en realidad...fue así ¿no?- Respondió, continuando con su tarea de vestirse, buscando la camiseta que ya no recordaba dónde la había olvidado la noche anterior.

Estas palabras se clavaron frías y punzantes en el pecho de Asmita, que aunque había considerado que pudieran aparecer, no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlas sin más.

\- Así que es ésto en lo que me has convertido...en tu personal diversión.- Contraatacó, sin disimular un ápice el disgusto que nacía dentro de él.

\- ¡No!- Se defendió Defteros, percatándose al instante del gran error que había confeccionado su absurda negación a algo que empezaba a caer por su propio peso.- No es éso lo que quería decir...

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que querías decir y que te niegas a hacer?

Defteros se estaba desesperando por el repentino ataque verbal que Asmita estaba tejiendo contra él, enmarañándolo en un laberinto de palabras que si no medía bien, podrían acabar desatando una discusión demasiado parecida a las que contínuamente vivía con Aspros. Sus ojos recorrían nerviosos cada palmo de suelo en busca de algo con lo que cubrirse el cuerpo, hasta que divisó su ropa justo a los pies de quién aguardaba a escuchar alguna válida razón salir de sus labios. Sus pasos le guiaron hacia Asmita, y cuando estuvo frente a él se agachó para agarrar su camiseta y enfundársela lo más rápido que pudo, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada y toparse con otra que lo veía más que diáfano a través de su perenne negrura.

\- Voy a prepararme algo para beber...estoy sediento...- Los pies quisieron emprender la huída que no pudieron perpetrar la noche anterior, pero la determinación de Asmita se lo volvió a impedir.

\- No te comprendo, Defteros...Primero me buscas, me desarmas, y cuando me consigues...huyes. ¿Por qué?- Defteros había bajado la mirada, sintiéndose escrutado, atrapado y sin legítimas defensas a favor de sus excusas baratas levantadas para no afrontar la verdad.- ¿Acaso me has utilizado sólo por curiosidad? ¿Por qué me percibes débil? ¿O manipulable?

\- No...

\- ¡¿Pues por qué?! ¡¿Por aprovecharte de mi confesa inexperiencia?! ¡¿Para sentirte poderoso con alguien fácil de proporcionarte dicha sensación de poder?!- Todas las dudas que hacía días que estaban carcomiendo el cerebro de Defteros, estaban siendo pronunciadas con una frialdad y una valentía que sorprendieron a los dos.- Porqué si es así y decides huir...no vuelvas más.

\- Asmita...no es verdad nada de lo que dices...Es posible que primero fuera curiosidad, pero nunca he pretendido aprovecharme de tí.- La voz empezó a emerger con dudas, hasta que poco a poco fue hallando algo de valor para continuar con el inesperado análisis de sus propios temores.- Si sólo fuera curiosidad, podría haberla satisfecho lejos de aquí...y no pude. Simplemente, no pude. Y nunca he buscado sentirme poderoso a propósito tuyo...- Asmita escuchaba refrenándose las ansias de rebatirle, pero necesitaba saber qué movía a Defteros a seguir orbitando alrededor de él.- Y no me perdonaría haberte hecho daño...Anoche...después de acabar...sólo temía saber si te había lastimado o si te había gustado...¡pero tú tampoco decías nada! ¡Ahora ya no sé si cometimos una locura digna de repetir o un jodido error!- Asmita tragó saliva en silencio, aceptando que en parte Defteros tenía razón en algo. Él tampoco había hecho nada para dotar de luz un momento denso y desenfrenado que desbocó a ambos sin piedad.- Y...y no sé qué quieres que te diga...¡Si ni yo mismo sé qué me pasa, joder!- Exclamó Defteros al fin, sintiéndose perdido en su propia negación de sus recientes sentimientos.

\- Si tú no sabes lo que te pasa, te diré lo que me pasa a mí.- El valor que estaba descubriendo Asmita dentro de su ser era completamente desconocido, pero no pensaba desaprovecharlo. Estaba harto de mentirse a sí mismo. De alejarse de todo el mundo que le rodeaba. De regocijarse en su propio dolor y soledad. Estaba más que cansado de sentirse la vícitma en la que él solo se reconfortaba ser.- No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos compartido y descubierto juntos. Siempre me he lamentado de lo que no he hecho...y ahora me estoy empezando a dar cuenta que de nada sirve reconcomerse de lo que se ha conocido. Estoy agotado de huir...de mí...de mi enfermedad...de mis limitaciones...de la maldición que siempre he creído no merecer...de la poca gente que ha osado acercarse a mí...- Defteros se había quedado mudo y cabizbajo frente al inexplicable derroche de sinceridad que estaban liberando los labios de Asmita.- Intenté huir de tí. Intenté alejarte, hacer que el pequeño acto de tener que acompañarme cada día se convirtiera en un infierno para tí, y busqué que abandonaras tu condena. Pero no lo hiciste...Te empeñaste en seguir aquí, azotándome con la verdad cada vez que mi sentimiento de victimismo afloraba en mí, tratándome con la indiferencia de quién anda al lado de un igual, sin mostrar lástima por mi condición...- Defteros había posado su mirada sobre el compungido rostro de Asmita, perdiéndose de nuevo en las finas líneas que le daban forma, hasta toparse con la acuosidad de unos ojos que acompañaban con su pesar la voz que salía decidida de los finos labios que le habían arrebatado la razón.- Y ahora sé que te necesito. Acepto que me has hecho trastabillar mi estúpida razón...Y te lo agradezco. Me has hecho sentir vivo...y me regalas las desconocidas ansias de querer despertar cada mañana y saber que te voy a sentir a mi lado...

\- Asmita...yo...yo no merezco que nadie me necesite...lo único que hago es contagiar mi pesar y mi vacío a quién está a mi lado...

\- ¿Y éso quién lo decide? ¿Tú? ¿El mismo que se empeña en no querer volver a ver a su hermano, en huir de él, y lo único que hace en sueños es nombrarle?- Defteros se sentía apuñalado sin compasión, zarandeado y sacudido por dentro como si fuera un castillo de naipes a punto de derrumbarse.- Defteros...Me has dado la oportunidad de querer vivir. ¿Por qué no te la das a tí?- El silencio que obtuvo por respuesta le hizo continuar.- Vé a ver a tu hermano...habla con él. Escúchale, y haz que te escuche él a tí. Y quizás, después de hacerlo, también estarás dispuesto a esclarecer qué es lo que te sigue empujando a venir aquí.

##

Era la hora del recreo, y la sala de profersores se hallaba en plena circulación de gente arriba y abajo, algunos aprovechando el parón para preparar la clase siguiente, y otros dirigiéndose a tomar el almuerzo que les ayudara a acabar de pasar la mañana en buenas condiciones.

En la cafetería frente al instituto se encontraban, como cada día a esa hora, Aspros, Sísifo y Hasgard, dando cuenta de unos cargados cafés acompañados de algún bocadillo o algún dulce.

\- ¿Debes estar contento, no Aspros?- Hablaba Hasgard con su natural alegría y bondad.- La semana próxima se hará público tu ascenso como el nuevo y flamante "Subdirector"...

\- Éso será sólo porqué yo le cedo el puesto...- Decía Sísifo, haciendo el intento de bromear sin el ánimo de ofender a quién últimamente no se le podían ni dar los buenos días.

Aspros estaba sumido en una seria pesadumbre, y sólo esbozaba una media sonrisa de compromiso ante las inocentes palabras de sus dos mejores amigos.

\- Esto lo tenemos que celebrar por todo lo alto.- Sentenció Hasgard, antes de tomar un largo sorbo a su café con leche.

\- Podríamos ir a cenar el sábado y luego a tomar algunas copas.

Aspros se había dignado a romper su mutismo, pero la oferta propuesta no fue aceptada por aquellos que le acompañaban, que se negaron, no sin antes mostrar cierto temor.

\- El sábado no podrá ser...- Dijo Sísifo, que por el alivio de Hasgard, había decidido tomar la iniciativa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tú tampoco puedes quedar, Hasgard?- Se interesó Aspros, mirándolos a ambos con sorpresa por su negación.

\- No...verás...es que ya tenemos planes, Aspros...- Empezó a responder Hasgard, con algunas dudas que empujaron a Sísifo a tomar las riendas de la conversación de nuevo.

\- El sábado iremos al concierto del grupo de tu hermano. Mi sobrino y otros alumnos quieren ir, y cómo siendo menores de edad no pueden ir solos, Hasgard y yo les acompañaremos.

\- Y así al fin podremos ver qué tal lo hace tu hermano con la música.- Continuó Hasgard, notando como un atisbo de decepción cruzaba por el rostro de Aspros, arrepintiéndose al instante de mostrarse tan contento por algo que, evidentemente, no producía el mismo efecto en su amigo.- No me digas que tú no vas a ir...

\- No.- Contestó secamente Aspros, que no paraba de remover su café con desídia mientras mantenía la mirada alejada de sus colegas.

\- ¿Pero por qué?- Insistió Hasgard.

\- Pues porqué no creo que le gustara verme allí.

\- No digas tonterías, Aspros.- Sísifo se tomó otra vez el turno de intervenir.- Seguro que lo apreciaría.

\- Hace días que no sé nada de él, así que dudo que lo desee más sea verme allí.

Sísisfo y Hasgard se miraron en silencio, entendiendo en el acto el mal humor y la apatía que Aspros paseaba con su presencia.

\- ¿Otra discusión?- Insistió Sísifo, que ya no temía seguir con el tema una vez abierta la lata.

\- Sí...pero esta vez fue distinto...

\- ¿A qué te refieres con _distinto?_

\- Yo mé pasé con las palabras...él se pasó...y me temo que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

\- ¡Siempre hay vuelta atrás, Aspros!- Exclamó el siempre tranquilo Sísifo, extrañando con su arrebato a todos los presentes.- ¡Ya está bien de seguir con esta espiral de tozudería y rencores que arrastráis desde hace tanto! Estás cambiado...todo lo que pasas con tu hermano te afecta, y ahora ya no sólo a ti. Está afectando a tu trabajo y a tus alumnos, que reciben los azotes de tu malestar sin tener culpa de nada.

Aspros supo al instante a qué se refería Sísifo, y en secreto admitía que ese día se había pasado echando de clase a dos de sus alumnos por algo que no tenía sentido alguno.

\- He intentado arreglarlo, Sísifo. Te prometo que lo he intentado, pero no consigo hablar con él. Me corta las llamadas o tiene el teléfono apagado, y ni si quiera sé dónde encontrarle.- Se confesó Aspros, suspirando preso de la resignación de quién se sabe con la batalla perdida.

\- Pues insiste.- Replicó Sísifo.- Insiste lo que haga falta antes que sea demasiado tarde...o te arrepentirás toda la vida de no haberlo hecho.

Otros suspiro exhalado, acompañado del alzamiento de una triste mirada que se posó lánguida sobre los dos hombres que sufrían su pesar frente a él.

\- Quizás tengáis razón...

##

Esa tarde Aspros no tenía clases, y sucumbiendo a una idea que no tenía la menor certeza de si iba a funcionar, se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad, dónde una colección de tiendas se extendían a los costados de una de las principales calles comerciales. Sus pasos andaban sin un rumbo muy fijo, hasta que se topó con la tienda que había estado buscando, pero de la cuál no recordaba exactamente su ubicación, debido a su nula necesidad de entrar en ella. Pero ese día no era su propia necesidad la que le llevó a las puertas de esa tienda dónde el negro era el color que predominaba en su interior.

En su mente se habia fijado una absurda e infantil idea, último recurso que se le había ocurrido antes de dar por perdido el pulso que hacía ya lustros que duraba sin razón. Armándose de valor y tragándose la vergüenza, se decidió a entrar para llevar a cabo su cometido, no sin antes enviar un enésimo mensaje de texto a Defteros, rogándole un encuentro que ya no esperaba poder concretar.

Sorprendiéndose cuando casi al instante después de haber mandado el mensaje, la vibración del móvil le advirtió de una respuesta. Una escuálida contestación a su última llamada, dónde se leía un simple y corto _OK._

Leer esta breve respuesta le desbocó el corazón, haciendo que un estúpido nerviosismo empezara a revolotear por todo su ser. Dotándole el alma de una pequeña esperanza. Ofreciéndole la determinación necesaria para entrar de una vez por todas en esa tienda y volver a casa lo antes posible.

Esperando su llegada. Deseando volver a verle.

Convenciéndose de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Y rogando en silencio no verse rechazado en su último intento.

 _#Continuará#_


	30. Reencuentro

**#Reencuentro#**

Aspros ya hacía rato que había llegado a casa, e impaciente esperaba la llegada de Defteros, temiendo que en su respuesta le hubiera mentido, haciéndole perder el tiempo esperándole cuando no tenía intención alguna de aparecer. Pero Aspros se negaba a volver a llamarle, ni a mandar otro mensaje...Ya habían sido suficientes sus intentos de conseguir una respuesta, y no quería parecer más nervioso y desesperado de lo que estaba, auyentado así la posibilidad de su necesario encuentro.

Había decidido sentarse y empezar a corregir los comentarios de unos textos escritos por Kant que sus alumnos le habían etregado esa misma mañana, pero las letras se le mezclaban, las ideas expuestas se presentaban borrosas y más ininteligibles de lo habitual, y las faltas de ortografía se burlaban de él como querían. La lectura de uno de los comentarios había sido iniciada tres veces, sintiéndose sin las fuerzas ni la concentración necesarias para continuar con algo que podría hacer con lo ojos cerrados, y que irónicamente se le presentaba imposible.

Dejando los ejercicios de lado, rebuscó dentro de su bolsa el libro que necesitaba para prepararse la clase siguiente, pero las ideas plasmadas en él también se empeñaban en presentarse difusas e incomprensibles en una mente que no estaba para otra cosa que no fuera armar la conversación que esperaba poder tener. Finalmente cerró el libro con desgana y lo lanzó sobre la mesa con un desinterés inaudito en él, alzándose para dirigirse a la cocina y prepararse otro café, que poco contribuiría a aplacarle una ansiedad que se materializaba en sus gestos torpes y en la poca paciencia que los guiaba.

Justo había accionado el botón de la cafetera cuando el giro de llaves en la puerta le congeló los movimientos y le borró todas las palabras que concienzudamente había logrado ordenar en su atribulada mente. El corazón se le aceleró de repente, pero inspirando profundamente luchó para no hacer evidente el desasosiego que le iba corroyendo por dentro.

Defteros había entrado sin pronunciar una palabra, guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en vez de olvidarlas sobre la mesa del recibidor, como acostumbraba a hacer siempre. La inquietud que arrastraba consigo era punzante, y al igual que su hermano, también refrenada a consciencia. No sin cierto titubeo se acercó a la puerta de la cocina, dónde el inconfundible quejido de la cafetera le había alertado de la ubicación de Aspros. El aroma del reciente café envolvía tentadoramente el ambiente, y Aspros, siendo conocedor de las mismas debilidades que padecía su hermano, fue el primero en armarse de valor y romper el silencio.

\- ¿Te apetece uno?- Preguntó, ladeando su rostro levemente mientras posaba su mirada por encima del hombro sobre el contraído rostro de Defteros.

La proposición era demasiado sugerente para ser declinada obedeciendo únicamente a una absurda tozudería, y la abstinencia forzada de cafeína que Defteros llevaba sufriendo en casa de Asmita era algo que ya se le estaba haciendo difícil de soportar.

\- Sí...- Fue su tímida respuesta.

Aspros no dudó en volver a cargar la cafetera y preparar otra de esa caliente bebida que enloquecía por igual a los dos. Defteros esperaba, removiéndose impaciente, no sabiendo qué decir. Aspros se forzaba an acabar con su cometido, y no se atrevió a encarar la figura de su hermano hasta que no se vió obligado a entregarle el café, el cuál fue tomado de su mano en silencio, acompañado de un fugaz cruce de miradas que se rompió en el preciso instante que Defteros se volvió para dirigirse a la mesa del salón y dejarlo reposar sobre ella, no sin antes apartar con delicado respeto todos los papeles esparcidos alrededor, amontonándolos a un lado y quitándose la chaqueta para colgarla en el respaldo de la misma silla que eligió para sentarse.

Aspros le siguió los pasos en silencio, dejando también el azúcar y su café en la mesa, tomando asiento frente a él. Ambos se sirvieron una cucharada de azúcar que apenas revolvieron, evitando levantar unas miradas que se percibían al borde de la rendición, pero que aún seguían vestidas con el disfraz de un orgullo ya herido de muerte. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a dar el primer paso, y fue Aspros el que inició lo que había estado buscando.

\- Defteros...

\- No voy a volver, Aspros. Así que ahórrate palabras inútiles.- Le cortó Defteros, resistiéndose a abandonar un fútil enfado que no conducía a ningún lado.

\- No te pedí que vinieras para hacerte quedar.- La seriedad con la que fue pronunciada la respuesta no albergaba acritud ni desprecio. Únicamente un profundo pesar que no pasó desapercibido por Defteros.- Sólo necesitaba verte...y saber que estás bien.

\- Pues ya me ves, y ya puedes darte cuenta que estoy bien.

Defteros miraba a su hermano por debajo de sus cejas completamente fruncidas, y Aspros no se veía con muchas fuerzas de aguantar esa sondeadora mirada, sorteándola instintivamente mientras se dedicaba a beber un sorbo de café, tomándose así unos imprescindibles instantes para reflexionar cómo reconducir la situación.

\- Defteros...te ruego que me perdones...- Dijo al fin, concentrándose en levantar su vista y buscar con ella los ojos de su hermano, obligándose a mantener un contacto visual difícil de soportar.- Estaba fuera de mis cabales cuando te dije todas esas barbaridades...

\- Habértelo pensado antes. Hay cosas que una vez dichas ya no tienen solución.

Aspros inspiró profundamente al tiempo que se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza y se recogía los cabellos hacia atrás, manteniéndolos sujetos mientras exhalaba con estudiada lentitud todo el aire contenido, para seguidamente dejar que volvieran a cubrir su frente mientras apoyaba los brazos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los nerviosos dedos entre ellos, perdiéndose de nuevo dentro de la dura mirada de Defteros, que apenas había cambiado su posición inicial.

\- Tienes razón. Hay palabras que no tienen justificación. Pero no era yo el que hablaba, sino el miedo.- Defteros seguía recostado sobre la silla, con pose de indiferencia y cierto aire de desprecio, que no se suavizó ni cuando tomó la taza para apurar de un solo trago su contenido, volviéndola a dejar sobre la mesa con desgana, para seguidamente cruzarse de brazos y seguir enviando su personal mirada de enfado a su hermano.- Cuando encontré esa jeringuilla en tu ropa, volví a experimentar el terror que ya sentí una vez...y que me juré no volver a conocer.

Defteros supo al acto a qué momento volvía a referirse Aspros, pero no estaba dispuesto a darlo por entendido sin más. Quería ver a Aspros sufrir. Necesitaba que su hermano saboreara de nuevo el sabor amargo de un momento que se convirtió en el inevitable punto de inflexión entre los dos.

\- ¿Terror a qué, Aspros?

Aspros había estado esperando esta arisca respuesta, pero escucharla en voz alta no contribuyó a calmarle, sino todo lo contrario. A duras penas tragó saliva antes de tomarse su tiempo para hilvanar palabras que dolían. Pero que ya no se podían quedar por más tiempo amarradas en las costuras de sus respectivas oscuridades.

\- A perderte...como estuve a punto de hacer aquella vez...- La azul mirada de Aspros empezó a delinearse de acuosidad, pero ya no importaba sentir vergüenza por ello.- Por un momento pensé que estabas tentando la muerte de nuevo...y no lo pude soportar...

Ahora era el turno de Defteros de bajar su mirada y hacer todo lo posible para que no se rindiera como lo estaba haciendo la de Aspros. No quería mostrar debilidad. Y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el sincero arrepentimiento de su hermano le ablandara un corazón que pedía a gritos su rendición.

\- Si me hubieras querido escuchar...si tan sólo, alguna jodida vez, hubieras sido capaz de mostrar alguna pizca de interés por mí...

\- Lo estoy haciendo ahora, Defteros...- Se apresuró a cortarle Aspros, temiendo que Defteros concluyera demasiado pronto una conversación que aún no debía acabar.- Estoy suplicándote que me perdones, y te brindo la oportunidad que me digas todo lo que te quema por dentro. Merezco que me digas todo lo que sientes, todo lo que te ha oscurecido a lo largo de los años. Todos los reproches que me negaste y que te han envenenado por dentro.

\- ¿Y crees que así se solucionará nuestro mútuo desprecio?

\- Sólo sé que vernos así es algo que nunca quiso mamá. Sé que le prometimos algo. Y sé que hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos ha sabido cumplir.

Defteros se sumió en un doloroso silencio que le fue desenterrando todo lo que a lo largo de los años le había ido calando hasta el alma, recordando sus momentos de soledad frente a una enfermedad sin solución, rememorando la cobardía de Aspros y su manía de huir del sufrimiento, por no ser lo suficientemente valiente de afrontarlo junto a él.

Tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Mucha recriminaciones que fueron quedando en el tintero de su alma sin ver nunca una luz que, aunque cegadora en un primer impacto, seguramente hubiera resultado más reparadora que todo el silencio que se fue sedimentando entre los dos a lo largo de seis pesados años.

\- Está bien. Tú lo has querido.- Defteros seguía sentado con una expresión corporal que deseaba transmitir indiferencia, pero destilando únicamente una profunda inquietud.- Nunca te reproché que no estuvieras al lado de mamá cuando la enfermedad se hizo insoportable...- Su idéntica mirada ya empezaba a sentirse nublada, emulando la que recibía a través de la corta distancia que las separaba.- Nunca te pedí que afrontaras algo que te horrorizaba...pero siempre deseé que aparecieras algún día y te unieras a nosotros, para batallar los tres juntos hasta llegar a un final inevitable para todos.- La voz empezaba a estar tomada por el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta.- Siempre tuve la esperanza de que llegaras un día y me dijeras que descansara, que ya pasabas tú la noche en vela para cuidar de ella...- Aspros había cerrado los ojos con fuerza sólo por un instante, suficiente para hacer que un par de lágrimas se precipitaran por sus mejillas sin ser borradas.- Pero no lo hiciste nunca, Aspros...te refugiaste en tus estudios...nos engañabas...te engañabas diciéndonos que debías implicarte al fondo para acabar con ellos lo antes posible, y con la mejor puntuación...y claro, ella te apoyaba ilusionada...y tú te aferrabas a su incondicional apoyo para huir de su dolor...y no contagiarte del mío.- Aspros había apoyado los codos en la mesa, llevando sus manos cruzadas a la altura de sus temblorosos labios, ocultando tras ellas la frágil evidencia de sus consabidas y nunca aceptadas culpas.- Yo te necesitaba Aspros...y tú no estabas...

\- Siempre fui un cobarde...

\- Sí. Lo fuiste. Me dejaste solo.- Las lágrimas también se habían materializado en los ojos de Defteros, y pronto siguieron el mismo destino que ya surcaban las de Aspros.- Y cuando ella se fue, me dejaste perdido.

\- Pero luego te ayudé...hice todo lo que pude para conseguirte trabajos que siempre acababas perdiendo...me esforcé para que nunca nos faltara nada. Para que no te faltara nada...

\- Digamos que luego me aproveché de tí.- Rectificó Defteros, sin dejar de mirar la abatida figura de Aspros frente a él.- Yo me aproveché de tu buen nombre y perfecta personalidad, de tu reputado trabajo y merecida dignidad para cobrarme todo lo que no estuviste dispuesto a dar cuando lo necesitaba...y tú...tú has dejado que lo hiciera para perdonarte a tí mismo algo que nunca te has podido disculpar...- Aspros seguía cubriéndose los labios con las manos cruzadas frente a ellos, mordiéndose sin cesar el labio inferior en un rictus de impotencia y necesaria aceptación de todo lo que estaba escapando de Defteros.- Y allí empezaron a nacer nuestos malditos silencios, los asquerosos desprecios, el ojo por ojo a ver quién lo pierde antes...- Defteros se detuvo un instante, observando a Aspros a través de la acuosidad de sus propias lágrimas, tomándose un vital descanso en su tardío derroche de sinceridad, suspirando pesadamente y dejando escapar el aire por la nariz, manteniendo los labios completamente sellados en un rictus de dolor.- Nunca hemos sido lo suficientemente valientes para decirnos las cosas buenas. Siempre hemos tratado de destruirnos...y ya no sé si nuestras ruinas se pueden recomponer de alguna manera...

\- Lo podemos intentar...

\- No sé cómo.

\- Confesándonos de una jodida vez lo bueno que vemos en el otro...- Defteros se secó bruscamente las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta, sorprendido por la proposición de Aspros, no siendo consciente de todo lo que podían decirse si se deshacían de una vez por todas de sus enfermizas obsesiones de desdén.- Y es de justícia que empiece yo.- Sentenció Aspros, bajando los brazos para dejarlos descansar sobre la mesa, aún sin liberar las manos de su autoimpuesto agarre.- Defteros...sé que eres condenadamente bueno con la música. Aunque no lo creas, te he escuchado tocar la guitarra y cantar en tu habitación infinitas veces, todas las veces que te has creído amparado por las sombras de tu soledad...y me enfurece tremendamente que desprecies tu talento tocando únicamente el bajo, sabiendo que puedes ocupar un puesto mucho mejor.- Defteros no pudo evitar abrir los enrojecidos ojos en una expresión de sorpresa al ser testigo de la confesión de Aspros, que con una renovada energía continuó.- Y me maldigo por haber despreciado tu pasión...la misma que te otorgó luz y ganas de vivir cuando ni yo fui capaz de hacer éso por ti.

\- Aspros...

\- Y me odio por no haber sido capaz de apreciar lo que te hace feliz. Por perderme tus ilusiones...por no apoyarte en tu lucha de hacer algo bueno con lo que eres mejor..

Dicho ésto Aspros calló, observando a Defteros en su personal batalla para contener el nuevo torrente de lágrimas, y sintiéndose balsámicamente liberado después de haber confesado sus sentimientos. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo, fue Defteros el que bajó la mirada, sabiendo que él también tenía cosas de las que arrepentirse y secretas admiraciones que compartir.

\- Aspros...- Dijo después de unos largos y reparadores instantes de silencio.- Yo tampoco te he dicho nunca que admiro lo que tú haces con tu trabajo, y también me jode que pases los días impartiendo clases en un insituto de secundaria cuando podrías ser un magnífico profesor de universidad...Y me arrepiento de haberte dicho todo lo que te dije sobre esa muchacha...sé que no serías capaz de hacer nada fuera de lugar...tú no...aunque no puedo comprender qué te empuja a rendirte a lo que tú crees como "amor".

\- Lo que te dije acerca de Sasha es verdad...- Insistió Aspros.- Pero no voy a hacer lo que nuestro desgraciado padre hizo con mamá. Lo vi claro el día que nos confundió...me asustó ser consciente de la mirada que te regaló creyendo que eras yo...y vi en ella a mamá cuando era una adolescente y un desalmado se aprovechó de su inocencia para abandonarla cuando todo se complicó. Cuando nosotros lo complicamos sin siquiera haberlo pedido. Pero también es cierto que me he enamorado como un estúpido sólo puede hacerlo...- Defteros volvía a observarle totalmente entregado en su nueva confesión, sorprendido y desorientado por unas palabras que no acababa de entender dónde iban a desembocar.- Cuando nos viste lejos del insituto...lejos de las morbosas miradas que todo lo pueden ensuciar...le dije que me olvidara. Utilicé el tópico de nuestra diferencia de edad, de nuestras distintas posiciones sobre un tablero que no es favorable para ninguno de los dos...Le dije que debía vivir las experiencias que nos ofrece la vida con la gente de su edad. La alejé de mí hiriéndola...pero prometiéndole que si cuando llegara el momento me quería volver a buscar, la estaría esperando.- Una fugaz mirada de incomprensión cruzó por los tomados ojos de Defteros, instando a que Aspros continuara hablando si así lo deseaba.- Sí...aunque parezca estúpido...estoy dispuesto a esperarla.

\- Pero...¿por qué?

\- Ya te dije que no podemos elegir de quién nos enamoramos...ni cómo, ni mucho menos cuando...sólo sabemos que pasa...No importa la edad. Y tampoco el sexo...Nada de ésto importa cuando un alma se siente atraída por otra. Y en algo te equivocaste, Defteros...Ni tú ni yo hemos hecho nada para no merecer amar y tener la suerte algún día de ser amados. Y si Sasha decide seguir amándome cuando sus experiencias estén vividas y refortalecidas, allí estaré esperándola. Y tú deberías permitirte lo mismo. Deberías brindarte la posibilidad de saber qué es amar, y lo que es mejor, saber que eres correspondido.

\- Todo ésto que dices parece sacado de tus libros de manual...como si todo fuera justificable con la filosofía...

\- Quizás no lo justifica, pero ayuda a comprender lo que nos remueve por dentro...

\- ¿Aunque parezca que todos los esquemas preconcebidos se desmoronen en milésimas de segundo?

\- Todos los fundamentos preconcebidos lo son porqué nosotros así lo decidimos...por comodidad, por pereza...pero todo ésto se puede cambiar, Defteros. Nosotros lo estamos haciendo ahora mismo. Seis años tarde, pero estamos empezando a aceptar nuestro pasado, nuestras culpas y errores...y sólo así podremos ser libres para formarnos el futuro que nos merecemos. Y que nos pueda llegar a ofrecer algo parecido a la felicidad.

La mirada de Defteros parecía haber perdido su constricción, y cierta sensación de consuelo finalmente se estaba esparciendo por todo su ser.

\- Aspros...¿Por qué somos tan jodidamente gilipollas?

\- No lo sé.- Aspros se encogió de hombros un instante, sin perder la conexión con la mirada de Defteros.- No voy a pedirte que regreses si no lo deseas, pero sí que no nos dejemos perder otra vez. Ya hemos estado perdidos demasiado tiempo.

\- Debo irme, Aspros.- Soltó Defteros de repente, alzándose de la silla y enfundándose la chaqueta antes de rendirse del todo a perpetrar un gesto de afecto que aún no estaba dispuesto a mostrar.- En dos días damos otro concierto, y debemos ensayar.

\- Ya lo sé. Y también sé que el revuelo que habéis levantado con él es considerable. Seguro que tendréis el éxito que os merecéis.

\- Podrías descubrirlo por ti mismo.

\- Podría si no se hubieran agotado las entradas...- Al ser testigo de esta afirmación los ojos de Defteros se abrieron como platos, evidenciando que ignoraba este pequeño gran detalle.- Sí, como lo oyes...ya no quedan entradas a la venta, así que haréis un pleno total.

\- Así...con más razón debo ir a ensayar.- Concluyó Defteros, haciendo el ademán de marchar.

\- Espera...- Aspros también se alzó, y sin decir nada más desapareció en su habitación un instante, para volver a salir cargado con un par de bolsas que ofreció a Defteros, el cuál las tomó en sus manos, dubitativo y sorprendido por igual.- No puedes alcanzar el éxito vestido con ropa de otro siglo.- Dijo Aspros, intentando esbozar una sonrisa que se percibió nerviosa.- Considéralo un retrasado regalo de cumpleaños.- Defteros se quedó petrificado ante el inesperado gesto de Aspros, y no terminaba de hallar el valor para descubrir qué era lo que se escondía dentro de esas bolsas.- ¿Qué? ¿No lo piensas mirar?

Defteros aún necesitó de unos segundos más antes de abrir las bolsas y encontrarse con una camisa negra, unos pantalones de cuero, también negros y que se apreciaban carísimos, un cinturón repleto de tachas y un par de botas delineadas en sus costados con una colección de vistosas hebillas que encajarían perfectamente en un escenario dónde iba a reinar el rock. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaban observando, y antes que pudiera ofrecer una negación a aceptar tal regalo, Aspros se adelantó.

\- No te preocupes, sé que te va a ir bien...porqué me lo he probado todo.- Sentenció Aspros, divirtiéndose en secreto con la mirada de estupefacción que le regalaba Defteros.- Aunque yo no me sepa ver vestido con todo ésto, será perfecto para que tú pises el escenario como te mereces.

\- Aspros...ésto debe ser carísimo...

\- No lo suficiente para saldar todo el dolor que te he hecho sufrir.

\- Gracias...- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Defteros antes de volver a intentar irse, sintiéndose completamente extraño e indefenso frente al sincero cambio de actitud que percibía en su hermano.

\- Sólo una cosa más...- Defteros se volteó, mirándole expectante, y ya por fin, sin rastros de rencor.- Dime dónde puedo encontrarte.

Defteros se permitió unos segundos de duda antes de decidirse a agarrar uno de los lápices que dormían encima de la mesa, y anotar con él una dirección en uno de los papeles de Aspros.

\- Es la dirección de Asmita, y como puedes ver, no está lejos de aquí.

Aspros tomó el papel en sus manos, forjando en su mente una suposición que no le escandalizó en absoluto, sino que interiormente le reconfortó. Antes que Defteros se fuera definitivamente, alcanzó el libro de Platón que tanto había releído últimamente, y también se lo entregó.

\- ¿Y ésto, por qué?

\- Es _"El banquete"_ de Platón. Habla del amor.

\- ¿Y por qué debería interesarme?

\- Porqué habla de muchos tipos de amor, honrándolos a todos por igual. Quizás algún día te ayude a rendirte al acto de amar, y a permitirte que alguien te pueda corresponder.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Krista, Mhey, Fabiola...¡gracias por vuestros reviews! No sé aún cuántos capis quedan, pero espero que los disfrutéis. ¡Saludos!_


	31. Aceptación

**#Aceptación#**

Esa tarde Radamanthys había entrado en el local de ensayo rebosante de alegría, con la notícia que todas las entradas ya habían sido vendidas, quedando aún dos días para el gran reto. Cierto era que el precio no era excesivo, pero el espectáculo que ofrecieron en el Reve'ls parecía haber calado hondo en las personas que se toparon con ellos en el escenario, arrebatándoles toda su atención y obrando el milagro de hacer que se hablara de ellos, y que se hiciera lo suficientemente bien para agotar las entradas antes del concierto.

Con la excitación propia que emerge cuando algo fuera de toda expectativa se acerca de manera inminente e ineludible, todos se agarraron al ensayo con unos ánimos más cargados de lo habitual. Había muchos detalles que pulir todavía, pero Defteros parecía haber recuperado su destreza inherente en sus dedos, no siendo él el que tropezaba con las canciones, sino Manigoldo, que parecía que la notícia le había vuelto los dedos de manteca. Kagaho maldecía en secreto silencio el set list, dónde aparecían algunas de sus temidas canciones de power metal, con esas rápidas progresiones de batería que tan infundadamente temía, ya que siempre las acababa ejecutando a la perfección. Pandora hacía días que trabajaba incansablemente en una intro de teclados, que finalmente presentó a todo el grupo, dejándoles a todos con la boca abierta ante tal despliegue de misterio y emoción contenidos en las notas, magistralmente arrancadas de las teclas. Y Radamanthys estaba tan concentrado en el concierto que incluso se estaba absteniendo de fumar, cuidándose así una voz que no acababa de sentir completamente óptima.

Pese a las reservas que había tenido Defteros de ir al encuentro de Aspros, debía reconocer que la charla que fueron capaces de compartir, calmados y sin estúpidas revueltas ni hirientes y absurdos ataques, había resultado balsámica para su alma. No estaba del todo satisfecho aún, todavía quedaban algunas pequeñas barreras que saltar para poder recuperer la relación que habían conocido antes que la oscuridad empezara a hacer mella en ellos, pero sabía que no debía forzar la situación, una vez iniciada como algo que se presentaba un sincera tregua a su recíproco malestar.

El ensayo se había perpetrado hasta bien pasada la media noche, culminándolo con unas cervezas y algún que otro canuto relajante de los que Manigoldo conseguía de vez en cuando, haciendo que hasta Radamanthys se rindiera a propinar un par de caladas.

Cuando se despidieron y cada uno emprendió su camino a casa a la espera del último ensayo final, los pasos de Defteros volvieron a guiarle hacia la casa de Asmita, dónde el silencio se percibía tan denso como la noche anterior. No esperaba hallarlo despierto, y la solemne quietud que reinaba entre esas paredes le advirtió que Asmita debía estar en su habitación, en esa habitación que había cobijado su desenfreno la noche anterior, y que parecía llamarle en silencio, a la espera de volver a ser testigo de la liberación de sus deseos más salvajes. Pero no eran ya sólo los deseos físicos los que llevaron a Defteros a plantarse en el umbral de esa nueva dimensión y observar a Asmita entre las sombras. Algo le demandaba verle, observarle, admirarle en silencio y desear que estuviera despierto para poder intercambiar algunas palabras antes de retirarse y conseguir su merecido descanso. Asmita le había pedido algo, y él no habia tenido las fuerzas suficientes para contradecirle. Le había obedecido dócilmente como un chiquillo, y allí estaba de nuevo, deseando que se despertara para poder decirle que sí, que lo había hecho, que había visto a su hermano, y que al fin, después de demasiado tiempo, habían hablado.

Asmita parecía estar dormido, pero no era así en realidad. Desde de que Defteros se presentó buscando refugio frente al miedo que le despertaban sus propias dudas, Asmita había sucumbido a la irracional necesidad de esperarle despierto. Y la abrumadora presencia de Defteros, estática y dubitativa, anclada en el umbral de esa nueva dimensión descubierta entre los dos, se le antojaba tremendamente sugerente, incitante...ansiada. Pero Asmita no iba a dar otro paso adelante. Él ya había dado _el_ paso, un paso que hacía tan sólo unos días se hubiera presentado inconcebible para él, pero si algo le había enseñado Defteros era a no tener miedo, a afrontar las situaciones que superan a uno mismo con valor y determinación…y lo había hecho. Había abierto su alma, y se había confesado a él mismo que le necesitaba. Y se lo había confesado a Defteros…esperando obtener alguna recíproca respuesta a su acto de valentía, pero Defteros no parecía muy dispuesto a obedecer sus propias enseñanzas, se escondía de ellas y las vadeaba como si fueran simples piedras en el camino que con sólo levantar un pie van quedando atrás.

Notar su exquisita presencia congelada en ese ilusorio limbo entre el deseo de entrar y la necesidad de rendirse una vez más a sus miedos más infundados, se le presentaba como algo tremendamente sugerente. Pese a su altura…pese a la diferencia de edad que otorgaba a Defteros seis años más de experiencia en su vida…pese a toda la magnificencia que destilaba el cuerpo de ese hombre paralizado a tan sólo un metro de él, el alma que se removía dentro era frágil y temerosa, rebosante de miedos, anhelos y dudas. Muchas dudas...

Defteros seguía pal plantado observándole, y Asmita notaba esa intensa mirada clavada sobre él, quieta…penetrante…indecisa. Quizás Defteros necesitaba otro empujón, otra pequeña ayuda que le permitiera hallar las fuerzas necesarias para acabar de comprender qué era lo que le seguía arrastrando a esos dominios dónde reinaba la inexistencia del color.

Temiendo que Defteros siguiera fijado allí perpetuamente, Asmita se revolvió en su cama, notando cómo su movimiento propició un repentino respingo de todos los sentidos de Defteros, que se pusieron alerta al sentirse irremediablemente descubierto.

\- Hola Defteros…

\- Creí que dormías…- La suposición sonó tan falsa como ambos sabían que era.

\- No…no dormía.- Asmita se había incorporado, quedándose sentado sobre la cama, cruzándose de piernas en posición de loto y ladeando su rostro hacia dónde notaba la presencia de Defteros.

\- ¿Me…esperabas?- La pregunta era la repetición exacta del interrogante que Defteros había planteado la noche anterior.

\- Es posible…

Defteros suspiró al instante que bajaba la mirada y buscaba, perdida sobre las baldosas del suelo, la determinación necesaria para volver a hablar.

\- He hecho lo que me pediste…He hablado con mi hermano.- Dijo al fin, alzando la vista de nuevo y posándola sobre la figura oscurecida de Asmita, sentada sobre la cama con aire de eterno adolescente.

\- Me alegro que lo hicieras. _Debías_ hacerlo…y seguro que te sientes mucho mejor ¿me equivoco?

Defteros negó con la cabeza, olvidándose que Asmita no podía percibir el gesto que le ofrecía la aceptación de sus palabras con cierta vergüenza.

\- Entonces, ahora ya no hay motivos para que sigas refugiándote aquí.

\- No…supongo que ya no los hay.- Defteros volvió a alzar la vista, observando a Asmita, quieto y vestido de paciencia, esperando la respuesta que hacía días que ansiaba escuchar, y que Defteros se negaba a afrontar.

\- ¿Por qué has vuelto? – Pregunta directa. Fría. Necesaria.

Otro suspiro acudió a ventilar los pulmones de Defteros, que rodó la vista por las densas sombras de la estancia en busca de ya no sabía qué que le liberara de ese momento. Un momento en el que acudieron a su mente las palabras compartidas con Aspros y su llana asimilación de los sentimientos, unos sentimientos que su hermano había sido capaz de aceptar como algo contra lo que no merece la pena luchar. Quizás Aspros tenía razón…quizás no se puede elegir a quién amar, ni cómo, ni cuándo…quizás lo que le empujaba a seguir acudiendo día tras día a las sombras de Asmita cabía en esa definición.

\- Defteros…¿por qué has vuelto?- Repitió Asmita.

\- Porqué tú estás aquí.- Ya está. Lo había dicho, y no había vuelta atrás.- He vuelto porqué tú estás aquí…porqué me gusta observarte cuando crees que nadie lo hace…porqué me has hecho trastabillar todas las convicciones de mi vida…porqué me enfureces sin medida cuando te comportas como un idiota…porqué ansío acercarme a ti y devorarte…- Defteros había descongelado su posición y se había acercado al borde de la cama, apoyando una rodilla sobre ella y dejándose caer al lado de Asmita, que seguía inamovible.- Porqué la noche que me llamaste indefenso y atrapado en las consecuencias de tu estupidez, incomprensiblemente las piernas no me alcanzaban a correr para llegar hasta aquí…porqué te hubiera estrangulado con ganas el día que te fuiste sin mí para hacerme pagar un atrevimiento que tú también deseabas, y que no tenías la valentía de afrontar…porqué ese día no pude evitar hacerte sufrir hasta el punto de mostrarte frente a tus narices que me necesitabas… _deseando_ que me necesitaras…- Defteros se había soltado a derrochar sus sentimientos con la misma sinceridad que lo había hecho con Aspros, dando rienda suelta a unas palabras que poco orden conocían al salir a borbotones por sus labios, sin dejar de observar a Asmita a escasos centímetros de él, mirándole con esos azules ojos a través de su inmerecida oscuridad, con los finos labios entreabiertos, llamando a los suyos en silencio, pero manteniéndose en una sugerente espera.- …porqué cuando te amenacé con llamar a los Servicios Sociales me maldije al instante, temiendo que aceptaras el reto y que me alejaras de tí…¿por qué he vuelto, me preguntas?...- Defteros calló, tragando saliva y mirando a Asmita por debajo de sus fruncidas cejas, perdiéndose en la sutil belleza que emanaba de ése aparente frágil cuerpo, resistiéndose a sus deseos más primarios y viendo más allá de lo palpable y saboreable.- Porqué yo…también te necesito. No sé cómo…ni por qué…ni desde cuando…sólo sé que te necesito…que ansío verte, que absurdamente me gusta que me hagas cabrear, que me desafíes…y que luego te entregues…nos entreguemos…No sé qué quiere decir todo esto…sólo sé que ésto es lo que me pasa, aunque no sepa que nombre ponerle…

\- Defteros…- Una incipiente sonrisa luchaba para dibujarse en le siempre sobrio rostro de Asmita, difuminando en sus mejillas esos dos hoyuelos de los que Defteros no perdió detalle y que tanto adoraba en secreto.

\- Y he vuelto porqué te dije que escondes otro reto para mí…y no voy a dejar de volver hasta que lo consiga.- Sentenció Defteros, rindiéndose al arrebato de tomar el rostro de Asmita en su mano y evitar su retirada cuando sus labios volvieron a otorgarse el derecho de invadir los que exhalaban anhelo a escasa distancia de él.

Asmita se rindió sin siquiera oponer resistencia, dejándose ser saboreado, permitiéndose hacer lo mismo con la boca que se había vuelto a sellar sobre la suya, invadiéndola lentamente, explorándola con una desconocida calma y dedicación que hasta ese momento no conocía ninguno de los dos, topándose con esos colmillos, que ya se habían clavado insolentes en sus labios y en su piel más de una vez durante sus anteriores momentos de desatada pasión.

El beso se prolongó, haciéndose más intenso y salvaje, convirtiéndose en el preludio de otro inevitable momento cuando las manos empezaron a asirse a las ropas que les cubrían y a luchar para deshacerse de ellas, recorriendo cada palmo de esos cuerpos que volvían a encenderse sin compasión. Defteros se había tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, arrastrando a Asmita sobre él, instándole a que hiciera con él lo que quisiera, entregándose sin pudor, regocijándose con la sensación de saberse sometido por quién le había puesto su propio mundo patas arriba, ansiando sentir sus diestras manos sobre cada recodo de su piel, alzando las manos para volver a tomar ese cándido rostro tomado por el rubor y besarlo con gula, maldiciéndole su retracción, dejándole con las ansias al aire y la lengua desprovista de destino dónde explorar.

\- ¿Y no lo has conseguido ya todo de mí?- Preguntó Asmita, torturando el labio inferior de Defteros con su dedo pulgar, pasándolo seguidamente por el superior, consiguiendo que se partieran más en busca de saciar su hambruna, notando como la lengua osaba acariciar ese insolente dedo que seguía con su personal incitación.

\- No…- Roncó Defteros…ya completamente encendido de deseo.

\- ¿Y qué más es lo que te puedo ofrecer?- Insistía Asmita, sirviéndose de un tono de voz condenadamente sugerente, restregando su entrepierna contra la de Defteros.

\- No te lo voy a decir…- Las manos de Defteros habían alcanzado el trasero de Asmita, y lo apretaban con fuerza, acompañando esos maléficos movimientos que moldeaban hasta el extremo sus respectivas excitaciones.

\- ¿Por qué…?- La pregunta volvió a ser ahogada con otro beso, profundo, incitante, batallado entre ambos, luchando cada uno para conseguirse su terreno, desenfrenándose en el intento, hasta que Asmita lo cortó, y obedeciendo a sus más recientes y descubiertos impulsos, fue bajando sus labios, dándoles el placer de conocer cada porción del escultural cuerpo que yacía, por primera vez, bajo sus dominios.

\- No…

\- Si no me lo dices…no me dejas otra opción…- Asmita había llegado hasta el ombligo de Defteros, y sus labios se mantenían jugando en la zona, al tiempo que sus manos tanteaban sus pantalones, induciendo a que Defteros siguiera retorciéndose de ansias y placer, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza al tiempo que su cadera se movía involuntariamente, buscando intensificar las sensaciones que las manos de Asmita estaban arrancando de su entrepierna.

\- Tú sígueme torturando…aunque no creo que así lo llegues a saber…- Las manos de Asmita desabrocharon con sobrenatural destreza el cinturón y los pantalones de Defteros, dejándolos abiertos, únicamente lo suficiente para permitir que sus dedos se deleitaran con la extrema dureza que ya palpitaba bajo la ropa interior, arrancando un gemido de placer que Defteros se encargó de acallar entre sus sellados labios, mordiéndose el inferior con inusual fuerza, al tiempo que su cadera se removía sensualmente como consecuencia de los dedos que trabajaban entre ella.

\- Pues no tengo más opción que intentarlo…- Asmita retiró la ropa interior, y frente a él se presentó la masculinidad de Defteros ansiosa, tensa, desesperada por recibir la atención que Asmita quisiera darle.

\- Inténtalo…si te atreves…

Las manos de Defteros acudieron a la cabeza de Asmita, enredándose entre sus largos cabellos rubios, los mismos que le esparcieron escalofríos por todo su vientre en el instante que Asmita dejó que su boca explorara unos nuevos y apetecibles dominios, haciendo gala de la misma inexperiencia que había delatado a Defteros la noche anterior, ofreciéndole con sus dudas y poca habilidad una colección de sensaciones que no hicieron otra cosa que excitar aún más una situación que amenazaba con volver a desbordar.

Entregándose otra vez a un juego que ya se percibía inevitable, urgente, deseado…

Un juego que transcendía todas las instrucciones que se leían en el contenido de sus cuerpos.

Un juego en el que ya no sólo participaban los deseos esparcidos sobre el lecho de las pasiones.

Un juego dónde las almas también demandaban participar, y dónde por fin habían hallado el tablero dónde apostar.

Buscando consuelo y comprensión.

Hallando, al fin, la compañía ansiada en medio de su propia desazón.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _¡Gracias Krista y Mhey! En este capi quería avanzar en la historia, y siento si no ha sido así, pero es que no sé cómo las escenas han empezado a mutar en mi mente a cada línea que escribía…Ya digo yo que a veces son los personajes que hacen de mí lo que quieren, y parece ser que Defteros y Asmita me requerían un poco más de "salseo" como dice un apreciado lector :), expresión que me encantó cuando la dijo._

¡Saludos!


	32. Complicación

**#Complicación#**

El dispendio de pasión y deseo que había vuelto a irrumpir entre esas dos almas ávidas de comprensión y compañía las había dejado exhaustas, entregadas a un profundo sueño que compartieron en un silencio que ya no urgía ser descompuesto por palabras vanas.

El día avanzaba con determinación, ajeno a sus obligaciones, las cuales volverían a ser desatendidas, relegadas a un segundo plano dónde no había nada que pudiera encandilarles más que el agradable bálsamo que les ofrecía su mútua presencia. Los descarados rayos de sol hacía rato que se filtraban por las rendijas de una persiana que raras veces era desperezada para dejar pasar una luz que de poco servía en esos dominios, o que había sido de nulo provecho hasta esos últimos días. La luz había empezado a azotar el dormido rostro de Defteros, provocando que sus párpados se cerraran con inconsciente fuerza al sentirse abrasados por la claridad del nuevo día, propiciando que se diera vuelta sobre la cama, con su innata brusquedad, topándose de bruces con la espalda de Asmita, dormido a su lado hasta ese preciso instante, cuando un manotazo en su rostro y una pesada pierna cayendo entre las suyas le despegaron de un sueño que había resultado más que reparador.

Asmita intentó moverse, pero se hallaba irremediablemente preso entre las dormidas garras de Defteros, que parecía no querer despertar aún. Quería darse vuelta, pero le resultaba imposible, y cuánto más se removía más parecía que Defteros sacaba fuerzas de dónde fuera para resultar más pesado e inamovible que nunca. Intentó apartarlo haciendo uso de su codo, presionándolo contra el costado de Defteros, sin resultado positivo a su favor, sino todo lo contrario, consiguiendo que el brazo que le había caído encima estrechara aún más su agarre, propiciando que la distancia entre los dos cuerpos se extinguiera y que dejara de correr el aire entre ellos, haciéndose más que evidente la desnudez de ambos, delatora otra vez del deseo que les había consumido apenas unas horas atrás. Asmita ya no sabía qué hacer para recuperar una libertad de movimientos que empezaba a ser urgente, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que clavar su codo contra las costillas de Defteros con toda la fuerza que su aprisionamiento le permitió, notando por fin el respingo de Defteros y su súbito y malhumorado quejido.

\- ¿Qué...qué pasa? ¿Por qué me golpeas así...?- Refunfuñó, llevándose una mano al costado magullado.

\- Me estabas aplastando...

\- Pues haberte movido...- Volvió a mascullar Defteros al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos con infantiles gestos.

\- Lo he intentado...¡Pero parecías una garrapata!

Uno sonoro bostezo se apoderó de Defteros, que acto seguido volvió a tumbarse de costado, agarrando a Asmita otra vez, regocijándose en los inútiles esfuerzos que éste hacía para librarse de él.

\- No puedes decirme que no te gusta...- El tono juguetón que la voz imprimía en las palabras hizo que Asmita casi se rindiera al acto de permitirse una tímida sonrisa.- Anoche no te quejabas...y estuviste muy atrevido conmigo...- Dicho ésto, un repentino rubor empezó a quemar en las mejillas de Asmita, que ni él mismo comprendía cómo había conseguido sobreponerse a su razón y dejarse llevar por unos salvajes instintos que ahora se avergonzaba de refrescar en su mente.

\- No me lo recuerdes...por favor...- Replicó Asmita, volviendo a zafarse del insistente abrazo que se negaba a soltarle.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Que hay de malo en éso?

\- Sabes que no sé muy bien qué hacer...ni cómo hacerlo...

\- ¡Ya vale Asmita! ¡No empecemos otra vez! - Ser testigo de las reticencias y dudas que volvía a experimentar Asmita hizo que Defteros se acabara de despertar de golpe, sintiéndose indignado por su infundada tendencia al menosprecio.- ¿Y te crees que yo soy un experto en todo?- Asmita se limitó a encogerse levemente de hombros como toda respuesta a la pregunta de Defteros.- Yo no soy un experto en nada...y lo que estamos viviendo...lo que estamos experimentando, ni te imaginas lo nuevo que es para mí también. Y me importa una mierda si lo que hacemos lo hacemos bien o lo podríamos hacer mejor...me importa una reverenda mierda, ¿y sabes por qué?- Una negación con su rostro fue la única réplica de Asmita a las palabras que llenaban sus oídos.- Porqué lo único que me importa es que experimento todo ésto junto a tí.

\- ¿Y qué pasará cuando tu _condena_ termine, Defteros? No estarás simpre obligado a estar junto a mí...

\- Mi _condena_ no requiere que duerma a tu lado...así que creo que ya nos hemos extramilitado con las condiciones...

Un suspiro acudió a llenar los pulmones de Asmita, que seguía tumbado panza arriba.

\- ¿No te reirás si te confieso un secreto?

\- No...claro que no...- Defteros permanecía tumbado de lado, con un codo clavado en la almohada y la palma de la mano sirviendo se soporte a su rostro.

\- Me alegra que te condenaran a estar junto a mí...

La infinita ternura que acompañó esas pocas palabras hizo que Defteros ladeara sus labios en una sonrisa de profundo afecto y aprobación, haciendo que alargara su brazo libre y que tomara el aún ruborizado rostro de Asmita en su mano, acariciando su mejilla con inaudita suavidad en sus siempre toscos gestos, rindiéndose a los impulsos de volver a besar esos inocentes labios...con calma, con admiración y sin buscar arrancar nada más que no fuera una tímida respuesta a su gesto. Unas irreprimibles ansias de confesarse él también acudieron presurosas a su mente, empujando unas simples y llanas palabras que nunca antes había regalado a nadie, y que aún no se sentía con la suficiente valentía de sentirlas verificadas por su propia voz, amarrándolas en su garganta y sustituyéndolas rápidamente por otras menos profundas, más banales. Más necesarias para rescatarle de la total entrega que su alma estaba dispuesta a ofrecer.

\- Por lo que deduzco, hoy tampoco tienes intención de acudir al centro...

\- La gripe no se pasa en dos días...creo que el lunes ya me encontraré mejor.- Replicó Asmita, resultando gracioso pese a sus nulas intenciones de parecerlo.

Defteros se rió por lo bajo mientras se alejaba de Asmita y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

\- Mañana al fin es el gran día.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo. Y sé que lo haréis genial.

\- Me gustaría que vinieras...- Dijo Defteros, ladeando su rostro y observando por encima del hombro a Asmita imitar sus movimientos, congelándolos al instante de escuchar su proposición.- Ya no quedan entradas a la venta, pero podría hablar con Radamanthys y pedirle a ver si puede conseguirte una...

\- No...no hace falta.- Respondió Asmita, debatiéndose entre las ganas de asistir y el miedo a encontrarse solo y perdido en unos dominios completamente desconocidos por sus asustados sentidos.- Sabes que me superan las aglomeraciones de gente y los lugares que no conozco...

\- Aún así...me haría feliz que pudieras venir...- Ahora era el turno de las mejillas de Defteros de vestirse con un tímido rubor.

\- No Defteros. Gracias, pero prefiero que me lo cuentes cuando regreses.- La decepción se dibujó en el rostro de Defteros, y su repentino mutismo consiguió que Asmita se percatara de la desilusión que sus palabras habían sembrado en él.- Pero puedes hacer otra cosa...

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Sé que te trajiste una guitarra aquí.

\- Sí.

\- Podrías hacerme un concierto privado.

Asmita no luchó para reprimir una leve sonrisa, y Defteros sonrió ampliamente agradeciendo la petición.

\- Hecho.- Respondió, dejando entrever en su tono de voz la conformidad con la propuesta. Me servirá para ensayar, pero antes deberíamos comer algo, ¿no te parece?. Yo estoy realmente hambriento. Pero voy a ir a comprar algo con sabor...lo siento, pero tus galletas e infusiones no son suficiente para mí.

Dicho ésto, Defteros se vistió y salió en busca de una panadería cercana para hacerse con algo de chocolate y bastante azúcar, apurando en su camino uno de sus cigarrillos de liar, y regresando con un par de pastas y un café para llevar, que le habían preparado en la misma panadería, que al tiempo funcionaba como pequeña cafetería. Asmita ya se había comprobado sus niveles de azúcar y se había administrado su imprescindible medicación, y cuando ambos hubieron dado cuenta de sus respectivos desayunos, Defteros no dudó en desenfundar la guitarra y tomar asiento con las piernas cruzadas sobre el raído sofá, perdiéndose en la expectación que se dibujaba en las facciones de Asmita.

\- ¿Conoces The Beatles?

\- Claro...éso es como de "culturilla general", como se acostumbra a decir ¿no?

\- Exacto. Y muchas de sus canciones van muy bien para tocar únicamente con la guitarra española. A ver qué te parece ésta...

Los dedos de Defteros tantearon las cuerdas un momento, y las ajustaron tal y como él creía que debían sonar, y cuando lo tuvo todo listo empezó a arrancar las notas de "Let it be". Asmita se fundió al instante con la magia que empezó a brotar de ese simple instrumento, y se asombró cuando la voz de Defteros empezó a modular unas palabras que le llegaron a lo más profundo de su alma. No era solamente el exquisito tono grave de la voz de Defteros, perfectamente moldeada. No era la imagen de quién tocaba en frente suyo completamente sumergido en una nueva dimensión aparecida de la nada, con los ojos cerrados para replegarse en una absoluta entrega. No eran las palabras que empezaron a dotar de vida y luz una atmósfera que siempre había percibido pesada y triste. Era el alma derrochada en cada acorde y en cada sílaba cantada lo que estrujó el corazón de Asmita y le llenó los ojos de unas inconscientes lágrimas imposibles de reprimir. Unas lágrimas de las cuáles Defteros no se percató hasta que finalizó la canción y abrió sus ojos, esperando ver la reacción de Asmita, y sorprendiéndose al descubrirle totalmente desarmado y rendido al significado de la canción, que irremediablemente aplicó a su desabrida vida.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tan mal canto?- Inquirió Defteros, temeroso de haber fracasado en su intento de producir algo bonito con la música.

\- No...al contrario...la canción es preciosa...- Asmita se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano al tiempo que su nariz absorbía la inminente acuosidad que amenazaba en escapar de ella.

\- ¿Entonces...por qué lloras...?

\- No lo sé...- Asmita seguía secándose las incipientes lágrimas que insistían en inundar sus azules ojos.- ¿No te das cuenta?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Tu voz...la manera en la que haces música...es impresionante...parece que vacíes tu alma en ello...

\- No será para tanto.

\- ¿Y por qué no cantas tú en el grupo? Tienes una voz que remueve los sentidos...

\- Nah...Radamanthys canta mucho mejor que yo. Además, él es de descendencia inglesa, tiene una pronunciación perfecta. Para mí el bajo está bien.- Respondió Defteros, absolutamente convencido de sus palabras.

\- Pero esta canción...la manera en que la has cantado...es perfecta...

Un suspiro de tristeza invadió el cuerpo de Defteros, sintiendo como todo su ser se rendía a cierta compunción.

\- La verdad es que esta canción me tranquiliza...me recuerda a mi madre, y en todo lo que luchó para hacernos la vida fácil a mi hermano y a mí. Siempre nos decía que cuando algo nos preocupara, o sobrepasara , simplemente lo dejaramos ir...que fluyeramos con el problema...que lo aceptáramos para así poderlo afrontar con las fuerzas necesarias para derrotarlo...

\- Sabio consejo...

\- Le hemos fallado tantas veces...que se avergonzaría de nosotros si nos viera.- Confesó Defteros, pensando en Aspros y en sus inútiles disputas arrastradas a lo largo de los años.

\- Pero habéis empezado un nuevo acercamiento.

\- Sí...supongo que esté dónde esté lo debe apreciar...hemos sido tan estúpidos Aspros y yo. Tan condenadamente imbéciles...somos la única família que tenemos, y no hemos hecho otra cosa que dedicarnos a destruirnos a lo largo de sus años de ausencia.- Defteros se había dejado tentar por sus remordimientos y tristes pensamientos, pero cierto era que él y Aspros habían sido capaces de iniciar un acercamiento necesario y vital para ambos.- Pero ahora no es momento de hablar de mi hermano y de mi madre.- Rápidamente Defteros intentaba encauzar la conversación hacia otros derroteros más cómodos y fáciles de afrontar.- ¿Conoces "The Sound of Silence" de Simon y Garfunkel?

\- Creo que sí.

\- A mí me encanta...con el grupo hemos preparado una versión rock, con unos arreglos de teclado magníficos, pero Rada se niega a introducirla en el set list porqué dice que es demasiado triste y poco acorde al concierto que vamos a dar...Yo creo que funcionaría, pero él es quién manda al fin...- Se resignó Defteros.- ¿Te gustaría escucharla? En acústico, claro...

\- Por supuesto.- Dijo Asmita.- Soy todo oídos.

Una sonrisa acudió a moldear los labios de ambos, y Defteros no pudo evitar sentir una cierta alegría, viéndose un poco más cerca de conseguir su objetivo con Asmita, y aunque sabía que no le sería fácil llegar a él, viéndole sonreir más de una vez en poco rato le dotaba el corazón de cierta esperanza.

##

La vigilia del concierto transcurrió con una cascada creciente de nervios que se materailizó cuando el grupo se volvió a reunir para su último ensayo antes de la gran prueba de fuego. El ambiente estaba cada vez más tensado, repleto de recriminaciones, reproches y absurdos fallos que delataban el estado de ansiedad que se estaba apoderando de todos ellos. La práctica del set list se alargó hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y antes de irse todos a sus respectivos domicilios tuvieron que trasladar todo lo necesario para el día siguiente. La sala disponía de todos los cables y equipación acústica necesaria para dar el espectáculo prometido, pero Kagaho y Pandora se negaban a usar los instrumentos que la misma sala les ofrecía, incapaces de separarse de la casi natural extensión de sus propios brazos, así que perdieron otras horas preciosas desmontando la batería y cargando el teclado en la furgoneta que Manigoldo había vuelto a conseguir del viejo Sage. Esa misma noche, una vez cerrada la Razz al público, se dedicaron a trasladar todo lo imprescindible para montar el escenario a su gusto, y hacer una primera toma de contacto que, en vez de calmar los ánimos, los alteró aún más. Manigoldo no paraba de soltar sapos y sanguijuelas por su boca, Kagaho saltaba y arremetía contra su compañero cada vez que éste pronunciaba alguna sandez, Pandora inentaba con nulo éxito sembrar algo de paz entre sus colegas, Defteros no paraba de morderse unas uñas que poco les quedaba por ofrecer viendo como el grupo parecía desintegrarse a la velocidad de la luz en vez de unirse como urgía la situación, y Radamanthys estaba sumido en un impenetrable silencio y una solemne seriedad que nada gustó a Defteros, que auguraba algo fuera de lo habitual en su viejo amigo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Rada? Estás como...más sobrepasado de lo normal...- Dijo Defteros, en un sincero intento de acercarse a su compañero.

\- No es nada Defteros...sólo que estoy nervioso.- Respondió, tragando saliva pesadamente, haciendo evidentes muecas de dolor con tal simple gesto al tiempo que se pasaba la manga de su camiseta agarrada entre sus dedos por una frente perlada de sudor frío.

\- ¿Seguro que va todo bien?

\- Claro...- Radamanthys volvió a tragar saliva con dolor, no queriendo aceptar las evidentes muestras que su organismo le estaba enviando para alertarle de una situación que podría resultar fatídica para todos.- Sólo que estoy cansado...como todos...Así que ya es hora de ir a casa e intentar dormir, que mañana no tenemos permitido fallar.- Concluyó, regalando una sonrisa que inentaba tranquilizar la aguda mirada de Defteros, que no parecía haberse creído del todo sus palabras.

\- Pues descansa, Rada...Mañana te necesitamos al cien por cien. No nos puedes dejar solos.- Dijo Defteros, posando su mano cariñosamente sobre el hombro de su viejo amigo, apretándolo con afecto con la intención de transmitir una infinita camaradería con su gesto.

Cuando Defteros llegó a casa de Asmita, éste seguía fiel a su recién estrenada rutina de esperarle despierto, dispuesto a compartir con él lo que el momento les brindara. Dormir en el sofá era una opción que a esas alturas ninguno de los dos consideraba, y la noche hizo con ellos lo que le vino en gana, despojándoles de toda razón y abandonándoles a los recientes deseos y pasión que ambos se habían permitido conocer entre la oscuridad que se empeñaba en reinar en ese hogar.

Al día siguiente, al despertar, Defteros comió la bollería que Asmita se había ofrecido de ir a comprar para él a la panadería de la esquina, solo y sin ayuda, llegando a casa con otro cargado café que Defteros consumió con ansias, sintiéndose mal al instante de haberlo tragado todo de golpe, y de haber engullido los dulces con desesperada gula.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Asmita, preocupándose por la escasez de palabras que le ofrecía Defteros.

\- Sí...sólo es que los nervios se me han metido en el estómago...y he comido demasiado rápido...

\- Lo vais a hacer genial. Estoy convencido de ello.- Replicó Asmita, intentando tranquilizar en vano a quién parecía un manojo de nervios a su lado.- Sólo tienes que convencerte a tí mismo que será así.

\- Sé que lo podemos hacer...pero nunca he podido evitar que los nervios se apoderen de mi estómago...es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar hasta que no ponga un pie encima del escenario...

Defteros volvió a insistir para que Asmita le acompañara, intentando maquinar cualquier estratagema que pudiera funcionar para introducirle dentro, topándose con la reafirmada negación de éste, que se escudaba en su falta de seguridad para desenvolverse en un espacio demasiado repleto de gente y desconocido para él.

Ya no había marcha atrás. El tiempo, que a veces tiene la manía de transcurrir demasiado lento, ese sábado parecía haber alcanzado una velocidad estratosférica, y en seguida llegó la hora acordada por el grupo para reunirse y comer todos juntos antes de la batalla final. El punto de encuentro era el local de Radamanthys, y Defteros se había vestido con las ropas que le había regalado Aspros antes de salir de casa de Asmita, sorprendiéndose de la perfección con la que se enfundaron en su cuerpo. Aspros se había esmerado en encontrar algo adecuado para él, y el resultado no podía ser mejor a sus propios ojos. El único espejo que había en casa de Asmita, uno que ya venía con ella y que colgaba encima del lavabo del baño, poco le dejaba apreciar su imagen, pero lo que pudo ver a través de la escasa ventana de los reflejos le quitó su propia respiración. Se había vestido la camisa negra, un poco ceñida y con las mangas arremangadas hasta la mitad de su antebrazo, sujetándolas con una pequeña tira que se unía a un botón a la altura del brazo, decidiendo dejar un par de botones abiertos por dónde se mostraba incitante el nacimiento de su apetecible pecho. Y luego estaban los pantalones de cuero, una prenda que ni en sus más fantasiosos sueños había osado nunca poseer, debido a su caro precio. La tela se adhería a sus torneados muslos como una segunda piel, delatando todas y cada una de las formas que su masculina anatomía ofrecía, otorgándole un aspecto demoledoramente sugerente y codiciable. El tiro bajo dejaba entrever los delineados músculos y huesos de su cadera cada vez que alzaba un poco los brazos, arrastrando con este movimiento la tela hacia arriba, descubriendo un ombligo que presidía orgulloso un cinturón repleto de metal, más que adecuado para la ocasión. Y para acabarlo de rematar estaban las botas, vastas y aparatosas, pero cómodas y más que resultonas para el momento que estaban a punto de estrenar. En verdad que se le hacía raro verse enfundado en esas ropas en lo poco que el espejo le permitía, y no pudo evitar sonreír imaginándose a Aspros vestido con ese atrevido y oscuro atuendo, aunque fuera sólo por un momento. Pero su sonrisa se diluyó al instante, deseado infantilmente que Aspros pudiera verle así, luciendo su regalo e inentando brillar en lo único que él mismo se consideraba bueno, convenciéndose al fin que ésta no sería la última ocasión, sinó la primera de muchas más que estarían por venir después de esa noche, la cuál debía presentarse como un éxito sin precedentes.

Sorpresivamente para Asmita, Defteros se despidió de él con un inconsciente beso sobre sus labios y una última petición de acompañarle, sabiendo de antemano cuál iba a ser la respuesta, llevándose con él todos los deseos de éxito y buena suerte y la promesa de estar aguardando su llegada, fuera la hora que fuese.

Defteros fue el último en llegar al punto de encuentro, y cuando accedió dentro le recibieron una colección de caras serias que en seguida atribuyó a su repetido retraso. Todos se plasmaron frente a sus ojos vestidos asertivamente para la ocasión, destacando entre todos ellos Pandora, ataviada completamente de negro, luciendo un atrevido vestido gótico que se ceñía a su esbelto cuerpo con un corpiño amarrado con un lazo que se cruzaba a lo largo de la espalda, dejando entrever las sugerentes curvas de sus turgentes pechos, y una larga falda con una raja frontal que ofrecía la visión de uno de sus muslos, cubiertos por unas medias de rejilla. El que estaba a la exposición de todos los ojos que quisieran admirarle, lucía adornado con una sexy liga a la mitad de él, extendiendo una prohibida invitación a ser retirada en la intimidad. Una intimidad que por derecho pertenecía a Radamanthys, el cuál era el que mostraba la expresión más seria y ofuscada del momento. Una expresión inadmisible para un líder nato en unos momentos dónde su fortaleza era más que indispensable.

Después de personarse dentro de ese pequeño local que tantos sueños había cobijado, Defteros notó como todos los ojos se posaban insistentes y penetrantes sobre él, sintiéndose aplastado por la fuerza que todas las miradas descargaban sobre su presencia, como si le reprocharan en silencio un pequeño retraso que tampoco consideraba tan grave.

\- Siento llegar tarde...- Se excusó, rascándose estúpidamente la cabeza, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer con sus manos.- Pero no hace falta que me miréis así...

\- Tenemos un problema...- Dijo Kagaho, sumido en su impenetrable seriedad.

\- ¿Qué problema? ¿Pasa algo con los instrumentos? ¿Con las entradas o el horario?- Los ojos de Defteros no alcanzaban a recorrer, uno a uno, los abatidos rostros de sus amigos, los cuáles intentaban no afrontar su mirada directa.- ¿Han suspendido el concierto? ¿Lo han aplazado?- El silencio era la única respuesta que obtenía a sus preguntas, cada vez más alteradas por una incomprensión que no hacía otra cosa que alimentar más su nerviosismo.- ¡¿Qué cojones ocurre?! ¡¿Me lo podéis decir de una puta vez?!

Al fin Radamanthys alzó la vista, posándola directamente sobre el rostro de Defteros, esperando a que éste acabara su recorrido entre los presentes y la volviera a fijar en él.

\- El problema soy yo, Defteros...- Dijo Radamanthys una vez sus miradas se encontraron, dando evidentes muestras de una voz muy lejana a la que normalmente solía lucir.

\- ¡No me jodas, Rada! ¡¿Qué carajo te ocurre?!

\- Supongo que he pillado la gripe...- Se esforzó en pronunciar Radamanthys, secándose el sudor que desde la noche anterior insistía en perlar su frente.- Esta mañana pensaba que recuperaría la voz con el paso de las horas, pero como ves la fiebre ha mellado mis fuerzas y la voz no vuelve por ningún lado...

Era evidente que Rada hacía tremendos esfuerzos incluso para el simple acto de hablar, y ser conocedor de ésta inesperada y jodida situación transformó los rasgos de Defteros en una expresión de decepción y derrota total.

\- ¿Me...me estáis diciendo que tenemos que anular el concierto?- Defteros pronunció estas palabras notando el sabor amargo del fracaso incluso antes de haber podido hacer algo para merecerlo, hallando únicamente unas profundas y escrutadoras miradas posadas sobre su presencia.- ¡¿Qué coño os pasa?! ¡¿Me podéis responder?!- Defteros se estaba desesperando por momentos, y así lo delataban sus exasperadas palabras, que se atropellaban entre ellas para salir de su garganta.- ¡¿Así qué?! ¡¿A la mierda con todo?! ¡Rada, puedes negociar para aplazarlo! ¡Eres el único que puede hacerlo!

\- Ya lo he intentado...- Dijo Rada con resignación y haciendo gala de unos terribles gallos y carraspeos inauditos en él.- Pero no tenemos el caché para merecer ningún trato especial...

\- ¡¿Y entonces?! Si no se suspende el concierto...¡¿Cómo cojones nos lo vamos a montar?!- Seguía desesperándose Defteros, el cuál los nervios lo habían anclado en medio del local, sintiéndose extrañamente estudiado con intensidad por todos los ojos que le rodeaban.

\- La única solución que hay es que yo tome el bajo...- Contestó Radamanthys como pudo, tragando saliva con esfuerzo y dolor.

Al escuchar la decisión de Radamanthys Defteros palideció al instante, no sintiéndose capaz de asimilar el significado que esas simples palabras escondían tras ellas, volviendo a recorrer a todos sus compañeros con una mirada que se había impregnado de terror.

\- No...no me estaréis pidiendo que...que yo...

\- Defteros...- Kagaho fue el único que se atrevió a llamar su atención pronunciando su nombre, no sin cierto pavor ante la desconocida reacción que pudiera recibir.- Sólo tú puedes hacerlo...

Defteros recorrió con la mirada desorbitada a todos sus amigos, que en silencio asentían las palabras de Kagaho, hasta volver a toparse con los enrojecidos y tomados ojos de Radamanthys, que le devolvió la mirada acompañada de un firme asentimiento de cabeza.

\- No...os habéis vuelto locos...yo no puedo hacerlo...

Todas las miradas contradijeron sus miedos, otorgándole la brutal responsabilidad de sacar sus sueños adelante, mientras la sangre de Defteros había abandonado por completo su rostro, dotándole de una blancura propia de ultratumba, y removiendo un estómago que ya hacía rato que no estaba muy dispuesto.

\- No...no puedo...- Las punzadas de dolor empezaron a estrujarle por dentro, y el miedo no tardó en materializarse en las involuntarias reacciones de su cuerpo.- No lo voy a hacer...

Las contracciones no demoraron más en aparecer, y cualquier otro intento de negación fue cortado por al urgente y rápida huída de Defteros hacia el baño, dejando a sus compañeros con la incógnita frente a sus narices.

Sumiéndose en el derroche de miedo e inseguridad que le sacudía por dentro.

Negándose a afrontar un reto por el cuál no creía estar preparado.

Rindiéndose al pánico que luchaba para impedirle triumfar.

Y hacerlo con toda la dignidad merecida.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Fabiola, Mhey...¡gracias! Espero que disfrutéis el nuevo capi :). ¡Saludos!_


	33. Nervios

**#Nervios#**

\- Os lo dije...no es una buena idea.- Se quejó Manigoldo, haciendo gala de un mal humor más agudo de lo habitual.

\- Pues es la única opción que tenemos si queremos salir adelante con ésto.- Replicó Kagaho, siempre dispuesto a rebatir las opiniones de su colega.

\- ¡¿Pero que no le habéis visto?! ¡Ha salido corriendo con las piernas temblándole más que un flan!- Insistió Manigoldo, señalando con su dedo índice extendido la dirección por la que había desaparecido Defteros.

\- Mani...es normal. Entiéndele un poco.- Intervino Pandora.- Ninguno de nosotros imaginaba que los planes cambiarían tan drásticamente, pero debemos confiar en él.

\- ¡Confiar en él dices! ¡No me hagas reír! No sé de qué le sirve tanto cuerpo y tanta presencia...¡si siempre vive escondido en las sombras!

\- ¡Ya basta, Mani!- Radamanthys tomó su turno de terciar en la perorata de Manigoldo, sufriendo el dolor que el esfuerzo de hablar infringía en su garganta.- Dejádmelo a mí...yo le convenceré...

Radamanthys andó hacia el pequeño baño que disponía su local, hallando a Defteros refrescándose el rostro y enjuagándose el paladar con abundante agua, después de haber derrochado parte de sus nervios por la boca, como siempre le acostumbraba a pasar cuando éstos hacían mella en él. Radamanthys se apoyó contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos y observando a través de sus achicados ojos por la fiebre a su viejo amigo, completamente empequeñecido por la responsabilidad que lo acababa de aplastar como una losa. Defteros volvió a llevarse un puñado de agua a su rostro, para seguidamente apoyarse con ambas manos a la pica, cabizbajo, dejando que las gotas de agua resbalaran hacia su mentón y se perdieran por el mugriento sumidero.

\- Rada...no puedo hacerlo...

\- Claro que puedes. Cantas bien...y lo sabes. Todos lo sabemos.- Dijo Radamanthys, conteniéndose un torrente de estornudos que escocían en su nariz.

\- Pero nunca lo hemos practicado así...- Defteros levantó la vista lo suficiente para poder ver a Rada, quieto y tranquilo, a su lado.- Mi acento inglés es nefasto...sólo tú tienes la pronunciación adecuada. ¡Joder! ¡Que yo hablo el inglés fatal!

\- ¡Hostias, Def! Hablas el inglés como un griego hablando inglés ¿y qué? Además, cantando no se nota...

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada.- Radamanthys había cambiado su posición, deshaciendo el cruce de sus brazos y plantándose a escasos palmos de Defteros, obligándole a incorporarse y afrontar su mirada.- Def...tío...es nuestro sueño...y lo tenemos al alcance de la mano...

\- Tú eres el líder del grupo. Eres tú el que debe estar al frente...

\- Tú mismo lo acabas de decir... _el grupo_...No soy sólo yo. Somos todos. ¿Qué más da quién haga qué, si al final conseguimos el éxito que nos merecemos? ¿Crees que no estoy acojonado yo también? ¿Te acuerdas del tiempo que hace que no toco un bajo ni por casualidad? Estoy en las mismas que tú...pero debemos seguir adelante con ésto.- Defteros le miraba con profundo pesar y terror impresos en su azul mirada, observando cómo Radamanthys empezaba a desplazarse las innumerables pulseras de cuero y colores que hacía años que adornaban sus muñecas.- ¿Te acuerdas de ésto?- Le preguntó, mostrándole las cicatrices que rasgaban perennes la piel de sus muñecas.- ¿Recuerdas cuando la vida casi se me va por aquí, hace seis años? ¿Te puedes volver a ver a tí mismo en ese maldito hospital que nos repudió, devolviéndonos al mundo que aún no debíamos abandonar? Algo nos sacó de allí...algo unió nuestros caminos...algo nos ofreció las ilusiones de las que carecíamos para salir adelante con unas vidas de mierda...y éso fue la música, Defteros...y el sueño que decidimos perseguir juntos.

Radamanthys calló, mostrando evidentes muecas de malestar por el seguido uso de su casi inexistente voz, imprescindible para hacer entrar a Defteros en razón.

\- Sabes que nunca me he podido librar de lo sucedido en ésos días...

\- Pues ya va siendo hora que zanjemos esa etapa, ¿no crees?.- Defteros asintió en silencio, bajando la mirada por un instante, respirando profundamente un par de veces al tiempo que cerraba los ojos e intentaba hallar un valor que no estaba seguro de poder encontrar.- Hoy será nuestra noche. La sacaremos adelante. Nos convertiremos en los putos amos del escenario...- Radamanthys observaba con infinito afecto a su viejo amigo, reparando en las exquisitas ropas que vestía, y que nunca antes le había visto.- ¡Pero si hasta te has vestido para el éxito!- Exclamó, rindiéndose a un ataque de tos que dolía a los oídos.

\- Supongo que tienes razón...- Admitió Defteros al fin, volviendo a enfocar su mirada en Radamanthys, que le regaló una sonrisa de profundo afecto y comprensión.- Está bien...lo haré...pero no prometo nada...y deberíamos poder ensayar algo en la misma Razz antes que se llene de gente.

\- Éso es indudable...Yo también necesito recordar cuántas cuerdas tiene un bajo.- Dijo, al tiempo que volvía a recolocarse las pulseras de manera que siguieran ocultando las cicatrices que imprimió en él su juvenil desesperación.- Nosotros pertenecemos al infierno, y hoy haremos que todo el público arda en la lava de sus entrañas.

Las palabras de Radamanthys consiguieron arrancar una tímida sonrisa de los labios de Defteros.

\- Estás loco...estamos todos locos, Rada...- Dijo Defteros, pareciendo algo más calmado que momentos atrás.

\- Ven aquí, idiota...- Dijo Rada, apurando la distancia entre los dos y abrazando a Defteros con fuerza, sintiéndose correspondido en su sincero gesto de amistad.

Después de otorgar a Defteros un tiempo no muy sobrante para que recuperara su compostura, todos se dirigieron a la Razz, y empezaron a ensayar algo para lo que ninguno de ellos había estado prevenido. Defteros subió el micro a su altura, y cuando lo tomó en sus manos sintió que éste temblaba como si fuera poseído por un terremoto. Pero no era el chisme el que temblaba, sino sus manos, que no podían hacer nada para frenar la adrenalina que las recorría hasta la punta de sus dedos. Radamanthys se colgó el bajo entre estornudos y repentinos ataques de tos que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a frenar durante la actuación, y los primeros intentos que llevaron a cabo de intentar practicar cómo mínimo las primeras canciones, fueron un estrepitoso desastre. Ninguno iba acompasado con nadie, Defteros se saltaba la letra, y su voz estaba muy lejos de ser el reflejo de lo que todos recordaban que podía llegar a ser, añadiendo a éso el mal humor de Manigoldo, que no hacía otra cosa que empeorar el momento. Todos tenían el set list pegado en el suelo, para no olvidarse en ningún momento de cuál era la canción a ejecutar, pero parecía que la información contenida en esos papeles era humo que se esparcía sin que nadie le prestara atención.

\- Joder, joder...¡joder!- Exclamó Manigoldo, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y estrujando desesperado sus revueltos cabellos, dejando la guitarra colgando frente a su vientre.- ¡Ésto será un puto desastre!

\- ¡No lo será si nos tranquilizamos todos un poco! ¡Y tú el primero!- Volvió a atacar Bennu, desde la protección que le confería el despliegue de su batería.

\- ¡Mira quién habla! ¡El que dice que no sigue el ritmo del power metal y es el que lleva adelantádose a cada momento!- Contraatacó Manigoldo, acercándose con mirada amenazante hacia la batería, observando con furia a su colega.

\- Chicos...¿nos podemos relajar un poco...?- Defteros había vuelto a sujetar el micro en su soporte, dejando la mano apoyada sobre él, mientras se llevaba la otra de nuevo hacia el estómago.

\- ¡¿Relajarnos más aún?! ¡Si a tí ni se te escucha la voz!...Una mierda...¡ésto será una soberana mierda!

La actitud de Manigoldo estaba desesperando a todo el mundo con una celeridad preocupante, y Defteros ya no se pudo resistir más. Odiaba a Manigoldo cuando se ponía así de estúpido, y en esos momentos, los niveles de estupidez que estaba mostrando le habían agotado la paciencia y encendido aún más sus propias dudas. Así que sin pensarlo se encontró de narices frente a él, agarrándole del cuello de su camisa y obligándole a mirarle a los ojos directamente.

\- ¡Mani, no era mi intención tener que hacer ésto! ¡Y lo estoy intentando, joder! ¡Y si tú fueras algo más positivo quizás tendríamos alguna posibilidad de que nos saliera bien!- Dicho ésto, soltó su agarre, no sin antes propinarle un empujón que le hizo trastabillar y tropezarse con los cables unidos a su guitarra, consiguiendo que casi cayera de culo al suelo.

\- ¡Y si tú derrocharas toda la rabia que siempre lanzas sobre mí en lo que te concierne, quizás también harías algo parecido a cantar!

Estas palabras cargaron de rabia el puño de Defteros, que a punto estuvo de descargarlo de nuevo sobre el rostro de su amigo, si no hubiera sido por la irrupción del director de la Razz en la sala, advirtiéndoles que debían retirarse, ya que en breve se abrirían las puertas al público.

Defteros congeló sus movimientos, permitiendo así que Manigoldo desarmara su posición de defensa, y con la tensión estrujándoles por dentro se retiraron a las bambalinas. Ninguno de los cinco sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Todos estaban consumidos por los nervios y la presión, y Defteros empezó a notar como otra oleada de frío sudor acudía a humedecer su frente, sintiéndose de nuevo mareado y con el estómago punzando.

Bennu no perdió detalle de los cambios que estaba sufriendo el semblante de Defteros, que volvía a apretarse el estómago con la mano al tiempo que con la otra se secaba el sudor que resbalaba por sus sienes.

\- Defteros...¿estás bien...?

\- No...creo que...que necesito el baño otra vez...- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo en busca del lugar dónde poder volver a liberar sus nervios.

Todos observaron su huída en silencio, preocupados y recelosos. Todos menos uno, que no dudó en volver a compartir su verborrea, aunque nadie se la había pedido.

\- Ya me diréis que hacemos con él...¿le sacamos un cubo en el escenario también?.- Dijo sarcásticamente, obteniendo como única respuesta una serie de miradas que lo hubieran partido en dos si tuviésen el poder de cortar.

##

La tarde del sábado avanzaba a velocidad de crucero, y Aspros se estaba consumiendo en su propia soledad. Seguramente Sísifo y Hasgard ya debían estar en la Razz, o a punto de acceder a ella, acompañando al sobrino de Sísifo y a unos cuantos alumnos más que se habían adherido a la bondad de sus dos amigos de acompañarles al concierto. Cierto era que Sísifo le había ofrecido su entrada, pero Aspros había rehusado, aceptando su parte de culpa y las consecuencias del absurdo comportamiento que había paseado con detestable altivez los últimos días.

No había vuelto a saber nada de Defteros desde la última charla que mantuvieron, y aunque parecía que las heridas empezaban a cicatrizar, todavía les faltaba algo para conseguirlo del todo. Pero parecía imposible poder hallar la manera de sanarlas por completo.

Con triste resignación, había tomado asiento en la mesa del salón, luchando para concentrarse en corregir los trabajos que debía entregar puntuados a sus alumnos el siguiente lunes, pero la imagen de Defteros no cesaba de acudir a enturbiar su mente. Defteros y sus palabras...Defteros y sus sueños...Defteros y el gran momento que iba a vivir en pocas horas...Defteros y su merecido concierto...y él en casa perdiéndoselo.

Cada vez que posaba su vista en los papeles, las palabras se volvían borrosas, y sus ojos le traicionaban mirando la hora del reloj, haciendo un mental recuento de cada minuto que pasaba, de cada segundo menos que quedaba para la gran noche de su hermano, de cada instante que él perdía lejos de algo que era inconcebible dejar escapar. Con nula concentración cerró los ojos e intentó inspirar todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, soltándolo lentamente al tiempo que volvía a descubrir su azul mirada y a posarla sobre los trabajos de sus alumnos, volviendo a leer el nombre de su hermano en todas las palabras que se desplegaban frente a él, sometiéndole a un arrebato de furia que le hizo lanzar el bolígrafo contra la mesa, fracturando el plástico que recubría la carga de tinta y viendo como caía en pedazos sobre el suelo.

Con la misma rabia cruzó los dedos de las manos entre ellos, llevándose el entrelazado puño a sus labios, mordiéndose nervioso la uña de uno de los pulgares mientras su nariz respiraba con fuerza, moviendo intermitentemente los mechones de cabello que caían distraídos sobre su frente. No podía seguir así...no podía ser sano estar pasando las horas consumido en su propia rabia y culpa por no estar dónde el corazón le clamaba con ensordecedores gritos acudir.

Y no pudo más. Rindiéndose a los más esperpénticos impulsos que nunca había sentido, se alzó de la silla y se dirigió a su habitación en busca de su chaqueta. Debía ir...y lo haría. No sabía cómo...pero lo haría. Con rapidez se enfundó la chaqueta y presuroso se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero al hacerse con sus llaves no pudo evitar verse en el espejo del recibidor, tan serio...tan formal como siempre había parecido. Y algo no le encajó. Debía conseguir entrar en un condenado concierto de rock, y la imagen que le devolvía el espejo no era precisamente la de un amante de ese estilo de música. Y allí su razón se iluminó con el resplandor de la locura más recóndita que nunca se hubiera imaginado perpetrar.

Con una brusquedad que a él mismo le recordó a su hermano, se quitó la chaqueta y se dirigió a la habitación de Defteros. Con ansias empezó a revolver la ropa que Defteros había olvidado allí días atrás, y después de elegir un par de prendas al azar, se apresuró a despojarse de las suyas para vestirse con unos jeans rasgados y deshilachados a la altura de las rodillas y una descolorida y gastada camiseta negra dónde leyó el nombre de _Helloween,_ viéndose incapaz de obtener en los archivos de su mente alguna canción del grupo que adornaría su pecho. También olvidó sus zapatos, y se calzó unas zapatillas Converse que en algún momento habían sido moradas. Cuando hubo acabado con la tarea de vestirse, buscó las fuerzas necesarias para afrontar su nueva imagen en el espejo, sorprendiéndose él mismo de descubrir a su hermano observándole con estupor. Con gestos enérgicos se removió el cabello, consiguiendo imprimirle el aire salvaje que siempre lucía Defteros, y se hizo con una cazadora negra también de jean, que debía tener como mínimo cinco años de antigüedad.

Antes que la súbita ráfaga de locura le abandonara volvió hacia el salón, leyendo sin querer la nota que había anotado Defteros un par de días antes. Allí descubrió la dirección dónde su hermano le dijo que le podría encontrar, y la locura siguió trabajando en su mente, forjándole una nueva e insana idea. Por lo poco que sabía, el muchacho que Defteros debía acompañar a diario era ciego...y algo temeroso del mundo que le rodeaba...pero Defteros había decidido pasar los días refugiado en su casa...cosa que le despertaba muchas conjeturas en su mente, entre las cuáles una de ellas le decía que ese chico debía haberse convertido en una parte importante de la vida de su hermano...y quizás se encontraba en la misma situación que él...ansiando asistir a un lugar dónde seguramente no tenía la valentía para hacerlo por sí mismo...pero no estaba seguro. En realidad, Aspros había perdido completamente toda sobriedad de pensamientos, y sacudió su cabeza para intentar aplacar el bullício que se había instalado dentro de ella. No...éso era otra idea demencial...pero quizás había llegado el momento de conocer a quién se había hecho con el derecho de estar al lado de su hermano en sus momentos más difíciles, y si podía, arrastrarlo con él en la complicidad de sus actos más lunáticos. No perdía nada en intentarlo...y no se iba a arrepentir más de los momentos no vividos. Si debía arrepentirse de algo, que finalmente fuera de haber arriesgado demasiado en nombre del alma, y no de la razón.

Sin pensarlo más arrugó ese papel en su mano, y seguidamente agarró las llaves del coche para ir en busca de su más desenfrenada e inédita voluntad.

No le costó nada hallar la dirección anotada. Cómo le había dicho Defteros, no estaba muy lejos de su casa, y estacionó el coche frente a un edificio gris y viejo. Con rapidez se apeó del vehículo y se dirigió al portal en cuestión, dónde accionó varios de los interfonos esperando respuesta de alguno. Fueron un par los que respondieron a su llamada, y armándose de valor, habló.

\- Pizzas...¿me abren por favor? He olvidado el piso...- Mintió descaradamente, sorprendiéndose con lo fácil que resultaba acceder a los edificios haciendo uso de gastadas artimañas.

La puerta principal se había abierto, y la puerta que necesitaba imperiosamente que también se abriera se hallaba justo frente a sus narices. Respirando entrecortadamente debido a la descarga de adrenalina que regaba sus venas, tocó el timbre insistentemente, sintiendo como el corazón se negaba a relantizar un ritmo que se había vuelto frenético. Unos segundos que a él se le antojaron una eternidad fueron los que tardó Asmita a abrir la puerta, ofreciendo su triste imagen a quién se presentaba como una réplica exacta del que había osado hacer trastabillar su oscuro mundo.

\- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó Asmita tímidamente, incapaz de regocijarse con la expresión de sorpresa que tomó el rostro de Aspros, el cuál no se esperaba encontrar con un muchacho de belleza tan singular y presencia tan templada.

Pero no había tiempo para muchas explicaciones...el tiempo se consumía, y la urgencia de perpetrar su insensatez apremiaba más que nada, tomando las riendas de la determinación de Aspros, que sin más dilación habló.

\- Tú debes ser Asmita, ¿no?- La sorpresa que apareció en el dulce rostro frente a sí le delató que no se había equivocado, y siguió con sus descalabradas intenciones sin dar tiempo a réplicas.- Soy Aspros. No sé si te han hablado de mí, pero creo que tú y yo ya tardamos en llegar dónde hace rato que deberíamos estar.- Soltó de sopetón.

\- Aspros...

\- Sí, Aspros...el hermano de quién tienes durmiendo aquí desde hace días.

Asmita no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la inesperada situación y la inimaginable visita que acababa de recibir, hallándose congelado en el umbral de una puerta que le separaba de una absurda negación y unos irreprimibles deseos de querer sucumbir a las órdenes de esa conocida voz.

\- ¿Te vienes conmigo o me vas a dejar sólo con una locura que no nos podemos perder?

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Fabilola, Mhey, ¡Gracias por vuestra fidelidad!_


	34. Aspros y Asmita

**#Aspros y Asmita#**

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te piensas venir conmigo o no? No hay tiempo que perder...- Inconscientemente Aspros intentaba encontrarse con la mirada de Asmita, y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para recordarse que ese muchacho que nervioso se debatía en silencio frente a él, era ciego.

\- Bueno...sí...pero...yo...es que...

Asmita se había quedado congelado, balbuceando palabras sin sentido, intentando entender la repentina aparición de alguien que no conocía, aunque la manera de hablar y la voz le resultaban demasiado familiares, instándole a perpetrar una locura que ansiaba y temía a partes iguales. Simplemente no se sentía capaz de decidir qué hacer, y Aspros se estaba consumiendo en sus propios nervios. Ésos mismos que le hicieron tomar la iniciativa otra vez.

\- ¡Vamos! Agarra lo que necesites y ven conmigo.

Asmita obedeció las órdenes de Aspros y fue en busca de la pequeña mochila, imprescindible en todas sus salidas a la calle, guardando en ella la medicación necesaria por lo que pudiera pasar, revisando el pequeño estuche que contenía las dosis y las jeringuillas, sin poder observar el atisbo de tristeza que surcaba el rostro de Aspros al reparar en sus simples y estudiados gestos, observando esos objetos y recordando cómo uno de ellos había desencadenado la última batalla librada contra Defteros. Asmita cerró la mochila, se enfundó su chaqueta y se la colgó de la espalda, pero antes de dar el paso definitivo para seguir los dictados de esa grave voz que le traía a Defteros a la mente, una duda agudizó sus miedos, no pudiendo evitar plantearla en voz alta.

\- Yo...yo no tengo entrada...- Dijo, justificando su dilación.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo quieres entrar?

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea.- Respondió Aspros, sorprendiendo aún más a Asmita.- Sólo sé que lo haremos.

Asmita se aproximó a Aspros con pasos aún seguros, y antes de salir se hizo con el bastón que le ayudaba en los desplazamientos, sintiendo como era arrebatado de sus manos con rapidez.

\- No te hará falta.- Aspros lo había agarrado, y después de estudiarlo unos segundos, dedujo cómo se doblaba para reducir su tamaño, haciendo voltear a Asmita con gestos enérgicos y abriendo la mochila colgada pegada a su espalda para introducirlo dentro.- Confía en mí.- Añadió, esbozando una queda sonrisa.

Asmita también se permitió imitar una sonrisa que no vio, despertando la curiosidad de Aspros ante tan simple gesto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada...sólo que ya había vivido una escena idéntica a ésta con Defteros...

Aspros suspiró con agradable resignación.

\- Bueno, somos gemelos al fin...supongo que nos parecemos aún más de lo que los dos estamos dispuestos a admitir...¡Pero vámonos ya, que el tiempo apremia! Tengo el coche justo en frente.

Asmita cerró la puerta con llave, y acto seguido, Aspros le tomó del brazo para guiarle hacia el vehículo, abriéndole la puerta y dirigiéndose con celeridad al lado del conductor. Una vez dentro, observó cómo Asmita tanteaba el cinturón de seguridad y se lo pasaba por encima del pecho, buscando con los dedos de su mano izquierda la rendija dónde introducirlo, viéndose rescatado por Aspros, que lo tomó de sus manos y lo abrochó él mismo.

Una vez todo estuvo correcto, Aspros arrancó el coche con cierta brusquedad debido a la urgencia de la situación, y tomó el camino que les llevaría directos a realizar la insensatez más remota que ambos hubieran imaginado perpetrar nunca, y mucho menos, juntos. Asmita no podía evitar sentir cierta incomodidad...él no era una persona que otorgara su confianza a las primeras de cambio y tan a la ligera, pero algo desprendía Aspros que le ofrecía la necesidad de confiar en él sin miedo ni reparos. El momento también se presentaba extraño para Aspros, y volvió a ser él el que rompió el silencio de nuevo.

\- No sé si deberías confiar en mí en el fondo...

\- ¿Por qué?- Prenguntó Asmita, con un hilillo de voz, temiendo que su confianza fuera traicionada.

\- Nunca me saqué la licencia de conducir...- Aspros no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo al ver de refilón la expresión de susto que apareció en el rostro de su inautido acompañante.

\- ¿Y ésto que quiere decir? ¿Que vamos a cometer una infracción?- El miedo que siempre se despertaba en Asmita cuando se hallaba frente a la posibilidad de romper alguna norma establecida acabó de intensificar la risa de Aspros.

\- ¿No te lo ha contado ésto Defteros?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Se la sacó él haciéndose pasar por mí. Yo no podía acudir, me encontraba sufriendo un horrible catarro el día del examen, y se presentó él en mi lugar. Así es que cometeremos una infracción a medias. La licencia va en mi nombre, pero yo no la conseguí.

\- ¿Tanto os parecéis...?- La timidez de Asmita se negaba a abandonarle por completo, y se notaba en el tono con el que pronunciaba sus palabras.- Tu voz...por un momento he pensado que eras él...es casi igual...

\- La verdad es que sí...aunque hay algunas diferencias que nos delatan...- Asmita no quiso preguntar nada más, temiendo parecer demasiado curioso con alguien que, al fin y al cabo, acababa de irrumpir de sopetón a romper su rutina, pero ésto no detuvo a Aspros en sus explicaciones.- Por ejemplo, algo que es muy diferente es la sonrisa...cuando Defteros se ríe ampliamente, se le ven unos colmillos que nunca se han querido poner bien en su lugar, cosa que de muy jovencitos despertaba burlas a su alrededor y le hacía enfadar sin medida.

Al escuchar ésto, Asmita sonrió por lo bajo.

\- Ya los he notado...- Dijo en espontánea respuesta, ardiendo al instante en vergüenza al darse cuenta de cómo sus propias palabras le habían traicionado vilmente, odiándose por haberlas pronunciado cuando ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, sólo rezar que Aspros no las hubiera escuchado. Sucumbiendo aún más a su rubor cuando Aspros soltó una leve carcajada.

\- Vaya...veo que ya os conocéis mejor de lo que pensaba...- Asmita no se podía encoger más en su asiento, sabiendo que su rostro debía estar más rojo que un tomate, viéndose incapaz de huir de la divertida mirada que Aspros le regalaba de refilón y que sentía pesada sobre él más que una losa.- Otra cosa que quizás ya le has descubierto y que yo no tengo es una cicatriz en la barriga...- Asmita ya no podía agachar más su sonrojado rostro, y los dedos se liaban nerviosos con los cordeles de la mochila que ahora descansaba entre sus piernas.

\- No...no sé...- Mintió como respuesta, recordando como se había deleitado con ella cuando la visión que le otorgaban sus dedos se había topado con ese suave relieve.

\- Éramos pequeños...- continuó Aspros, intentado hacer caso omiso del intenso bochorno que sufría Asmita, pero divirtiéndose en secreto con su infundada vergüenza.- Defteros sufrió un ataque de apendicitis, y se la extirparon...y yo estuve tiempo rabioso porqué a él le habían hecho algo que a mí no. Siempre habíamos estado muy unidos...y ahora hace demasiado tiempo que esa unión se ha ido al garete, como si nos hubiéramos olvidado de lo que éramos... - Concluyó Aspros, dejándose invadir, muy a su pesar, por un deje de tristeza antiguo y persistente, el cuál no fue obviado por Asmita.

\- Defteros...no lo ha olvidado...

Una profunda respiración acudió a refrescar los ánimos de Aspros, que no deseaba que sus malos recuerdos llegaran para enturbiar un momento que debía ser otro paso importante para acortar las distancias y sanar los silencios que durante años los habían envenedado a ambos.

\- Y yo tampoco...

Por suerte, el tráfico no parecía ser tan deso como Aspros se había imaginado, y pronto llegarían a destino. El silencio había acudido a contaminar la atmósfera del coche, y Aspros sintió la imperiosa necesidad de volver a romperlo.

\- Asmita...- Dijo, callando un instante sin estar muy seguro de seguir.

\- ¿Sí...?

\- Gracias.

La sorpresa tomó el control de las facciones de Asmita, consiguiendo borrar parte del rubor que parecía haberse instalado perpétuo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por cuidar de mi hermano. Por estar a su lado cuando yo no he sabido hacer otra cosa que herirle absurdamente.

Aspros había aprovechado el parón en un semáforo en rojo para ladear su rostro y observar el perfil de Asmita, que lentamente se volvíó hacia su lado e intentó esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

\- Yo no he hecho nada de especial...es él que ha cuidado de mí...en asuntos que no le concernían y que no tenía ninguna obligación de atender...

\- Lo sé.- Aspros se encogió de hombros un instante, mientras sus dedos pulgares acariciaban con voluntad propia el volante, a la espera de poder arrancar de nuevo.- Defteros es así...es entregado a quién lo necesita...siempre ha hecho lo que ha podido por ayudar a los demás...olvidándose de él mismo. En cambio...yo...- El semáforo se había puesto en verde, pero Aspros estaba tan absorto en su pesar, que no se dio cuenta de ello.- Yo siempre le he fallado...

\- Pues él opina lo mismo...cree que te ha fallado a tí...

El coche seguía sin emprender de nuevo su marcha, y los conductores de los vehículos, ansiosos de seguir con su camino que tenían parados detrás, empezaron a dar muestras de su impaciencia, accionando los cláxon repetidamente, arrancando a Aspros de sus inoportunos pensamientos y haciendo que pusiera el coche en movimiento con bastante rudeza, consiguiendo que Asmita casi fuera engullido por su asiento.

\- Somos unos idiotas...los dos...- Continuó Aspros, una vez había vuelto a recuperar cierta suavidad en su conducción.- Y ¿sabes que te digo?- De refilón observó cómo Asmita negaba con la cabeza.- Que estoy cansado de ser tan imbécil. Por éso entraremos en el concierto, nos cueste lo que nos cueste.

Aspros tumbó una calle a la derecha, y allí estaba. La Razz se presentaba con letras luminosas frente a sus narices, y cerca de la puerta de acceso se podía divisar la poca gente que quedaba aún para acceder a la sala. La mayoría del público debía estar dentro, y sólo quedaban los cuatro rezagados de siempre. Aspros aparcó un poco apartado del acceso, para evitar levantar sospechas que dificultaran llevar a cabo su plan. Con ansias y el corazón bombeándole la sangre a gran presión, se bajó del coche, y fue hacia el lado de Asmita para agarrarle del brazo y tirar de él cuando éste también hubo bajado, recordándole otra vez a Defteros y su manía de agarrarle de esa manera cuando iban por la calle y algo se interponía en su camino. Aspros apresuró sus pasos, y cerró el coche desde la distancia, sin dar más aire a un tiempo que agonizaba. Asmita intentaba seguir su ritmo con toda la dignidad que podía encontrar, sintiéndose el cuerpo entero temblando, preso de la ansiedad y de la incógnita frente a lo que Aspros pretendía hacer.

\- Tú ponte derecho y haz como si estuvieras más que convencido de todo lo que voy a decir...- Le ordenó Aspros, susurrándole al oído al tiempo que casi alcanzaban el umbral de la locura a conseguir.

\- ¿Pero qué pretendes hacer?- Preguntó Asmita con una voz casi imperceptible, sintiendo que el corazón casi le salía por la boca.

\- Si una vez Defteros pudo ser yo...hoy es el momento que yo pueda ser él...

\- ¿Pero qué...?

\- Shhhh...Allá vamos. Sobretodo, créete lo que yo diga y asiente con seguridad.

Cuando llegaron a las cercanías de la puerta, algunas curiosas miradas se posaron sobre ellos dos, pero Aspros hizo gala de su altivez y cruzó entre las personas que cuchicheaban a su alrededor, arrasntrando a Asmita con él. Allí había dos gorilas controlando el acceso y revisando las entradas, pero Aspros no mostró la intención de pararse ni un instante, andando decidido a traspasar ese limbo costase lo que costase, pero inevitablemente topándose con el brazo de uno de esos armarios cortándoles el paso.

\- ¿Dónde váis? ¿Las entradas?

Asmita había palidecido desde el mismo momento de apearse del coche, y tragó saliva con dificultad, oliendo el fracaso de la maquinación de Aspros sin tener mucha fe en ella. Pero Aspros no estaba dispuesto a fracasar.

\- ¿Qué entradas dices, tío?- Espetó al de seguridad, deseando parecer lo suficiente descarado cómo podría serlo su hermano.

\- Las entradas. No estamos aquí para cachondeos.

\- ¡Joder tío! ¡Déjanos pasar, que vamos tarde!

\- Mirad chavales, sin entrada no accedéis, y punto.

\- ¡Joder! ¡¿Es que no nos ves?!

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver? No te pongas chulo u os echo de aquí a la fuerza.

Asmita estaba temblando de miedo, y Aspros lo notó, permitiéndose intensificar un poco más el agarre de su brazo con la intención de tranquilizarle.

\- ¡Mira el poster que tienes colgado a tu espalda!

El segurata se giró, y después de observar la imagen del poster que publicitaba al grupo se volvió de nuevo para encarar a Aspros otra vez.

\- ¡Soy el bajista, imbécil! ¡Mírame! ¡Y éste es nuestro técnico de sonido! Hemos salido por un momento a tomar el aire antes de empezar, pero veo que el concierto irá tarde gracias a tu estupidez.- Soltó Aspros sin pensar siquiera en lo que decía, observando con una estudiada mirada de furia al armatoste que les prohibía el paso.

El hombre volvió a ojear la fotografía del grupo que había adornando cada una de las paredes que delimitaban la entrada, y volvió a posar la mirada sobre Aspros, que seguía firme en su inventada furia, no dejando entrever que en realidad las piernas también le temblaban más que un flan.

\- Perdón...- Dijo el hombre al fin, reconociéndole sin ninguna duda más como uno de los integrantes del grupo.- Es la costumbre del estricto control que debemos tener del acceso. La próxima vez, usad la puerta de artistas y no os encontraréis con estas dificultades.- Continuó, rebajando el tono y los humos al tiempo que se hacía a un lado y dejaba el paso libre.

\- Gracias...- Respondió Aspros con sorna, empujaba levemente a Asmita para que emprendiera el paso de nuevo.

Aspros no varió un ápice su altivez y descaro, y con ellos a cuestas se internó dentro de un espacio que descubrió repleto de gente, ilusionada y expectante por el espectáculo que estaba a punto de empezar.

\- ¿Ha funcionado...?- Preguntó Asmita, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de suceder.- ¿Así que técnico de sonido soy?

\- Sí. Ha funcionado, ¡y algo tenía que decir para justificarte a tí!- Exclamó Aspros encogiéndose de hombros en una divertida actitud infantil impropia en él.- Las locuras a veces salen bien, Asmita...

Aspros caminó entre la oscuridad que envolvía a todas las personas que se movían por allí, sin dejar de lado a Asmita, el cuál daba evidentes muestras de sentirse nervioso en un lugar repleto de humanidad y completamente desconocido, alarmando un poco a Aspros, que intentó sobreponerse a su propia emoción y tranquizarle un poco.

\- Escucha...iremos a un costado de la sala, justo al lado de la barra, y allí te podrás apoyar en ella y estar resguardado de todo el montón de gente...¿te parece?

Asmita asintió y se dejó guiar por unas manos y una voz que le conferían la tranquilidad necesaria, pero ansiando de una vez por todas poder escuchar la voz del bajo que Defteros arrancaría con sus dedos.

Sintiéndose nervioso y emocionado.

Sabiéndose acompañado en su silenciosa emoción por otra alma que vibraba al mismo son.

Y que ya no podía esperar más el inicio de esa ilusión.

La ilusión que llenaría el corazón de su hermano, y que quizás podría empezar a sanar el suyo.

Deseando que las luces se apagaran del todo.

Necesitando descubrir a Defteros en el escenario.

Y por fin, verle triumfar.

 _#Continuará#_


	35. Conquistar

**#Conquistar#**

La sala se presentaba repleta de gente, y los asistentes más jóvenes ya se agolpaban en las primeras filas frente al escenario, con las energías sobrecargadas, deseando darles rienda suelta con los riff de guitarra y las lecciones de batería que esperaban escuchar.

Asmita había apoyado la espalda contra la barra, dónde había algunas pocas personas poco amantes de las aglomeraciones igual que él. Aspros seguía a su lado, sin ninguna intención de dejarle solo, y sintiéndose como si la ropa que vestía de Defteros le confiriera otra personalidad, se giró hacia el camarero y le pidió una cerveza, preguntando a Asmita si también deseaba beber algo, y recibiendo una esperada negación a su propuesta. Aspros estaba pagando su bebida cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, llamándole la atención con ciertas dudas.

\- ¿Aspros...?- Al instante de voltearse descubrió a Sísifo frente a sí, con una divertida expresión de sorpresa moldeando su atractivo rostro.- ¡Por un momento he creído que eras tu hermano! ¿Qué haces vestido así?- La mirada de Sísifo no paraba de recorrerle de arriba abajo, intentado hallar tras esos siempre criticados ropajes a algo que le recordara a su viejo amigo.- ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar al final?

\- Es una larga historia, Sísifo. En resumidas cuentas, no podía seguir en casa pensando en que Defteros estaría allí arriba, y que yo me lo iba a perder.

\- Me alegra que te hayas decidido a venir. Sé que al final no te lo hubieras perdonado.- Dijo sinceramente, percatándose del silencioso y apocado muchacho que no se separaba de la cercanía de Aspros, el cuál le regalaba una extraña mirada que no sabía del cierto si le observaba a él o al más allá.- Perdóna mi mala educación...soy Sísifo.

\- Él es Asmita, amigo de mi hermano. Tampoco podía dejar que se perdiera ésto...- Respondió Aspros, ahorrándole el tener que presentarse él mísmo.- Asmita...éste que ahora nos acompaña es Sísifo, buen amigo mío. Trabajamos juntos en el instituto.

\- Hola...- Fue la escueta respuesta de Asmita, que empezaba a sentirse abrumado por tantas novedades ocurridas en tan poco tiempo.

\- ¡Aspros!- Una exclamación emergió de las profundidades de la sala, y pronto se divisió la gran figura de Hasgard apartando la gente para hacerse paso hacia sus amigos.

\- Éste que grita así es Hasgard, otro amigo, profesor también en la misma escuela, aunque no lo parezca por sus modales...- Explicó Aspros a Asmita, que seguía inmóvil, intentando digerir tanta novedad.

\- ¡Encantado de conocerte!- Dijo Hasgard, golpeando el hombro de Asmita a modo de su peculiar saludo. -¡Qué bien que has venido, Aspros! ¡¿Y éstas pintas?!- Exclamó, riéndose abiertamente, como era costumbre en él.- ¡Si hasta pareces tu hermano?!

\- Ésa era la idea, Hasgard...- Aspros empezaba a sospechar que si no aclaraba cómo había llegado hasta allí, no pararían de marearle y reírse de su recién estrenado aspecto durante toda la noche.- Debíamos entrar, y ésto es lo único que se me ocurrió. Hacerme pasar por Defteros y engañar a los del acceso. Parece que ésto de tener una réplica a veces es beneficioso de verdad...- Los dos amigos asintieron con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, siendo por fin testigos de la rendición de Aspros frente a su orgullo y altivez.- ¿Y tu sobrino y los demás chicos?

\- Están por ahí en medio, dónde yo no me pienso meter.- Respondió Sisifo.- Así que si no os importa me quedaré aquí con vosotros, tomándome una cerveza y disfrutando del evento en la tranquila distancia.

\- ¡Pues yo me voy con los chavales! Alguien tiene que vigilarlos...

\- ¡Cuidado que no deban vigilarte ellos a tí!- Exclamó Aspros, volviendo a sorprender a sus colegas con la inusual soltura y alegría que mostraba en esos momentos.- Conociéndote seguro que enloquecerás más que ellos.

\- ¡A éso se va a un concierto de rock! ¡A cantar y saltar hasta agotar las fuerzas! ¡Nos vemos después!

Hasgard volvió a fundirse con la concurrencia, y ubicándole en la oscura distancia Aspros pudo distinguir a Regulus, Tenma y Alone, que recibieron a Hasgar como un colega más del momento.

\- ¿Siempre es tan...enérgico?- Preguntó Asmita con timidez, absolutamente sorprendido por el derroche de alegría y vitalidad que Hasgard les había ofrecido sin escatimar.

\- Me temo que sí.- Le respondió Sísifo.- Es imposible estar triste con Hasgard al lado. ¿Así que eres amigo de Defteros?- Asmita asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose otra vez extrañamente recomfortado por la familiaridad y naturalidad que transmitía quién acababa de conocer.- ¿Y me podéis poner al día de qué tipo de caminos nos has hecho llegar a todos aquí y en este momento? Por qué Aspros...la verdad que no me explico nada...

\- Ya te he dicho que es una larga historia...

\- Parece que el concierto aún no empieza. Me la podríais contar...

##

En el back stage los nervios seguían a flor de piel, y Defteros continuaba sin aparecer. El director de la sala entró para ofrecerles algo de beber antes de la inminente actuación, y Manigoldo fue el que ordenó su petición en nombre de todos.

\- Whisky estará bien.

\- ¡Mani!- Exclamaron todos los demás.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Necesitamos tomar algo que nos relaje, o estamos muertos.- Se quejó, reparando en la súbita reunión de Defteros con ellos.- Tan muertos como está éste.- Concluyó, observando la abatida y pálida presencia de Defteros.

\- Maaani...rebájate un poco...- Carraspeó Rada, enfurismándose cada vez más con la inadecuada actitud de su guitarrista.

\- ¿Qué Defteros? ¿Ya te has asegurado de echarlo todo?- Continuó, ofreciendo una ofensiva poco favorecedora para nadie.

\- Ya basta, Mani...- Se quejó Defteros.- ¡Lo voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda, ¿te vale?!

\- No lo vas a hacer lo mejor que puedas...- Manigoldo se había levantado y avanzó hacia Defteros, posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, alarmando a todos los demás por un instante.- ¡Lo vas a petar! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Me tienes harto con tu manía de esconderte siempre en las sombras, con el "yo no sé" "yo no puedo" "yo no valgo", joder!- Las manos sujetaban con firmeza los hombros de Defteros, pero en contra de lo que pensaron todos, por primera vez en rato Manigoldo no se estaba mostrando amenazante.- ¡Sal de ellas de una puta vez en tu vida!

\- Mani...- Susurró Defteros, que a duras penas levantó la mirada para perderse dentro de la de su peculiar amigo.

\- ¡Estamos todos en tus jodidas manos, así que ahora subiremos allí, y tú esperarás tu turno para aparecer a nuestro lado y hacernos brillar! ¡¿Entiendes lo que te digo?!- Insistía Manigoldo, zarandeando levemente a Defteros.- ¡Saldrás allí y dejarás que la luz te alumbre de una puñetera vez!

En éstas un chico del personal de la sala irrumpió en el back stage llevando con él una botella de Jack Daniel's y suficietes vasos para todos, retirándose con rapidez con ánimos de no molestar. Radamanthys no vaciló en llenar los vasos y ofrecer uno a cada uno, acabando así con el agarre que Manigoldo tenía sometido a Defteros.

\- Chicos...por nosotros...por la música...por nuestro éxito.- Dijo Rada como pudo, alzando su vaso, chocándolo con todos los demás y bebiendo el contenido de golpe.

\- Muchachos...apagamos luces y cuando queráis, el escenario es vuestro.- Dijo el director de la sala, que se asomó un segundo para darles el aviso y desearles buena suerte.

\- Vamos allá.- Dijo Rada, provocando que los cinco se abrazaran en una comunión de compañerismo más que necesaria en esos impredecibles momentos.- ¡Hagamos que mañana todo Atenas hable de nosotros!

Las voces y silbidos de expetación que les llegaron a los oídos les delataron que, efectivamente, las luces ya se habían apagado, y que ya no había marcha atrás. Los corazones de todos empezaron a latir con fuerza descomunal, y las mariposas que habían desbarajustado el estómago de Defteros empezaban a cosquillear con intensidad en el interior de todos los restantes. Pandora, que era la primera en tener que pisar el escenario, se acercó a Defteros, tomando el rostro entre sus manos y besando con ternura y emoción su mejilla.

\- Confiamos en tí, compañero.- Le susurró al oído, luciendo un tembleque en su suave voz que delataba cómo los nervios también se cebaban con ella.

Defteros le devolvió una cálida sonrisa en respuesta, y observó cómo antes de subir al escenario se abrazaba a Radamanthys, buscando en su íntimo compañero las fuerzas necesarias para hacerse con el valor de conquistar al público.

Manigoldo se había servido otro chupito de whisky, y Defteros cedió al impulso de arrebatarle la botella de las manos y propinarle un largo sorbo.

\- ¡Tío! ¡¿Qué haces?!- Le espetó Manigoldo, que se había quedado con la mano congelada en el aire, como si aún sostuviera una botella imaginaria.

\- Lo necesito Mani. Así que calla y concéntrate a lo tuyo.- Respondió Defteros, vistiendo su rostro con una seriedad que no se sabía si era debida al terror escénico o a la imprescindible concentración.

Manigoldo, por extraño que pudiera parecer, no replicó y se limitó a brindarle una sincera sonrisa de complicidad. Una sonrisa que Defteros agradeció en secreto pero que maldijo que no hubiera llegado antes.

Kagaho se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo, rindiéndose a su insana costumbre de repasar mentalmente todas las canciones antes de enfrentarse a ellas. La noche se presentaba larga y especialmente agotadora para él, pero no le importaba. Por fin podría ver encima del escenario a Defteros desempeñando el papel que él siempre había creído que merecía. No es que le disgustara Radamanthys. En absoluto. Pero siempre había defendido su percepción de que Defteros imprimía un sentimiento en cada sílaba pronunciada que Rada simplemente no podía, o no sabía transmitirlo tan bien. Defteros se había quedado atrás, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que estrujaba el micro entre sus manos y balbuceaba para sí las letras que en menos de lo que dura un suspiro debía cantar. Los pies no paraban de moverlo en círculos infinitos sin desplazarlo de lugar, y Kagaho pudo sentir el extremo nerviosismo que recorría cada recodo del cuerpo y alma de su amigo.

\- Defteros...déjalo ya...- Dijo, acercándose a él lo suficiente para poder hablar sin ser escuchado por los demás.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo deje? Debo recordar todas las letras o...

\- Olvídate de las letras. No pienses más en las canciones. No focalices tu mente en nada...- La mirada de extrañeza e incomprensión que le ofreció Defteros como respuesta a sus palabras le dieron pie a que continuara.- Olvídate de todo. No pienses...Sólo siente...Limítate a sentir...y todo saldrá bien.

\- Kagaho...ésto no es un ensayo.- Susurró Defteros, mirando de refilón a los demás, removiéndose en sus propios miedos y anhelos.- No puedo salir allí y dejar que todo simplemente _pase._

 _-_ ¡Por supuesto que puedes! Y es más _¡Debes!_ \- Kagaho le observaba en la corta distancia con profundidad.- Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Siempre he creído que tu lugar no era el bajo, sino el frente. Te sabes las letras mejor que nadie, pero no se trata de saberlas...sino de vivirlas. ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta del set list que tenemos?- Defteros cada vez se sentía más descolocado, y experimentar esa pérdida de todo norte no era nada bueno, menos aún en ésos condenados momentos.- Todas las canciones pueden hablar de tí. De tu vida, de tus emociones, rabias, sueños y pesares...Sólo tienes que hacerlas tuyas, sentirlas, vivirlas...y dejar que fluyan por sí solas. Y nosotros estaremos allí para ayudarte a que ésto ocurra.- Concluyó Bennu, posando su mano sobre el pecho de Defteros, notando como su corazón parecía que quisiera huir de su lugar, latiendo al mismo ritmo que lo haría su batería inminentemente.

\- Gracias, Kagaho...Lo intentaré.

\- Lo harás. Y lo conseguirás.

Bennu pasó la otra mano por la nuca de Defteros, agarrándola con firmeza y buscando iniciar un abrazo que no demoró en llegar. Ambos se fundieron en un acto de profunda amistad, rompiéndolo en el momento que Pandora habló.

\- ¿Listos?

Todos asintieron, y se prepararon detrás de ella, esperando su turno a salir, tal y como lo habían pactado. Pandora lanzó una última mirada a Radamanthys, buscando en su correspondencia el último empujón de ánimos y valor, llevándose con ella un sensual guiño de ojo y un beso lanzado al aire. Antes de salir áun se permitió respirar profundamente un par de veces, y cuando se supo todo lo lista que podía estar, irrumpió con energía y sensualidad en el escenario, haciendo que la sala hirviera con su aparición y que le regalara aplausos de impaciencia y silbidos de admiración.

Tras el escenario, sentir el bullício que había despertado a escasos metros de ellos no hizo otra cosa que atizar más sus nervios. Era más que evidente que el público que les esperaba se presentaba entregado y con ganas de movida, y defraudar era una opción que estaba prohibido considerar.

Pandora tuvo que cruzar todo el escenario para dirigirse hacia dónde le esperaba su teclado, y lo hizo con toda la provocación y voluptuosidad que siempre le caracterizaba, llevándose con ellas una inmensa colección de miradas que se regocijaban con su innata y oscura belleza. El primer azote de nervios ya había sido superado, y posarse frente a su teclado y concentrarse en él ayudó a que su cuerpo se acabara de ralentizar, sólo lo justo para poder acariciar las blancas y negras piezas con toda la destreza de la que era capaz, empezando a rasgar el ambiente con las notas que ella misma había creado para la ocasión. La intro que había ideado no la habían practicado mucho, pero todos tenían plena confianza en ella y su natural talento. Un talento que se plasmó de inmediato en los rostros de expectación que se rendían a sus pies. La melodía que sus dedos acariciaban era triste, oscura como ella misma, pero al mismo tiempo dulce y misteriosa. Preludio necesario para dar paso a sus compañeros, que esperaban el cambio de melodía acordado para ir accediendo al escenario y ocupando sus lugares. El primero en salir fue Kagaho, que se sentó tras su batería. Seguidamente apareció Manigoldo, y por último Radamanthys, el cuál se despidió de Defteros con otro afectuoso abrazo, dejándole solo y consumido en las sombras que poco tardaría en abandonar.

En la sala, Aspros y Sísifo no se perdian de lo que se desenvolvía en el escenario, relatando a Asmita todo lo que veían, hasta que un revelador detalle les robó la atención.

Toda la atención.

Aspros observaba la aparición de todos los componentes, ansiando poder ver de una vez por todas a su hermano, pero algo no iba cómo él lo había creído. En el bajo divisó a Radamanthys, recordándole muy poco cambiado desde la vez que le vió, junto a Defteros, hablando de sueños y quimeras antes de seducirlo con su mundo de promesas y anhelos que cumplir. En la guitarra tampoco estaba Defteros, y la batería era uno de los pocos instrumentos que su hermano no dominaba. Así que no quedaba otra opción.

\- No puede ser...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Asmita, sintiéndose abrumado por el revuelo levantado a su alrededor y por las palabras de Aspros.

\- Defteros aún no está en el escenario...no es él el que se ha colgado el bajo...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no está? ¿Y con que es otro el que lleva el bajo?- Asmita se estaba contagiando de los mismos nervios que transmitía Aspros con sus inconscientes análisis y deducciones de la situación.

\- Lo que Aspros quiere decir es...- Intervino Sísifo, que tampoco se acababa de creer no ver a Defteros aún.

\- Que Defteros estará al frente...

\- O éso parece...- Puntulaizó Sísifo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- La expresión de sorpresa que tomó el rostro de Asmita no tuvo precio, y ya no podía esperar más a comprobar con sus propios sentidos lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

El griterío del público se percibía aterrador, y Defteros era el único que quedaba por descubrir los expectantes rostros de todos aquellos que habían pagado por ellos. Debía esperar su turno de salir cuando terminara la intro, y todos juntos empezaran con la canción que abriría la noche. Los pies seguían dándole vueltas sin sentido, el micrófono quemaba en sus manos, y el sudor ya empapaba su nuca. Muy a su pesar seguía sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago, pero ya no se iba a rendir más. Ya había sido suficiente.

Sin pensarlo, volvió a agarrar la botella de Jack Daniel's y tomó otro largo sorbo que le quemó todo el pecho y transfiguró su rostro en una mueca de ardor, buscando así acabar con la maldita atadura que le coartaba los movimientos y la voluntad.

La intro estaba llegando a su fin. En segundos todos empezarían a hilvanar con los hilos de siete notas sus propios sueños, y Defteros avanzó hasta posicionarse en el limbo entre sus cómodas sombras y la aterradora luz que nunca había osado afrontar.

\- _No pienses...sólo siente...sólo siente..._ \- Se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez.- _Siente la música...vive su mensaje...no pienses...sólo...déjate llevar...y sal a conquistar..._

Sus propias doctrinas no paraban de repetirse como una espiral sin fin en su mente, mientras seguía con la cabeza gacha y el rostro escondido tras sus azules mechones, los ojos cerrados y la respiración conscientemente refrenada.

Hasta que la intro cesó y el silencio del público se intensificó.

Hasta que Kagaho golpeó el tambor.

Y "The Kiss of Dawn" nació.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Comentarios referentes al fic:_

 _"The Kiss of Dawn" - HIM._

 _Krista, Mhey. ¡Gracias de nuevo por vuestros reviews! ¡Saludos!_


	36. Defteros

**#Defteros#**

La batería sonó, la guitarra se unió con rabia al compás, y el teclado irrumpió con su oscura dulzura, esperando el inusual solo de bajo que a Defteros se le resistía en los ensayos y que Radamanthys ejecutó a la perfección. Y ya no había vuelta atrás. La rueda de la noche había empezado a girar a ritmo vertiginoso y sólo quedaba que la voz tomara el escenario.

Defteros sólo escuchaba su propio corazón reverberando en su interior, pero una desconocida fuerza empezó a hormiguearle por todo su cuerpo, arrebatándole la inmovilidad y empujándole a conquistar su merecido espacio con su grave voz dando vida a las primeras palabras de esa melancólica canción. Con una seguridad abrumadora Defteros pisó el escenario, arrancando gritos de emoción ante su aplastante aparición, la cuál se presentaba imponente, desafiante...terriblemente intensa...y _viva_.

 _"Blinded I am a_ _nd so are you b_ _y shedding tears, c_ _onfusion that separates us two w_ _e hold dear, j_ _ust look into my eyes...k_ _iss our fears goodbye..."_

No había temblor en su voz, ni dudas...ni mucho menos temor, sino una recién desatada pasión que rápidamente se filtró por los poros del alma de todos los presentes, haciendo que Asmita se estremeciera con las carícias de esa voz que amaba profundamente, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar por el derroche de sentimiento que emanaba de cada sílaba cantada por Defteros, mientras a su lado Aspros se sentía pequeño y atrapado por la magnitud de la visión que se desplegaba frente a todos. Pero Defteros no estaba con ellos...ni siquiera los había visto. Había irrumpido ante el entregado público con los ojos casi cerrados y la mirada perdida, como si estuviera absorto en otro mundo muy distinto y lejano a esa pequeña sala dónde un montón de almas ya vibraban con él.

 _"I'm reaching for your shadow d_ _rowning in the kiss of dawn, t_ _ouching the pain that you left me with...a_ _t the kiss of dawn..._ _I'm tired of the games_ _I'm playing with you w_ _hen you're not here, d_ _eath frees from the fear of dying, i_ _t's true, have no fear..._ _Let me look into your eyes a_ _nd see death pass us by..."_

La letra desprendía una nostalgia que con celeridad tomó el control de las siempre escondidas emociones de Aspros, el cuál notaba cómo un nudo de emoción contenida le estrujaba el estómago, dejándose arrastrar por un significado que inevitablemente le hizo pensar en Defteros, en su madre, en él mismo...y en todo lo que perdieron un día cuando el amanecer daba su beso de despedida a la noche más larga y triste que ambos tuvieron que compartir, cuando ellos mísmos dieron su último beso a una alma que agonizaba con la temblorosa luz de un nuevo día que ya no iba a ver crecer.

 _"I'm reaching for your shadow d_ _rowning in the kiss of dawn, t_ _ouching the pain you left me with...a_ _t the kiss of dawn._ _"_

No pensar...vivir... sentir...derrochar el espíritu en cada palabra ofrecida a la emoción...éso era lo que Bennu le había dicho que debía hacer...y Defteros obedeció. Con entrega y excelencia. Con divina pasión y maestría. Arrancando vítores y aplausos a la multitud una vez la pieza finalizó. Consiguiendo que el corazón de Asmita bombeara al mismo son de la música y que los ojos de Aspros escocieran de emoción.

Defteros se había posicionado al centro del escenario, y sólo se permitió abrir los ojos cuando el griterío de _su_ público le obligó a ello, percatándose por primera vez de toda la concurrencia que se agolpaba frente a sí, viendo a sus pies los rostros de todos los presentes controlados por la energía electrificante que se había desplegado a su alrededor, no siendo consciente aún que entre todos los presentes había dos personas que se habían rendido a su talento y pasión. Dos personas que él deseaba ver, convencido que éso no iba a poder ser.

Por arte de magia los nervios se habían convertido en una corriente de adrenalina que controlaba todo su ser, instándole a hacerse el dueño absoluto de esos dominios que se presentaban extraños pero al mismo tiempo incitantes y placenteros, ansiando arder con sus compañeros. Deseando hacer arder al público. Necesitando quemarse él mismo con el fuego que estaba abrasando su interior.

Las primeras gotas de sudor empezaron a deslizarse por su sien, e inconscientemente tuvo la irrefrenable urgencia de voltearse y echar una rápida ojeada a todos sus compañeros, que habían ejecutado sus respectivas partes a la perfección, hallando en sus rostros unas expresiones de sorpresa y unas amplias sonrisas que le alentaron a seguir con esa descomunal locura que les había engullido en su infinita espiral. Defteros quiso decir algo, pero las notas del teclado de Pandora le cortaron esa intención, arrancando la segunda canción de la noche, una peculiar versión del "In the shadows".

El pegadizo ritmo de esa canción hizo que Defteros volviera a zambullirse en su bullicioso mundo interior, y que sus piernas empezaran a seguir un compás que se percibía exquisitamente sensual y provocativo. Todo su ser se presentaba provocativo...la negrura de sus ropas contrastaba con su larga y salvaje cabellera azul, que reflejaba las ráfagas de luz con delícia, y el inconsciente y rítmico movimiento de sus caderas y piernas, enfundadas en esos pantalones de cuero ajustados como una segunda piel, moldeando a la perfección cada una de las líneas de los músculos que celsoamente acariciaban, hizo que los griteríos del público se intensificaran y se regocijaran con tal derroche de sensualidad y prohibida tentación.

Pero para Defteros esa canción nunca había sido tan alegre como su melodía pretendía hacer creer. Esa canción le transmitía un dolor muy profundo, muy interno...demasiado personal. Esa canción hablaba de él. Y era hora de no dejarse acobardar más por ella. Era hora de hacerla suya, y convertirla en su propio himno de reivindicación.

La gravedad de su voz le otorgaría una profundidad inédita, derrocharía todo el pesar que su alma había almacenado durante demasiado tiempo...y haría estremecer a otros corazones que palpitaban con intensa fuerza no muy lejos de él.

 _"No sleep, n_ _o sleep until I am done with finding the answer_  
 _Won't stop, w_ _on't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_  
 _Sometimes,_ _I feel like going down and so disconnected_  
 _Somehow,_ _I know that I am haunted to be wanted..."_

Tantas respuestas que nunca llegaban, tantas ansias de sanarse de una oscuridad que hacía años que le consumía...la urgencia de sentirse valorado...un mensaje que Defteros derrochaba para él mismo, pero que Aspros percibía directo a él...un recordatorio de todas las tinieblas que nunca había querido visitar, y que siempre habían estado dormidas a tan sólo un par de metros de sus recelos y temores.

 _"I've been watching,_ _I've been waiting, i_ _n the shadows for my time,_ _I've been searching,_ _I've been living f_ _or tomorrows all my life._ _They say, t_ _hat I must learn to kill before I can feel safe,_ _But I..._ _I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave, s_ _ometimes_ _I feel that I should go and play with the thunder, s_ _omehow_ _I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder..."_

El nudo que ya ataba la garganta de Aspros también había acudido a ahogar los sentidos de Asmita, que se había entregado por completo al dispendio de fuerza que Defteros exhalaba por todo su ser. Defteros había vivido sumergido y protegido en las sombras que él mismo se había creado para no afrontar una luz que nunca se cansaba de esperarle, pero que no tenía la valentía de afrontar, y ahora estaba reivindicando su camino, aceptando las consecuencias de sus acciones, recordando que aunque en las sombras, él siempre había estado allí. Pero Asmita también tenía sombras en su vida. Muchas sombras derivadas de una oscuridad que él no había buscado. Una oscuridad que vilmente le había sido impuesta por un destino que se había presentado despiadado y cruel. Pero los milagros no existen...los milagros sólo se consiguen si las almas luchan por hacerlos posibles...y vencer a la oscuridad era posible. Lo era para Defteros. Y debía serlo para él.

 _"I've been watching,_ _I've been waiting, i_ _n the shadows for my time,_ _I've been searching,_ _I've been living f_ _or tomorrows all my life._ _Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching, waiting for something..._ _Feel me, touch me, heal me, come take me higher"_

Era hora de tomar los mañanas, de no dejarlos escapar, de vivirlos, de exprimirlos al máximo, y Defteros lo estaba reclamando a gritos moldeados en la excelencia de su poderosa voz, capaz de calar hondo en el corazón de quién se dejara embriagar por ella, serpenteando hasta el mismo abismo de Asmita, recordándole que su oscuridad, que la negrura que se cernía sobre ambos, se podía superar...que _debía_ ser superada, afrontada...Y derrotada. _Siénteme_... _tócame...cúrame...llévame hasta lo más alto_...cantaba Defteros, removiendo sin piedad todas las esquinas de un alma que había estado en letargo, empequeñecida, asustada ante el misterio de sus innatas posibilidades, haciéndola vibrar a su voluntad, confesándole sin saberlo lo que sus labios no eran capaces de vocalizar cuando sus cuerpos se consumían en su recién descubierta complicidad.

 _I've been watching,_ _I've been waiting..._  
 _In the shadows..._ _In the shadows..._ _I've been waiting.."_

Habían permanecido como pasivos espectadores en las densas sombras...habían esperado...pero la luz no se puede esperar. Se debe alcanzar...dentro de uno mismo.

Asmita sentía cómo la emoción estaba haciendo con él lo que quería. Su metódica y odiosa razón había desaparecido por completo, y sólo le envolvía en maravilloso mundo sensorial. Ése mundo que recientemente había descubierto al lado del que ahora se había convertido en el demonio del escenario. Del hombre que sólo conocía por su tacto y que estaba sacudiendo a todos con intensidad. El que le había hecho querer encontrar la luz que hacía tiempo que le había sido vetada...el que ahora mismo se sentía con el derecho de arrebatarle tímidas gotas de emoción que él mismo ya no quiso contener.

Aspros apreció la contenida emoción de Asmita, y grandes esfuerzos tuvo que hacer para controlar las propias lágrimas, que pugnaban para delinear sus ojos con intensidad desde el mismo momento que Defteros había irrumpido en el escenario para hacerlo estremecer como un volcán al borde de la erupción. Con delicadeza pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Asmita, posando su mano sobre el hombro de éste y apretándolo levemente en un sincero gesto de afecto, haciéndole saber que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien...que no estaba solo...y que su compartida locura no podía ser compensada de mejor manera.

La canción había llegado a su fin, y los vítores no se hicieron esperar. Defteros dejó el micro en el soporte y se pasó ambas manos por los cabellos, llevándoselos hacia atrás, notando la humedad que el sudor estaba infringiendo en ellos. Una profunda respiración fue necesaria para recuperar parte de las fuerzas entregadas a su talento, y otro vistazo a sus compañeros volvió a ser imprescindible cargarse otra vez de energía, hallandóse correspondido por una sincera sonrisa brindada por Manigoldo, que estaba siendo excepcional en la guitarra, otra dulce sonrisa regalada por su bellísima teclista, un afectuoso asentimiento de su viejo amigo, ahora improvisado bajista que defendía a la perfección el nuevo rol que debía jugar, y un significativo guiño de ojo proveniente de su batería, que aprovechaba el parón para secarse el sudor que ya perlaba todo su rostro con una toalla dispuesta para tal función.

El espectáculo debía seguir, éso había sido sólo el inicio, pero los constantes vítores de ánimo de los asistentes se empeñaban en persistir, llamándole poderosamente la atención una gruesa voz que emergía por ecima de todas las demás. Una voz que se desgañitaba poseída, y que le reclamaba toda su atención.

\- ¡Eres un puto genio, Defteros!- Gritaba la masculina voz.- ¡Guapo, guapo!- Insistía, riéndose en secreto de las espontáneas fans que habían aparecido del flamante cantante, haciendo enrojecer los rostros de las entregadas muchachas a su alrededor, embelesadas con la arrebatadora y salvaje belleza de Defteros...sintiéndose delatadas en sus más íntimos pensamientos por las palabras de un hombre que medía casi dos metros de alto y otros dos de ancho, y que se había postrado firme a primera fila, privando de la visión del escenario a los pobres desalmados que habían conocido la mala suerte de estar a sus espaldas.- ¡Fantástico! ¡Genial!

Hasgard vociferaba para llamar su atención, y no cesó en sus intentos hasta que Defteros cruzó su vista con él a sus pies, no pudiendo evitar abrir los ojos con enorme sorpresa al descubrir al grandote amigo de su hermano entregándose sin medida. Al saberse conocido y ubicado entre la multitud, Hasgard sonrió ampliamente, y con extraña insistencia ladeaba su cabeza hacia un costado, arqueando las cejas y amplificando sus ojos como si quisera transmitirle algo. Defteros le devolvió la sonrisa, pero al observar sus enigmáticos gestos no pudo evitar enviarle una mirada de interrogación acompañada de un levísimo encogimiento de hombros. Hasgard seguía impertérrito en sus intenciones, luchando para que Defteros dejara de mirarle a él y se decidiera de una vez por todas a seguir las indicaciones de sus gestos y sus divertidas expresiones, hasta que por fin, Defteros decidió virar su vista y dirigirla hacia dónde Hasgard no se cansaba de señalarle. Descubriendo decenas de rostros con ansias de más espectáculo, no sabiendo muy bien qué debía buscar entre las sombras y la concurrencia.

Hasta que sus ojos llegaron a la zona lateral de la sala. La parte dónde acostumbra a quedarse la gente ávida de espectáculo, pero también de cierta comodidad. La parte del ambiente dónde había la barra.

Quedándose helado al instante.

Notando como el corazón volvía a desbocarse sin control, y las piernas a flaquearle.

Sintiendo como un cálida placidez y una agradable sensación de sosiego se apresuraban a calmar la emoción del primer impacto.

Encontrándose con la brillante mirada de Aspros y la emocionada presencia de Asmita a su lado, fielmente acompañados por el siempre sereno Sísifo.

Viviendo, en ese preciso instante, realizado el mayor sueño que nunca se había permitdo siquiera soñar.

Sabiendo que, pasara lo que pasara durante la noche, él ya se sentía triunfador.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Comentarios adicionales:_

 _La primera canción es "The Kiss of Dawn" de HIM, y la segunda es "In the S_ _hadows", de The Rasmus, ambos grupos finlandeses (admito que es una elección muy personal ^^)_

 _Fabilola, Mhey, Krista ¡Mil gracias!_


	37. Defteros y Aspros

**#Defteros y Aspros#**

Allí estaban, Aspros y Asmita, embrujados por la mágica atmósfera que Defteros había creado sin proponérselo siquiera, rendidos a su arrolladora presencia y a la sensual potencia de su grave voz, capaz de subyugar a cualquiera.

Muchas incógnitas se agolparon a la mente de Defteros en fracciones de segundo...¿Cómo habían conseguido entrar? ¿Qué hacía Aspros vestido como él lo hacía siempre? Y lo más intrigante de todo...¿Qué hacía Asmita al lado de su hermano, cuando ellos dos no se habían conocido antes? ¿Qué diablos había pasado durante las horas que él había estado alejado de Asmita? Todos esos interrogantes precisaban una rápida respuesta, pero ésta debería esperar. El concierto no se podía detener, menos aún ahora que Defteros se sentía con la urgente necesidad de seguir reclamando su espacio bajo las ráfagas de luces, ofreciendo al entregado público todo el derroche de energía que pugnaba por salir de su alma.

Los ojos de Aspros se habían posado sobre él, y descubrirle con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Asmita le reconfortó sin medida. En la obligada distancia, Defteros pudo observar cómo Aspros decía algo a Asmita sin dejar de mirarle, esbozando una sonrisa que Defteros le devolvió, ensanchándola aún más cuando Asmita también reaccionó a las desconocidas palabras de Aspros, permitiéndose el prohibido lujo de sonreir él también.

Segundos. Fueron escasos los segundos que albergaron este silencioso intercambio de emociones, y la afectuosa mirada que le regalaba Aspros, acompañándola de un leve asentimiento de cabeza, le dio a Defteros las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con su impensable misión, que se había presentado oportuna y gustosa para arrebatarle, de una vez por todas, las malditas sombras que él mismo tanto se había cuidado de alimentar.

Defteros agarró el micro del soporte, y sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros empezó a pasearse por todo el escenario, haciendo que éste quedara pequeño y rendido a su exhuberante presencia.

\- ¡¿Ya habéis calentado los motores?!- Dijo Defteros, dirigiéndose a la multitud, que con gritos y vítores respondieron a su pregunta.- ¡Pues agarraros fuerte, que ésto sólo acaba de empezar!

Dicho ésto, Defteros se volteó, dando la espalda al público, dejando que se deleitaran con su exquisita figura recubierta de negro, con la sensualidad de sus movimientos acompañando el arranque de Manigoldo y Bennu, perfectamente acoplados, esprando la unión de Pandora, y luego el seguimiento de Rada, para destripar la atmósfera con la enérgica "It's my life".

 _"This ain't a song for the brokenhearted..."_

Defteros cantó las primeras palabras mirando a todos sus colegas, que le correspondieron con fugaces miradas, y seguidamente volvió a enfocarse al público, recorriéndose el escenario de punta a punta, olvidándose de la vergüenza y dejándose envenenar dulcemente por el mensaje de la canción, atreviéndose a mirar al público directamente a los ojos cuando se inclinaba para derrochar la voz cada vez que cantaba "

 _"No silent prayer for the faith departed, and I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd..._  
 _You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud._

 _It's my life,_ _It's now or never,_ _I ain't gonna live forever,_ _I just wanna live while I'm alive..._

 _My heart is like an open highway, l_ _ike Frankie said, "I did it my way", I_ _just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _¡It's my life!"_

Las recién descubiertas fans se derretían cada vez que Defteros se inclinaba hacia el público de las primeras filas, micrófono en mano, dejando que sus sudados mechones cayeran hacia el frente, jugando a esconder su rostro. La camisa a medio abrochar dejaba vislumbrar parte de su pecho, y el ritmo al que estaban sometidas sus piernas y muslos hacían que esos simples movimientos se presentaran extremadamente sugerentes y tentadores. Defteros se había convertido en una fuerza de la naturaleza imposible de someter a ningún control.

Allí, el único control que existía era el que él ejercía a su antojo, sintiéndose en todo momento arropado por la excelencia en la música de sus colegas y amigos. La música fluía de los instrumentos como nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo en los ensayos, encorsetados por los nervios y las limitaciones de su pequeño local, nido de sus sueños. Los sueños que esa misma noche habían empezado a volar.

La canción cesó, pero el concierto no se detuvo más que unos imprescindibles instantes para regar las gargantas y secarse el sudor antes de continuar con grandes temas como "Hell is living without you", la balada "Hole in my soul", la rapídisimas "The Cage" y "White Pearl, Black Oceans", tan temida siempre por Bennu y que hizo las delícias de los conocedores y amantes de Sonata Arctica, "Wind of Changes", "Paint it Black", "Power", "March of Time", "Wicked Game", "Under Pressure", "Personal Jesus"...

La noche estaba saliendo rodada, y la voz de Defteros no flaqueaba en ningún momento, sino todo lo contrario, parecía aumentar de intensidad y seguridad a cada sílaba ganada a la noche. Pero la noche no era eterna. Y tampoco la música que tenían disponible para abrillantarla. Defteros cantó las últimas notas de la inmortal "Losing my Religion", clásico entre los clásicos, y cuando la música cesó, su aspecto no se podía presentar más exhausto. El pecho se le llenaba apresuradamente para renovar un aire que empezaba a escasearle. Los cabellos lucían completamente húmedos y adheridos a su frente y cuello, que brillaba por el sudor que lo impregnaba, haciendo que la camisa se percibiera pegada a su cuerpo, resaltando aún más sus naturales y fuertes líneas.

Para Defteros parecía que la noche había llegado a su fin. Ya no quedaban más canciones anotadas en el set list que seguía pegado en el suelo como pauta a seguir, y cuando estaba a punto de despedirse, no fue capaz de percibir la señal que había mandado Radamanthys a sus compañeros. Una silenciosa señal y unas pocas palabras vocalizadas en silencio, esperando respuesta de sus músicos, los cuales asintieron sin dilación.

La noche debería haber terminado, así era, pero Defteros se merecía más. Todavía algo más.

Durante tiempo, en sus diarios ensayos él había insistido incansable en introducir una movida versión de otro gran clásico de la historia de la música. Incluso la habían confeccionado y ejecutado algunas veces entre las paredes de su pequeño local, pero Radamanthys siempre se había negado a tocarla en los dos conciertos, alegando su tristeza y emoción. Pero ¿no era éso lo que buscaban con la música al fin? ¿No era emocionar? ¿Remover las almas, hacerlas sentir...hacerlas vibrar y vivir?. Defteros amaba esa canción, y ejecutarla esa noche sería el personal regalo que le harían sus compañeros como agradecimiento a su éxito.

Los teclados irrumpieron con éxito, dando vida a una preciosa canción. Melancólica. Triste. Sentida...Rebosante de la necesidad de transmitir sus palabras a un alma presente en medio del bullício de la sala.

Defteros no pudo evitar voltearse hacia sus compañeros tomado por la sorpresa, mirándolos con una expresión de extrañeza e incomprensión que pronto tuvo que ser sustituida por el último esfuerzo y determinación necesarios en ese momento. La canción... _su_ personal versión de esa canción que tantas veces había cantado en el silencio de su soledad estaba invadiendo la sala. Defteros volvió a posicionarse en el centro, dejando el micro sujeto en su soporte, permitiéndose únicamente apoyarse suavemente con una mano sobre él mientras con la otra tomaba el frío metal que lo soportaba. Los sudados mechones que cubrían su frente desprendían pequeñas gotas de sudor que se apresuraban a a recorrer su piel y perderse en los confines de su medio descubierto pecho. La pierna derecha empezó a seguir muy suavemente el ritmo de las inesperadas notas, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se meciera con delicada suavidad al tiempo que sus labios rozaban suavemente la superfície del micro, y las palabras de "The Sound of Silence" no se hicieron esperar. Las palabras destinadas exclusivamente a alguien...alguien que supo al instante que el mensaje que Defteros empezaba a transmitir sería para él.

 _"Hello darkness, my old friend,_ _I've come to talk with you again, b_ _ecause a vision softly creeping, l_ _eft its seeds while I was sleeping, an_ _d the vision that was planted in my brain s_ _till remains, w_ _ithin the sound of silence."_

Tantas veces Aspros había escuchado esta canción filtrarse por las paredes de su casa...tantas veces se había deleitado en secreto silencio con sus palabras y con la voz que las cantaba, amaparada por la falsa seguridad de creerse cobijada en soledad...tantas veces había estado a punto de sucumbir a su orgullo y dejarse llevar...tantas veces su obstinada soberbia había acabado marchitando una voluntad tan llana...tan simple...tan esencial...

 _"In restless dreams I walked alone, n_ _arrow streets of cobblestone,_ _'neath the halo of a street lamp,_ _I turned my collar to the cold and damp, w_ _hen my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light, t_ _hat split the night, a_ _nd touched the sound of silence..."_

El sonido de su silencio...el condenado silencio que ambos cultivaron a conciencia durante demasiados años, el silencio que su madre siempre hubiera aborrecido...el atronador sonido del silencio que les había separado...fragmentado...

Defteros se estaba dejando guiar por la emoción de las palabras que su propia voz clamaba, y lentamente abrió los ojos, buscando ubicar en su campo de visión a Aspros, hallándole la mirada clavada en él...brillante, acuosa...rendida a la evidencia de su propia maldición.

Los labios de Defteros seguían acariciando el micrófono que amplificaba su mensaje. Un mensaje que debería haber sido compartido en la intimidad que siempre les había brindado su fracturada fraternidad.

 _"And in the naked light I saw t_ _en thousand people, maybe more._ _People talking without speaking, p_ _eople hearing without listening, p_ _eople writing songs that voices never share, a_ _nd no one dared...d_ _isturb the sound of silence."_

¿Cuántas veces se habían acuchillado con palabras innecesarias? ¿Cuántas veces habían llenado sus silencios con razones vanas? ¿Cuántas veces no habían sido capaces de escucharse más allá de las palabras vacías que estúpidamente se dedicaban? Demasiadas veces se habían amparado en un falso silencio que deseaban creer que no les importaba...

Y Aspros lo sabía. Lo sabía tan bien como Defteros. Ambos se eregían culpables del mismo crimen...Un crimen que había magullado sus almas, que había agrietado sus vidas...Un crimen que había fracturado en dos una unión que nunca tuvo razón de ser tan vilmente vapuleada...

El mensaje estaba llegando directo al alma de Aspros, el cuál ya era incapaz de contener por más tiempo las lágrimas que ya hacía rato que pugnaban por acariciar sus mejillas, sabiéndose perdedor de una batalla que nunca debería haber empezado, si es que en realidad había un perdedor...

 _"Fools," said I, "You do not know, s_ _ilence like a cancer grows..._ _Hear my words that I might teach you._ _Take my arms that I might reach you."_  
 _But my words like silent raindrops fell, a_ _nd echoed in the wells of silence..."_

El silencio les había corrompido en vida tal y como el cáncer hizo con la vida de su madre...Pero ese cáncer aún tenía una cura posible. Aún existía la posibilidad de sanarse si se olvidaban de todas las palabras que habían muerto en sus gargantas...si se atrevían a regalarse todos los abrazos que hacía años que no se permitían...si aceptaban todas las lágrimas que ambos derramaron en la clandestinidad de unas paredes desbordadas de tristeza y oscuridad...

La clandestinidad de las emociones ya no era útil. Ya no más. Por fin Aspros no se avergonzaba de sentir...de dejar que su emoción traspasara sus propios muros de silencio y que resbalara libre por sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos seguían clavados dentro de otros ojos idénticos a los suyos, que desde la distancia le clamaban perdón y le demandaban rendición. Una rendición que Defteros había aceptado desde el mismo momento de descubrir a su igual entre el público. Una rendición que también derramaba impecable lágrimas de reconciliación, amparadas y mezcladas con el sudor que perlaba su rostro, invisibles para todos, menos para Aspros, que inexplicablemente había sucumbido a la necesidad de abrirse paso entre la multitud, olvidándose de todo lo que le rodeaba, olvidándose de él mismo, de sus absurdos rencores...Y viéndole sólo a él, a Defteros, a su hermano...a aquél por el que daría la vida...y al que nunca le había dicho siquiera cuán de imprescindible era su compañía.

 _"And the people bowed and prayed t_ _o the neon god they made, a_ _nd the sign flashed out its warning i_ _n the words that it was forming._ _And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls, a_ _nd tenement halls..._ _And whispered in the sounds of silence.""_

La canción había llegado a su fin, y el clamor del público no se hizo esperar, alentándoles aún más a no abandonar el escenario. Pero para Defteros la sala y la multitud hacía rato que habían dejado de existir. Frente a él sólo había Aspros. Aspros y sus lágrimas. Aspros y la más sincera sonrisa mancillada de profundo pesar y arrepentimiento que nunca le había visto...Aspros y sus esfuerzos para deshacerse del agarre de las personas de seguridad cuando sus impulsos le llevaron a saltar encima del escenario, zafándose de ellos con descarada determinación, hallando la firme mano de Defteros tomando la suya y ayudándole a subir a unos dominios que ahora sólo pertenecían a ellos dos. Un agarre de manos que no cesó, una intensa mirada compartida en los profundos azules de ambos, unas sentidas lágrimas que ya no valía la pena retener más...

Y allí estaban, en ese preciado momento, sólo ellos, sólo hermanos...

Y el sincero abrazo que les fundió frente a centenares de miradas ajenas a su agonizante oscuridad.

Un abrazo desconocido a lo largo de los años. Añorado. Sentido. Vital...

Necesario.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Comentarios adicionales:_

 _Las canciones mencionadas son de mi particular gusto, y pido disculpas por ello :). Por si interesa, las piezas que me han inspirado son:_

 _"It's my life" de Bon Jovi._

 _"Hell is living without you" de Alice Cooper._

 _"Hole in my soul" de Aerosmith._

 _"The Cage" y"White Pearl, Balck oceans" de Sonata Arctica._

 _"Wind of Changes" la balada de Scorpions._

 _"Paint it Black" de Rolling Stones, inspirándome en la versión que hizo Helloween de la misma._

 _"Power" y "March of Time" de Helloween._

 _"Wicked Game" de Chris Isaak, pero la versión de HIM._

 _"Under pressure" de Queen._

 _"Personal Jesus" de Depeche Mode, tomando como referencia el cover que hizo Marilyn Manson._

 _"Losing my religion" de REM._

 _"The Sound of Silence" de Simon and Garfunkel, la gótica versión de Atrocity, imaginándome sólo la voz masculina._

 _¡Gracias a todos! Disculpas por la demora, y siento si el capi no está al nivel...¡Me ha costado un mundo escribirlo!_

 _¡Saludos!_


	38. Defteros, Aspros y Asmita

**#Defteros, Aspros y Asmita#**

 _Días después_

\- Auch...me haces daño...- Refunfuñó Defteros, que estaba tumbado sobre la cama, boca abajo y con el torso completamente desnudo.

\- ¿Quieres callarte y estarte quieto?- Se quejó Asmita a sus espaldas, apartando los largos cabellos de Defteros y haciéndolos a un lado para poder tantear su piel sin interferencias.- Si no me dejas practicar...¿Cómo quieres que aprenda?

\- ¿Pero por qué tienes que practicar ésto conmigo?

\- Ah, vale...¿prefieres que lo haga con otro?- Replicó Asmita, con tono pícaro y juguetón, picando así a Defteros.- No te preocupes...seguro que encuentro a alguien que esté dispuesto a dejarse hacer...Ya que hoy veremos a Aspros...se lo propondré a él. Estoy convencido que también le hace falta un buen repaso...- Continuó, ladeando sus labios en una traviesa sonrisa.

\- ¡No! ¡Ni hablar!- Se negó Defteros, haciendo el ademán de incorporarse sobre un codo lo suficiente para poder ver a Asmita de refilón, perdiéndose en las delícias de esa sonrisa y los hoyuelos que ahora ya más a menudo la acompañaban.- ¡Aspros que se busque la vida!

\- ¡Pues cállate y déjate hacer!- Asmita posó una mano sobre la nuca de Defteros, empujándola de nuevo hacia abajo con fuerza, hasta mantenerle sometido y quieto bajo su peso, recolocándose a horcajadas encima de él para evitar cualquier otro intento de movimiento que dificultara sus acciones.- Si te relajas seguro que te gusta y todo, y luego me pedirás que te lo haga más a menudo.

\- Vaaaale...- Se rindió Defteros, que colocó sus manos una encima de la otra, usándolas de improvisado cojín para apoyar su mejilla en ellas.- ¡Pero sé suave, por favor! ¡Cada vez que lo intentas me duele!

\- ¡Te duele porqué lo que tienes aquí es una contractura de un buen par de narices!- Asmita había posado sus manos sobre la zona de las cervicales y los hombros de Defteros, tanteándola cómo le enseñaban en el nuevo curso de masajista que ofrecía el centro para invidentes al que seguía acudiendo cada día, como manera de formar profesionalmente a quién deseara poder desempeñar alguna profesión. Los dedos seguían recorriendo todos los músculos de esa zona con maestría, identificándolos todos y cada uno de ellos, y descubriendo que estaban todos maltratados desde hacía tiempo.- ¿Aquí, verdad? ¿Es aquí donde duele, no?

\- Sí...- Respondió Defteros, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al notar como los dedos de Asmita empezaban a masajear la zona para deshacer los nudos que se habían formado en ella.

\- Éste agarrotamiento es el resultado de demasiada tensión acumulada, y para suavizarlo es imposible no imprimir cierto dolor a veces...- Se explicaba Asmita, aprovechando el momento de docilidad que al fin se dignaba a mostrar Defteros.- No estoy en un curso de masajes de placer...sino fisioterapeuticos. Además...debes estar en forma para el próximo concierto que os ha salido...

\- Faltan aún dos semanas...y no es la espalda lo que debo tener bien, sino la voz...

Defteros parecía incapaz de mantenerse callado, y Asmita no pudo evitar emitir un resoplido de desesperación al tiempo que intentaba concentrarse en lo que debía poner en práctica antes de volver a clases. Pero nada parecía favorable para poder desempeñar sus prácticas con éxito. Sus propios largos cabellos rubios se desparramaban distraídos por encima de sus hombros, y caían sobre la espalda de Defteros, arrancándole mil escalofríos y haciendo que toda la superfície de su piel se erizara con las incoscientes carícias de las hebras que rozaban su espalda, despertándole otras sensaciones que nada tenían que ver con arreglar sus contracturas musculares.

\- Asmita...

\- ¿Quéeee...?- Rechistó éste, con cansado retintín.

\- Tu cabello...

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Cuando hagas masajes de verdad deberías atártelo...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porqué dejando que caiga así, sobre la piel, sólo consigues despertar otras cosas...- Dijo Defteros, incorporándose rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Asmita que sin pensarlo se encontró yaciendo boca arriba sobre la cama y con Defteros agarrando sus brazos para mantenerlo aprisionado y quieto.- Otras cosas que no me gustaría que vayas despertando por ahí...

\- No sé a qué cosas te refieres...- El tono de estudiada y fingida ignorancia que mostraba Asmita era una invitación directa a empezar una de sus ya habituales batallas.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Estás seguro?- Defteros posicionó una de sus piernas entre las de Asmita, ejerciendo presión con su rodilla para separarlas un poco y permitir acomodarse mejor, dejándose caer sobre su presa al tiempo que apretaba su azorada entrepierna contra la de Asmita.- ¿Así que no te importaría ir encendiendo fuegos por ahí?- La malícia con la que Defteros movía lentamente su cadera sobre la de Asmita era una tentación a la que Asmita ya no se atrevía a resistir.

\- ¿Acaso te importaría a tí?- Replicó, removiéndose sensualmente bajo el peso de Defteros.

\- Ni te imaginas hasta qué punto...- Los labios de Defteros osaron acercarse tentativamente a los de Asmita, que entreabiertos esperaban ser tomados con pasión.

El ansiado contacto no se hizo esperar, pero cuando Asmita estaba dispuesto a profundizarlo hasta niveles que ya no daban pie a rendirse, Defteros se permitió el atrevimiento de morderle el labio inferior, clavándole levemente uno de sus colmillos y recreándose en los esfuerzos que hacía Asmita para zafarse de esta manía tan suya, que tanto fingía desaprobar, pero que en realidad tanto le excitaba sentir. Las manos de Asmita viajaron hacia el trasero de Defteros, agarrándolo con fuerza para evitar una temida retirada, pero nada pudo hacer cuando Defteros se separó de él por completo, bajando de la cama y buscando su camiseta para cubrirse el cuerpo.

\- Eres un manipulador...- Se quejó Asmita, que seguía tumbado en la cama, albergando pocas esperanzas que Defteros volviera a tumbarse sobre ella.- No es justo que juegues así conmigo...

\- El masaje y sus consecuencias lo podemos dejar para después. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero hoy me toca hacer comida para nueve...y debemos ir a comprar todo lo que me hace falta. Así que desperézate y vámonos, que estoy convencido que Aspros ya se debe estar subiendo por las paredes.

\- Ya era hora que te dignes a mostrar tus capacidades delante los fogones. Tanto tú como tu hermano decís que eres un gran "chef", pero yo aún no he probado nada de lo que haces...

\- Hace mucho que no me pongo a ello, pero tú no te preocupes...haga lo que haga seguro que supera con creces el sabor de las malditas galletas que comes cada día.- Se defendió Defteros, riéndose abiertamente mientras Asmita fruncía su entrecejo con aires de fingida ofensa.

\- Recuerda que yo no...

\- Que no puedes comer azúcar, y que para complicármelo todo aún más no comes carne...ya lo sé. Lo del azúcar lo entiendo...¡Pero ser vegetariano...ya te vale también!

\- Es cuestión de cultura y creencias...

\- Venga, vamos. Algo se me ocurrirá para satisfacer tu delicado paladar. Lo que no estoy tan seguro será de satisfacer el de Mani.

\- Me alegra que Aspros haga el esfuerzo de acercarse a tus amigos...Es un gran detalle por su parte haber organizado esta comida con sus amigos y los tuyos.- Dijo Asmita con sinceridad.

\- Supongo que la noche del concierto cambió muchas cosas de lugar para todos...pero lo que en realidad es ésto ¡es una gran putada para mí! Así que no hay tiempo que perder. Vamos al súper a comprar todo lo que me hace falta, y luego iremos ya a mi casa.

Asmita asintió, y sin más dilación siguió a Defteros a la calle, olvidándose de su bastón, ya que se había acabado por acostumbrar a andar a su lado sin necesidad de otros objetos que le ayudaran en ello.

Una vez hubieron comprado todo lo necesario los pasos los condujeron al piso de Aspros y Defteros, aunque éste último hacía días que no lo pisaba nada más que de visita. Cuando entraron Aspros ya había dispuesto la mesa para todos, rescatando de las profundidades de los muebles del salón todo lo que pudo para completar una mesa que nunca había sido tan completa. Casi no había un plato igual a otro, pero ese nimio detalle poco importaba. Aún faltaba rato para que llegaran todos los demás, pero Aspros estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, que se intensificaron al descubrir la pachorra con la que Defteros se disponía a llevar a cabo su tarea.

\- Defteros...¿piensas ponerte a cocinar ya o tendremos que llamar a la pizzería?- Dijo Aspros, revoloteando alrededor de su hermano al tiempo que inspeccionaba todo lo que éste iba sacando de las bolsas e iba esparciendo por doquier con una calma que exasperaba visiblemente a Aspros y secretamente a Asmita.

\- ¡¿Me quieres dejar hacer tranquilo?!- Refunfuñó Defteros, que ya no encontraba lugar dónde poder ponerse a trabajar, debido al gran campo de batalla que había emergido a su alrededor.- Si no tienes intención de ayudarme ya puedes irte de aquí.- Le ordenó Defteros, señalando el salón con un rápido gesto de cabeza, antes de sumergirse de nuevo en la tarea de hallar un pequeño espacio dónde empezar su cometido.

\- Está bien...pero si necesitas que te ayude me lo dices...

\- No hará falta, creo...

La dubitativa respuesta de Defteros no tranquilizó para nada a Aspros, que aguantándose las ganas de poner orden en el caos que su hermano había creado en la cocina, se dirigió al salón al encuentro de Asmita, que se hallaba curioseando con sus dedos los lomos de todos los libros que adornaban las estanterias, imáginándose su temática y deseando saber qué historias se escondían detrás de unas lisas páginas que poco le podían contar a él.

\- ¿Cómo van tus prácticas con el nuevo curso?- Le preguntó Aspros, sacándolo de improviso de su mundo.

\- Bueno...podrían ir mejor...- Respondió Asmita, girándose hasta encarar la presencia de Aspros a su lado.- Ya que tu hermano no está muy dispuesto a dejarme practicar con seriedad...

\- Si quieres yo me ofrezco. Desde que he ocupado el cargo de subdirector del intistuto tengo más trabajo del habitual y la espalda demolida...Todo esta zona de aquí la noto cargadísima...- Dijo Aspros, agarrando la mano de Asmita y posándola sobre uno de sus hombros.- ¿Qué te parece?

Asmita tanteó la zona con la delicadeza y habilidad que tenía su diestra mano, y rápidamente unió la otra mano sobre el otro hombro de Aspros, tocando las zonas levemente, concentrándose en lo que su tacto sentía a través de la barrera que presentaba la ropa. Aspros cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encogió levemente de hombros al notar cómo Asmita ejercía una pequeña presión en una zona que le resultó dolorosa.

\- Me parece que estás fatal. Tienes toda la parte de aquí arriba contracturada, igual que Defteros, pero él no se deja arreglar, ya te lo he dicho. No para de quejarse...

\- Asmita, ¡te estoy escuchando!- Gritó Defteros desde la cocina.- ¡Y no es verdad lo que dices! Lo que pasa es que aún no sabes hacerlo bien...

\- ¡Si no lo hago bien es por tu culpa, que eres un mal paciente!- Replicó Asmita, esbozando una sonrisa que últimamente se había vuelto más habitual.

\- Pues practica conmigo.- Concluyó Aspros, alarmando a Defteros en la distancia, que al oír a su hermano no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos y fruncir su entrecejo como consecuencia de una infantil rabia que empezaba a arder en su interior.- ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

\- Con que te quites la ropa de arriba y te tumbes en algún lado ya es suficiente.- Contestó Asmita con firmeza, sabiendo sobradamente que lo que estaban hablando él y Aspros ya debería haber encendido los ánimos de Defteros sin medida.- Si el sofá es largo y un poco ancho ya me vale.

\- De acuerdo.

Aspros se despojó de su ya habitual camisa, mostrando un torso casi idéntico al de Defteros, que no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría fuera de sus dominios, echando vistazos de reojo sin parar, frunciendo cada vez más sus cejas hasta que tanta tensión empezó a dolerle.

Aspros se tumbó boca abajo en el sofá, y no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el suave tacto de los dedos de Asmita en su espalda, ubicándolo en el espacio. Una vez tuvo identificada la posición de Aspros, Asmita se encaramó sobre él, a horcajadas como antes había hecho con Defteros.

\- Si te incomoda me lo dices...pero es que a falta de la camilla, me va mejor así...- Se excusó Asmita, sabiendo que esa escena podría resultar algo embarazosa.

\- No importa...Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer. Con tal que me quites el dolor de espalda...

\- Aquí no tengo los aceites para hacerlo más suave, pero creo que sin nada también puedo salir bien.- Dijo Asmita al tiempo que recogía la larga cabellera de Aspros y la desplazaba a un costado, dejando libre el amplio lienzo a tratar.- ¿Sabes que Defteros no quiere que practique contigo?- Susurró Asmita, inclinándose hacia el oído de Aspros, tratando de no ser escuchado en su pequeña traición.- Creo que se pone celoso...

Una carcajada escapó de Aspros y alarmó a Defteros, que se volvió directamente hacia el salón, consumido por una rabia sorda que no hizo otra cosa que aumentar más al descubrir a Asmita a horcajadas sobre Aspros e inclinado hacia su nuca, despertándole unas terribles ansias de ir hacia allí y acabar con esa escena de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos sufrir un rato?- Inquirió Aspros con sana malícia, obteniendo como respuesta otra pequeña sonrisa de aceptación por parte de Asmita, que había empezado a tantear la zona de las cervicales y a masajearla al ubicar los puntos más contracturados.- Pero qué bien que lo haces...- Decía Aspros en tono remolón.- No sé cómo Defteros puede quejarse...si tienes manos de oro...- Seguía diciendo Aspros, emitiendo pequeños gemidos de placer que estaban llevando a Defteros hasta casi sobrepasar los límites de su paciencia.

\- Yo tampoco entiendo por qué se queja tanto...- Los dedos de Asmita seguían trabajando sobre la idéntica musculatura que presentaba Aspros, corroborando con el conocimiento de su tacto lo que todo el mundo decía del extremo parecido físico que compartían Aspros y Defteros.

Defteros ya no podía contenerse más. Descubrirlos compartir semejante intimidad le encolerizó sin medida, y olvidándose de lo que tenía en marcha en los fogones se personó en el umbral del salón, con las manos en jarra, sosteniendo en una de ellas un utiensilio de madera que estaba usando para su tarea, presentándose como un cómico cocinero.

\- ¡¿Ya está bien, no?!- Exclamó, preso por unos irreprimibles celos que se escapaban por cada gesto de su presencia.

\- Ay...¿qué pasa Defteros?- Dijo Aspros.- ¿por qué no te cuidas de lo tuyo y nos dejas tranquilos? A ver si se te va a quemar la comida...

\- ¡¿Os estáis riendo de mí o qué?!

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo?- Intervino Asmita, con tono juguetón.- No os voy a confundir...Aspros ya se encargó de decirme los puntos clave que os diferencian a ambos...así que no sé a qué se debe tu alboroto...¿acaso estás celoso?- Continuó, sin dejar de ejecutar su trabajo manual sobre las cervicales de Aspros.

\- ¡¿Celoso yo?! ¡¿Pero por quién me habéis tomado?!

Un alarmante olor a chamusquina empezó a filtrarse de la cocina, detalle que arrancó a Defteros de su inmovilidad en las puertas del salón y lo mandó corriendo de nuevo dentro de la cocina, dónde su exclamación llena de improperios invadió el piso.

\- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Por vuestra culpa se ha quemado! Suerte que era lo primero y puedo volver a empezar...

\- ¿Por nuestra culpa dice?- Se rió Aspros.- Si no hemos hecho nada...¡Te has distraído tú solito!- Dijo, alzando la voz para asegurarse de ser escuchado por Defteros, que seguía con el rostro contraído mientras intentaba arreglar el pequeño desastre que sus infantiles e infundados celos habían desatado.

Aspros no pudo contener una risa que extrañamente tuvo la habilidad de contagiarse un poco en Asmita, llegando su suave sonoridad a los oídos de Defteros, y consiguiendo esbozar otra sonrisa de sincera satisfacción en su rostro.

\- Ay que ver en qué maldito momento se tuvieron que conocer estos dos...- Dijo Defteros, haciéndose el ofendido, pero recogijándose en secreto con la inmensa alegría que le suponía saber que había recuperado a su hermano y que Asmita ya empezaba a ser una parte imprescindible en su vida.

Una vida que por fin, ya iba perdiendo oscuridad.

 _#Continuará#_

* * *

 _Éste creía que iba a ser el útlimo capi, pero creo que aún queda uno más...la cosa se me ha liado sola, como a veces me acostumbra a pasar, jeje. Espero que un poco de humor haya sido de vuestro agrado, teniendo en cuenta que no soy muy dada a la comedia :)._

 _¡Saludos y gracias!_


	39. Raay

**#Raay#**

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos los invitados a la comida que Aspros había organizado, como muestra de su buena voluntad de cerrar de una vez por todas las grietas que aún pudieran separarle de Defteros.

El primero en llegar, antes de la hora acordada, fue Hasgard, cargado con los postres que gustosamente se había ofrecido en llevar. Poco después apareció Sísifo, seguidos de él Manigoldo y Kagaho, que traían todo el alcohol que nunca podía faltar en sus reuniones. Los últimos en aparecer fueron Radamanthys y Pandora, llevando consigo los cascos que siempre aseguraban sus trayectos en la gran moto que Rada tenía en su custodia desde hacía tiempo. Los últimos signos de la demoledora gripe que se había cebado con él ya habían desaparecido del todo, y lentamente parecía que todo se iba encauzando hacia unos caminos que harían la vida más luminosa para todos. El concierto había acabado siendo un éxito que sobrepasó las expectativas que todos habían posado en él, sacando de esa gran noche un contrato más para una noche en otra importante sala de una ciudad vecina.

Así que ese domingo había muchas cosas que celebrar, y por fin hacerlo todos juntos. El éxito conseguido con la música de Defteros y sus compañeros y amigos, y el ascenso profesional de Aspros, que hasta pasado el concierto no había podido compartir con Defteros.

Cierto era que algún atisbo de incomodidad planaba por ese piso tan poco acostumbrado a albergar tantas almas juntas, pero la siempre alegre y dispuesta actitud de Hasgard pronto consiguió acabar con ella y unir un grupo que pocos días antes nadie se hubiera imaginado que pudiera estar junto.

Defteros al fin pudo concentrarse en la descomunal tarea de cocinar para todos, olvidándose de las ganas de reírse de él que habían presentado Aspros y Asmita, que desde su primer e inesperado encuentro se habían erigido como un par de buenos amigos. A Aspros poco le importaba en qué se había convertido Asmita para su hermano. Tampoco se lo preguntó en ningún momento, y Asmita menos aún aclaró algo que no hacía falta desvelar a los cuatro vientos, aunque no se mostraran precisamente próximos cuando estaban rodeados de más gente. Para Aspros lo único que importaba era ver a Defteros feliz y sonriente, y sabía que mucho de ello se debía a la oportuna aparición de ese muchacho de aspecto frágil y alma triste a su lado.

Como aperitivo Defteros preparó Skordalia, queso halloumi a la plancha y Spanakotiropita, todo apto para el paladar de Asmita, ya que ninguno de ellos contenía carne, aunque las quejas de Manigoldo no se hicieron esperar, reclamando algo de carne, imprescindible para él en cualquier comida digna de llamarse como tal, arrancando los siempre dispuestos reproches de Bennu hacia su impertinencia, y las consecuentes carcajadas de todos los demás, incluyendo al agotado Defteros, que ya no tenía ni fuerzas ni ánimos para seguir batallando con su incorregilble amigo.

Y para los platos principales, Defteros preparó Gyros, con la ansiada carne demandada por Mani y Musaka al estilo que había aprendido de su madre, para los que se atrevieran a seguir la dieta decretada por Asmita, convirtiéndose la comida en todo un éxito a la altura de las expectativas puestas sobre los rumores que siempre habían rodeado a Defteros, y que nadie hasta entonces había sido bendecido con la oportunidad de darles veracidad.

\- ¡Exquistio! ¡Todo ha sido fantástico!- Exclamó Hasgard, que había comido por tres, mientras se acariciaba la barriga con aires de sincera satisfacción.

\- ¡Hasgard...a tí no hay comida que no te guste! Así que tu opinión no sé si cuenta mucho...- Intervino Aspros, haciendo fruncir el ceño de Hasgard, que fingió profunda ofensa antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

\- Tienes razón, Aspros...pero aún así mi paladar sabe diferenciar la comida aceptable de la excepcional, y debo reconocer que Defteros...¡te has superado!- Continuó, mirando directamente al autor de tan gran cometido.

\- Gracias...- Respondió éste, rascándose la nuca sin saber muy bien qué hacer con todos los halagos que recibía por su trabajo.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno...vamos a ver...- Intervino Manigoldo.- ¿Ahora va a resultar que Defteros lo hace todo bien o qué?

\- Maaaani...- Se quejó Radamanthys, que ya temía otro inicio de batalla por parte de éste.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rada? ¿Acaso no tengo razón?- Dijo, mirando a todos los presentes con un rápido vistazo de sus rápidos ojos, sin ocultar una media sonrisa que delataba su falta de maldad.- Primero te roba el protagonismo en el escenario...y lo que es peor para tí ¡se queda con él! Y ahora resulta que tenemos una estrella Michelin en el grupo y no lo sabíamos...

\- ¡Y no sabes lo bien que se está tocando el bajo!- Exclamó Rada.- Me ha gustado reencontrarme con la segunda línea del frente, así puedo fijarme más en mi hermosa Pandora- Dijo, abrazándola un instante para besarle la mejilla con cariño.- Y Defteros lo hace mejor que yo cantando. ¡Ya lo visteis! ¡Les tenía a todas locas! ¡Y locos!- La mirada que dedicó a su nuevo amigo Hasgard volvió a arrancar las risas de todos, que al tiempo dirigieron sus ojos hacia el grandullón que se regocijaba con el momento.

\- Hasta nosotros que estábamos al lado de la barra te escuchábamos desgañitarte gritando "guapo, guapo" a Defteros.- Intervino Sísifo.

\- ¡Y lo divertido que fue ver como todas las muchachas se encogían de vergüenza a mi lado!- Añadió Hasgard, que hacía rato que sus mejillas estaban encendidas no por el rubor, sino por algo más sutil que iba trabajando en el interior de su gran cuerpo.- Pero si hice ésto fue para llamar la atención de este muermo, que hasta ese momento aún no había conseguido desatar del todo al demonio que luego todos descubrimos que lleva dentro.- Sus ojos se posaron sobre Defteros, que le devolvió la mirada a compañada de una gran sonrisa que corroboraba su explicación.- Si no llega a ser por mí aún estaría sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Aspros y Asmita allí. Y todo hay que decirlo...- Ahora, su mirada buscó a Aspros, tomándolo como blanco para su siguiente perorata.- ¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado que el respetable profesor de filosofía y ahora flamante subdirector del instituto usara semejantes trucos para colarse sin pagar!

\- ¡Hasgard, algo teníamos que hacer para entrar! No nos podíamos perder semejante noche...¿no Asmita?

Asmita sonrió al recordar el momento al que se refería Aspros, y en rememorar los nervios que había pasado mientras se encontraban perdidos en el limbo entre el éxito del engaño o el fracaso absoluto.

\- Sí...al final te salió bien...pero decir que yo era el técnico de sonido...¿crees que realmente hacía falta?- Contestó Asmita, que durante la comida no había estado muy hablador, pero su semblante delataba una relajación que Defteros pocas veces había conseguido descubrirle anteriormente.- Suerte que no se te ocurrió decir que era el técnico de iluminación, porqué allí sí que lo habrías enviado todo al traste.

Todos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas ante la inesperada broma que había hecho Asmita sobre su ceguera, siendo ésa la primera vez que se atrevía a frivolizar con algo que le había arrebatado las ganas de vivir, pero que poco a poco iba superando. Incluso él mismo se rindió a la gracia que despertaró su propio humor negro, permitiéndose el pequeño lujo de reirse de sus propias palabras, descubriendo que tampoco había nada de malo en bromear con algo que iba a estar acompañándole el resto de sus días.

\- Sí, sí...todo salió bien...¡de milagro!- Manigoldo volvió a la carga con ganas de crear sano follón, metiéndose con Defteros y haciendo encolerizar al eterno defensor de éste.- Aquí donde le veis...- Sus codos se apoyaron sobre la mesa al tiempo que dirigía una escrutadora mirada hacia su nuevo vocalista y lo apuntaba amenzante con su inquieto dedo índice.- Defteros estuvo anclado en el baño hasta antes del concierto...¡sinceramente yo creía que tendríamos que ponerle un balde en el escenario!

\- ¡Mani!- Exclamó Bennu.

\- ¡Eran los nervios!- Se defendió Defteros, sorprendiendo graciosamente a Aspros.

\- Hermanito...¿no me digas que aún sigues echando los nervios por la boca?- Se rió Aspros.

\- Bueno, sí...¡¿Y qué?!- El rubor había tomado las mejillas de Defteros en contra de su voluntad, y no hizo otra cosa que aumentar al escuchar a Aspros airear sus antiguas intimidades a los cuatro vientos.

\- Siempre le ha pasado ésto...¿no lo sabíais? Pero pensaba que con los años se te había quitado esta manía.

\- ¡No es una manía, Aspros! ¡Simplemente no lo puedo evitar!

\- ¿Y ésto qué quiere decir?- Volvió a exclamar Manigoldo.- ¿Que en el próximo concierto te va a pasar lo mismo?- El leve encogimiento de hombros de Defteros como respuesta le evidenció que era lo más probable.- ¡Ay que joderse! ¡Pues estamos bien apañados!- Se quejó Manigoldo graciosamente, cruzándose de brazos en señal de rendición.

Había llegado la hora de los cafés, y Defteros se dirigió a la cocina acompañado de Aspros, que iba recogiendo todos los platos vacíos para hacer espacio en la mesa.

\- Oye Aspros...- Dijo Defteros, mientras buscaba todas las tazas necesarias...- Mañana me tendrás que prestar el coche.

\- Claro, no hay problema...¿es mañana que se lo entregan?- Preguntó Aspros con sincera curiosidad.

\- Sí, pero él aún no sabe nada. Será una sorpresa. Espero no haberme excedido metiéndome así en su vida, más sin decirle nada...

\- Seguro que ésto es lo que le falta para acabar de sentirse independiente de una vez por todas.- Replicó Aspros, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Defteros para apretarlo en señal de conformidad.

Una vez de nuevo en el salón, la sobremesa se alargó hasta bien entrada la noche, hasta que todos se despidieron sabiendo que ésa había sido la primera comida compartida en un nuevo círculo de amistad que no tenía porqué flaquear.

##

 _Al día siguiente..._

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

La cara de interrogación y extrañeza que presentaba Asmita era irresistible, y a punto estuvo Defteros de hablar antes de tiempo, traicionándose a él mismo y su autoimpuesta promesa de darle una sorpresa.

\- Ya lo verás...no seas impaciente.

\- Pero...yo debo acudir al centro...no puedo dejar el curso de masajista así por las buenas...

\- ¿Quién dice nada de dejar el curso? Mañana lo retomarás...no temas tanto.

\- Está bien...- Refunfuñó Asmita, hundiéndose en su asiento y rindiéndose a la necesidad de seguir preguntando para sonsacar una información que Defteros no se mostraba dispuesto a ofrecerle.

El trayecto no duró mucho, y cuando Defteros paró el coche Asmita notó que sus pies no pisaban asfalto, sino tierra.

\- ¿Estamos en el campo?

\- Más o menos...

\- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

\- Ya lo verás...¡no seas pesado! Tú sígueme sin rechistar.

Defteros tomó la mano de Asmita sin vergüenza, y lo arrastró con él hacia unas instalaciones donde se escuchaban ladridos de perros, y donde una amable chica les recibió, dando muestras evidentes en sus palabras intercambiadas con Defteros que su visita no era improvisada.

\- Ahora mismo vengo con él.- Dijo la chica amablemente, desapareciendo por un instante.

\- ¿Que viene con él? ¿Qué quiere decir ésto, Defteros?- La voz de Asmita se percibía trémula, y el miedo a sentirse abandonado por aquél que lo acompañaba en su nueva vida desapareciera se hizo intenso y doloroso.

\- Asmita...pronto se acabarán mis días de servicio a tu lado. Y ya estás listo para ir solo por la calle. No me vas a necesitar más.

\- Defteros...me estás asustando...

\- No hombre, no temas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no te voy a necesitar más?

\- Quiero decir que es hora que no dependas de mí para salir a la calle. Éso es todo. No te creas que te vas a librar de mí para siempre...sólo en tus salidas para cumplir con tus obligaciones y desempeñar tu vida tú solo.

Estas palabras tranquilizaron un poco a Asmita, que por un momento había creído que el temor de perder a Defteros se materializaba frente a sus narices, pero la incógnita de saber qué diablos hacían allí seguía torturándole por dentro.

\- Ahí viene.

\- ¿Ahí viene quién?

\- Tu nuevo acompañante.- Asmita no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, ni dónde meterse, sabiendo que estaba siendo observado intesamente por Defteros sin saber el motivo de tal exhaustivo estudio.- Te dije que guardabas un reto para mí...

\- No te estoy entendiendo nada, Defteros...

\- Un reto que poco a poco he empezado a ver chispear levemente en tu rostro, y que estoy convencido que él me ayudará a acabar de conquistarlo.

\- ¡¿Pero quién es él?!- Asmita se estaba exasperando por momentos, y escuchar de nuevo la femenina voz que les había recibido congeló todos sus movimientos.

\- Aquí estamos...es todo vuestro.- Dijo la chica con satisfacción.

\- ¿Todo nuestro...?

\- Todo tuyo.- Aclaró Defteros, agarrando la mano de Asmita para dirigirla y posarla sobre la cabecita de un precioso ejemplar de Labrador retriever, que ansioso meneaba la cola y hacía sus imposibles para olisquear las manos que tocaban su pelo.

\- Pero...si es...es...

\- Es tu nuevo guía. Un perro larazillo que a partir de este momento, es tu nuevo e inseparable amigo.

\- Pero Defteros...ésto es...- Los ojos de Asmita se empezaron a anegar por la emoción, al tiempo que su corazón bombeaba la sangre con fuerza y hacía que sus piernas flaquearan hasta caer de rodillas frente al juguetón ejemplar de labrador que se removía con la misma emoción frente a él.

El perro, ya adiestrado desde cachorro para desempeñar su misión, empezó a lametear las manos de Asmita, que no sabían qué parte acariciar primero, tanteando las orejas, la quijada, la frente, el cuello, el lomo provisto con un arnés especial para su cometido, volviendo otra vez a las orejas y los mofletes, dejándose lamer a voluntad por aquél que acababa de pasar a ser su nueva visión, y su más fiel acompañante en su mundo de decadente oscuridad.

Defteros tampoco fue capaz de aguantar las lágrimas de emoción que empezaron a delinear sus ojos hasta deslizarse por sus mejillas, pese a los rudos intentos de él para evitar tal escena de ternura y emoción.

\- Aún no tiene nombre...- Dijo Defteros, tratando de disimular el nudo en la garganta que deformaba su voz.

\- Hola...hola chiquitín...- Decía Asmita, que seguía acariciando al avispado perro, que no cesaba de lametear las manos de su nuevo dueño en señal de mutuo reconocimiento.- ¿Así que aún no tienes nombre? Pues éso es algo que debemos remediar.- Decía Asmita, que no ocultaba las lágrimas que corrían bañándole su dulce rostro.- A ver qué te parece...Raay.- El perro se revoloteó aún más, apoyando sus patitas sobre el pecho de Asmita y haciéndolo caer sobre la tierra, al tiemo que se subía sobre él y empezaba a lamerle las lágrimas.- Sí Raay parece que te gusta ¿no?

El perro seguía lamiendo el rostro de Asmita, que sin darse cuenta empezó a reírse abiertamente, mostrando al fin que él también sabía rendirse a algo tan simple, tan sencillo, tan necesario y vital en una vida que ya no tenía porqué temer a la oscuridad.

\- ¿Raay?- Preguntó Defteros, llevándose tosacmente con el dorso de su mano sus propias evidencias de emoción.

\- Sí...Raay...que significa "Vista" en mi lengua natal.- Raay seguía haciendo de las suyas sobre Asmita, que se revolvía bajo su nuevo amigo preso por una desconocida sensación de alegría que no paraba de arrancarle todas las carcajadas que durante tiempo había ahogado dentro de su ser.- Ay...para...¡que me haces cosquillas!- Exclamaba Asmita sin poder parar de reir.

\- Gracias Raay...- Dijo Defteros agachándose frente a los dos, acariciando con ganas la cabecita del juguetón perro.- Gracias por ayudarme a conseguir mi reto...

\- ¿Y...y qué reto era? ¡Dímelo ya, Defteros! Jajajaja ¡Para Raay! ¡Me estás babeando todo! Jajajaja.

\- Asmita...mi reto era...- Dijo Defteros, tragándose las lágrimas que volvían a amenazar sus mejillas.- Mi reto era, al fin, saber que te acuerdas...y que aún puedes volver a reír.

 _#FIN#_

* * *

 _Gracias de corazón a todos los que me habéis acompañado hasta aquí. Ha sido un largo camino a través de 39 capítulos (muchos más de los que esperaba en un primer momento :P), y espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo escribiendo la historia._

 _Cada review recibido capítulo tras capítulo ha sido una dosis de energía impagable para mí, y si habéis llegado hasta aquí sin necesidad de esperar las actualizaciones y aún así deseáis comentar, ni os imagináis lo feliz que me hará saber que este fic tan personal para mí sigue vivo y palpitando con las lecturas que recibe :)._

 _¡Saludos y fuertes abrazos para todos!_


End file.
